The Smurfs, Thomas & Friends: The 2nd Story
by Acela Smurf7
Summary: Full info. inside. Second crossover of The Smurfs and Thomas & Friends. Read & review, please & thank you.
1. Summary and more info

Hello, Smurfs and Thomas & Friends fans! I had just created aonther story and again combining two of my favorite shows, all on my own in my dreams. It's called: The Smurfs, Thomas & Friends: The Sequel.

This time my story will be based right after The Smurfs Season 9 series and from Thomas & Friends right between the Season 12 series and the full-length film Hero Of The Rails. And again the Genres in my story will have: Adventure, Action, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship. And again it's in British(For Thomas & Friends fans) and American(For Smurfs fans).

Here's my summary: Two special friends miss each other very much, but their worlds are magically connected with special magic. And there is danger among both the Smurfs and the Engines. Will they stop and put an end to it? You'll just have to find out for yourself as you read my second story.

This time my story will not start and end with some songs and there be no background songs. But there'll be some sound effects again.

And remember from my first story, about the "using your imagination" thing. As you all read my second story, you think of it as watching a movie. And the second story(movie) scene is CGI animation(Thomas & Friends) mixed in with 2D/3D animation(The Smurfs). Well, that's the imagination part, again.

* * *

><p>Now for the characters, and remember also from my first story, the "listening voices in you head" thing.<p>

For Smurfs fans, here are the actors/actresses who provided the voices of The Smurfs:

Don Messick - Papa, Dreamy, Sweepy-**x **

Lucille Bliss - Smurfette-**x**

Barry Gordon and Danny Goldman - Brainy

Frank Welker - Hefty, Wild, Clockwork, Poet

William Callaway - Clumsy, Painter

Hamilton Camp - Greedy, Harmony-**x**

Michael Bell - Grouchy, Handy, Lazy

June Foray - Jokey

Alan Oppenheimer - Vanity

Jonathan Winters - Grandpa-**x**

Julie McWhirter - Baby Smurf, Sassette

Pat Musick - Snappy

Dick Gautier - Wooly

Kip King - Tailor-**x**

Noelle North - Slouchy

Susan Blu - Nanny

Pat Fraley - Tuffy

Marshall Efron - Sloppy

Bernard Erhard - Timber-**x**

Henry Polic II - Tracker

Charlie Adler - Nat

Paul Winchell - Nosey, Flighty-**x**

Alan Young - Miner, Farmer, Scaredy

Rob Paulsen - Marco

various - Architect

various - Dabbler

various - Editor

various - Reporter

various - Sickly

various - Willing (Weakling)

various - Weepy

various - Pushover

various - Clockwork Smurfette

* * *

><p>And here are two new Smurfs that I made up in the second story:<p>

Christopher - Marco's twin brother/paprika trader and also voiced by Rob Paulsen - This smurf wears an old English hat and a charm medal /And since Marco Smurf is the spoof of Marco Polo, Christopher Smurf is the spoof of Christopher Colmubus\

Latino - A spanish accent Smurf and voiced by a various spanish actor - This smurf wears a yellow poncho with purple zigzags

* * *

><p>And for the peopleanimals:

Paul Winchell - Gargamel-**x**

Don Messick - Azrael-**x**

Brenda Vaccaro - Scruple

various - Feathers

Alan Oppenheimer - Father Time

Phil Proctor - King Gerard

Frank Welker - Puppy

Russi Taylor - Smoogle

**/Note: The x indicates that these voice actors have passed away. And the ones who are alive will meet their death too\**

* * *

><p>For Thomas &amp; Friends fans, the voices who provided the characters are the ones from the 2009 movie, Hero Of The Rails. But, I made some changes for the voicing's of the T&amp;F characters:<p>

Pierce Brosnan - Narrator

Michael Angelis - Mr. Conductor

Ben Small - Thomas, Toby, Billy, Bill, Ben

Keith Wickham - Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Fat Controller

Teresa Gallagher - Emily, Rosie, Flora, Annie & Clarabel

Michael E. Rodgers - Donald, Douglas

Matt Wilkinson - Murdoch, Cranky

Britt Allcroft - Lady, Molly

Rupert Degas - Duck, Oliver

Michael Brandon - Hank

Chris Lang - Hector, Toad

various - The Troublesome Trucks

And minor appearences, cameos, and mentioning's of some other friends from T&F.

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<p>

Hope you like it as you read along. Enjoy!

I do not own them, they belong to their rightful owners.

And also, give me some good reviews, one for every chapter, and less than 5 sentences. Please and thank you.

But before you read my second story, go to my first one from where it all begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Two Years Later

It's been two years since the Smurfs left the Island of Sodor. And after the 17 Smurfs had left the island, they were still traveling through the fabric of time and indeed trying to find their way back home. During their not-so-fun journey, they've been in some places like Canada, the USA, Mexico, the Caribbean and many countries in South America. But, after they were in Chile, Papa Smurf managed to get the time crystals in the right alignment. They time-traveled for the last time, and they finally made it to the Smurf village!

And since Grandpa, Papa, Baby Smurf, Smurfette, Sassette, Snappy, Brainy, Clumsy, Greedy, Grouchy, Handy, Hefty, Jokey, Lazy, Vanity, Painter, Wild, and Smoogle returned to the village, things were the same thing there but with some changes. Two Smurfs had returned from their journeys. Christopher came back from a paprika trade bringing paprika to the village so Greedy can make his newest recipe, chestnut stew. Latino came back from South America to became a Spanish Smurf and he's now the first one in the village. And the 17 Smurfs did told the other 88 Smurfs all about their time-traveling adventures, including the best one, the Island of Sodor. And they also told them about Thomas and his friends, and they were all amazed to hear that and they really wished that they would like to meet them, but Papa Smurf said that there be no more time-traveling. And there's one last change, Weakling changed his name to Willing, meaning that he's willing to do anything since he pumped up his confidence and strength. The year is now 1508 and things were normal and smurfy in the medieval times.

In the Island of Sodor, things had changed also. Thomas found the lost town of Great Waterton. New Engines like Stanley, Hank, and Flora arrived on the island. Molly and Billy were out of service but had returned. Old friends like Duck, Oliver, and Stepney had returned after their lease to the other railway in England had expired. Other old friends like Boco, Derek, and Daisy had returned as well. Even the non-rail contraptions like Terence, George, and Caroline came back. And since the old and new friends arrived and returned, Thomas told them all about the Smurfs, and they were all amazed to hear that and they really wished that they would like to meet them, but the little blue creatures had left the island and won't be able to return. And there's one last change, James had finally got his wheels painted to match his red coat, and he now looked twice as splendid than ever before. The year is now 1988 and things are normal and smooth in the Island of Sodor.

And even though, while two time periods away, Grouchy and James miss each other alot, but they both know that the Smurfs don't belong in the island and the Engines can't go to the medieval times. But the two special friends still think about each other and that smurfy time that they both had when the Smurfs first appeared in the Island of Sodor. But alas, the two went their different ways and they miss each other ever since, and even when they're sleeping.

But soon enough, this will all change and this is how it begins...

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day in the Island of Sodor. The Engines of the Fat Controller's railway were doing their usual jobs. Some were pulling coaches, and some were pulling trucks. And they keep each other busy through out the day. "<strong>Engines whistling\**"

That afternoon, Thomas, along with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, were at Knapford Station waiting to take on passengers. They were to go along the #1 engine's branch line.

Just then, James puffed in.

**/James\:** "Good afternoon, Thomas."

**/Thomas\: **"Good afternoon, James."

**/James\: **"Look at me! Don't I look twice as splendid that I now got my wheels painted to match my red coat?"

**/Thomas\: **"**/MOAN\ **Yes, James. You do look twice as splendid than ever before with your wheels painted red. You been puffing that for the past two years."

**/James\: **"But you know it's not my idea. It was Grouchy's."

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, I do know that. But Grouchy is not in this time period anymore. He must be at his own time period about now."

James changed his smile to a frown.

**/James\: **"I sure do miss him."

**/Thomas\: **"I miss him too, and the other Smurfs as well."

James just sighed.

**/James\:** "**/SIGH\**"

At last, all the passengers were on board Annie and Clarabel.

**/Annie & Clarabel\:** "Passengers all aboard!"

**/Thomas\:** "I got to go, James. My branch line could not wait for me any longer."

And with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The little blue tank engine puffed away.

James began to feel a little bit sad.

**/James\: **"Oh, Grouchy. I sure do miss you so much."

So the #5 engine decided to keep Grouchy off of his mind and go on doing what he likes to do, which is bragging and boasting to the other Engines.

* * *

><p>First, James met up with Duck.<p>

**/James\:** "Look at my wheels! They're not black like yours!"

Duck was annoyed.

**/Duck\: **"James, you been saying that ever since me and Oliver came back from the mainland."

**/James\:** "I'm just saying, that black is such a boring color!"

**/Duck\: **"No, it's not!"

**/James\:** "Well, you and Oliver are Great Western Engines and he had his wheels painted to match his green coat."

**/Duck\:** "He got both his body and wheels painted when he was saved from scrap!"

**/James\:** "Well, you're green, and you don't have wheels to match with it! And that's why I decided to get my wheels painted to match my red coat!"

**/Duck\:** "You didn't decide it! Thomas told me that a Smurf told you to do that."

James' cheeks went red than himself.

**/James\:** "I'll say it for the last time: BLACK IS SUCH A BORING COLOR!"

And James went off with a huff.

**/Duck\: **"That James really makes my boiler burst."

And the Great Western Engine went on to do his job.

* * *

><p>Next, James saw Bill and Ben. They were on their way to Sodor Slate Quarry.<p>

The mid-size red tender engine went on boasting.

**/James\: **"Look at me, you two! My wheels aren't black anymore!"

The twins were easily attracted.

**/Bill & Ben\:** "They sure match your red coat."

**/Ben\:** "Maybe we should get red wheels."

**/Bill\:** "We don't want red wheels, we want yellow wheels."

**/Ben\:** "Oh, right, we're yellow."

**/James\:** "You see, it was my idea to get them painted."

**/Bill\:** "No it isn't."

**/Ben\:** "Thomas told us that a Smurf told you to do that."

James suddenly went from happy to sad.

**/James\:** "**/SIGH\ **Yes, a Smurf did told me that, and his name is Grouchy."

So the #5 engine said nothing else and he puffed sadly away.

**/Bill\:** "What's wrong with him?"

**/Ben\:** "I don't know."

And the twins went on to the quarry.

* * *

><p>James went on thinking about Grouchy as he chuffed along the main line. And he wouldn't stop thinking about the mix-emotional Smurf.<p>

**/James\: **"Oh, Grouchy. I wish you come back. Or I wish that I could come and see you."

As the #5 engine chuffed along the main line, he passed by some of the other Engines.

James passed by Molly.

**/Molly\:** "Hello, James! And I like your red wheels!"

But James didn't say anything to Molly. Then he passed by Murdoch.

**/Murdoch\:** "Top of the afternoon, James!"

But James didn't say anything to Murdoch either. Then he passed by Hank.

**/Hank\: **"Howdy, James! Nice looking red wheels ya got there, buck-a-roo!"

But James didn't say anything to Hank also. He was too sad to reply back and he kept on chuffing along the line.

Just then, James saw a golden sparkle on the left side of the line.

**/James\:** "Oh, it's Mr. Conductor."

Mr. Conductor magically appeared right beside James.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Hello, James."

**/James\: **"Hello, Mr. C."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "James, why the long face?"

**/James\:** "Oh, it's nothing."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Is it about your special Smurf friend?"

**/James\: **"Let me guess, Thomas told you about it."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "**/Giggling\ **Yes, he did. Now, the Fat Controller wants to see you at Knapford Station."

**/James\: **"But I was just there an hour ago."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Well, you better go back there, he has an important job for you."

**/James\:** "Really? Alright."

Then Mr. Conductor noticed the object around James' whistle.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "What's that golden thing up there?"

**/James\:** "Oh, it's a charm. My Smurf friend give it to me to remember him."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Oh, that's nice. And did you give him something to remember you?"

**/James\: **"Yes, I give him my charm."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Well, that's a very nice thing that you both did."

James smiled a little smile.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Well, I better get back to Shining Time. Now off you go, James."

**/James\: **"Bye, Mr. C."

And with a blow from his whistle, "**/TWEET!\**" Mr. Conductor magically disappeared.

And James chuffed off to Knapford Station.

* * *

><p>When the mid-size red tender engine arrived at the station, the Fat Controller was waiting for him,<p>

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Ah, James, just the engine I want to see."

**/James\:** "Yes, Sir. Mr. Conductor told me that you have an important job for me."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Yes, I do. I want you to pull a fast special from Brendam Docks to Vicarstown."

James loves doing that job, and it's indeed the most important job of all, better than his old job that he used to do, which is pulling slow goods.

**/James\: **"**/SIGH\ **Yes, Sir. I'll get right to it."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "What's the matter?"

**/James\:** "Oh, I miss my special friend."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "You mean that Smurf with the grumpy face?"

**/James\:** "Yes. Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Well, James. We both know that they don't belong here, and it is for the best."

**/James\: **"Yes, I know that, Sir,"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Now please, try not to think about your little Smurf friend, and try on thinking about on being a really useful Engine."

**/James\:** "I'll try, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "And remember, fast specials cannot be late. And YOU better not be late. Do I make myself clear?"

**/James\: **"Yes, Sir, perfectly clear."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Good. Now off you go."

And the Fat Controller went back into his office.

James was still feeling sad. But the Fat Controller had said his word. He now needs to think about on being really useful and being on time.

**/James\: **"Come on, James. Pull yourself together. The Fat Controller wants me to be really useful and being on time. Well, here goes."

And with a wheesh of steam, James puffed off to Brendam Docks.

* * *

><p>When the #5 engine got to the docks, he was coupled up to the special. James was now really determined to get his train to Vicarstown.<p>

And with two toots from his whistle, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" James set off on his journey.

Along the main line, he was enjoying himself enormously.

**/James\: **"Well, at least it's out of my mind. And I'm sure that I can get this special to Vicarstown in no time."

And James pumped his pistons and he thundered down the line.

Up ahead, he could see Gordon's Hill. But with such speed, he charged himself right up the hill. And he made it up to the top.

**/James\: **"Puh, easy as a piece of coal."

Then James started going down the hill. He put on his brakes. "**/Brakes screeching\**" And he safely got down to the bottom.

* * *

><p>Next, James could see a difficult bend up ahead. The mid-size red tender engine slow himself down. But then, he stopped.<p>

James remembered the spot. It was where he had his third major accident two years ago. And it was also the spot where he and Grouchy made their newly formed friendship. James was thinking about the former bad-tempered Smurf again. And he forgot all about taking his special to Vicarstown for five minutes. James felt sadder then ever, and he closed his eyes.

But just then, Emily was puffing along the line. And she saw James with his eyes closed.

The mid-size emerald tender engine blow her whistle.

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\** James, wake up!"

**/James\: **"Oh! Oh, Emily. I didn't see you."

**/Emily\:** "Were you sleeping?"

**/James\:** "No, I was thinking."

**/Emily\: **"About what?"

**/James\:** "About Grouchy."

Emily knows how James feel.

**/Emily\:** "James, I know you miss Grouchy, but you know better than that."

**/James\: **"I know. But I can't help it."

**/Emily\:** "Yes, you can. You can think of what your doing and stick to it."

**/James\:** "If you puff so."

**/Emily\: **"Now, you better get puffing on what your doing. You don't want to disappoint the Fat Controller. Later."

And Emily puffed away.

And James set off once more.

* * *

><p>Right now, James was at the southern part of the island, which is the Sodor Island Seaside. He once again stopped.<p>

The seaside was where James, Grouchy and Baby Smurf had their special quality time together. He remembered the things that he and the not-so-grouchy Smurf talked about, and the time that Grouchy told him that he should get his wheels painted to match his red coat, of which he did. James grew more sadder than ever, and again he closed his eyes.

But just then, Edward was puffing along the line. And he saw James with his eyes closed.

The #2 engine was concerned.

**/Edward\: **"James? James!"

**/James\: **"Uh? Oh, Edward. I did it again, did I?"

**/Edward\:** "Yes, you did. Are you thinking about Grouchy?"

**/James\: **"Yes I am. And I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him so much."

Edward knows how James feels and he's a kind and wise Engine.

**/Edward\:** "James, I know you miss Grouchy, but we all know that it's for the best. He and the other Smurfs don't belong here, they belong at the 16th century."

**/James\: **"Yes, I know that. But I wish that I could see him again."

**/Edward\:** "I know, I wish that I could see him and the other Smurfs too. But we both know that it's not going to happen."

James let out a big sigh.

**/James\:** "**/BIG SIGH\**"

**/Edward\:** "Now, you better get puffing on what your doing, it's getting late soon."

**/James\: **"Alright, Edward. I'll see you later at Tidmouth Sheds."

And James puffed sadly away.

* * *

><p>As the mid-size red tender engine chuffed along the line, the evening began to arrive. He was still thinking about Grouchy, that he was puffing very slowly. James had forgot all about getting his special to Vicarstown and getting there on time. He grew even more sadder as he kept on thinking about Grouchy. And the more he thinks, the more he chuffed slowly and slowly.<p>

Just then, Henry came along. He was on his way back to Tidmouth when he saw James chuffing very slowly. The #3 engine remembered something and he called to James.

**/Henry\:** "James! What are you doing?! Don't you realize that you're late?!"

**/James\:** "Bust my buffers! Sorry, Henry! Guess I was thinking about Grouchy a lot again!"

**/Henry\:** "Well, quit thinking and get chuffing! It's getting late!"

And as quick as lightning, James sped away.

But even though, when he arrived at Vicarstown, James was indeed very late. He felt terrible.

**/James\: **"Oh dear, I can't believe I let this happen. I wasn't being a really useful engine, and the Fat Controller is going to be cross with me."

And James let out a sad wheesh of steam. "**/A wheesh of steam\**"

* * *

><p>Nighttime came, and when James came back to Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller was there waiting for him, and he was indeed very cross.<p>

**/The Fat Controller\: **"James, I'm very disappointed at you. You had caused confusion and delay."

**/James\:** "I'm sorry, Sir. But I can't stop thinking about my special Smurf friend. I really miss him."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "**/MOAN\ **James, I told you not to do that, but you did. When will you ever understand?"

James said nothing else and he rolled his eyes downward.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "**/SIGH\ **Tomorrow, I expect you to do your jobs seriously, and I don't want to hear about you being late again. Is that understood?"

**/James\:** "Yes, Sir."

And with that, the Fat Controller turned, got into his car, and he drove away.

James still felt sad once again.

The other Engines were worried about him.

**/Emily\: **"Poor James."

**/Percy\:** "He really misses Grouchy."

**/Gordon\:** "But he will never get over it."

**/Henry\: **"I guess it's hard to let someone you miss let go."

**/Thomas\:** "Edward, will he be alright?"

**/Edward\:** "I don't know, Thomas. I don't know. And I guess it's up to James for that."

And the Engines(except James) let out their sighs "**/Engines sighing\**"

James rolled his eyes upward. He was looking at the moon. Then suddenly, a familiar picture began to appear. It was Grouchy. James grew much sadder than ever before. And again, he started thinking about the former negative Smurf. Then suddenly, Grouchy's picture began to fade away from the moon. James was surprised. But then he went sadder again. And all he could do was simply close his eyes, and went sadly to sleep. And through out the night, he kept on thinking and dreaming about Grouchy, and wishing that he would see him again, as the stars in his time period twinkled up in the nighttime sky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at 480 years in the past...<p>

It was a smurfy day in the medieval times. At the Smurf village, the Smurfs were busy doing their usual things. And they also keep each other busy through out the day. "**/Smurfs singing\**"

And during the past two years, Brainy along with Painter, Editor, Reporter, and Poet finally published a book about the Island of Sodor.

Everyone was happy. All except Grouchy.

That morning, Grouchy was sitting in front of his house thinking. He was thinking all about James, and he was wishing that he want to see the mid-size red tender engine once more. And the more he thinks about James, the more he got sadder and sadder.

The other Smurfs were worried about Grouchy.

**/Smurfette\:** "Poor Grouchy. He's not his smurfy self."

**/Handy\: **"He really misses James very much."

**/Vanity\: **"I tried everthing to cheer him up, but nothings working. And he won't take this mirror that I want to smurf him."

**/Painter\:** "I even painted a zelf picture of Monsieur James but zhat made it worze."

**/Greedy\:** "And he's been looking at his charm that James smurf to him."

**/Hefty\:** "I guess the only thing that Grouchy wants is to be with James."

**/Brainy\:** "But you know that there's no way to do that. And Papa Smurf says that there be no more time-traveling."

**/Clumsy\: **"Gosh, guess there's nothing to cheer Grouchy up."

And the Smurfs let out their sighs. "**/Smurfs sighing\**"

Just then, Tuffy and Willing came along.

**/Tuffy\:** "Aw, what Grouchy needs to smurf is my new tattoo."

**/Willing\:** "And mine. Thanks for the paints, Painter."

**/Painter\:** "You're welcome."

**/Hefty\:** "And I don't think that Grouchy would want to smurf your tattoos but good luck with that."

**/Tuffy\: **"You'll see, he would be interested."

And the two Smurfs went up to Grouchy.

Grouchy could see them coming and he put on his usual scowl.

**/Willing\: **"Grouchy, smurf out my new tattoo, it's a heart with wings, it represents willingness."

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE your tattoo!"

**/Tuffy\: **"Hey Grouchy, smurf out my new tattoo, it's an anchor with a barbell, it represents toughness, do you like it?"

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE your tattoo as well!"

Tuffy and Willing did their best.

**/Willing\:** "Well Tuffy, we smurf our best. Let's smurf."

**/Tuffy\:** "Aw, he's been smurfing about that James for too long."

Grouchy ignored Tuffy's negative attitude and he went on thinking about James once more.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/SIGH\**"

Papa was in his house reading a book to Baby Smurf when he heard the door knocking. "**/Sound of three knocks\**"

**/Papa\:** "Come in!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"Yes, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\:** "I'm worried about Grouchy."

**/Papa\:** "I know, I am too. And indeed it's been two years."

**/Smurfette\:** "Can you try smurfing to him?"

**/Papa\: **"Well Smurfette, I did that so many times and yet Grouchy still wouldn't let it smurf. And I'm afraid that it's all up to him for making choices on whether he should stop smurfing about James or not."

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh, smurf. I guess he'll still be smurfing about James for a long time."

**/Papa\: **"**/SIGH\ **I think you're quite right, Smurfette. I think you're quite right."

And Papa looked out of his window.

Just then, someone was at the door. "**/Sound of three knocks\**"

**/Papa\: **"Come in!"

It was Grouchy.

**/Papa\: **"Why Grouchy, what is it?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Papa Smurf, can I smurf to you alone?"

**/Papa\: **"Why yes, you can. Smurfette, if you please."

**/Smurfette\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

And Smurfette exit out of Papa's house.

**/Papa\: **"Now Grouchy, what is it?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Papa Smurf, I just can't stop smurfing about James, I really miss him. And I can't smurf it, and I don't want to smurf on."

**/Papa\:** "I know, Grouchy. I know."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I wish that there's a way to smurf him again."

**/Papa\:** "Now, Grouchy. You know that it's not going to happen. And I smurfed it very clearly that there be no more time-traveling."

**/Grouchy\: **"Then I might as well be sad and smurf about James forever!"

**/Papa\:** "Grouchy, is that what you really want?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/SIGH\ **No."

**/Papa\: **"Well, Grouchy. Your fellow Smurfs did everything they can to cheer you up. Can you smurf that for me?"

**/Grouchy\:** "I don't know."

Papa was indeed trying everything to cheer Grouchy up, but there was still no other way.

Just then, Baby Smurf crawled up to Grouchy. The infant Smurfling smiled his cheerful smile.

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

That made Grouchy feel a little bit better. He reached down and picked up Baby Smurf.

Then Baby Smurf grabbed Grouchy's charm and began playing with it.

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Cooing and babbling\**"

Grouchy couldn't help but grin a little.

Papa was glad to see Grouchy happy again.

**/Papa\: **"Well, I guess Baby Smurf was the cure to cheer you up after all."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes... I guess."

**/Papa\: **"You can have him for the rest of the day if you want."

**/Grouchy\: **"Well... alright. Come on, Baby. Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Anytime, Grouchy. Anytime."

And with that, Grouchy got up and headed towards the door.

**/Papa\: **"But be sure to smurf Baby back for his bedtime."

**/Grouchy\:** "Alright, Papa Smurf."

And Grouchy exit out with Baby Smurf.

* * *

><p>At his house, Grouchy played with Baby Smurf through out the day. But even with the littlest Smurf with him, Grouchy was still thinking about James, and he grew much sadder than ever.<p>

Just then, the Smurflings came along. They were all in their swimsuits.

**/Sassette\:** "Hi, Grouchy."

**/Slouchy\:** "We're going to the lake for a swim, wanna smurf?"

Grouchy looked all around to see if there's no one near by.

**/Grouchy\: **"I'm busy with Baby Smurf. So smurf without me."

**/Nat\:** "Well, some of the other Smurfs are busy."

**/Snappy\:** "And we need somesmurf to smurf with us."

**/Sassette\:** "So please, can you come with us? Please?"

Grouchy wasn't sure at first. But then, he changed his mind.

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, alright. But I won't go for a swim, I'll just keep a smurf on you all."

**/Sassette\:** "That's smurfy enough for us."

**/Nat\:** "And you can bring Baby Smurf with us."

**/Slouchy\:** "Come on, let's get smurfin'."

As Grouchy put Baby Smurf in his stroller, he and the Smurflings set off towards the lake.

* * *

><p>While they got there, the Smurflings were having their fun in the lake.<p>

Grouchy watched over them as he sat down on the grass with Baby Smurf.

But as Grouchy was watching the Smurflings, and began to think about James again. And watching the Smurflings swimming made Grouchy remembered the time that James took him and Baby Smurf to the Sodor Island Seaside where they had their special quality time together. Grouchy grew more sadder than ever.

And even Baby Smurf began to feel sad.

Grouchy noticed it.

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh Baby, do you miss James?"

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Mm-hmm."

**/Grouchy\: **"I still miss him too, and I wish that there's a way to go back to the Island of Sodor. And I just hate when Papa Smurf smurfed "no more time-traveling"."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Ohhh."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, at least we have something to be sad about."

And Grouchy let out a big sigh.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/BIG SIGH\**"

The Smurflings couldn't help but notice Grouchy and Baby Smurf feeling sad. So they all got out of the water and went up to the two Smurfs.

**/Nat\:** "Smurf-a-roonie, Grouchy, what's wrong?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, I don't feel like my smurfy self."

**/Slouchy\:** "But why?"

**/Grouchy\:** "I'm sad."

**/Sassette\:** "You're sad 'cause you miss James, don't you?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes."

**/Snappy\: **"We know, me and Sassette miss James and the other Engines too."

**/Slouchy\: **"And Papa Smurf said that there be no more time-traveling."

**/Grouchy\:** "I ALREADY KNOW THAT, SLOUCHY!"

**/Slouchy\:** "Whoa, Grouchy, no need to smurf."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/SIGH\ **I'm sorry, Slouchy."

**/Snappy\:** "Maybe smurfing with us isn't such a smurfy idea."

**/Nat\: **"You can go back to the village if you want."

**/Grouchy\:** "No, I'll stay, and I promised to keep a smurf on you four."

**/Sassette\:** "Well alright. Come on, back in the water!"

And the Smurflings went back to their swim.

And Grouchy just sat down and went on watching over the Smurflings and Baby Smurf through out the afternoon.

* * *

><p>When evening came, Grouchy, along with Baby Smurf, and the Smurflings had returned to the village after having their fun at the lake.<p>

**/Sassette\:** "Exhausted echidinas, what a day."

**/Nat\:** "It sure is."

**/Slouchy\:** "I'm all smurfed out."

**/Snappy\: **"I'm hungry, let's get some supper."

**/Sassette\:** "Care to join us, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"You four go on ahead, I'm gonna smurf Baby back to Papa Smurf."

**/Nat\: **"Ok, we'll smurf you there."

And the Smurflings went off to the dining house, while Grouchy walked off to Papa's house with Baby Smurf.

When Grouchy got to Papa's house, the leader Smurf was very pleased with the former bad-tempered Smurf as he returned Baby Smurf back home.

**/Papa\:** "Thanks for returning Baby Smurf, Grouchy. And as the Fat Controller would smurf to Thomas and his friends, you're a really useful Smurf."

**/Grouchy\: **"Thanks, Papa Smurf. Good night, Baby."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

**/Grouchy\:** "Did you have supper yet, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"No, I didn't. But I will as soon as I get Baby Smurf to sleep. You smurf ahead, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\:** "Alright, Papa Smurf."

And Grouchy walked off to the dining house, while Papa closed the door as he gets Baby Smurf ready for bed.

* * *

><p>At the dining house, the Smurfs were having their supper. They indeed had a very busy day making the village the loveliest place to be in.<p>

Grouchy was sitting next to Vanity. He and the handsome Smurf were now close friends ever since they shook hands in the Island of Sodor. And Grouchy did spend some time with Vanity during those last two years, but with the mix-emotional Smurf still missing and thinking about James, the two Smurfs can hardly spend some more time together. But Vanity knows how Grouchy feels and he also misses James too. And they both have a lot but partially in common than ever before.

Suddenly, Grouchy stopped eating his supper.

Latino couldn't help but notice.

**/Latino\: **"Grouchy, que pasa, mi amigo?"

**/Grouchy\: **"I don't feel like eating anymore."

Vanity also couldn't help but notice.

**/Vanity\:** "Well, why?"

**/Grouchy\: **"I just don't. I lost my appetite."

**/Smurfette\: **"But Grouchy, you gotta eat your supper or you'll starve."

**/Grouchy\:** "So what, what's the point of eating?"

**/Hefty\:** "Then what's wrong?"

**/Grouchy\: **"I'm feeling sad, that's what's wrong."

**/Tuffy\: **"Aw, let me smurf, you're smurfing about James again, aren't you?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, I can't help mysmurf! I really miss James!"

**/Vanity\:** "I miss him too, Grouchy. But you don't smurf me missing someone for so long."

**/Tuffy\:** "Heck, you don't smurf us missing someone for so long."

**/Handy\:** "Well, I do miss Marina for one year, but I smurfed on 'cause she and I are different. And you should smurf on too, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE smurfing on! James and I may be different, but he and I have a special connection!"

Tuffy was fed up and he began to make Grouchy furious.

**/Tuffy\:** "And what special connection is that? Is he grouchy like you?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes, he gets grouchy so easily, and he has some things to hate too!"

**/Tuffy\: **"Like what?"

**/Grouchy\:** "He hates getting his red coat dirty!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah?"

**/Vanity\:** "It's true. James is like me, he's a very sensible Engine, and he loves to keep himsmurf nice, clean, and smurfy."

**/Tuffy\:** "Ha! So James is like Vanity, he's not a grouch like you, Grouchy!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes he is! And here's one thing that James hates the most!"

**/Tuffy\:** "And that is?"

**/Grouchy\: **"He hates smurfing slow goods trains, and that made him really grouchy!"

**/Tuffy\: **"Oh really? Prove it!"

**/Brainy\:** "Tuffy, Tuffy, Tuffy. Have you smurf the book about the Island of Sodor? It has facts about James."

**/Tuffy\:** "I don't care about James, I care about Gordon, he's the Engine that I would want to smurf out with."

**/Hefty\:** "But I already told you, Tuffy! Gordon is not like you!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Aw, so what? And Gordon is a bigger Engine than James, and that's what I like about him."

**/Grouchy\: **"James may not be big, but he's still a very special Engine!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah right. James is nothing but a red monster!"

**/Grouchy\: **"YOU SMURF THAT BACK, TUFFY!"

**/Tuffy\:** "**/Singing\** Red monster, red monster, James is a red monster!"

Grouchy was so furious, he wanted Tuffy to stop. But the tough Smurf kept on making the former negative Smurf furious.

**/Grouchy\:** "YOU BETTER STOP IT, OR I'LL...!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Or you'll what? You gonna cry? Oh, look at me, I'm Grouchy, and I miss James the red monster! Wah, wah, wah!"

**/Grouchy\: **"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Why don't you smurf me?"

Just as Grouchy was about to do something to Tuffy, Hefty and Willing quickly went up to the not-so-grouchy Smurf and stopped him by grabbing both of his arms.

**/Grouchy\: **"LET ME SMURF HIM, LET ME SMURF HIM!"

**/Hefty\:** "No, Grouchy! Violence won't solve the problem!"

**/Willing\: **"Yes, listen to Hefty!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Tuffy Smurf! That was a very unsmurfy thing that you did!"

**/Latino\: **"Si, what you're smurfing is muy malo!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Aw, so what? I'm just smurfed up with Grouchy missing his special Engine friend."

**/Marco\:** "But teasing and smurfing him mad isn't the answer."

**/Christopher\:** "Yes, you should smurf this over calmly and being understandable."

**/Tuffy\:** "Nah, I'm too tough for that."

**/Grouchy\: **"BUT DO YOU HAVE TO BE TOUGH ON ME?!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Uhh, yes!"

**/Grouchy\:** "WHY YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SMURF!"

**/Willing\:** "Grouchy, don't!"

**/Hefty\:** "Tuffy, smurf back to your house, now!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Yes! Latino and I will go with you and make sure that you won't do anything else!"

Tuffy could see that everyone was angry at him. And he could also see that Grouchy was still furious at him. He felt outnumbered.

**/Tuffy\:** "Aw, I'm done with you, Grouchy. And you can smurf on missing James, but there's one thing that you'll always remember, you will never smurf James again."

And Tuffy walked off from the dining house towards his house with Smurfette and Latino walking with him.

With Tuffy gone, Grouchy had calmed himself down. And Hefty and Willing let go both of his arms.

But Grouchy was still feeling upset.

Just then, Papa came inside.

**/Papa\: **"What in the smurf is smurfing on here?"

**/Hefty\:** "Tuffy was being unsmurfy to Grouchy for missing James too much."

**/Papa\:** "Oh smurf, I knew that this would happen. I'm sorry, Grouchy. I'll have a smurf with Tuffy right away. But right now, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/SIGH\ **Alright, Papa Smurf."

Grouchy sadly exit the dining house, and he walked off towards his house.

Papa and the Smurfs were sad about Grouchy.

**/Sassette\: **"Sorrowful salamanders, Pappy Smurf. Will Grouchy be alright?"

**/Papa\:** "**/SIGH\ **I don't know, Sassette. I don't know. And I guess leaving up to Grouchy for making choices on whether he should stop smurfing about James or not was a bad idea."

**/Grandpa\:** "So, what are you gonna do about it, Papa?"

Papa pondered for a moment. But then he stopped.

**/Papa\: **"I guess I'll think about this tomorrow."

**/Nanny\:** "Well, you better smurf of something fast, or the whipper-smurfer will have the sad plague for much longer."

Papa knew that Nanny was right and he doesn't want that at all. But right now, all he could do was go inside the dining house as he get himself some supper.

* * *

><p>Nighttime came, and when supper was finished, all the Smurfs had returned to their houses. They each brush their teeth, put on their pajamas, and they all got in for bed.<p>

**/Lazy\: **"Good night, Dreamy."

**/Dreamy\:** "Good night, Lazy. Good night, Jokey."

**/Jokey\:** "Good night, Dreamy. Good night, Harmony."

**/Harmony\:** "Good night, Jokey. Good night, Latino."

**/Latino\:** "Buenas noches, Harmony. Buenas noches, Painter."

**/Painter\:** "Bonne nuit, Latino. Bonne nuit, Smurfette."

**/Smurfette\:** "Good night, Painter. Good night, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Good night my little Smurfs."

**/All Smurfs minus Grouchy\:** "Good night, Papa Smurf."

But Grouchy was the only one who didn't reply back.

At his house, Grouchy couldn't get himself to sleep. He was still thinking about James. Then he turned to his window. He was looking at the moon. Then suddenly, a familiar picture began to appear. It was James. Grouchy grew much sadder than ever before. And again, he started thinking about the #5 engine. Then suddenly, James' picture began to fade away from the moon. Grouchy was surprised. But then he went sadder again. And at long last, all he could do was simply close his eyes, and went sadly to sleep. And through out the night, he kept on thinking and dreaming about James, and wishing that he would see him again, as the stars in his time period twinkled up in the nighttime sky.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Poor James and Grouchy. And how will Papa fix this? Stay puff and smurf to find out.<p>

Fun facts: When Duck mentioned Oliver saved from scrap, it was from the Season 3 episode: Escape. (And you can see this episode on Youtube or on any other video websites)


	3. Chapter 2: Finding A Way

Chapter 2: Finding A Way

Well, there's nothing much to say from the previous chapter. As I said before, Grouchy and James still miss each other very much. But at the Smurf village in the medieval times, things were getting very difficult for Grouchy. And now, Papa needs to find a way to fix this. What will he do you all asked? Well, let's puff and smurf to find out!

* * *

><p>At the Island of Sodor in 1988...<p>

Next day, the Engines at Tidmouth Sheds were waiting for the Fat Controller to get their job assignments.

James was still feeling sad. He did sleep well, but during that night, he was dreaming and thinking all about Grouchy. And when the #5 engine woke up, he was still thinking all about the once-grumpy Smurf, and how much that he really misses him.

And it looks like that James was not thinking about getting an important job, and he was not thinking on being a really useful Engine.

The other Engines were worried about James.

**/Emily\:** "Oh, dear."

**/Henry\:** "He's still not happy."

**/Percy\:** "And he never will be."

**/Gordon\: **"Well, he should puff himself together about today."

**/Edward\:** "I guess I was wrong when I said that it's up to James for making choices about Grouchy."

**/Thomas\:** "And with that sad mood still, he won't be able to do his work."

And the Engines agreed with Thomas.

James overheard Thomas and he agreed with him too. He didn't feel like doing a job at all.

"**/Sound of a car approaching\**" But just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "**/Car stops\**" And he was looking very stern.

The Engines could see that, but James wasn't paying attention.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Today is another busy day, and I expect you all to do a very well done job."

**/The six Engines minus James\:** "Yes, we will, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And James, remember what I said yesterday."

But James didn't listen. He was still feeling sad.

The Fat controller was cross.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "JAMES!"

**/James\:** "YIKES!"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "James, I'll repeat this once more; remember what I said yesterday, and I don't want you to be late again!"

**/James\: **"Y-y-y-yes, Sir."

The Fat Controller looked one last time at James with a serious look on his face. Then he got into his little blue car, and he drove away. "**/Sound of a car leaving\**"

James felt scared.

The other Engines were even more worried about James.

**/Thomas\:** "James, the Fat Controller really mean it."

**/Emily\:** "He wants you to do your job very seriously."

**/Edward\: **"And I think that it's time for you to move on."

But James didn't want to move on. He wanted to keep his memories about Grouchy forever.

**/James\:** "I don't want to move on! I'm still want to think about Grouchy as long as I like!"

**/Percy\:** "But not during your work."

**/James\:** "Yes, even during my work! So I want you all to stop worrying about me and leave me be!"

And with a huff, James puffed away.

**/Gordon\:** "He's going to make the Fat Controller cross again."

**/Henry\:** "Indeed he will."

Thomas, Edward, and Emily sighed. "**/Engines sighing\**"

**/Edward\:** "Oh, James."

* * *

><p>That morning, James was still feeling sad, and all he could think of was missing Grouchy. But today, he'll be doing his mixed-traffic work, meaning he has more jobs to do through out the day.<p>

James has three jobs. The first one he's doing was taking tar tanker trucks from Tidmouth to Abbey. But as he got started, the same thing was happening again. James was day-dreaming and thinking all about Grouchy. And he was going slower than ever. And another thing happened, James arrived late to his destination.

When the Fat Controller heard this, he was very disappointed.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Oh, James!"

Next, James' second mixed-traffic job is pulling a special train from Maron to Great Waterton. And again, he was doing the same thing and went very slow than ever. And again, James arrived late to his destination.

And when the Fat Controller heard this, he was even more disappointed.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "JAMES!"

And lastly, James' third and final job is doing a passenger run from Sodor Airport to Knapford. And for the third time, James was day-dreaming and thinking all about Grouchy. And he went slower as a snail. And for the other third time, James arrived late to his destination. The passengers complained about the service.

And when the Fat Controller heard this, he was very cross!

**/The Fat Controller\: **"NOT AGAIN!"

James was in trouble, big time.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, James was sent to Knapford Station to see the Fat Controller.<p>

And right now, things are not looking well.

The Fat Controller wasn't happy at all. He shook his head from left to right in a disappointed mode.

James felt terrible. But deep down inside his boiler, he was still sad.

At last, the Fat Controller began to speak.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "James, I just don't know what to say."

James didn't say anything. He was still feeling sad.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"**/SIGH\ **I told you yesterday that I want you to do your jobs seriously, but you didn't. I also told you that I don't want you to think about your special Smurf friend, but you did. And now look what has happened. You had caused confusion and delay not one, not two, but three times. Very disappointing."

James rolled his eyes downward in sadness.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"James, what am I ever going to do with you? You're not being a really useful Engine. Maybe I should sent you away for good."

James was shocked.

**/James\:** "NO, DON'T! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "I think I have no other choice."

**/James\:** "NO, PLEASE, SIR! I WANT TO STAY HERE, WITH MY FRIENDS, IN THE ISLAND OF SODOR! THIS IS MY HOME!"

The Fat Controller could tell that James would be very scare if he leaves the island.

**/James\: **"I know I wasn't being a really useful Engine, and I'm sorry for being late three times. And I still can't help it, Sir. I can't stop thinking about my special Smurf friend. I really miss him, a lot."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"James, you already told me that yesterday, and you know the answer to that also."

James did indeed know the answer.

**/James\:** "So please, Sir. I don't want to be sent away. And I am a really useful Engine, but it's just that I'm too sad to work. Maybe I should take a month off, so I can let my sad feelings go and let me think about my Smurf friend for a little bit longer. That is, if it's alright with you?"

After hearing that, the Fat controller began to ponder. He wasn't sure that James should take a month off. But he could see that the mid-size red tender engine was indeed looking very sad and wasn't in a good condition to work. And he could also see that James wouldn't stop thinking about his Smurf friend and wanted to let his sad feelings go.

But at long last, after having a long ponder, the Fat Controller made his decision and spoke to James seriously but kindly.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Alright, James. I won't sent you away. And I'll give you some time off, but not for a month."

**/James\:** "Then for how long, Sir?"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Two weeks."

**/James\: **"Alright, fair enough."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "I'll have Mr. Conductor to check on you during those days. And when your two weeks are up, you better put yourself together. And I'll have Neville to do all your work as well. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

**/James\:** "Yes, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Alright, that is all."

The Fat Controller turned away and went back towards his office.

And James puffed sadly away to Tidmouth Sheds.

* * *

><p>At the sheds, James was indeed all alone. But he was glad to be alone, because no one was there to tell him that he should move on. And just like before, James didn't want to move on, and he wanted to keep his memories about Grouchy forever. And James wished one thing that he wanted, and that is seeing Grouchy again. But he knows that will never happen, and he grew more sadder than ever.<p>

**/James\: **"Oh dear, I think I'll never be the same Engine again. Oh Grouchy, I miss you severely. And I wish that we could see each other again. But alas, it's not going to happen. There's no way to it. And I have only two weeks to let my sad feelings go. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

So all James could do was simply go on thinking and day-dreaming about Grouchy through out the day, as the sun still shines in the clear blue sky.

* * *

><p>Back at the medieval times in 1508...<p>

Next day, the Smurfs were doing their usual duties.

Grouchy decided to stay in his house. He was still feeling sad. He did sleep well, but during that night, he was dreaming and thinking all about James. And when the mix-emotional Smurf woke up, he was still thinking all about the mid-size red tender engine, and how much that he really misses him.

The other Smurfs were worried about Grouchy.

**/Smurfette\:** "Poor Grouchy. He doesn't want to smurf outside today."

Indeed, Grouchy didn't want to come out of his house.

**/Hefty\:** "And there's nothing we can smurf to cheer him up."

**/Vanity\:** "And not even Baby Smurf."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing sadly\**"

**/Brainy\: **"Well, Papa Smurf is in his house smurfing of a way to smurf this."

**/Handy\:** "And he better smurf of something fast, or Grouchy will lose his grouchiness and be sad forever."

And the other Smurfs agreed with Handy. Even Grouchy, who overheard him.

Just then, Nanny stepped in.

**/Nanny\: **"Come on, you whipper-smurfers. Let's smurf Grouchy to his business."

The Smurfs did as Nanny told them and they walked away from Grouchy's house.

At his house, Papa was indeed thinking of a way to fix this situation. Grandpa was inside helping him.

**/Papa\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Grandpa\:** "Well Papa, smurf of something yet?"

**/Papa\: **"Oh, Grandpa. There's nothing smurfing in my mind. And I already smurf to Grouchy and the others that there be no more time-traveling."

**/Grandpa\: **"Well, are you gonna smurf that rule a little bit?"

**/Papa\:** "I don't know. Should we go time-traveling again, or should I put myself and my Smurfs at risk again. Oh, the unsmurfy."

**/Grandpa\: **"Well, ever since we returned home, you smurf the time crystals to Father Time."

**/Papa\: **"Yes, I know."

Then Papa had a thought. And he made up his mind.

**/Papa\:** "I think I should go smurf Father Time, and I hope he'll find a way."

**/Grandpa\:** "Alright then, it's settled."

Papa exit out of his house. And Grandpa watched as the leader Smurf walked away.

The other Smurfs could see Papa leaving the village.

**/Hefty\:** "Papa Smurf, where you smurfing?"

**/Papa\: **"I'm smurfing to smurf Father Time."

**/Handy\:** "How long will you be gone?"

**/Papa\:** "I won't be gone for long. I'll be back as soon as I smurf."

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh, Papa Smurf, I hope you'll find a way to make Grouchy feel better. I just don't want to smurf him be sad forever. And all of this is making me want to cry. **/Crying\** Oh, boo-hoo, boo-hoo."

**/Papa\: **"Don't cry, Smurfette. I'm sure that me and Father Time will smurf a way."

**/Brainy\:** "And that's what I was about to smurf, Papa Smurf. You always smurf a way of fixing things. And remember, Father Time is indeed the controller of time, he'll have something that Papa Smurf would ask for. And further more, if we ever go time-traveling again, we should be cautious and take further..."

One of the Smurfs tossed Brainy out of the village. "**/BONK!\**"

**/Brainy\:** "...I was just being helpful."

Papa then exit out of the village and he was on his way to Father Time's cave.

**/Snappy\:** "Where's Papa Smurf smurfing?"

**/Painter\:** "He'z smurfing to smurf Father Time."

**/Nat\: **"For what?"

**/Tracker\: **"For smurfing a way to smurf Grouchy not sad anymore."

**/Slouchy\:** "Well, I hope a miracle will happen."

**/Sassette\:** "Then everything will go back to normal."

And all the other Smurfs agreed.

Grouchy overheard their conversation and he too hoped that a miracle will happen.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Whispering\ **Oh Papa Smurf, I hope you find a way soon."

And Grouchy went on feeling sad at his house.

* * *

><p>At long last. Papa arrived at Father Time's cave. It took an hour and a half to get there.<p>

**/Papa\:** "Well, here goes nothing."

Papa knocked on the door.

**/Papa\:** "**/Shouting\ **Father Time, are you home? It's me, Papa Smurf!"

The door opened and Father Time came out.

**/Father Time\:** "Well hello, Papa Smurf. Please, come in."

Papa entered Father Time's cave. And he jumped on to the table to face the controller of time.

**/Father Time\:** "So, what brings you here to see me?"

**/Papa\:** "You see Father Time, one of my little Smurfs miss a very special friend from the 20th century, and he was so sad that he miss his special friend so much."

**/Father Time\:** "Who is the sad Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Grouchy."

**/Father Time\:** "The grumpy one? Now that's new. And who is his special friend?"

**/Papa\: **"His name is James, he's a contraption called a steam engine, or locomotive, and he lives in the Island of Sodor. And it's been two years since we smurf there."

**/Father Time\:** "Steam engine? Locomotive? Never heard such a contraption. And this Island of Sodor, does it exist right now?"

**/Papa\:** "No, one of James' friends told me that the island hasn't been discovered till the early 1800's."

**/Father Time\:** "The early 1800's? But that's years ahead!"

**/Papa\:** "Yes, I know."

**/Father Time\: **"Well, Papa Smurf. Ever since you and the other Smurfs returned back here, you give me the time crystals and you made a rule that you don't want to time-travel again."

**/Papa\: **"I know that also. But... **/SIGH\** I think I'll smurf that rule a little. So, is there a way to return to the Island of Sodor?"

Father Time pondered. Then he had a solution.

**/Father Time\: **"Well, there is one way that you can return to the Island of Sodor. But I have to get things well in order. So why don't you come tomorrow and bring your Smurfs that went time-traveling with you. And I'm sure that everything will be alright and ready."

Papa was delighted.

**/Papa\: **"Oh thank you, Father Time. And I can't wait to smurf Grouchy the smurfy news."

So Papa said goodbye to Father Time, and he set off back to the village.

* * *

><p>When Papa returned to the village, he gathered all the Smurfs(except Grouchy) to the village center, with the help from Harmony blowing his trumpet.<p>

**/Papa\:** "My little Smurfs, Father Time has found a way for us to return to the Island of Sodor."

**/Smurfs minus Grouchy\:** "Yay!"

**/Greedy\: **"That's smurfy news!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh, I can't wait to meet Thomas!"

**/Willing\:** "I can't wait to meet Edward!"

**/Tracker\: **"And Henry!"

**/Tuffy\:** "And Gordon!"

**/Harmony\: **"And Percy!"

**/Farmer\: **"And Toby!"

**/Vanity\:** "Oh, it'll be smurfy to see James again!"

**/Smurfette\: **"And Emily too!"

**/Jokey\:** "When are we leaving, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"Tomorrow. But, I only want the Smurfs that went time-traveling with me and Grandpa."

**/Brainy\: **"Which is me, Baby Smurf, Smurfette, Sassette, Snappy, Clumsy, Greedy, Grouchy, Handy, Hefty, Jokey, Lazy, Vanity, Painter, Wild, and Smoogle. Isn't that right, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Uh, right, Brainy. But Baby Smurf and Smoogle will be staying here."

**/Hefty\:** "I wonder Grouchy smurf all of this?"

**/Snappy\:** "We'll go smurf him."

The Smurflings walked towards to Grouchy's house.

**/Nat\:** "**/Shouting\ **Grouchy! Did you smurf what Papa Smurf was smurfing?"

**/Sassette\:** "**/Shouting\ **In case you haven't smurf, Papa Smurf said that Father Time has found a way for us to go to the Island of Sodor again!"

But there was no answer.

**/Slouchy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Grouchy? Is everything smurfy?"

Just then, the door slowly opened. And Grouchy slowly came in sight wearing a smile and his usual scowling in his eyes.

**/Nat\:** "Well, I guess you smurf."

**/Sassette\:** "Isn't this exciting?"

**/Grouchy\: **"SHHHH!"

Grouchy made a hand signal, telling the Smurflings to come in but quietly.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Whispering\ **I'm very happy that Papa Smurf and Father Time had found a way. I can't wait to smurf James again, and it's been a long time since I last smurf him."

**/Snappy\: **"We know just how you smurf. And I can't wait to smurf Thomas again."

**/Sassette\:** "And Emily too."

**/Slouchy\:** "You and Snappy are lucky that you both get to go to the Island of Sodor, Sassette."

**/Nat\: **"Yeah, and I was smurfing forward on meeting Henry."

**/Slouchy\:** "And Toby."

**/Snappy\:** "Don't worry, you will."

**/Sassette\: **"Once we get to the Island of Sodor, maybe we might smurf Thomas and his friends to our time period. That is... if we could."

**/Grouchy\: **"Well I'm sure that we'll find out once we smurf there."

**/Snappy & Sassette\: **"Yeah."

**/Nat\:** "Grouchy, now that you smurf the smurfy news, can you please come outside?"

Grouchy thought for a moment. And then he made his decision.

**/Grouchy\:** "Alright, I'll come outside."

And Grouchy and the Smurflings happily walked out of the now-not-so-bad-tempered Smurf's house.

But Grouchy put on his scowling face so the other Smurfs won't see him being too happy.

**/Tuffy\:** "Oh, look who finally smurf out of his house."

Grouchy paid no attention.

**/Hefty\:** "You better smurf on what your smurfing, Tuffy. Or I'll do the same thing like I did to Brainy."

**/Tuffy\:** "**/GULP\**"

**/Papa\: **"Well, I'm glad to smurf you out of your house, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE being alone in my house!"

**/Sassette\:** "And that also means that Grouchy can't wait to smurf James again."

**/Grandpa\:** "Well, we have a big day tomorrow, so for the Smurfs that Brainy said earlier, you all should go to your houses and start packing and getting things ready."

**/Papa\:** "And for the Smurfs that are staying here, Nanny will be in charge, and tomorrow you all should get things prepared for Thomas and his friends. We might bring them to our time period."

**/Handy\:** "And Willing, you get the smurfiest job of all. You're in charge of smurfing my jobs, and I want you to build a roundhouse for the Engines."

**/Willing\:** "Smurfy, I'd be honored to do your jobs, Handy, and you can smurf on me. But, what's a roundhouse?"

**/Handy\: **"Thomas told me, that a roundhouse is a building used by railways for servicing locomotives, and they're traditionally located surrounding or adjacent to turntables."

**/Willing\:** "Ok, but I don't know what a roundhouse looks like."

**/Handy\:** "Don't worry, Architect will design it."

**/Architect\:** "That's right. But Handy, is a roundhouse a house that is round and like our houses?"

**/Handy\:** "No, Thomas told me that it's like a shed and they're half-circled. And it's more than one shed."

**/Willing\: **"Well, how many do you want me to build?"

**/Architect\: **"And design?"

**/Handy\:** "Well, Thomas has a lot of friends, but the ones we met first and get to know are him, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily. So I want you two to design and build eight sheds."

**/Willing\:** "Ok, Handy."

**/Architect\:** "Alright. I'll go start designing right away."

**/Willing\:** "And I gonna start on working out. I gonna need all the strength and willingness to do that job."

**/Handy\: **"And Architect, Willing, don't forget to draw and build the turntable!"

**/Architect & Willing\: **"Ok!"

**/Handy\: **"And with the 16 of us leaving, everysmurf are going to need some help."

Handy turned to Tracker.

**/Handy\:** "Tracker, can you please go to King Gerard's castle and smurf up Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette?"

**/Tracker\:** "Of course, Handy, and that's a smurfy idea."

Tracker went towards to Feathers the stork.

Feathers was in her nest on top of a tower when Tracker arrived.

**/Tracker\:** "**/Shouting\ **Feathers, can you please smurf me to King Gerard's castle? We're smurfing to smurf up the Clockworks!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

Feathers flew slowly down. And Tracker jumped aboard Feathers.

And then, by spreading her wings, Feathers flew up to the sky, and she, with Tracker aboard, headed towards to King Gerard's castle.

**/Lazy\: **"**/YAWN\** Why do I have to go? Can I just stay here?"

**/Hefty\: **"Oh no, Lazy. You're one of the Smurfs that met Thomas and his friends. So you're going, and I'll make sure of that."

**/Lazy\:** "Oh, bother and smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Alright then, that's the end of this announcement. You all may go now."

So the Smurfs that are going to the Island of Sodor went to their homes to start packing, while the rest went on to their usual business through out the day.

And by an hour later, Feathers and Tracker returned and brought the Clockworks to the village.

And when nighttime came, all 105 Smurfs were fast asleep. Grouchy was having the happiest sleep of all. He was dreaming on how will James react when he sees Grouchy again, and how much time that the two special friends will spend together in both the Island of Sodor and in the medieval times. And so on, the former negative Smurf went on dreaming about James, as the moon glowed brightly in the nighttime sky.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Now that's smurfy news for Grouchy. And will Father Time really get the Smurfs to the Island of Sodor again? You all just have to wait and see what happens next.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Return To The Island Of Sodor

Chapter 3: Return To The Island Of Sodor

As we left off previously, things are really falling apart. In the Island of Sodor, James had caused confusion and delay, three times. And it's all because that the #5 engine wouldn't stop thinking about Grouchy. So he decided to take some time off, but the Fat Controller gave him only two weeks to let out his sad feelings and keep on thinking about the former bad-tempered Smurf for a little bit longer. And James was all alone at Tidmouth Sheds with nobody there to cheer him up or to disturb him. In the medieval times at the Smurf village, Grouchy was still doing the same thing, and this made him decide to stay at his house. Papa was thinking of a way to fix this situation, and he did by going to see Father Time. The leader Smurf told the controller of time everything, and after that, Father Time said that there maybe a way for the Smurfs to go to the Island of Sodor again. This made Papa very delighted, and he went back to the village to tell his little Smurfs the great news. And this also made Grouchy very happy too. Now the question that you readers are wondering is: Will Father Time really get the Smurfs to the Island of Sodor again? Let's puff and smurf out now!

* * *

><p>At the medieval times 480 years back...<p>

Next morning, the big day has finally arrived.

The 16 Smurfs that were going to the Island of Sodor were getting ready to go on their journey. The other 89 Smurfs were going to see them leave the village. And all the Smurfs did indeed had their breakfast so they can get the energy that their going to need to start their day.

Papa was checking to see if everything was ready.

**/Papa\:** "Alright, my little Smurfs. Before we smurf, I want to smurf if we have everysmurf. Grandpa?"

**/Grandpa\:** "Smurf out when I smurf your name. Snappy?"

**/Snappy\: **"Smurf-a-roo!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Sassette?"

**/Sassette\: **"Screaming Seagulls, here!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\:** "Here!"

**/Grandpa\: **"Brainy?"

**/Brainy\: **"Present!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Clumsy?"

**/Clumsy\: **"Uh, here!"

**/Grandpa\: **"Greedy?"

**/Greedy\:** "**/HICCUP\ **Here!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE shouting "here"!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Handy?"

**/Handy\:** "Present!"

**/Grandpa\: **"Hefty?"

**/Hefty\:** "Smurf!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Jokey?"

**/Jokey\:** "Hee-hee-hee, here!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Lazy?"

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Grandpa\: **"Lazy?"

Hefty nudged Lazy.

**/Lazy\: **"**/SNORT\** Huh? What? Oh, here!"

**/Grandpa\: **"Vanity?"

**/Vanity\: **"Present! And still looking smurfy."

**/Grandpa\: **"Painter?"

**/Painter\:** "Oui!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Wild?"

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

**/Papa\:** "Ok, I think that's everysmurf. Off we smurf now. Good-bye!"

"**/Smurfs saying good-bye to each other\**"

**/Clockwork Smurf & Clockwork Smurfette\:** "**/In** **robot talk\ **Bye-bye!"

**/Nanny\: **"Take smurfy care all you whipper-smurfers!"

**/Latino\:** "Buena suerte to you all!"

**/Dreamy\: **"Smurf bye-bye, Baby."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Ba-ba!"

**/Smoogle\: **"Smoogle-smoogle!"

**/Farmer\:** "And don't you worry 'bout a smurf!"

**/Harmony\: **"We'll have everything finish and ready when you all smurf back!"

**/Hefty\:** "Ok! Good-bye!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Good-bye!"

**/Brainy\: **"Bye!"

**/Clumsy\:** "Bye-bye!"

The 89 Smurfs watched as the 16 Smurfs walked out of the village, and went completely out of sight.

**/Nanny\:** "Ok, Smurfs. Time to get busy, and you all know what to do."

**/The 88 Smurfs\: **"Yes, Nanny."

**/Clockwork Smurf & Clockwork Smurfette\:** "**/In** **robot talk\** Uh-huh."

**/Willing\:** "Architect, did you finish your design on that roundhouse?"

**/Architect\:** "Yes, yesterday it took me all day to finish it."

**/Willing\: **"Smurfy, let's get smufin'."

**/Nat\:** "Gee, Nanny. What will me and Slouchy gonna smurf?"

**/Nanny\:** "Well, since you two are too young to work, maybe both of you should take Puppy and go do what you Smurflings usually do."

**/Nat\:** "Oh, alright. Come on, Slouchy. Let's go get Puppy and go to the Great Oak Tree."

**/Slouchy\:** "Ok."

And the two Smurflings went off to get their pet.

Puppy was in his doghouse waiting for someone to see him. And at last, he could see the two Smurflings coming towards him.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking\**"

**/Nat\:** "Hi, Puppy. We're going to the Great Oak Tree. Wanna smurf?"

**/Puppy\: **"BARK! BARK!"

**/Slouchy\: **"I think that's a yes to me."

**/Nat\:** "Alright then, let's smurf."

And the two Smurflings and the magical puppy set off towards the forest.

Nanny watched as Nat, Slouchy, and Puppy walked through the village.

**/Nanny\:** "Be sure to be back by lunchtime, you two."

**/Nat & Slouchy\: **"We will."

**/Puppy\:** "BARK! BARK!"

And so, the two Smurflings and Puppy set off to the Great Oak Tree, while the 87 Smurfs and the Clockworks in the village went on to do their duties, including building a roundhouse for Thomas and his seven friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the 16 Smurfs arrived at Father Time's cave. The controller of time has everything ready.<p>

**/Father Time\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf. Everything is all set."

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy, and thanks for everything."

**/Father Time\:** "Here, I made a time scroll of that place you want to go. And instead of using all of the time crystals, I'm only giving you five times crystals."

Father Time handed the five time crystals and time scroll to Papa.

**/Brainy\:** "Only five? Well, at least it'll be easy."

**/Father Time\:** "And lastly, since you lost the ruby key in the prehistoric times, I made you a new kind of key."

Father Time showed the new key to the 16 Smurfs. It was all blue, sparkly, and shiny.

**/Painter\: **"Sacre blue diamond, zhat key iz all blue!"

**/Vanity\: **"And very smurfy!"

**/Father Time\:** "It is indeed. This is a sapphire key."

**/Smurfette\:** "Ooh, a key made out of sapphire!"

**/Clumsy\:** "Gosh, now we can take care of that key very carefully, yup."

**/Brainy\:** "Not "we", Clumsy, Papa and Grandpa will take care of it."

**/Clumsy\: **"Oh, right."

**/Father Time\:** "Once the sapphire key assemble the five time crystals, instead of making a rainbow whirlwind, it'll make a rainbow vortex."

Father Time handed the sapphire key to Grandpa.

**/Grandpa\: **"Smurfy, a vortex is better than a whirlwind."

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE whirlwinds!"

**/Hefty\:** "Me too. They're smurfing me dizzy."

**/Handy\: **"I hope going through a vortex is smooth and smurfy."

**/Papa\:** "Well, only one way to find out. Get ready, my little Smurfs."

Papa put down the time crystals on the ground, and he opened the time scroll. Grandpa lowered down the sapphire key. And in a flash, the multi-colored vortex appeared right in front of the 16 Smurfs.

**/The 16 Smurfs\:** "Ooh! Aah!"

**/Sassette\: **"Glowing glowworms, it's so pretty!"

**/Snappy\:** "Yeah, better than a whirlwind."

**/Father Time\:** "Ok, have a good time in the Island of Sodor, and be careful."

**/Papa\:** "Yes, Father Time, we will. Alright, my little Smurfs! To the Island of Sodor we smurf!"

**/14 Smurfs minus Papa & Grandpa\: **"YEAH!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Here I smurf, James!"

One by one, the 16 Smurfs entered the rainbow vortex. Father Time watched as the last of the 16 Smurfs entered the vortex. And with a flash of light, the vortex disappeared.

**/Father Time\:** "Well, there they go. And I hope they'll never lose the magical stuff. Oh, my nerves."

And so, Father Time grabbed his scythe, exit out of his cave, and begin to do his job of keeping things in order by going through time.

* * *

><p>Back at the Island of Sodor 480 years forward...<p>

It was another busy day on the Island of Sodor. The Engines on the Fat Controller's railway were hard at work keeping the island a wonderful place to live, or to visit.

Every Engine in the island was happy. All except for one Engine.

James was all alone at Tidmouth Sheds. He's now starting to have his time off that he asked for from the Fat Controller. The reason why was because that he was too sad to work. And he wouldn't stop thinking about his special Smurf friend, Grouchy. And he has only two weeks to let him think about his special friend and to let his sad feelings go.

**/James\:** "**/SIGH\** Well, this is it. My two weeks off had just got started. And Neville is doing all of my jobs. Oh dear, I'll never be the same Engine again. And I'm too sad to express my vanity to the other Engines. Oh Grouchy, I miss you so much. And I wish that there's a way for me to come and see you again, or I wish that you would come back and see me. But alas, it's not going to happen. Oh, I just hate that. **/BIG SIGH\**"

James decided to play the Smurf song with his whistle.

**/James\:** "**/**_**PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!\**__"_

"**/Whistling continues\**"

But just then, a golden sparkle appeared in midair. It was Mr. Conductor. He was checking to see how James was doing.

Then Mr. Conductor got all curious from that tune that James was whistling.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Hmm, What is James doing?"

And Mr. Conductor walked towards James.

**/James\:** "**/**_**PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!\**_"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"James? James? JAMES!"

"**/Whistling stops\**"

**/James\:** "AAH! Oh! Oh, Mr Conductor, I didn't see you coming."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing with your whistle?"

**/James\:** "Oh, I was just whistling a tune."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"What tune is it?"

**/James\:** "It's a Smurf tune."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Ohh. And let me guess, your Smurf friend taught you that."

**/James\:** "**/SIGH\ **Yes, he did."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Well, not only that you're a really splendid Engine, but you're a musical one too."

**/James\:** "Thank you, Mr. C. And you're here to check on me, are you?"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Yes, the Fat Controller told me that too. So how are you feeling?"

**/James\:** "I'm still feeling sad. I really miss my Smurf friend."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"I know you do, and that's why you're in your shed to think about him and to let your sad feelings go. And remember, you only have two weeks to do that."

**/James\:** "Yes, I know. So, how's Neville doing?"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "He's doing great. In fact, he likes to do all the extra work."

**/James\: **"Well, good for him. At least he's not complaining about it."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Yes. Well, I better get back to work. I'll check on you tomorrow."

**/James\:** "Bye, Mr. C."

With a blow from his whistle, "**/TWEET!\**" Mr. Conductor magically disappeared.

And James went on letting out his sad feelings and thinking about Grouchy for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Evening came, and one by one, the Engines returned home at Tidmouth Sheds.<p>

James wasn't glad to see them back home. He thinks that one of his friends might say that he had to move on.

But Thomas and the other Engines really think that James should move on. They don't want to see the #5 engine be sad forever, they want him to be happy and live on with his life. And they also want him to focus more on his jobs and being a really useful Engine. Because if James doesn't do that, they're afraid that they might see him being sent away, and the Engines don't want that at all.

So one of the Engines started talking to James.

**/Thomas\:** "James, there's something that we had to tell you."

**/James\: **"What?"

**/Emily\:** "The six of us had a discussion at Knapford Station, and we think..."

**/James\: **"You all think what?"

**/Edward\: **"We think that you should really move on."

**/James\:** "I knew you might puff that! And I already told you that I don't want to move on!"

**/Percy\:** "But James, we want you to be happy again."

**/James\:** "The only way for me to be happy again is to see Grouchy again!"

**/Gordon\:** "James, we've been puffing you all the time that it's not going to happen."

**/James\:** "I don't care! Maybe it will happen! I bet they're going to find a way to return to the island someday!"

**/Henry\:** "But we think that if they did find their way back home, maybe they don't want to time-travel anymore."

**/James\: **"Rubbish!"

**/Edward\:** "Please, James. It's for their own good."

**/Emily\:** "And we also think that you should focus more on your jobs."

**/Percy\: **"And on being a really useful Engine."

**/James\:** "I don't want to focus on my jobs! And I don't care about me being a really useful Engine!"

**/Henry\:** "But do you want the Fat Controller to sent you away?"

**/James\: **"Well, maybe!"

**/Gordon\: **"And the only place you'll be sent away is to the scrap yard."

**/James\:** "NO!"

**/Thomas\:** "Then please, James. Stop thinking about Grouchy and think about everything around you."

**/James\:** "I DON'T WANT TO STOP THINKING ABOUT GROUCHY!"

**/Edward\:** "James..."

**/James\: **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that, James sadly and crossly puffed out of his shed, and he went completely out of sight.

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEP!\ **James! Wait!"

**/Edward\: **"Oh, James."

**/Thomas\:** "Should I follow him?"

**/Edward\: **"**/SIGH\** No, let him go. He needs to let out his sad feelings."

**/Percy\:** "But what if he doesn't come back?"

**/Edward\:** "Then, we shouldn't trouble him no more."

**/Emily\:** "Poor James."

**/Henry\: **"He'll never be the same Engine again."

**/Gordon\:** "And he'll never understand the facts."

**/Edward\: **"I guess there's nothing we can do for James."

**/Thomas\:** "He'll just have to be sad forever and ever."

And the six Engines let out their sighs. "**/Engines sighing\**"

* * *

><p>After puffing out of Tidmouth Sheds dramatically, James was chuffing along the main line.<p>

The #5 engine was very sad, and also very cross. He was cross at his friends, telling him that he should really move on. But still, James didn't want to move on. He still wanted to keep his memories about Grouchy forever. But, he remembered that he only has two weeks to think about the former negative Smurf. And he's worried that when his two weeks are up, he didn't know what to do next. Now the mid-size red tender engine has some choices. Should he forget about Grouchy and focus more on his work and being a really useful Engine, or should he keep on thinking about Grouchy and be sad forever? But James also remembered that if he can't do his jobs seriously and focus on being a really useful Engine, he'll have to be sent away for sure. He's in a dreadful situation.

James was worried, but still very sad. He came to a complete stop. "**/Brakes screeching\**"

**/James\: **"Oh, bother! I don't want to move on! But what am I going to do when my two weeks are up? Should I stop thinking about Grouchy or should I keep on thinking about Grouchy? But if I tell the Fat Controller that I'm still too sad to work, he'll sent me away for sure! Ohhh, maybe I should leave the Island of Sodor, to a place where I can be alone and be sad forever. I'll miss my home, I'll miss my friends, and I'll miss everything. Oh Grouchy. **/Shouting\ **GROUCHY, I MISS YOU SO SUCH, AND I WISH YOU CAME BACK!"

And James began to cry.

**/James\:** "**/SNIFFLE\**"

James continued on chuffing alone the main line. Along the line, he could see Gordon's Hill. The mid-size red tender engine slowly began to climb up. It took two minutes for him to get to the top. When he got to the top of the hill, he continued on chuffing. Then James could see the steep descend. He slowly began to climb down. It took him another two minutes to get to the bottom. And at last, James safely got to the bottom of the hill. He slowly chuffed on along the line. But after he chuffed for about two miles, James came to a complete stop. He once again started thinking and day-dreaming all about Grouchy. And once again, he began to cry. James closed his eyes, and he went on letting out his sad feeling.

**/James\:** "**/SNIFFLING & SOBBING\**"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a half mile down the line, the multi-colored vortex appeared on the ground and on the grass. One by one, the 16 Smurfs exit out of the vortex. And then the vortex disappeared. They all could see that they're wearing the same clothes like before they first appeared on the Island of Sodor. And they all figured out that they're on the island.<p>

**/Snappy\:** "Smurf-a-roo! We're back on the Island of Sodor!"

**/Sassette\: **"Yes, but where?"

**/Brainy\:** "In another open field, I think."

**/Handy\:** "Look! We're near some tracks!"

**/Hefty\:** "And where there's tracks, there's..."

**/Smurfette\: **"Trains!"

**/Painter\: **"But, I don't smurf a train."

**/Clumsy\:** "Or an Engine."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE not smurfing a train or an Engine!"

**/Papa\:** "Now don't worry, my little Smurfs. I'm sure that we'll smurf a train or an Engine."

**/Grandpa\: **"Well, I guess the only thing to smurf is start walking."

**/Jokey\: **"But which way should we smurf?"

**/Greedy\: **"Let's smurf that way."

**/Vanity\:** "No, let's smurf this way."

**/Lazy\:** "**/YAWN\ **I don't care which way we should smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Hmm. Maybe we should let Wild decide."

**/Brainy\:** "But Papa Smurf, Wild doesn't have a sense of direction."

**/Papa\:** "Now Brainy, this is a smurfy time to let Wild use his brain. Besides, I'm sure that he will lead us to something."

**/Brainy\:** "Oh, alright. But I still think that Wild will lead us to something unsmurfy."

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh, just smurf up, Brainy."

**/Brainy\:** "Hmph."

**/Papa\:** "Well Wild, which way we should smurf?"

Wild wasn't sure, but he will do his best. The before-long-lost Smurf began to think. He looked to the east, then to the west. Then suddenly, he made his choice and began racing down towards the west.

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

**/Papa\:** "Well Smurfs, I think Wild made his decision. Now let's smurf!"

**/13 Smurfs minus Papa & Grandpa\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf!"

And the 15 Smurfs began to followed Wild. They ran down the line for five minutes.

But just then, Wild suddenly stopped running. The 15 Smurfs had caught up to the before-long-lost Smurf, and they're all out of breath.

**/15 Smurfs minus Wild\: **"**/Panting\**"

**/Sassette\:** "Panting panthers, Wild, why you stopped?"

**/Snappy\: **"Maybe he's tired too."

But Wild wasn't tired. He saw something that made him stop.

Wild turned to the 15 Smurfs.

**/Wild\:** "**/Speaking in gibberish\**"

**/Papa\:** "**/Panting\ **Phew. What is it, Wild?"

Wild jumped up and down, and pointed to something that he saw in the distance.

The 15 Smurfs all looked down. They could see a figure down the line.

**/Hefty\: **"What's that?"

**/Handy\:** "Is it a train, or an Engine?"

**/Vanity\: **"I can't smurf it from here."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, let's smurf closer then."

**/Jokey\: **"**/Panting\ **Wait a smurf, Grouchy. Some of us need to catch our smurfs, and this is no laughing matter."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/MOAN\**, I HATE waiting for some of you to catch your smurfs!"

So Grouchy waited for the other Smurfs to catch their breaths.

And at last, after a few seconds, they all recovered.

**/Papa\:** "Alright, let's keep smurfing."

**/Lazy\:** "But please, can we walk instead?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Walk?! I don't want to walk! I wanna smurf what that figure is!"

**/Greedy\: **"Fine then, you go smurf that figure, we'll just stay here."

**/Grouchy\:** "Fine! I'll go alone then!"

And Grouchy started running down towards the figure.

**/Papa\:** "Greedy, that was very unsmurfy."

**/Greedy\: **"Well, I don't want to smurf and lose my smurf again."

**/Jokey\:** "Yeah, same here."

**/Vanity\: **"And I don't want to smurf some sweat on my face."

**/Grandpa\: **"Well, I guess walking is the way to smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Alright my little Smurfs, we'll just walk. Let's just let Grouchy smurf a head start."

And the 15 Smurfs all started walking down towards the figure.

* * *

><p>Grouchy was running a few feet away from his fellow Smurfs and yards further towards the figure.<p>

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Panting\**"

The former bad-tempered Smurf now ran from a few feet to yards. He ran yard, after yard, after yard, and after yard. Now he could see that he's getting closer and closer towards the figure. And Grouchy could also see what the figure is.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Panting\** Hey, it's an Engine! Oh, I hope it's James!"

Grouchy was now a few yards further towards the figure.

**/Grouchy\:** "Almost there! **/Panting\**"

And as Grouchy ran a few more yards and got closer, he could see what Engine it is.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/GASP\** That Engine is red! It's James! I can't believe it! It's really him!"

And the not-so-grouchy Smurf happily continued on running towards James.

* * *

><p>James was still crying and letting out his sad feelings when he heard someone calling his name.<p>

**/Grouchy\: **"JAMES!"

**/James\:** "Huh? What? Who's there?"

But James could see that no one was there.

**/James\:** "Oh, I must be hearing things. **/SIGH & SNIFFLE\**"

But then, James heard someone calling his name again.

**/Grouchy\: **"JAMES!"

**/James\:** "Who's there? Thomas? If it's you, why you followed me?"

**/Grouchy\: **"JAMES!"

**/James\:** "Wait a minute! That's not Thomas! That sounds like..."

Then James saw a small figure coming straight towards him.

**/James\: **"No, it can't be! But could it?"

**/Grouchy\:** "JAMES!"

**/James\: **"**/GASP\ **It is! It's Grouchy! GROUCHY!"

**/Grouchy\:** "JAMES! JAMES!"

**/James\:** "GROUCHY! GROUCHY!"

James watched as Grouchy ran straight towards him, and stopped right in front and beside the #5 engine.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Panting\**"

**/James\:** "Grouchy! I can't believe it's you!"

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Panting\ **It is me! And I'm back! **/Panting\**"

**/James\:** "Flatten my funnel, Grouchy, you're out of breath."

**/Grouchy\:** "I know. **/Panting\** I was smurfing smurf after smurf."

**/James\: **"Well, how you came back? And did you came here all by yourself?"

**/Grouchy\:** "We found a way to get back to the island. **/Panting\ **And no, the other Smurfs are here too."

**/James\:** "Really? Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Vanity, and the others?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Yes! **/Panting\**"

**/James\:** "Well, where are they?"

**/Grouchy\:** "They're farther down there. **/Panting\**"

**/James\:** "Then hop aboard, we'll go pick them up."

**/Grouchy\:** "Smurfy! Thank you, James. **/Panting\ **Phew!"

Grouchy finally recovered from all that running, and he jumped aboard James.

And James slowly chuffed down along the line.

* * *

><p>Farther down the line, the 15 Smurfs were still walking when they heard two toots.<p>

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Sassette\: **"Whistling whippoorwills, that sounds like a whistle!"

**/Snappy\:** "A train must be coming!"

**/Sassette\:** "Or an Engine!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Look! That figure is moving and getting bigger!"

Everyone looked down, and they could see that the figure is getting closer and closer.

**/Clumsy\:** "Smurf my smurfs, it's an Engine!"

**/Brainy\:** "But who is it?"

**/Papa\:** "Let's wait here, my little Smurfs."

And as the Engine was revealed, the 15 Smurfs were surprised.

**/Painter\: **"Toulouse-Lautrec, I recognized zhat red paint from anywhere!"

**/Vanity\:** "It's James!"

**/Handy\: **"Boy, Grouchy must be very happy to smurf him."

**/Hefty\:** "And that's the truth."

The 15 Smurfs watched as James stopped right beside them.

**/James\: **"PAPA SMURF! GRANDPA SMURF! SMURFS!"

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Grouchy\:** "JAMES!"

**/Papa\:** "It's so smurfy to smurf you again!"

**/James\:** "And it's "smurfy" to see you all too!"

**/Grandpa\:** "What are you doing out here anyway?"

**/James\: **"Well, I was having a terrible time at the sheds and chuffed all the way to here. I was crying and letting out my sad feelings you know."

**/Grouchy\:** "And it's all because you miss me, don't you, James?"

**/James\:** "Yes Grouchy, I miss you, so much."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, I'm here now, and that's all it matters."

James just had to smile.

**/James\: **"Well, what are you Smurfs just standing there? Thomas and the other Engines will be happy to see you all again! All aboard for Tidmouth Sheds!"

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Grouchy\:** "YAY!"

**/Jokey\:** "And let's surprise the Engines when we get there."

**/James\:** "Good idea, Jokey. Jump into my cab, Smurfs."

One by one, the 15 Smurfs jumped aboard James.

And James puffed quickly away.

After making a turn-around, James was chuffing along the main line along the countryside with the 16 Smurfs. He rattled over bridges, cluttered through tunnels, and dashed by some stations. And at long last, after chuffing along the main line for a half hour, James arrived and entered the town of Tidmouth.

* * *

><p>Back at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and five of his friends were waiting for James to come back. The mid-size red tender engine had been gone for one and a half hours. They could see that the sun was about to set. And they're getting worried more than ever.<p>

**/Emily\:** "Oh dear, James is not puffing back."

**/Percy\:** "Where could he be?"

**/Henry\:** "He could be anywhere."

**/Gordon\:** "Maybe he ran away, or left the island."

**/Thomas\:** "Rubbish! James couldn't leave the island."

**/Percy\:** "Or what if he got into an accident?"

**/Henry\:** "Or come off the rails?"

**/Emily\:** "Oh, I just can't stop worrying about James."

**/Thomas\: **"I think one of us should go and look for him."

**/Edward\:** "Right. I'll go look for him."

**/Gordon\:** "Why you?"

**/Edward\: **"Because James and I are very close friends, and we understand each other."

**/Thomas\:** "Just like me and Percy."

**/Percy\:** "Yes, that's true."

**/Emily\: **"Oh, I hope you find him."

**/Henry\:** "And bring him back in one piece."

**/Edward\: **"Don't worry, I'll get James home in no time."

But just as Edward was about to puff out, he and the other Engines heard two familiar toots.

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Thomas\: **"Wait Edward! That's his whistle, he must be coming!"

**/Emily\:** "Oh, thank goodness he's alright."

**/Percy\:** "What a relief."

**/Edward\:** "**/Whispering\ **That's a good Engine, James. That's a good Engine."

The six Engines watched as James arrived, and puffed into the turntable. And the Engines could see that James was smiling. This made them puzzled.

**/Thomas\:** "James. is everything alright?"

**/Edward\:** "And why are you smiling?"

**/James\:** "You all wouldn't believe it, but guess what I found!"

This made the Engines even more puzzled. But they all want to know why James was happy and what he find.

**/Gordon\:** "Is it a lost Engine?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Henry\: **"Is it a lost town?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Emily\:** "A lost road contraption?"

**/James\: **"No."

**/Percy\:** "Another scarp yard?"

**/James\:** "Oh Percy, no!"

The Engines all thought hard. But then, they all gave up.

**/Thomas\: **"Alright James, we give up. What did you find?"

James smiled his biggest smile. Just then, the turntable began to spin. And then the turntable stopped spinning.

The Engines could see that they're looking at the right side of James. But they were still very puzzled.

**/Gordon\:** "What are we looking at? All we see is nothing."

**/Henry\:** "James, are you playing a trick on us?"

**/James\:** "No, I'm not."

**/Emily\:** "Then tell us what you find!"

James turned to his cab.

**/James\: **"NOW!"

And just then, the 16 Smurfs jumped up of James' cab.

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\: **"SURPRISE!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/The six Engines minus James\: **"**/GASP\ **BUST OUR BUFFERS!"

**/Thomas\:** "I don't believe it!"

**/Percy\:** "The Smurfs are back!"

**/Edward\:** "But how?"

**/Gordon\: **"And it's impossible!"

**/Henry\: **"Unbelievable!"

**/Emily\:** "I'm speechless!"

**/James\:** "Take it easy, they'll explain everything."

The turntable spun James around once more. As it stopped, the #5 engine reversed back into his shed.

The 16 Smurfs jumped out of James' cab, and they all jumped onto the front of him.

**/Thomas\:** "It's so nice to see you all, Papa Smurf!"

**/Papa\:** "And it's so smurfy to smurf all of you too, Thomas!"

**/Edward\:** "So how you all manage to return to the Island of Sodor?"

**/Grandpa\:** "We found a way to get back to the island."

**/Emily\:** "James, did they tell you already?"

**/James\:** "No they didn't, and I also want to know too."

**/Percy\:** "Then tell us please, Smurfs."

**/Brainy\: **"Well, ever since we resmurf to our time period, Papa Smurf made a rule that we should never time-travel again."

**/Clumsy\: **"But, after smurfing Grouchy how much he misses James, Papa Smurf decided to smurf that rule a little."

**/The six Engines minus James\:** "Oh, my."

Grouchy and James turned to each other and they smiled grandly.

**/Handy\:** "And then, Papa Smurf went to smurf Father Time to find a way to return to the Island of Sodor."

**/Gordon\:** "Who's Father Time?"

**/Hefty\: **"Father Time is a friend of ours, and he's the controller of time."

**/Henry\:** "Whoa, fascinating!"

**/Percy\:** "So, what way did Father Time find?"

**/Greedy\:** "He gave Papa Smurf five time crystals and a time scroll."

**/Jokey\:** "And he also gave Grandpa Smurf the sapphire key to align the time crystals."

**/Percy\:** "Ohhhh."

**/Vanity\: **"And instead of time-traveling in a rainbow whirlwind, we time-traveled through a rainbow vortex."

**/Thomas\:** "Cinder and ashes!"

**/Painter\: **"And zhat'z how we got here."

**/Emily\:** "Amazing!"

**/Edward\:** "Well James, looks like your wishing of seeing Grouchy again has finally came true."

**/James\: **"It sure did, Edward. It sure did."

**/Smurfette\: **"And your wishing of smurfing James again has also came true, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\:** "I know, Smurfette. I know."

**/Snappy\:** "Boy, it's been two years since we last smurf you, Engines."

**/Thomas\:** "Likewise, Snappy. And a lot has changed since you all left the island, Smurfs."

**/Sassette\:** "Really? Like what?"

**/Percy\:** "Well, some old friends had returned to the island."

**/Henry\: **"Some new friends had arrived on the island."

**/Gordon\: **"And one of us made a great discovery."

**/Handy\:** "Wow! When can we smurf the other Engines and that great discovery?"

**/Thomas\:** "Tomorrow."

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy! And after all that time-traveling through a vortex, we all sure could use a rest."

**/Thomas\: **"Do you want my blanket, Smurfs? I still have it inside my cab."

**/Papa\:** "Thanks Thomas, but we all brought our sleeping stuff with us."

**/Thomas\: **"Oh good, you all came prepared."

**/Clumsy\:** "Yup, we sure did."

**/Lazy\: **"**/YAWN\ **Finally, I could use some smurf-eye. Thomas, can I smurf on you?"

**/Thomas\:** "Where? On top of my cab, or on my boiler and tanks?"

**/Lazy\:** "No."

Lazy hopped towards Thomas. And he stopped onto the front of him.

**/Lazy\:** "Right here."

**/Thomas\: **"Oh, on the front of me? Of course."

**/Lazy\: **"Thank you, Thomas."

Lazy took off his backpack, and he took out his pillow and blanket. And then the sleepy Smurf tucked himself in.

**/Lazy\: **"**/YAWN\ **Good night. **/Snoring\**"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Giggling\ **Good night, Lazy."

**/Edward\: **"You know, Lazy made a good choice, and I think we should do the same thing too."

**/Grandpa\: **"And I agree with Edward."

**/Hefty\:** "Hey Gordon, can I smurf with you?"

**/Gordon\:** "Of course you can, Hefty. Come on over!"

Hefty hopped all the way to Gordon.

**/Hefty\:** "Thank you, Gordon."

**/Gordon\:** "My pleasure, Hefty."

**/Henry\:** "You Smurfs fill free to sleep with me."

**/Percy\:** "And me."

**/Emily\:** "And me."

**/Edward\:** "And me."

**/Snappy\:** "Smurf-a-roo! I'm smurfing with Thomas."

**/Brainy\: **"Me too.

**/Handy\:** "I'll be smurfing with Edward."

**/Greedy\:** "I'm smurfing with Henry."

**/Painter\: **"Moi alzo."

**/Jokey\:** "I'm smurfing with Percy."

**/Clumsy\: **"Uh, me too."

**/Smurfette\: **"I'm smurfing with Emily."

**/Sassette\:** "Me too."

**/Papa\: **"Wild, who do you want to smurf with?"

Wild looked at every Engine. And then, he pointed to Henry.

**/Papa\:** "Alright then, smurf with Henry."

**/Wild\: **"Smoo-wah!"

So every Smurf hopped to an Engine that they want to sleep with.

**/Thomas\:** "Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, who do you want to sleep with?"

**/Papa\:** "I'll be smurfing with you, Thomas."

**/Grandpa\:** "And I'll smurf with Edward."

**/Edward\:** "**/Giggling\ **It's nice to have an old chap sleeping with me."

So Papa hopped all the way to Thomas, while Grandpa hopped onto Edward.

**/James\:** "Guess this leaves Grouchy and Vanity sleeping with me, is that right?"

**/Grouchy\:** "That's right."

**/Vanity\: **"You smurfed it."

**/Thomas\: **"Alright then, it's time to go to sleep."

**/Engines\: **"Good night, Smurfs. Sleep well."

**/14 Smurfs minus Lazy\:** "Good night, Engines. And you too smurf well."

**/Wild\: **"Smoo-wah."

One by one each, the Engines(Except James) and the 15 Smurfs(Except Grouchy) slowly closed their eyes, and they all went happily and peacefully to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nighttime came, and the sun had disappeared into the horizon. And everything around the Island of Sodor went silent.<p>

At Tidmouth Sheds, all the Engines and the 15 Smurfs were fast asleep. Well, except for one Engine and one Smurf.

Grouchy and James were the only ones still wide awake. They were looking at the nighttime sky. The two special friends could see the moon glowing brightly. The stars were twinkling. And they could also see a shooting star passing by. Grouchy and James were very happy to be together again. And they want their friendship to last forever.

Just then, the two special friends decided to chat. They both want to know how they've been doing for the past two years.

**/James\:** "Boy Grouchy, you don't know how much that I miss you for the past two years."

**/Grouchy\:** "And you don't know how much that I miss you too, James."

**/James\: **"And ever since you left the island, I've been dreaming and thinking about you during those two years."

**/Grouchy\:** "Me too, about you that is."

**/James\:** "But several days ago, I had a terrible time."

**/Grouchy\:** "Really? The same thing happened to me too."

**/James\:** "But before we talk about that, how you've been doing during those past couple of years?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, I've been doing smurfy."

**/James\:** "Have you been spending some time with Vanity? Are you two close friends?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh yes, I did smurf some time with Vanity, and we are close friends. And I also smurf some time with Baby Smurf."

**/James\: **"Well, that's good. And what else you've been doing?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Well you know, I've been smurfing around the village and stuff."

**/James\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Grouchy\:** "Now, what have you been smurfing during those past two years?"

**/James\:** "Well you know, I've been pulling coaches, pulling trucks, and I also been doing lots of stuff."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, that's smurfy. And what else you've been smurfing?"

**/James\:** "Hmm... I think that's it."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, ok."

**/James\: **"Now, we can talk about our terrible times."

**/Grouchy\:** "Alright, you go first."

**/James\:** "Well, several days ago, I was pulling a fast special. I was puffing fine, till I started thinking about you. I was thinking about you too much, I arrived late to my destination, and the Fat Controller was cross with me."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, my."

**/James\:** "And that's not all. The next day, I coudn't stop thinking about you, Grouchy. And do you know what my friends puffed to me?"

**/Grouchy\:** "No, what?"

**/James\: **"They puffed to me that I should move on."

**/Grouchy\:** "WHAT?!"

**/James\: **"SHHHH! Can you see that everyone is sleeping?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Oops, sorry. And I hate for you to smurf on."

**/James\:** "I know. I don't want to move on too."

**/Grouchy\:** "So what happened next?"

**/James\:** "Well, on that day, I had to do my mixed-traffic work. But the same thing happened again, and I was late three times."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, smurfs."

**/James\:** "But wait, there's more. After finishing my jobs late, I was sent to see the Fat Controller, and he was even more cross when he heard me about being late three times. So I told the Fat Controller that I was too sad to work, and I asked him that I want some time off."

**/Grouchy\:** "And did you smurf some time off?"

**/James\: **"Yes."

**/Grouchy\:** "For how long?"

**/James\:** "Two weeks."

**/Grouchy\:** "Ohh."

**/James\:** "And that give me some time to let out my sad feelings and dream and think about you, Grouchy. But even though, I want to do that for so long beyond my two weeks off, and do you know what the Fat Controller will do to me if I don't stop thinking about you?"

**/Grouchy\:** "No, what?"

**/James\:** "He would sent me away, meaning leaving the island."

**/Grouchy\:** "**/GASP\** I hate for you to be smurfed away and leaving the island. And what will you do if you smurf the island?"

**/James\: **"Well, I could go to a place where I could be alone and let me dream and think about you, and let out my sad feelings."

**/Grouchy\: **"And will you miss your friends?"

**/James\: **"Yes, I will miss my friends. And I'll miss the Island of Sodor too."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, James."

**/James\:** "But, here comes the happy ending. After having a terrible conversation with my friends, I puffed out of the sheds and chuffed along the main line. I stopped right behind Gordon's Hill and began to cry. And that's when you came along and you lighten up my firebox, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\: **"Now that's a smurfy ending, James."

**/James\:** "And now that you're back, I can go do my jobs again, and I can be a really useful Engine."

**/Grouchy\: **"And I was glad that I'm back on the island, so I can smurf you happy again and go do the things that you Engines usually do."

James just smiled grandly.

**/Grouchy\: **"Now, it's my turn to smurf about my unsmurfy time."

**/James\: **"Alright then, go on."

**/Grouchy\: **"Well, several days ago, it was during supper time. I was smurfing my supper. But then, I lost my appetite, 'cause I was too sad to smurf. My fellow Smurfs were concerned about me, and they all figured out that I was still smurfing about you, James. And they also smurf me that I should smurf on too, But I denied it."

**/James\: **"Oh, dear."

**/Grouchy\:** "And here's the part where it gets really unsmurfy."

James was surprised.

**/Grouchy\: **"After I smurf my fellow Smurfs that still miss you, one of them was smurfed up and he began to tease me and make me furious."

**/James\:** "Oh, my."

**/Grouchy\:** "And do you know what my fellow Smurf smurfed you?"

**/James\:** "No, what did your fellow Smurf called me?

**/Grouchy\: **"He smurfed you a red monster."

**/James\:** "WHAT?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"SHHHH! Everysmurf is still smurfing."

**/James\: **"Oh, sorry. So who's the Smurf that called me a red monster?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Tuffy."

**/James\:** "Who's Tuffy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Tuffy is the one who smurfs on smurfing that he's the toughest of all, but not that much. And he's the one who teased me and smurfing me mad."

**/James\:** "Well good thing he didn't come along with you and the others, because if he does, I would wheesh steam at him."

**/Grouchy\:** "And that'll smurf him a lesson."

**/James\: **"So what happened next?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Well, Tuffy kept on teasing me and smurfing me mad. So I want to smurf him a piece of my smurf. But just as I was about to make Tuffy stop teasing me, Hefty and Willing smurfed both of my arms. So..."

**/James\: **"Wait, who's Willing?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, Willing is another Smurf. And he used to be called Weakling."

**/James\: **"Oh, alright. Please continue."

**/Grouchy\: **"Ok. So Hefty and Willing stopped me for giving Tuffy a piece of my smurf, but he was still teasing me and smurfing me mad. But luckily, my fellow Smurfs were getting really furious at Tuffy, and he have had enough. And then, my fellow Smurfs escorted Tuffy to his house, and I calmed mysmurf down and went back to my house."

**/James\: **"Oh, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\:** "Now, here comes my happy ending. The next day, I decided to stay home and let me day-dream and think about you, James. But I over heard that Papa Smurf was going to smurf Father Time and find a way to return to the Island of Sodor, of which he did when he returned to the village. And the next day came, we were finally off to the Island of Sodor, and here we are. And lastly, I finally saw you, and you smurfed up my heart, James."

**/James\:** "Now that's indeed a very happy ending, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\: **"It sure is, James. It sure is."

Just then, Grouchy noticed something. He could see a gold object hanging on James' cab roof-mounted whistle. Grouchy knew what it is.

**/Grouchy\:** "I smurf that you still have my heart-of-gold charm."

**/James\:** "Yes Grouchy, I still have your charm, and I never once lose it."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, smurfy for you."

**/James\: **"And I see that you still have my old brake block."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes James, I still have your charm also, and I been wearing it around my neck ever since me and my fellow Smurfs resmurfed to the village."

**/James\: **"Well, good for you."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I also smurf that you got your wheels painted red."

**/James\:** "Yes, I did that too, and I look twice as splendid than ever before. And it's all thanks to you, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah, and I'm glad that I smurf you that."

Grouchy and James paused for a moment. And then they turned to the nighttime sky.

Suddenly, the two special friends could hear Vanity talking in his sleep.

**/Vanity\:** "**/Snoring\ **Hello, handsome. **/Snoring\ **You hunk of smurf, you. **/Snoring\**"

**/Grouchy & James\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/James\:** "Vanity most be dreaming about himself."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah, as usual."

**/James\:** "Sometimes I dream about myself."

**/Grouchy\:** "You do?"

**/James\:** "Yes."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, ok. **/BIG YAWN\ **Well, it's time for me to smurf some sleep."

**/James\:** "Me too. **/BIG YAWN\**"

Grouchy took out his pillow and blanket from his backpack, and he tucked himself in.

**/Grouchy\:** "Good night, James. Smurfy dreams."

**/James\:** "Good night, Grouchy. And "smurfy" dreams to you too."

Grouchy and James slowly closed their eyes, and the two went happily and peacefully to sleep. As the two special friends fell fast asleep, they were dreaming about things that they both were going to do. And when the next day come, they're going to have a wonderful time now that they were back together again.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Isn't this smurfy? Grouchy and James are back together again. And all I could say is: Let's see what's going to happen next in the next chapter, and we'll find out soon enough.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Smurfing The Island  Again!

Chapter 4: Smurfing The Island - Again!

Last time, things were going very well. In the medieval times, Papa, Grandpa, Snappy, Sassette, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Greedy, Grouchy, Handy, Hefty, Jokey, Lazy, Vanity, Painter, and Wild were finally going to the Island of Sodor. And the 16 Smurfs were all off to the island using the magical supplies that Father Time gave to Papa and Grandpa. But, in the Island of Sodor, things were going terrible. James was all alone at Tidmouth Sheds, and he's starting to have his two weeks off. Mr. Conductor came to the sheds to check on James. When evening came, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Percy, and Emily returned home to the sheds. The six Engines began to talk to James, telling him that he should move on and stuff. But James denied it and puffed dramatically out of the sheds. And he ended up all alone at the countryside along the main line. Meanwhile, the 16 Smurfs had arrived on the island. Grouchy and James found each other. And the #5 engine found the other Smurfs and took them and Grouchy to Tidmouth Sheds. When James returned to the sheds, the 16 Smurfs surprised Thomas and the other five Engines, and they explained everything about how the little blue tykes managed to return to the Island of Sodor. When nighttime came, Grouchy and James talked about on how they've been doing for the past two years and other stuff. And now that Grouchy and James are together again, the two special friends are going to have a wonderful time. So let's see what's going to happen next!

* * *

><p>It was another bright sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Everything around the island was getting ready to start yet another busy day. And some of the Engines on the Fat Controller's railway were up bright and early to get the island moving again.<p>

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas, his six friends, and the 16 Smurfs were wide awake. The little blue tykes couldn't wait to see the changes around the island. And everyone did indeed had a very good night sleep, especially Grouchy and James.

Just then, everyone heard four dings.

**/Toby\: **"**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

**/Handy\:** "Look! Here comes Toby!"

**/Jokey\:** "Quick, let's hide and surprise him!"

**/Thomas\:** "And you all can come out when I say "now"."

And the 16 Smurfs hide themselves behind the seven Engines.

Toby came and parked right next to James.

**/Toby\: **"Good morning, everybody."

**/The seven Engines minus Toby\:** "Good morning, Toby."

**/Toby\: **"And James, Thomas told me everything about your misery and stuff. I know that you miss Grouchy. I miss him and the other Smurfs as well. But you really need to understand that it's for the best, and I know you might deny it. Well, at least you got your two weeks off. So, I won't trouble you anyway."

**/James\: **"Thank you for your concern, Toby. But I'm actually feeling happy, and I'm planning on going back to doing my jobs again."

**/Toby\:** "Really? Why, that's splendid."

**/James\: **"Yes."

**/Toby\:** "So, what made you change your mind?"

**/James\:** "Do you really want to know?"

**/Toby\: **"Oh yes, I really do."

**/James\:** "Alright then... IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS! THOMAS?!"

**/Thomas\:** "NOW!"

And the 16 Smurfs unhide themselves from the seven Engines and surprised Toby.

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\: **"SURPRISE!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

Toby was surprised.

**/Toby\:** "Well, bless my bell! Smurfs, you came back!"

**/Greedy\:** "We sure did!"

**/Toby\:** "But, how did you all manage to return to the island?"

**/Papa\:** "That Toby, is something that I will explain to you."

So Papa began to tell Toby the whole story.

And when the leader Smurf was finished, the #7 engine was amazed.

**/Toby\:** "Bust my buffers, now that's a wonderful explanation."

**/Clumsy\:** "It sure is, Toby. It sure is."

**/Toby\: **"And a lot has changed since you Smurfs left the island."

**/Painter\:** "We know, and Monsieur Thomas iz going to show uz now."

**/Thomas\: **"But not now, we have to wait for the Fat Controller first."

**/Brainy\:** "Oh, right, we forgot about that."

**/Snappy\: **"Oh, I don't like to wait. Can we just go?"

**/Edward\: **"No, Snappy. The Fat Controller will be cross with us if one of us left the sheds."

**/Papa\: **"And you have to respect that from now on, Snappy."

**/Snappy\: **"Oh, smurf."

**/Sassette\: **"So when is Sir Topham coming?"

**/Henry\:** "He should be coming in a few minutes."

But Henry was wrong.

Just then, the Steam Team and the 16 Smurfs could see a little blue car approaching. It was the Fat Controller. "**/Sound of a car approaching\**"

**/Hefty\: **"Look! Here he comes!"

**/Jokey\:** "Come on! Let's surprise him too!"

**/James\:** "And this time, I'll say "now"."

And once again, the 16 Smurfs hide themselves behind the seven Engines but Toby.

The Fat Controller came to a complete stop. "**/Sound of a car stopping\**" He got out of his car, and he began walking towards the sheds. And then he stopped and looked at his Engines.

The Fat Controller could see that the Engines were waiting on what he would say.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"**/To himself\ **Mm-hmm. Good. Very quiet."

But then, the Fat Controller noticed something. He was looking at James. And he could see that the #5 engine was smiling. This made him wonder and he wants to know immediately.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"James, is there a reason why you're smiling?"

**/James\: **"Why yes, there is a reason why I'm smiling. I'm happy!"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "And why are you so happy about?"

**/James\: **"You'll never believe it, but look who came back, Sir!"

The Fat Controller was puzzled.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Who came back?"

James turned to his friends.

**/James\:** "NOW!"

And the 16 Smurfs unhide themselves from the seven Engines(Except Toby) and surprised the Fat Controller.

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "SURPRISE!"

**/Wild\: **"SMOO-WAH!"

The Fat Controller was indeed surprised.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Well I'll be the Orient Express! The Smurfs are back!"

**/Vanity\: **"And still looking smurfy."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "But, I don't understand. How you all manage to return to the Island of Sodor?"

**/Papa\: **"Well Sir Topham, allow me to explain everything to you."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Please, do explain."

So Papa began to tell the Fat Controller the whole story.

And when the second oldest Smurf was finished, the Fat Controller was amazed.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Amazing, simply amazing."

**/Thomas\:** "It sure is, Sir. It sure is."

**/James\:** "And Sir, now that my special Smurf friend has come back, may I come back to work, please?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh yes, can he?"

The Fat Controller smiled.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Well, I didn't see that coming. And yes James, you may come back to work. And consider your two weeks off over."

James was delighted.

And Grouchy felt pleased.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Now I need to make some arrangements, and I know just the magical person to turn to. **/Shouting\ **MR. CONDUCTOR!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Who's Mr. Conductor?"

**/Emily\:** "You'll find out right now."

Just then, a golden sparkle appeared in mid-air right next to the Fat Controller. And Mr. Conductor magically appeared, right before the 16 Smurfs' eyes.

**/The 14 Smurfs minus Papa & Grandpa\:** "Oooh. Aaah."

**/Papa\:** "Amazing, simply amazing."

**/Grandpa\: **"I smurf to that too."

**/James\: **"Mr. Conductor, look! The Smurfs are back!"

Mr. Conductor noticed it.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Well, hello. So nice to meet you all, and welcome back to the Island of Sodor."

**/Papa\:** "Thank you, and it's so smurfy to smurf you too. And are you a wizard?"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Well, not really. I'm just a regular magical being who can handle the magic and power of the gold dust."

**/Grandpa\:** "Gold dust? Now that's a smurfy way of using magic."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "It sure is, and it's that easy."

The 16 Smurfs were very impressed.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Now, you call me, Sir?"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Yes, I did. Can you please find Neville and tell him to stop doing James' jobs. James is coming back to work."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Oh, of course. Ahem, excuse me. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mr. Conductor took out his whistle from his jacket pocket. And with a blow from his whistle, "**/TWEET!\**" He magically disappeared.

The 16 Smurfs were even more impressed.

**/Hefty\:** "Wow, he can transmurf by using his whistle."

**/Handy\:** "Is Mr. Conductor's whistle magical?"

**/Edward\:** "Yes. It can hold and store the gold dust."

**/Painter\:** "Ooh-la-la, now zhat'z smurfy."

**/Brainy\:** "Papa Smurf, is there something that you had to smurf Sir Topham about something?"

**/Papa\: **"Why no, Brainy. But, what is it?"

**/Brainy\: **"You know... **/Whispering\**"

**/Papa\:** "Ohhh, that. Guess I completely forgot. Ahem, Sir Topham?"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Even though we're glad to be back in the Island of Sodor, but we're also here to smurf you something."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "And what is it that you want to ask me?"

**/Papa\: **"Well, we like to invite Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily to our home village in our time period."

**/The Steam Team\: **"**/All gasping\**"

The Fat Controller was surprised.

But the eight Engines were excited.

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, I always dreamed of going to the Smurf village, and it's coming true!"

**/Edward\:** "This is wonderful!"

**/Henry\:** "What an adventure we'll have!"

**/Gordon\:** "How exciting!"

**/James\:** "What a grand invitation!"

**/Percy\: **"What excitement!"

**/Toby\:** "What thrills!"

**/Emily\: **"Oh, I can't wait!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh Sir, can we please go there?"

**/James\: **"Yes, can we?"

The Fat Controller wasn't sure.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Oh dear, I don't know. Sounds dangerous to me."

**/Papa\:** "And don't worry, we'll smurf great smurfy care of them just like they did to us when we first arrived on the Island of Sodor."

**/Snappy\:** "Yeah, we'll absosmurfly take great smurfy care of Thomas and his friends."

**/Sassette\: **"So please, Sir Topham. Can they come to our home village?"

The Fat Controller still wasn't sure.

Just then, Mr. Conductor magically appeared.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Sir, I found Neville and he got the message."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Very good."

**/Thomas\:** "Guess what, Mr. Conductor? The Smurfs are inviting the eight of us to their home village in their time period!"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Really? That's wonderful."

**/James\: **"But the Fat Controller wasn't sure about that."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Sir, I think you should let them go, and I'm sure that the Smurfs will take great care of them. And after all... **/Whispering\**"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Oh yes, I forgot about that."

**/Papa\:** "So Sir Topham, what do you have to smurf?"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Hmm, let me think about it, alright."

So the Fat Controller began to ponder. He pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered.

The Steam Team and the 16 Smurfs were nervous. Especially Grouchy and James.

The Fat Controller kept on pondering. Then he turned to the eight Engines and 16 Smurfs. He could see that they're waiting nervously on what he would say. The Fat Controller went on pondering.

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, what's he going to say?"

**/Brainy\: **"He sure smurfs stern."

**/James\:** "Oh Grouchy, I hope he says yes."

**/Grouchy\:** "Me too, and I would hate him if he smurfs no."

**/Snappy\:** "I bet he's going to take forever."

**/Edward\:** "Just be patient, Snappy. It won't be long now."

And the Steam Team and the 16 Smurfs went on waiting.

But at long last, after having a thought, the Fat Controller made his decision.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Oh, alright. You all can go to the Smurfs' village."

The Steam Team and 16 Smurfs were delighted.

**/The Steam Team & the 16 Smurfs\:** "HOORAY!"

**/Thomas\: **"Oh, thank you, Sir!"

**/Papa\:** "Yes, thank you, Sir Topham!"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "But before you Engines go there, I want all of you to do your jobs and show me some good progress today. If you all finish your jobs perfectly, then the eight of you may go to the Smurfs' village."

**/The Steam Team\: **"Alright, Sir."

**/Thomas\: **"It's a deal."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Good. Now, here are your jobs for today; Thomas, you'll be working on your branch line; Edward, you'll be working on your branch line also; Henry, you'll be doing your mixed-traffic work on the main line; Gordon, you'll be pulling the express; James, you'll be doing your mixed-traffic work around the island; Percy, you'll be pulling the post train; Toby, you'll be working on Thomas' branch line; And Emily, you'll be working on Thomas' branch line also."

**/The Steam Team\: **"Yes, and right away, Sir."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, Sir? Before I go do my job, I want to show the Smurfs the things that had change around the island. So please, may I?"

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Well of course, Thomas. You may show the Smurfs around the island."

**/Thomas\: **"Thank you, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"But, you Smurfs better not let anyone see you, or there'll be commotion around the island."

**/Papa\:** "Don't worry, Sir Topham. I have a magic formula that will make us Smurfs invisible to people. And I made some modifications in this formula so you, Mr. Conductor, and the Engines on Sodor can only see us."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Oh good, that was very clever thinking, Papa Smurf."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Very clever indeed."

**/Papa\:** "Thank you."

**/Grandpa\: **"Alright Smurfs, let's all gather 'round on Thomas."

So the 14 Smurfs and Grandpa all went to Thomas. And everyone was all gathered up.

Papa took out his magic formula from his backpack. The formula is in a spray jar. And one by one, the leader Smurf sprayed the formula on the 14 Smurfs, Grandpa, and himself.

The Fat Controller, Mr. Conductor and the Steam Team were very amazed and impressed.

**/Papa\:** "Ok, can all of you still smurf us?"

**/The Fat Controller & Mr. Conductor\: **"Yes."

**/The Steam Team\: **"We can still see you."

**/Papa\: **"Then my formula is working."

**/Grandpa\:** "It sure did."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Alright then, just be careful when you do something, Smurfs. And Engines, that will be all for today, and I'll see you all tonight. Cheerio."

**/The Steam Team\: **"Cheerio, Sir."

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "Smurfio, Sir Topham."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Bye, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Bye, Mr. Conductor."

The 16 Smurfs, the Steam Team and Mr. Conductor watched as the Fat Controller got into his little blue car, and he drove away. "**/Sound of a car leaving\**"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Well, I better get going on my job, I'll see you Engines and Smurfs later."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Bye, Mr. C."

**/The 16 Smurfs\: **"Smurf you later, Mr. Conductor."

Mr. Conductor took out his whistle from his jacket pocket. And with a blow from his whistle, "**/TWEET!\**" he magically disappeared.

**/Percy\:** "You know, Smurfs. You all can also call Mr. Conductor "Mr. C."."

**/Brainy\: **"Hmm, "Mr. C.". I like that, it smurfs so small."

**/The 12 Smurfs minus Papa, Grandpa, Brainy, & Wild\: **"And we like that too."

**/Thomas\: **"Well, are you all ready to see the changes around Sodor?"

**/Clumsy\:** "Yes Thomas, we are."

**/Grouchy\: **"Not me! I want to smurf with James."

**/Vanity\:** "Me too."

**/James\:** "But Grouchy, Vanity, don't you want to see the other Engines and that great discovery?"

**/Grouchy\: **"No, I wanna smurf with you!"

**/Vanity\: **"Yeah!"

**/Smurfette\: **"But Grouchy, Vanity, you'll be missing everything."

**/Painter\:** "Oui, ztay with uz."

**/Grouchy\:** "I don't want to! I wanna smurf with James!"

**/Vanity\:** "Me too!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, dear."

James thought for a moment. And then, an idea flew through his funnel.

**/James\:** "I'll puff you both what, go with Thomas and he'll drop both of you off at the great discovery and I'll meet you two there."

**/Thomas\: **"What a grand idea, James."

**/Hefty\:** "Yeah, and very smurfy too."

**/Handy\: **"So what do you two smurf?"

Grouchy and Vanity wasn't sure. But then, the two Smurf thought it was a good idea and they made up their minds.

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Vanity\:** "But do you promise that you will be there?"

**/James\:** "Of course I will."

Then James remembered something.

**/James\: **"Remember this, Grouchy? Cross my boiler and hope to scrap."

Grouchy did remember that promise.

**/Grouchy\: **"Smurf my heart and hope to smurf."

**/Vanity\: **"Huh?"

**/Grouchy\:** "It's a promise that me and James smurfed when he and I had our time together a long time ago."

**/Vanity\: **"Oh, well that's smurfy."

**/Edward\:** "It is indeed."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, let's get chuffing."

**/Greedy\: **"Oh, and Thomas? Can we get smurfthing for breakfast first, I'm kinda hungry."

**/The 14 Smurfs minus Greedy & Wild\: **"Yeah, us too."

**/Wild\: **"**/Speaking in gibberish\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, I get you Smurfs some breakfast."

**/Greedy\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Thomas."

And the 16 Smurfs all jumped up to Thomas' boiler and tanks.

**/Thomas\: **"Alright then, let's go."

**/Snappy & Sassette\: **"Smurf the way, Thomas!"

**/The 13 Smurfs minus Grouchy, Vanity, & Wild\: **"Smurf you later, Engines."

**/The six Engines minus Thomas & James\:** ""Smurf" you later too, Smurfs."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Smurf you later, James."

**/James\: **""Smurf" you later, Grouchy, Vanity."

**/Wild\: **"SMOO-WAH!"

With a wheesh of steam, Thomas chuffed happily away.

And one by one, the other seven Engines puffed out of their sheds, and they all set off to their jobs.

* * *

><p>After leaving Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas, along with the 16 Smurfs, was chuffing through the countryside to find something for the 16 blue gnomes to have breakfast.<p>

**/Thomas\:** "We'll stop by at the bakery. It'll have something for you Smurfs to have breakfast."

**/Lazy\:** "What do they have at the bakery?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, they have bread, crumpets, muffins, scones, and many other things."

**/Papa\:** "That sounds smurfy, we'll have some of those."

**/Hefty\:** "Well, I'm in the mood for some pancakes."

**/Greedy\:** "But Hefty, I need the ingredients to make pancakes."

**/Thomas\:** "And what ingredients do you need to make pancakes?"

**/Greedy\:** "Easy, I need flour, eggs, and milk."

**/Thomas\: **"Oh no problem, I know where to get those ingredients."

**/Greedy\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Thomas."

**/Snappy\:** "Of course, we're going to need some butter for our breakfast."

**/Sassette\: **"And we need something to drink too."

**/Smurfette\: **"And don't forget that we need some jam."

**/Thomas\: **"Oh I can get those too. So you Smurfs just sit back and watch me get those things for your breakfast."

**/Handy\:** "Once again, thank you, Thomas."

Thomas just had to smile.

First, the #1 engine went to the bakery. While he got there, he ordered and collected the baking goods.

**/Greedy\: **"Mmm, yum yum."

Thomas thanked the baker.

**/Thomas\:** "Thank you. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Next, Thomas chuffed off to the places to get the ingredients for Greedy to make some pancakes. First, he went to the dairy to get a small bottle of milk. Next, he went to the mill to get a small bag of flour. And then, he went to Farmer McColl's to get a half-dozen eggs.

Good thing Greedy brought his cooking supplies, and in no time, he was making some pancakes.

Lastly, Thomas went to a town market to get some butter, jam, and a small bottle of fruit juice.

And in no time, and after Thomas had found a nice spot at the woods, the 16 Smurfs were having their big breakfast.

**/Papa\:** "Mmm, this scone is smurfy."

**/Grandpa\:** "I like this muffin."

**/Hefty\:** "The pancakes are just smurfy. Thanks, Greedy."

**/Greedy\: **"You're welcome, Hefty. And there's plenty more where that came from. Yum."

**/Painter\:** "Sacre Smurf, zhese eggz are magnifique."

**/Clumsy\: **"Yup, they sure are."

**/Brainy\: **"Well, bread with jam is fine."

**/Grouchy\:** "I love this crumpet."

**/Vanity\:** "Me too, with some butter."

**/Smurfette\:** "Ooh, this fruit juice is so tasty."

**/Lazy\:** "I'll smurf."

**/Wild\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Sassette\:** "Depressing dolphins, Wild, what's wrong?"

**/Snappy\: **"Are you hungry?"

**/Wild\:** "Uh-huh."

**/Jokey\: **"Maybe he wants to smurf something else."

**/Handy\: **"But this is all that Thomas smurf for us."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, what does Wild eat for breakfast?"

**/Papa\: **"Well, Wild eats acorns, smurfberries, and some of Greedy's treats."

**/Brainy\:** "Papa Smurf, I think that it's time for Wild to smurf something else.

**/Wild\: **"Huh?"

**/Brainy\: **"Come on, Wild. Here, want some bread?"

**/Wild\: **"Nah-uh."

**/Brainy\: **"Want a crumpet?"

**/Wild\: **"Nah-uh."

**/Brainy\: **"A muffin?"

**/Wild\: **"Mm-mmm."

**/Brainy\: **"Or maybe a scone?"

**/Wild\: **"Blah!"

**/Greedy\:** "Maybe he wants some pancakes?"

**/Wild\: **"**/RASSBERRY\**"

**/Greedy\: **"**/MOAN\**"

**/Painter\:** "How about zome eggz?"

**/Wild\:** "YUCK!"

**/Painter\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Brainy\:** "Oh it's no use, he'll never eat this stuff."

**/Thomas\:** "Hmm."

Thomas looked all around. But then, he could see an animal in the distant. It was a squirrel.

**/Thomas\: **"Look Wild, that squirrel is looking for some acorns."

**/Papa\:** "Thomas is right, look Wild."

Wild looked at where Papa was pointing at, and he could see that the squirrel was looking for some acorns. The long-lost-but-found Smurf was delighted and he jumped off of Thomas, and he raced towards the woods.

**/Thomas\:** "Don't go too far, Wild!"

**/Wild\: **"Smoo-wah!"

**/Brainy\:** "Oh, I bet he'll take forever to smurf for some acorns."

**/Thomas\:** "Don't be daft, Brainy. I'm sure Wild will be back in no time."

**/Brainy\:** "You'll see, Thomas. He'll be taking so long."

But Brainy was wrong.

**/Wild\: **"SMOO-WAH!"

Wild came back in 20 seconds flat and he found three acorns.

**/Thomas\:** "You were puffing, Brainy?"

Brainy felt speechless and he said nothing else.

Wild jumped back aboard Thomas.

**/Greedy\: **"I smurf you found some acorns, Wild. Want me to cook them for you?"

**/Wild\: **"Mm-mmm."

**/Papa\:** "I think Wild wants his acorns just the way it is, Greedy."

**/Greedy\:** "Oh alright, have it your way, Wild."

And in no time, Wild was having his breakfast. And the other 15 Smurfs went on having more of their breakfast also.

At long last, after having a very big breakfast, the 16 Smurfs were finally finished. They cleaned up everything off of Thomas' boiler and tanks, and they put the leftovers right inside of Thomas' cab.

**/Greedy\: **"Ahh. That was a very smurfy breakfast."

**/Handy\:** "It sure is."

**/Hefty\: **"I'm smurfed."

**/Smurfette\:** "Me too."

**/Sassette\: **"Me three."

**/Snappy\:** "Me four."

**/Papa\:** "Thank you for getting the stuff for our breakfast, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "You're welcome, Papa Smurf. Now, are you all ready to see the changes on Sodor?"

**/Clumsy\: **"Yup Thomas, we're all ready."

**/Thomas\: **"Alright then, let's go."

And Thomas chuffed off out of the woods.

* * *

><p>After leaving the woods, Thomas, along with the 16 Smurfs, was now at the western part of the Island of Sodor.<p>

The little blue tank engine was going to introduce the 16 little blue gnomes to some of his old friends, the ones who had been away for a not-so-long time.

**/Smurfette\: **"Ooh, I can't wait to smurf the Engines who had return to the island."

**/Brainy\:** "And don't forget, the ones who arrived new to the island too. Oh, and Thomas, has the #8 and #11 engines come back yet?"

**/Thomas\: **"Yes, they both had returned from England."

**/Brainy\:** "Oh smurfy, 'cause I had been leaving question marks on their pages when I smurfblished the book about the Island of Sodor."

**/Thomas\:** "Well you better republish your book when you see the question marks revealed."

**/Brainy\:** "I know, and that'll be a big pain in the smurf when I had to smurf the other Smurfs to return the books back to me."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh well, as Painter will always puff, "c'est la vie". Now, let's see if my two oldest friends are in their sheds."

**/Snappy\:** "Oh, I hope they're there."

As Thomas arrived at the three-berth sheds, he and the 16 Smurfs were relieved.

Duck and Oliver were in their sheds. And there right next to the #11 engine, was Toad the Great Western Brakevan.

The two Great Western Engines and the brakevan were pleased to see Thomas.

**/Duck & Oliver\:** "Hello, Thomas."

**/Toad\:** "Hello, Mr. Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "Hello, you three."

Then Duck, Oliver, and Toad noticed the 16 Smurfs.

**/Duck\: **"**/GASP\** Thomas, are they who I think they are?"

**/Oliver\:** "At long last!"

**/Toad\:** "Oh, my!"

**/Thomas\: **"You got that right, you three. Smurfs, these are my oldest friends, Duck, Oliver and Toad."

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\ **Duck?! I can't believe that an Engine is named after an animal! And I bet you talk in duck! QUACK-QUACK-QUACK! **/Laughing\**"

This made Duck cross.

**/Duck\: **"Now see here! I just happen to like being called "Duck"! And it sure peeps my real name!"

**/Brainy\: **"And what is your real name, Duck?"

**/Duck\: **"It's Montague."

**/Brainy\:** "Oh, well that's a smurfy name."

**/Duck\:** "To you maybe, but not to me."

**/Oliver\:** "But that's not all, there's another reason why he's being called "Duck"."

**/Clumsy\:** "Gosh, what is it?"

**/Oliver\:** "Go on, Duck. Tell them."

**/Duck\: **"Ohh, I guess I must. The other reason why I'm being called "Duck" is because... I waddle like a duck."

**/Clumsy\:** "Oh, smurf."

**/Duck\:** "Yes, and I just can't stop doing that nasty habit."

**/Clumsy\:** "Ohhh, it's ok, Duck. I have an unsmurfy habit too."

**/Duck\:** "Do you now? What is it?"

**/Clumsy\:** "I always trip and make things go wrong."

**/Duck\:** "Oh, my. Tell me, what's your name?"

**/Clumsy\:** "My name is Clumsy."

**/Duck\:** "Well Clumsy, I see why you're named after those nasty habits, and we have a lot in common."

**/Clumsy\: **"A-huck, yeah. I guess we do."

Just then, a special connection begin to form between Clumsy and Duck. The #8 engine and the nitwitted Smurf understand each other's feelings.

**/Clumsy\: **"So Duck, are you the #8 engine?"

**/Duck\: **"I'm sure am."

**/Brainy\: **"And Oliver is the #11 engine, right?"

**/Oliver\: **"You puff that right."

Then Brainy noticed the three letters on Duck's right-side tank.

**/Brainy\:** "Say Duck, you have the letters "G", "W", and "R" on your tank, what does it smurfs for?"

**/Duck\: **"It stands for "Great Western Railway"."

**/Brainy & Clumsy\: **"Ohh."

**/Oliver\: **"I also have those letters on both sides of me."

**/Brainy\:** "Ooh, smurfy."

Then Handy noticed Toad.

**/Handy\:** "Oliver, who's he right next to you again?"

**/Oliver\: **"This is Toad, my brakevan."

**/Handy\: **"What's a brakevan?"

**/Thomas\: **"A brakevan is the last truck of a train."

**/Handy\:** "Oh, I see."

**/Jokey\: **"Hee-hee-hee. And why his name is Toad? Does he croak like a toad?"

**/Oliver\:** "No. You see, back when Duck and me used to work along the Great Western Railway, the wagons on the railway were given nicknames from animals."

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\: **"Ohhh."

**/Oliver\: **"So that's why I named my brakevan "Toad". Right, Toad?"

**/Toad\: **"That's right, Mr. Oliver."

**/Hefty\:** "And he sure always likes to smurf you Engines "Mr."."

**/Smurfette\: **"And don't forget "Miss" to girl Engines, Hefty."

**/Toad\: **"I'm just being polite, and I'm being respectful to the Engines. And that's why I always address them as "Mr." and "Miss"."

**/Sassette\: **"Gee Snappy, maybe Toad should teach you a thing or two on being polite and respectful."

**/Snappy\: **"I already know how to be polite and respectful!"

**/Sassette\: **"Yeah, only a little bit!"

**/Snappy\: **"Oh, put a smurf in it!"

**/Sassette\: **"See! That's not polite!"

**/Snappy\: **"Uhh, who smurfs you?"

**/Papa\:** "Sassette, Snappy, stop it right now!"

**/Snappy\:** "She started it!"

**/Sassette\: **"Did not!"

**/Papa\: **"Sassette, Snappy, I'm warning you both! Smurf it out!"

Sassette and Snappy did as Papa told them to and they said nothing else.

**/Thomas\:** "Finally some peace."

**/Oliver\:** "Oh well. As Duck would always say: "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way"."

**/Duck\: **"Oliver, I told you not to puff my quote ever again."

**/Oliver\:** "Sorry, but I can't help it."

**/Brainy\: **"Well, I think Oliver has the right to smurf that quote. And I say, that quote is so smurfy, and I think I should smurf my fellow Smurfs that: "there are two ways of smurfing things: the smurfy way, or the wrong way"."

**/Lazy\: **"And you always smurf things the wrong way, Brainy."

**/Brainy\:** "Well, I also smurf things the smurfy way too, Lazy."

**/Lazy\: **"Yeah, only a little bit."

**/Brainy\:** "Humph!"

**/Oliver\: **"Nevermind Uh, Umm... What's your name?"

**/Brainy\: **"Who, me? It's Brainy."

**/Oliver\: **"Oh. Nevermind Brainy, I realized that what I've done is not right, and I should listen to Duck. Besides, I am supposed to be much wiser, and a good role model."

**/Brainy\:** "Ohhh. Well, maybe I should be much more wiser, and maybe I should be a smurfy role model."

**/Hefty\:** "Yeah, right, good luck with that."

**/Brainy\:** "Well I could be if you let me, Hefty!"

**/Papa\:** "Yes Hefty, give Brainy a chance."

**/Hefty\: **"Oh, alright. I wish you luck, Brainy."

**/Brainy\:** "Thanks, Hefty. And thank you, Oliver, and I sure could learn more from you. You're my role model."

**/Oliver\:** "**/Chuckling\ **You're welcome, Brainy."

Just then, another special connection begin to form, and it's between Brainy and Oliver. The #11 engine and the spectacled Smurf really understand each other perfectly.

**/Duck\: **"Well, me and Oliver should get puffing, I'm scheduled to get a new coat of paint."

**/Oliver\: **"And I'm scheduled to pull a goods train."

**/Toad\: **"And I'm going with Mr. Oliver."

**/Clumsy\: **"Alright, and it's smurfy to smurf you, Duck."

**/Brainy\:** "And you too, Oliver."

**/Toad\: **"Ahem!"

**/Brainy\:** "Oh, and Toad."

**/Duck, Oliver, & Toad\: **"And it's nice to meet you all too, Smurfs."

**/Grouchy\: **"Hey Duck, while you get your new coat of green paint, get your wheels painted green too."

**/Duck\:** "No. I'm not getting my wheels painted, I like my black wheels."

**/Grouchy\:** "Then I HATE your black wheels!"

**/Duck\:** "Pumping pistons, that's so rude!"

**/Clumsy\: **"Grouchy!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Well that's the truth! I don't like smurfing Engines with black wheels!"

Duck felt hurt. But then, he started to figure out something.

**/Duck\: **"Are you the one who told James that he should get his wheels painted red?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Yes!"

**/Duck\:** "Bother! Thanks to you, James is now bragging about how twice as splendid as he is!"

**/Grouchy\:** "And I'm glad that I smurf James to get his wheels painted red!"

Duck was cross.

But Oliver thought for a moment. He thinks that Duck should get his wheels painted green.

**/Oliver\:** "Duck, I think I agree with that grumpy Smurf, you really should get your wheels painted green."

**/Duck\:** "Oh no, Oliver, not you too."

**/Oliver\:** "Well, look at me. I'm green, and I have green wheels to match with it. So why won't a green Engine like you should get his wheels painted green to match his green coat?"

Duck wasn't sure. He turned to Grouchy. He could see that the former bad-tempered Smurf was scowling at him. Then he turned to Oliver. And he could see that the 2nd Great Western engine was smiling at him. And at long last, after seeing both Grouchy and Oliver, Duck had no other choice.

**/Duck\:** "Oh alright, I'll get my wheels painted green. And if it's the only way for that grumpy Smurf to stop pacing his cross face at me, he's making my wheels wobble."

After hearing that, Grouchy stopped pacing his scowled face at Duck and he grinned a little grin.

And Oliver was delighted.

**/Duck\:** "And one thing for sure, I won't become a really splendid Engine like James."

After Oliver was coupled up to Toad, he and Duck are ready to go.

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "Good-bye, Duck. Good-bye, Oliver. Good-bye, Toad."

**/Duck, Oliver, & Toad\:** "Good-bye, Smurfs."

And with two by two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" the two Great Western engines chuffed away, with Toad clattering behind Oliver.

The 16 Smurfs watched as Duck, Oliver, and Toad disappeared.

**/Clumsy\:** "Golly, it was very smurfy to smurf Duck."

**/Brainy\:** "And Oliver."

**/Sassette\:** "Don't forget Toad."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, I'm glad you all finally meet them. Now then, let's keep on going, there are more Engines that you Smurfs had to meet."

**/Snappy\: **"Smurf the way, Thomas!"

**/Thomas\:** "You puff it, Snappy!"

And with his fire in his firebox flaming, Thomas, along with the 16 Smurfs, chuffed off to continue showing the little blue tykes the rest of the Sodor locomotive fleet.

* * *

><p>Along the countryside up north, Thomas introduced the 16 Smurfs to another old friend who had returned to Sodor, and that is Stepney the Bluebell Engine.<p>

Stepney was very glad to meet the 16 Smurfs.

Next, Thomas introduced the 16 Smurfs three more old friends, and these three friends are diesels, and they are, Boco,... Derek,... and Daisy.

The three diesels were very glad to meet the 16 Smurfs. And Sassette and Smurfette were very glad to meet Daisy.

And lastly, Thomas introduced the 16 Smurfs to three old friends who are non-rail contraptions, and they are, Terence the Tractor,... George the Steamroller,... and Caroline the Vintage Car.

Sassette and Smurfette were very glad to meet Caroline, while the other 14 Smurfs were very pleased to meet her and the other two.

Then, Thomas introduced the 16 Smurfs to some friends who they never meet before, like Salty the Dockyard Diesel Engine.

Salty was very surprised and amazed to meet the 16 Smurfs.

And then, Thomas introduced the 16 Smurfs to some friends, who are non-rail contraptions, who they never meet before also, like Bulgy the Double-decker Bus, and Trevor the Traction Engine.

The two non-rail vehicles were also surprised and amazed to meet the 16 Smurfs.

But even though, Grouchy and Trevor had already met for the past two years.

And now, Thomas introduced the 16 Smurfs to three new friends who arrived on Sodor, and they are, Stanley the Silver Engine,... Hank the American Engine,... and Flora, a young tram engine and an Engineling.

The two Smurfettes were very pleased to meet Flora.

And after that, Thomas, along with the 16 Smurfs, chuffed away.

* * *

><p>After Thomas had introduced the 16 Smurfs to the rest of the Sodor locomotive fleet, the #1 engine was now going to show the little blue creatures the great discovery.<p>

The 16 Smurfs were very excited.

**/Snappy\: **"Smurf-a-roo! I can't wait to smurf that great discovery!"

**/Sassette\:** "Me too!"

**/Brainy\:** "I wonder what it is?"

**/Clumsy\: **"Uh, is it much farther, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\: **"Not that far, we're almost there. And would you Smurfs please close your eyes?"

**/Jokey\: **"Why?"

**/Thomas\:** "Because, you'll spoil the surprise."

**/Jokey\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Lazy\:** "Oh, I'll close my eyes alright."

So the 16 Smurfs closed their eyes. But after Lazy closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

Thomas was now closer to the great discovery.

**/Thomas\:** "Keep your eyes closed, and don't peek."

Jokey sneakily opened one of his eyes.

**/Jokey\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Thomas\:** "I said don't peek, Jokey!"

**/Papa\: **"Jokey, do as Thomas smurfed or you'll be smurfed!"

**/Jokey\: **"Alright already!"

Jokey went back to closing one of his eyes.

**/Thomas\:** "Nearly there."

The 16 Smurfs waited and waited.

At long last, Thomas, along with the 16 Smurfs, arrived at the great discovery.

**/Thomas\:** "We're here! You all can open your eyes now!"

As the 16 Smurfs opened their eyes, they were all awestruck. And indeed the great discovery was the lost-but-now-found town of Great Waterton.

**/The 16 Smurfs\:** "**/Oohing and aahing\**"

**/Brainy\:** "It's a new town."

**/Handy\:** "And station."

**/Hefty\:** "Are you smurfing this, Lazy? Lazy?"

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Hefty\:** "Lazy! Wake up! Thomas smurfed us to the great discovery!"

Hefty shook Lazy.

**/Hefty\:** "LA-ZY!"

**/Lazy\:** "**/SNORT\ **Huh? What? Oh, we're here already?"

**/Hefty\:** "Yes!"

Lazy looked all around.

**/Lazy\: **"Whoa, it's a new town."

**/Brainy\:** "I smurfed that already, Lazy."

**/Lazy\:** "Oh, sorry."

**/Vanity\:** "So, what name is this town and station?"

**/Thomas\: **"Look at the sign right next to you."

The 16 Smurfs looked at the name on the sign.

**/Brainy\:** "This station and town is called, Great Waterton."

**/Smurfette\:** "Ooh, such a smurfy name for a station and town."

**/Greedy\:** "But why is it called Great Waterton?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, Great Waterton got it's name from the fact that it served a water works, which supplied water for all the other towns on Sodor. And actually, this town's not new. it's old."

**/Grandpa\: **"Smurf-a-ruskie! Please, tell us it's history, Thomas."

**/Thomas\: **"Alright. You see, when the very first steam engines came to Sodor, it was the island's main town and rail hub. It was served by a tramline called, the Sodor Tramway, which delivered the coal for the water works until the tramline was closed. The water works then closed down and many people moved away from this town. The town became lost until one of us discovered it while finding another route to the Wharf. After that, the Fat Controller decided to have the town restored, with all of us both rail and non-rail contraptions involved in the project. And now, Great Waterton is beautiful again, as it once was."

**/The 16 Smurf\: **"Oooh."

**/Papa\:** "Amazing, simply amazing."

**/Handy\: **"And one thing, what's the water works?"

**/Thomas\:** "The water works consists of some large buildings which housed the steam pumping engines, as well as the standpipe tower which dwarfs all the buildings. Inside the water works, there have been two steam pumping engines with a large stationary boiler to provide steam pressure. And the standpipe tower has a huge iron pipe inside its structure; its purpose is to allow the steam pumping engines to pump the water up the standpipe and then, by gravity, the pressure inside the standpipe moves the water along the water mains towards all the other towns. Once the water works closed, the standpipe tower fell into disrepair, and it was a huge undertaking to restore the standpipe. Now the standpipe tower looks as good as new."

**/Handy\:** "Wow, fascinating."

**/Hefty\:** "It smurftainly is."

**/Smurfette\:** "Thanks for explaining us, Thomas."

Thomas just had to smile.

**/Clumsy\:** "Uh, so, who discovered Great Waterton?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, take a guess."

**/Jokey\: **"Is it Percy?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Smurfette\:** "Is it Emily?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Handy\: **"Is it Edward?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Grouchy\: **"Is it James?"

**/Thomas\:** "I knew you might puff that, Grouchy. But, it's also a no."

**/Grouchy\:** "Unnh, I HATE that it's not James who discovered Great Waterton!"

The 16 Smurfs all thought hard. But then, they all gave up.

**/Vanity\:** "Ok Thomas, we're smurfed. Who discovered Great Waterton?"

**/Thomas\: **"Me."

**/Vanity\: **"You?"

**/Brainy\:** "I should've known that."

**/Snappy\:** "Boy Thomas, you and the other Engines must've worked hard to resmurf Great Waterton."

**/Sassette\:** "Yeah."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, we did work hard, you two. And we are really useful Engines for doing that project."

**/Papa\:** "And we think that you're really useful and smurfy Engines for smurfing that hard work, Thomas. Smurfy well done."

Thomas felt proud of himself.

**/Brainy\: **"Now I really need to smurf the other Smurfs to resmurf all the books about Sodor to me."

**/Thomas\:** "**/Giggling\**"

Just then, Thomas remembered something.

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, Grouchy, Vanity, this is where you two get off here and wait for James."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, thanks for resmurfing me and Vanity, Thomas."

**/Vanity\: **"Yes, thanks, Thomas."

**/Thomas\: **"You're welcome."

Grouchy and Vanity both jumped off of Thomas, and they landed on the station platform.

**/Thomas\:** "And while I puff to my job, I'll drop off you Smurfs to the other Engines as well."

**/The 11 Smurfs minus Papa, Grandpa, & Wild\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Thomas."

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

**/Thomas\:** "And Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, I'll drop both of you off at Knapford Station so you two can have a chat with the Fat Controller."

**/Papa\:** "That's very smurfy of you, Thomas. I've always wanted to have a chat with Sir Topham."

**/Grandpa\:** "So do I. But, will he be there?"

**/Thomas\:** "He'll be there. He has an office over there."

**/Grandpa\:** "Oh, ok."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then. "Smurf" you later, Grouchy. "Smurf" you later, Vanity."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Smurf you later, Thomas."

And with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Thomas puffed away, along with the 14 Smurfs.

Grouchy and Vanity watched as the #1 engine and their fellow Smurfs went completely out of sight.

* * *

><p>While chuffing off to his branch line, Thomas had dropped off the 12 Smurfs to one of the Steam Team.<p>

Handy went with Edward.

Painter and Wild went with Henry.

Hefty went with Gordon.

Clumsy and Jokey went with Percy.

Greedy and Lazy went with Toby.

Sassette and Smurfette went with Emily.

And Brainy and Snappy stayed with Thomas.

And lastly, Thomas dropped off Papa and Grandpa at Knapford Station to join the Fat Controller to have a nice long chat and also to have tea and biscuits.

And after that, the little blue tank engine, along with Brainy and Snappy, chuffed off to his job on running his branch line.

* * *

><p>Back at Great Waterton, Grouchy and Vanity were waiting patiently for James. They waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. But there was no sign of James. The two Smurfs began to lose hope.<p>

**/Grouchy\:** "Come on, James. Where are you?"

**/Vanity\:** "Don't worry, Grouchy. James will come soon. And besides, you two smurf that promise back at the sheds."

**/Grouchy\: **"I know. But, if James doesn't smurf up, I would hate him again!"

**/Vanity\: **"Please don't do that! You two are very smurfy friends."

**/Grouchy\:** "**/SIGH\ **You're right, Vanity. But you know that I hate waiting."

**/Vanity\:** "I know, Grouchy. I know. But, how can we smurf if James is coming?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Maybe by smurfing the sound of his whistle. I know what it sounds like."

**/Vanity\:** "Well I don't, I forgot what James' whistle sounds like."

**/Grouchy\:** "Don't worry, we'll listen very carefully. Now, let's use our ears."

So the two Smurfs began to use their ears for listening the sound of James' whistle.

Just then, Grouchy and Vanity heard two toots. "**/PEE-OOO-EEP! PEE-OOO-EEP!\**" But that was a two-tone whistle.

**/Vanity\:** "Is that James?"

**/Grouchy\:** "No, James doesn't have a whistle like that."

**/Vanity\: **"Then who is it?"

The two Smurfs could see that it was Whiff who tooted that two-tone whistle.

**/Grouchy\:** "It's Whiff."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh bother and smurf."

**/Grouchy\:** "Uh-oh, smurf your nose, he's smurfing a train full of rubbish!"

**/Vanity\:** "Oh, yuck!"

Grouchy and Vanity covered their noses. And they kept them covered until they saw Whiff and his train went completely out of sight.

**/Vanity\:** "Phew! Finally he's gone."

**/Grouchy\:** "I smurfed it once before two years ago and I'll smurf it again, I HATE the smell of rubbish!"

**/Vanity\:** "You smurf it!"

So the two Smurfs went on listening for the sound of James' whistle.

But then, Grouchy and Vanity heard another two toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Vanity\:** "Is it James?"

**/Grouchy\:** "No, that's not his whistle."

**/Vanity\:** "**/MOAN\ **Who is it?"

The two Smurfs could see that it was only Arthur and the sound of his whistle.

**/Grouchy\:** "It's Arthur."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh double bother and smurf."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh no, smurf your nose again, he's smurfing a train full of fish!"

**/Vanity\:** "Ewww!"

Grouchy and Vanity covered their noses again. And they kept them covered until they saw Arthur and his train disappeared in the distance.

**/Vanity\:** "Hah! He's gone at last."

**/Grouchy\: **"Once again, I smurfed it once before two years ago and I'll smurf it again, I HATE the smell of fish!"

**/Vanity\:** "You can smurf that again!"

And again, the two Smurfs went on listening for the sound of James' whistle.

Suddenly, Grouchy and Vanity heard another two toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Vanity\:** "That must be James."

**/Grouchy\:** "No, that's not his whistle either."

**/Vanity\:** "Eesh, who is it this time?"

The two Smurfs could see that it was only Harvey and the sound of his whistle.

**/Grouchy\:** "It's Harvey."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh triple bother and smurf."

**/Grouchy\:** "And look, he's smurfing Rocky."

**/Vanity\:** "I can see that."

Grouchy and Vanity watched as Harvey, with Rocky behind him, chuffed away.

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "**/BIG SIGH\**"

**/Vanity\: **"Well, they're gone too."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah. But there's still no sign of James."

**/Vanity\:** "Now I'm getting worried. What if James smurf into an accident?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Ohh, I hate to imagine if James smurf into an accident."

**/Vanity\:** "Me too. And all this worrying will ruin my smurfy face."

So once again, the two Smurfs continued on waiting and listening for the sound of James' whistle.

Then suddenly, the former bad-tempered Smurf and the handsome Smurf's waiting and worrying were finally over when they heard two toots.

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"Hey, that's James!"

**/Vanity\: **"Really? Is that the sound of his whistle?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes!"

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Vanity\:** "Oh happy day! Now I'll remember that whistle for sure!"

**/Grouchy\:** "You better!"

Grouchy looked to his right.

**/Grouchy\:** "Look, here he comes!"

Vanity also looked to his right.

**/Vanity\:** "Hooray!"

The two Smurfs could see that James was chuffing closer and closer towards the station. They both jumped up and down, and they also waved and shouted to the #5 engine.

**/Grouchy\:** "JAMES! JAMES!"

**/Vanity\:** "OVER HERE, JAMES! OVER HERE!"

Grouchy and Vanity both whistled to James.

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "**/Whistling\**"

James looked in the distance. And he could see the two Smurfs jumping and waving to him.

**/James\:** "Oh, there they are!"

James let out three toots.

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Grouchy\:** "Yes, he smurfed us!"

**/Vanity\:** "Finally!"

Grouchy and Vanity watched as James entered the station. And he stopped right beside the platform where the two Smurfs were standing.

**/Grouchy\:** "James, thank smurfness you're finally here!"

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, what smurfed you so long?"

**/James\:** "I'm sorry, I've been stopping on a lot of red signals."

**/Vanity\:** "Ohhh."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE those red signals!"

**/James\:** "I hate them too, but we Engines always had to obey the rules of the railway."

And Grouchy had to agree, even Vanity.

Then the two Smurfs could see that James was pulling two flat-bed trucks of engine parts.

**/Grouchy\:** "What are you smurfing, James?"

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, and what are they for?"

**/James\:** "These are engine parts, and they are for the water works."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh. Thomas smurfed us about the water works."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah, and it was smurfy."

**/James\: **"Well I'm glad that you Smurfs learned something today."

Both Grouchy and Vanity nodded up and down.

**/James\:** "Alright then, come aboard you two, I'm about to drop off this train to the yard."

**/Vanity\:** "Smurfy."

**/Grouchy\:** "But is the yard far away?"

**/James\:** "Not really, it's just in the left of the town."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, ok."

**/Vanity\: **"Let's smurf."

So the two Smurfs came aboard James

And with a wheesh of steam, the mid-size red tender engine, along with Grouchy and Vanity, chuffed off towards the yard.

* * *

><p>When James got to the yard, he uncoupled and dropped off his train. The yard in Great Waterton was small, and it can't store that many trucks.<p>

Grouchy and Vanity looked all around the yard.

**/Grouchy\: **"This yard is too small."

**/Vanity\:** "And not that smurfy."

**/James\: **"I know, but some of us get used to it."

**/Grouchy\:** "Hmph. So, Sir Topham smurfed that you're smurfing your mixed-traffic job, is that right?"

**/James\:** "Yes, and do you both remember what mixed-traffic means?"

**/Vanity\:** "We sure do, it means that an Engine can smurf coaches or trucks from time to time."

**/James\:** "Well done, Vanity."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, what's your next job?"

**/James\:** "My next job is to pull some empty open-topped trucks to the quarry."

**/Grouchy\: **"What's a quarry?"

**/James\: **"I'll explain it when we get there."

**/Vanity\:** "So, where are the trucks?"

**/James\:** "They're right there."

Grouchy and Vanity looked to their left.

**/Vanity\:** "Those trucks?"

**/James\:** "Yes."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh."

**/Grouchy\: **"Ok then, let's smurf them and get this smurf on the smurf."

**/James\:** "You puff it, Grouchy."

And James, with Grouchy and Vanity on board, chuffed off to the nearest points.

After switching tracks, James, along with Grouchy and Vanity, was chuffing towards his train.

As the #5 engine chuffed right next to his train, the trucks began to giggle.

**/The Troublesome Trucks\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Vanity\:** "Oooh, those trucks looked pretty umsmurfy."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I don't trust them one smurf."

**/James\:** "Me too."

But, James was in luck.

At the front of the mid-size red tender engine's train, was a very big open-topped truck. It was Hector. And he's the only truck that was so nice and can be trusted.

But Grouchy and Vanity didn't know that when they saw him, and they were surprised. And they were also scared and worried.

**/Vanity\:** "Smurf my Smurfs, smurf at that big truck!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Ohh James, you're going to go through a lot of trouble with that!"

But James wasn't scared or worried.

**/James\:** "Don't worry, you two. This big truck is very nice. Grouchy, Vanity, this is Hector. Hector, these are my friends, and they're Smurfs."

**/Hector\:** "Hello, so nice to meet you. Thomas told me all about you."

The two Smurfs were still scared.

**/Grouchy\:** "H-h-hello."

**/Vanity\:** "N-n-nice to s-s-smurf you too."

**/Hector\:** "Oh come on, don't be scared. I am really nice."

Suddenly, Grouchy and Vanity didn't feel scared anymore. But they were stern.

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, if you're nice, how we'll know that we should trust you?"

**/Vanity\: **"Yeah."

**/Hector\:** "Oh, you can certainly trust me."

But the two Smurfs weren't so sure.

**/Grouchy\:** "James, do you trust Hector?"

**/James\:** "Yes I do. Hector once helped me get my train through the snow and get all the way to Great Waterton."

**/Hector\:** "And I was glad to help James."

And after hearing that, Grouchy and Vanity made their decision.

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Vanity\:** "We'll trust you, Hector."

James and Hector were very pleased.

Just then, the trucks were still giggling.

**/The Troublesome Trucks\:** "**/Giggling\**"

James, Grouchy, and Vanity were annoyed.

**/James\:** "Hector, would you please make these trucks stop giggling?"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Yes, please."

**/Hector\: **"I'd be happy to."

Hector turned to the trucks.

**/The Troublesome Trucks\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Hector\: **"SILENCE!"

That made the trucks jumped and they stopped giggling.

But that loud yell made James, Grouchy, and Vanity jumped also.

**/Grouchy\:** "Whoa, that's some yell."

**/Vanity\:** "I'll smurf."

**/James\:** "Thank you, Hector."

Hector just smiled.

And in no time, James, along with Grouchy and Vanity, was coupled up to his train, and he puffed away.

* * *

><p>While puffing through the countryside, James, Grouchy, and Vanity were enjoying their time together. The #5 engine was just chuffing along the main line, while the two Smurfs just sit back and enjoy the ride, even though Vanity keeps on looking at his reflection in his hand mirror.<p>

**/Vanity\:** "Mirror, mirror on my hand, who is the most smurfy Smurf on the island? Why, it's me, me, me."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, Vanity."

**/James\:** "**/Giggling\**"

The trucks clattering behind James were behaving very well, especially Hector. And the big hopper truck kept an eye on them along the way.

Grouchy and Vanity were very impressed with Hector, and they gained his trust.

And Hector felt proud of himself.

At last, after chuffing for one and a half hours, the three friends arrived at Sodor Slate Quarry.

The two Smurfs were amazed.

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Whoooa."

**/Grouchy\:** "James, is this a quarry?"

**/James\:** "Yes Grouchy, this is a quarry."

**/Vanity\:** "Care to explain it now?"

**/James\:** "The quarry is a place, cavern, or pit where stone and slate is taken from the rocks or ledges, or dug from the earth, for building or other purposes. And it's also known as a stone pit."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Ohhh."

Just then, the three friends heard two by two toots.

**/Bill & Ben\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ /PEEP! PEEP!\**"

It was the twins, Bill and Ben. They've came to pick up the trucks that James brought in.

**/James\:** "Look, you two! The Smurfs came back!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Hello, Bill! Hello, Ben!"

The twins were surprised.

**/Bill & Ben\:** "Oh, welcome back!"

**/Bill\:** "And look, James. Me and Ben got our wheels painted to match our yellow coats."

James looked at the twins' wheels. And they're indeed had been painted yellow.

**/James\:** "Oh, well, good for you both."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I'm glad that you two don't have black wheels anymore."

**/Ben\:** "We're glad too. We don't like black wheels either."

James, Grouchy, and Vanity just grin.

**/Bill\:** "Anyway, we're here to pick up…"

**/Ben\:** "…the trucks that you brought in."

**/James\:** "Yes, here you go. Goodbye, Hector."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Bye, Hector."

**/Hector\:** "Goodbye, James. Goodbye, Smurfs."

James uncoupled the train, and he, along with the two Smurfs, chuffed away.

**/Vanity\:** "Now what's your next mixed-traffic job, James?"

**/James\:** "My next mixed-traffic job is to pull a train of slate trucks to the Brendam Docks."

**/Grouchy\: **"Is Brendam Docks a town?"

**/James\:** "Actually, it's a harbor."

**/Grouchy\:** "What's a harbor?"

**/James\:** "A harbor is a sheltered port where ships can take on or discharge passengers and goods and stuff. And it's also known as a seaport."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh."

**/Vanity\:** "So where's the train of slate trucks?"

**/James\:** "It's at the other end of the quarry."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh, ok."

**/Grouchy\: **"Let's smurf it and smurf off to Brendam Docks."

**/James\:** "You puff it, Grouchy."

And James, along with Grouchy and Vanity, kept on chuffing to pick up his train.

When the mid-size red tender engine got to the other end of the quarry, he was coupled up to the train, and he, along with the two Smurfs, puffed off to Brendam Docks.

For the second time, the three friends were enjoying their time together wonderfully.

* * *

><p>And in no time, James, Grouchy, and Vanity arrived at Brendam Docks. The journey to the harbor only lasted for a half hour.<p>

The two Smurfs are awestruck.

The harbor was big, and there were a lot of ships from faraway places. And there were some boats also.

**/Grouchy\:** "So this is Brendam Docks."

**/Vanity\:** "And this is what a harbor looks like."

**/James\:** "You puff it, you two."

**/Grouchy\:** "Wow, smurf at those ships."

**/Vanity\:** "And they're different from the ones that we smurf back at home, in the medieval times that is."

**/James\:** "Well, the ships from your time period, had evolved into these new generation of ships. And those ships are built with engines."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Ooh."

Just then, the three friends heard a voice.

**/Cranky\:** "Oh, look who's here."

**/Grouchy\:** "Who smurfed that?"

**/James\:** "Oh, it's only Cranky."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, where is he?"

**/James\:** "He's up there."

The two Smurfs looked up, and there at the top, was Cranky.

**/Grouchy\:** "So that's Cranky."

**/Vanity\:** "Whoa, he's tall."

**/Grouchy\:** "And he's the one that smurfed you "Grouchy James", right?"

**/James\:** "Yes, that's him."

**/Vanity\:** "And what kind of contraption is he?"

**/James\:** "He's a crane, Vanity."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh."

**/Grouchy\:** "And he smurfed me that too."

**/James\:** "That I did. **/Shouting\ **Hello, Cranky!"

**/Cranky\:** "**/MOAN\ **And it's too bad that you're not grouchy today."

**/James\:** "Why would I?"

**/Cranky\:** "So I can call you "Grouchy James" again."

**/James\:** "Well not today. I'm feeling happy!"

**/Cranky\: **"That I can see. So what had you brought in this time?"

**/James\:** "Oh, some trucks of slate."

**/Cranky\:** "Oh wonderful, more heavy loads for me to haul. And I'll be aching my arm off for doing this."

**/James\:** "Well, you're the only crane in this part of the harbor that can haul loads more faster and quicker. And you know that the Fat Controller doesn't want any confusion and delay."

**/Cranky\:** "Whatever."

**/Grouchy\:** "Eesh, what a grouch."

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah."

**/James\:** "Maybe he should be called "Grouchy Cranky". **/Chuckling\**"

**/Grouchy\:** "HA-HA-HA! Smurfy one, James!"

**/Vanity\:** "I'll smurf!"

And the three friends laughed.

**/James, Grouchy, & Vanity\:** "**/Laughing\**"

**/Cranky\:** "Stop laughing! And who are you talking to?"

**/James\:** "Oh, nothing. You must be hearing things."

**/Cranky\:** "But I heard someone laughing with you. Who is it?"

**/James\:** "Oh my, look at the time! I have another train to pull! Goodbye, Cranky!"

And James uncoupled the train, and he puffed quickly away along with Grouchy and Vanity.

**/Cranky\:** "WAIT! STOP!"

But James ignored him and he went completely out of sight.

Cranky was cross.

**/Cranky\:** "That James has someone with him, and I'm going to find out. Well, someday."

And the cranky crane went on to start his duty.

After getting away from Cranky, James, along with Grouchy and Vanity, stopped at a dock.

**/James\:** "Bust my buffers, that was close."

**/Vanity\:** "I wonder why Cranky didn't notice me and Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Maybe we're too tiny for him to smurf."

**/James\:** "You're right, Grouchy. From up there, Cranky can hardly see you both on me."

**/Vanity\:** "Well thank smurfness we're away from that grouch. I don't like him at all."

**/Grouchy\:** "Me too."

**/James\:** "Well, we Engines had to get used to Cranky. He's an important part of the harbor anyway."

And the two Smurfs had to agree.

**/Grouchy\:** "Now, what's your next job?"

**/James\:** "My next job is the one that I love, pulling a fast special."

**/Vanity\:** "Ooh, smurfy."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I LOVE that you love that job."

**/Vanity\:** "But where are you going to smurf your train?"

**/James\:** "I'm going to pull it to Knapford Station."

**/Vanity\:** "Oh, ok."

**/Grouchy\:** "Now, let's smurf!"

**/James\: **"Alright, here we go!"

And James, along with Grouchy and Vanity, set off to collect his train.

After James collected his train, he, along with the two Smurfs, was chuffing along Edward's branch line. And the three friends were still enjoying their time together.

Vanity was, as usual, looking at his hand mirror.

**/Vanity\:** "Ooh, I'll never get tired of this. **/SMOOCH\**"

James was disgusted.

**/James\:** "Please don't do that, Vanity. It's disgusting."

**/Grouchy\:** "I smurf that disgusting too."

**/Vanity\:** "It's not disgusting! I had been smurfing that for all my life! So get used to it!"

**/James\:** "**/SIGH\ **If you puff so. Vanity."

**/Grouchy\:** "**/SIGH\ **Same here."

Vanity was very pleased and he went on looking at himself.

Just then, the three friends could see an Engine coming by. It was Edward. And with him was Handy.

James, Grouchy, and Vanity whistled and shouted to them.

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ /Shouting\** Hello!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\** Hello!"

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ /Shouting\ **Hello!"

**/Handy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Hello!"

The three Smurfs also waved at each other.

And as the two Engines past by each other, James, Grouchy, and Vanity continued on their journey.

* * *

><p>It had been one and a half hours, but at long last, the three friends arrived at Knapford Station.<p>

**/Vanity\:** "Aah. Smurfy ol' Knapford Station."

**/Grouchy\:** "It hasn't smurfed a bit. But I would hate if something unsmurfy happen to it."

**/James\: **"Don't worry, Grouchy. Nothing "unsmurfy" will happen to Knapford Station. And it is after all, the biggest station on the island."

Grouchy smiled and he had to agree, even Vanity.

As James entered the station, he stopped at the back of it. And then, he uncoupled his train.

**/Grouchy\:** "What's your next job now, James?"

**/James\:** "My next job is the one that I also love, pulling a passenger train."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I also LOVE that you love that job."

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, let's get smurfin'."

**/James\:** "Whoa, hold your "smurfs", Vanity. I had to pick up some coaches first."

**/Vanity\:** "So where are the coaches then?"

**/James\:** "They're at Knapford Yards."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well come on then, let's smurf them and get smurfin' so you and your friends can come with us to our village in our time period."

**/James\:** "I know. And I hope I'd made some good progress."

And James, along with Grouchy and Vanity, puffed off to fetch his train.

When James got to Knapford Yards, he was coupled up to his train, and he puffed off to Knapford Station.

And when the #5 engine arrived at the station, there were a lot of passengers waiting on the platform. The passengers were very keen to get on board James' train. But even though, James was pulling only three coaches.

Grouchy and Vanity looked back and they were amazed. They had never seen such so many people.

**/Vanity\:** "Smurfen my smurf, look at all those people."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah, there are sure a lot of them."

**/James\:** "There's a lot indeed, and taking passengers is the most important job of all. Well, pulling fast specials is also the most important job too."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Whoa."

**/Grouchy\:** "So, what's your destination for this job?"

**/James\:** "My destination for this job is chuffing all the way to Vicarstown."

**/Vanity\:** "And where is Vicarstown?"

**/James\:** "It's at the eastern part of the island. And this journey is not like the other ones that I did today, it's going to be a very long one."

**/Vanity\:** "How long?"

**/James\:** "Three and a half hours."

**/Grouchy\:** "Three and a half hours?! But that'll take all day! But, I really LOVE smurfing on longer journeys on Sodor."

**/James\:** "What about the journeys at your time period, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Nah, I HATE those journeys. And they're nothing compared to the ones in this time period."

**/James\:** "**/Chuckling\ **Whatever you puff, Grouchy. Whatever you puff."

And Grouchy just had to smile.

Just then, James looked at the clock.

**/James\:** "Oh dear, it's nearly time for me to depart."

**/Vanity\:** "But there's some people smurfing your train."

**/Grouchy\:** "Are you gonna smurf something, James?"

**/James\:** "Why yes, there is something that I can do, and it's this."

James turned to his passengers.

**/James\:** "Final boarding call! All aboard! And mind the gap between the platform and the train!"

When the passengers heard James' announcement, they all scrabbled into his train. And at last, the last passenger boarded the train.

Grouchy and Vanity were amazed and they were very impressed with James.

**/Vanity\:** "Wow, now that did the smurf."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah, smurfy one, James."'

**/James\:** "Thank you, Grouchy. And I really out done myself."

Just then, the guard blew his whistle. "**/TWEET!\**"

And James began to depart.

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Here we go! On to Vicarstown we go!"

**/Vanity\:** "Smurfy!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Are you smurfing an express train, James?"

**/James\:** "No, I'm pulling a local train."

**/Vanity\:** "What does local mean anyway?"

**/James\:** "It means that I had to stop at every station along the way to my final destination."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Oh."

**/Grouchy\:** "Well, just as long that we are smurfing our time together."

**/James\:** "We are, Grouchy. We are. And I'm having the most splendid day spending my time with you."

**/Vanity\:** "Hey, don't smurfget me!"

**/James\:** "Yes, and even you, Vanity."

**/Vanity\:** "Thank you, James."

James smiled his biggest smile. And he, along with his two special Smurf friends, chuffed off to do his job.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, James had been very busy. He worked his hardest so he can earn his reward of going to the medieval times with the 16 Smurfs. And Grouchy and Vanity were very impressed with James. The two Smurfs could see that the mid-size red tender engine was working his hardest. And also, they were having a wonderful time being together.<p>

But even though, James was not the only one who was working hard. The rest of the Steam Team had also been very busy. And they were also working very hard throughout the day so they can also earn their reward of going to the medieval times with the 16 Smurfs. And some of the Smurfs were also very impressed with the rest of the Steam Team for working their hardest. And they were also having a wonderful time being together.

At Knapford Station in his office, The Fat Controller was having a wonderful time chatting with Papa and Grandpa. They've been chatting endlessly all day, talking about what it was like to be in charge of a railway and being a leader of a big group of Smurfs. And Grandpa also chat to the Fat Controller on being second in command for the group of Smurfs. And the railway controller and the leader Smurf also chat about that the Engines were really useful and the Smurfs were also really useful. And Papa, Grandpa, and the Fat Controller were also feeling very proud of having some hardworking Engines and hardworking Smurfs. And the three old chaps were also enjoying having tea and biscuits together.

And while he was chatting with Papa and Grandpa, the Fat Controller had heard that the Steam Team had been making good progress and had done their jobs, especially James. He was very delighted, and said to Papa and Grandpa that the eight Engines had earn their reward of going to the medieval times. And the two old Smurfs were also very delighted to hear that.

* * *

><p>Evening came, and after they finished chatting, The Fat Controller closed his office and headed towards his little blue car. Papa and Grandpa walked along side with him. And after they got in the car, The Fat Controller, along with Papa and Grandpa, drove off to Tidmouth Sheds to see the Steam Team and the 14 Smurfs.<p>

At Tidmouth Sheds, the Steam Team and the 14 Smurfs had returned home. The eight Engines were very tired and exhausted, but they sure had a wonderful time along with the 14 Smurfs.

**/Thomas\:** "Fizzling fireboxes, what a day."

**/Percy\:** "You can puff that again. I'm all puffed out."

**/Emily\:** "My wheels are aching me."

**/Edward\:** "So are my gears."

**/James\:** "And my axles."

**/Snappy\:** "But you Engines sure work hard today."

**/Sassette\:** "And we're all very impressed."

**/Painter\:** "And zome of uz had the most smurfy day zpending zome time together."

**/Handy\:** "I sure had the most smurfiest time with Edward."

**/Hefty\:** "Me and Gordon had the smurfiest time too."

**/Vanity\:** "Well me and Grouchy had the most biggest and smurfiest time with James."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah."

**/Smurfette\:** "And me, Sassette, and Emily sure had a very smurfy time together."

**/Brainy\:** "Well I smurf that we all had a very smurfy day spending some time with our Engine friends."

**/Thomas\:** "And we Engines sure had the most splendid day spending some time with you Smurfs."

**/Henry\:** "I peep to that."

**/Gordon\:** "Me too."

**/Toby\:** "Me three."

**/Clumsy\:** "Now let's all hope that Sir Topham will let you Engines smurf with us to our village in our time period."

**/Thomas\:** "We hope so too, Clumsy. But it depends on how we Engines done our jobs first."

**/James\:** "Oh, I hope the Fat Controller will puff, "You Engines can go with the Smurfs to their village in their time period"."

**/Grouchy\:** "I hope so too, James."

**/Jokey\:** "Ohh, I'm smurfing the unsmurfy shivers, and it's not funny at all."

**/Lazy\:** "And I can hardly smurf myself awake for all this waiting."

**/Percy\:** "Well, if you puff back to sleep, I can always use my super loud whistle."

**/Jokey\:** "And that will be the funniest thing to smurf. **/Giggling\**"

**/Lazy\:** "Please, no! Anything but that!"

**/Greedy\:** "Then smurf your eyes open."

**/Lazy\:** "I am! I am!"

The Steam Team and the 13 Smurfs couldn't help but giggle.

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/The 13 Smurfs minus Lazy\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Lazy\:** "Humph! Very funny indeed."

Just then, Wild saw something and shouted.

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

**/Henry\:** "What is it, Wild? You see something?"

**/Wild\:** "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

**/Henry\:** "Then show us what it is."

Wild pointed to the distance.

The eight Engines and the 13 Smurfs(Except Wild) all looked on what Wild was pointing at. And they all could see a little blue car coming towards the sheds. "**/Sound of a car approaching\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, here comes the Fat Controller!"

**/Brainy\:** "And Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf too!"

The car came to a complete stop. And the Fat Controller, Papa, and Grandpa exit out of the car.

The two old Smurfs then joined up with the 14 Smurfs.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Good evening."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Good evening, Sir."

**/Thomas\:** "Did you had a splendid time with Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf, Sir?"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Oh, yes. I had a wonderful time with Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "We smurfed a lot today."

**/Grandpa\:** "And we had tea and biscuits too."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, we're glad to hear that."

**/James\:** "So tell us, Sir. How did we do today?"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Why, you all done a most splendid job of all, and showed me how you worked your hardest. And to add to that, you all are really useful Engines."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Oh, thank you, Sir."

**/James\:** "Does this mean that we can go with the Smurfs to their village at their time period?"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Yes, James. You all can go with the Smurfs to their village at their time period."

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Whistling\ **HOORAY!"

**/The 14 Smurfs minus Papa & Grandpa\:** "YAY!"

**/Thomas\:** "How long you want us to be away, Sir?"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"I want you all to be back in three weeks."

**/James\:** "We accept that."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Good. You all will leave first thing tomorrow, and Mr. Conductor will also show up to help you all time-travel. And I'll be getting some Engines to do your work while the eight of you are away."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, Sir."

**/James\:** "Thank you, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And Toby, you'll be spending the night here in Tidmouth Sheds so you can go with your friends."

**/Toby\:** "Oh thank you, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Alright then, that'll be all for today. Have a splendid time in the medieval times, and I'll see you all in three weeks. Cheerio."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Cheerio, Sir."

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "Smurfio, Sir Topham."

The Steam Team and the 16 Smurfs watched as the Fat Controller got into his little blue car, and he drove away. "**/Sound of a car leaving\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then, we all should get some sleep if we want to wake up early tomorrow."

**/Papa\:** "And I agree with Thomas."

**/Percy\:** "But there's still some light in the sky."

**/Grandpa\:** "No matter, Percy. We can go to sleep while the sun is still setting."

**/Lazy\:** "And I can do that right now."

Lazy took out his sleeping equipment from his backpack, and he went fast asleep.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Giggling\ **Lazy really loves to go to sleep so quickly."

**/Brainy\:** "Yeah, he really does."

**/Papa\:** "Oh well. Alright my little Smurfs, it's time to get some sleep."

**/The ****12 Smurfs minus Papa, Grandpa, Lazy, & Wild\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

The 12 Smurfs, Papa, and Grandpa each took out their sleeping equipment from their backpacks, and they all tucked themselves in.

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "Good night, Engines. We'll smurf you all in the morning."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Good night, Smurfs. We'll see you all in the morning too."

One by one, The eight Engines and the 16 Smurfs each closed their eyes, and they all went happily to sleep.

When nighttime came, everything in the Island of Sodor went silent. And everybody did had a very busy day keeping the island a wonderful place to live in, or to visit.

And at Tidmouth Sheds, while the Steam Team and the 16 Smurfs were fast asleep, they were dreaming on what fun they're going to have when the eight Engines arrive at the village in the medieval times. And Grouchy and James can't wait to have some fun also. But even though, there will be some dangerous obstacles that the Steam Team will had to face, but no matter what the danger they will face, they will overcome it by working as a team with the Smurfs. And that will be an adventure the Steam Team will ever had in their whole lives.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Isn't this exciting? The Steam Team can't wait to go to the village in the medieval times and to meet the rest of the Smurfs. And how will they get there you readers ask? We'll have to find out soon enough!<p>

Fun facts:

1: The quote: "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way" can be traced back from the Season 2 episode: Pop Goes The Diesel.

2: The Orient Express is the name of a long-distance passenger train service in Europe that lasted from 1883 to 2009.

3: When James told Grouchy and Vanity that Hector once helped the #5 engine get his train through the snow and to Great Waterton, it was from the Season 12 episode: James Works It Out. (And you can see these episodes on Youtube or on any other video websites)


	6. Chapter 5: To The Medieval Times!

Chapter 5: To The Medieval Times!

**/Thomas & Friends Engine Roll Call\ **

**/Song plays and starts\**

**/Chorus\:**

THEY'RE TWO, THEY'RE FOUR, THEY'RE SIX, THEY'RE EIGHT  
>SHUNTING TRUCKS AND HAULING FREIGHT<p>

RED AND GREEN AND BROWN AND BLUE  
>THEY'RE THE REALLY USEFUL CREW<p>

ALL WITH DIFFERENT ROLES TO PLAY  
>ROUND TIDMOUTH SHEDS OR FAR AWAY<p>

DOWN THE HILLS AND ROUND THE BENDS  
>THOMAS AND HIS FRIENDS<p>

**/Song stops\**

For the second time, there's nothing much to say from the previous chapter. Thomas showed the 16 Smurfs the rest of the Sodor locomotive fleet and road vehicles, and the old town of Great Waterton. James, Grouchy, and Vanity had their time together. And the Steam Team had worked their hardest and they all earned their reward of going to the medieval times with the 16 Smurfs. And now, let's see how the Steam Team will get to the medieval times. Here we go!

* * *

><p>Another new day had arrived on the Island of Sodor. And it's going to be another busy one also. The Engines on the Fat Controller's railway were up bright and early to get the island moving again. But even though, all Engines but eight of them were going to have another busy day.<p>

At Tidmouth Sheds, it was an exciting day. It was the day that the Steam Team were going to the medieval times with the 16 Smurfs. They, along with the little blue gnomes, were up bright and early and couldn't wait to get going. But before they go, they all had to wait for Mr. Conductor to appear first.

**/Thomas\:** "Alright! Today is the day!"

**/Edward\:** "It's the day that we eight Engines are going time-traveling to the past!"

**/Henry\:** "My axles are tingling!"

**/Gordon\:** "My wheels are wobbling!"

**/James\:** "My boiler is bubbling with excitement!"

**/Percy\:** "What an adventure that we're going to have!"

**/Toby\:** "I can hardly wait!"

**/Emily\:** "Oh, this is going to be a fun one!"

**/Papa\:** "Boy, you Engines are sure all smurfed up to go!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh we are, Papa Smurf! We are!"

**/Grandpa\:** "But you Engines all heard what Sir Topham smurfed yesterday, we had to wait for Mr. Conductor to appear so he can lead us to find a way to get back to our home village."

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, we know."

**/Snappy\:** "I hope Mr. C. doesn't smurf too long."

**/Grouchy\:** "And if he does, I'll go smurfy!"

**/James\:** "Don't worry you two, Mr. C. will appear soon."

**/Emily\:** "Well, he usually does appear much quicker."

**/Smurfette\:** "Yes, and I agree with Emily."

**/Sassette\:** "Me too."

**/Brainy\:** "Well, let smurf then."

So the Steam Team and the 16 Smurfs all waited and waited.

**/Percy\:** "Not long now, Smurfs."

**/Clumsy\:** "Yup, any smurf now."

**/Handy\:** "He should be appearing right about… now."

But Mr. Conductor didn't magically appeared.

**/Hefty\:** "Hmm, maybe… now."

But still Mr. Conductor didn't magically appeared.

**/Painter\:** "Or right… now."

But once again, Mr. Conductor didn't magically appeared.

**/Thomas\:** "Oh dear, I hope nothing bad happened to him."

**/Toby\:** "I think that he might be out of gold dust."

**/James\:** "Rubbish, Toby. We all know where he can get some more."

**/Brainy\:** "And where exactly does Mr. C. get his gold dust from?"

**/Thomas\:** "I puff you Smurfs later on that."

**/Jokey\:** "**/Moaning\ **Oh, alright."

So the Steam Team and the 16 Smurfs continued on waiting.

But then, James had an idea.

**/James\:** "I know what we can do while we wait for Mr. C!"

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild & the Steam Team minus James\:** "What?"

**/James\:** "This! **/_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\**"

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "Ohhh!"

But the Steam Team(Except James) were surprised.

**/Edward\:** "Flatten my funnel, James, what did you just do?"

**/James\:** "I whistled a Smurf tune."

**/Henry\:** "A Smurf tune? Whoa!"

**/Gordon\:** "Who taught you that?"

**/James\:** "Grouchy. And I've been doing that for the past two years."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I'm glad that I smurf you that tune, James."

**/The Steam Team minus James\:** "Whoooo!"

**/Thomas\:** "How does it go again?"

**/Papa\:** "It smurfs like this, Thomas. Smurf along, Smurfs."

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "**/Singing\ **_LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA."_

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, alright. Let me try now. **/Whistling off-tune\ **Oh, bother!"

**/Papa\:** "It's ok, Thomas. Smurf again. But this time, smurf it slowly."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, Papa Smurf. Here I go. **/Whistling slowly\** Oh, double bother!"

**/Brainy\:** "Well Thomas, as Papa Smurf would always smurf: "At first you don't succeed; smurf, smurf again"."

**/Thomas\:** "Yes Brainy, I know. **/Whistling faster\ **Oh, triple bother!"

**/Papa\: **"Don't give up, Thomas. Just smurf it a smurf at a time. Just remember the tune inside your funnel. And if you want, while listening to the tune, take a deep smurf in, and let it smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "**/SIGH\ **If you puff so, Papa Smurf."

Thomas took a deep breath.

**/Thomas\:** "**/INHALE\**"

And then, Thomas let out his whistle and played the Smurf tune.

**/Thomas\:** "**/_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\ **Hooray, I did it!"

**/Papa\:** "And just like I smurfed, "just smurf it a smurf at a time". Smurfy work, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Edward\:** "Well done, Thomas. Now let me have a go."

Edward took a deep breath.

**/Edward\:** "**/INHALE\**"

And then, Edward let out his whistle and played the Smurf tune also.

**/Edward\:** "**/_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\ **Yes!"

**/Handy\: **"Smurftastic, Edward."

**/Edward\:** "Thank you, Handy."

**/Henry\:** "Now it's my turn. **/INHALE\ /_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\**"

Next it was Gordon's turn.

**/Gordon\: **"**/INHALE\ /_POOP, POOP, POOP-POOP, POOP, POOP! POOP, POOP-POOP, POOP, POOP! POOP, POOP, POOP-POOP, POOP, POOP! POOP, POOP-POOP, POOP, POOP!_\**"

Then Percy.

**/Percy\: **"**/INHALE\ /_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\**"

And then Emily.

**/Emily\:** "**/INHALE\ /_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\**"

And Toby played the Smurf tune by using his bell.

**/Toby\:** "**/INHALE\ /_DING. DING, DING-DING, DING, DING! DING, DING-DING. DING, DING! DING. DING, DING-DING, DING, DING! DING, DING-DING. DING, DING!_\**"

**/Hefty\:** "Smurfbulous, Engines!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Now you all know how to smurf the Smurf tune!"

**/Emily\:** "Thank you, Smurfette. And thank you for teaching us, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "My smurfy pleasure, Emily."

**/Grandpa\:** "Now let's all smurf the Smurf tune together."

**/James\:** "Alright, then. A one, a two, a one, two, three!"

**/The Steam Team & the 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "**/Whistling/dinging and singing the Smurf tune\ **YES! **/Laughing\**"

**/James\:** "Now we're all very really musical Engines!"

**/Vanity\:** "You Engines sure are!"

**/Grouchy\:** "I smurf to that!"

The Steam Team smiled grandly and they felt very proud.

Suddenly, a golden sparkle began to appear near Toby.

**/James\:** "Look, here comes Mr. C.!"

**/Snappy\:** "It's about time!"

**/Papa\:** "Now Snappy, Mr. C. might have an explanation for his delay."

**/Edward\:** "Indeed he will."

At long last, Mr. Conductor magically appeared right near Toby.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Good morning, everybody."

**/The Steam Team & the 15 Smurfs minus Wild\: **"Good morning, Mr. C.."

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "And sorry for the delay, I was talking to the Fat Controller about today."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Brainy\:** "At least we smurf something while we're waiting."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Oh, good. Now, are you Engines ready to go time-traveling?"

**/Thomas\:** "We're better than ready…"

**/The Steam Team\:** "We're pumping and steaming ready!"

**/Grandpa\:** "And we Smurfs are smurfing ready to go back home!"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Splendid! **/TWEET!\**"

Mr. Conductor magically teleported inside Thomas' cab.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Thomas, you'll lead the way."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright. But where to?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"You know, "the magical portal"."

**/Thomas\:** "What magical portal?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Oh bother, I can't believe you forgot."

**/Thomas\:** "I'm sorry, Mr. Conductor. I don't remember. Please, tell me where should we go?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Oh, alright. **/Whispering\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, of course! And I'll remember that from now on."

**/Papa\:** "So Thomas, is there a way to go back to the past?"

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, it's at the magical portal that Mr. C. just told me."

**/Papa\:** "Oh, ok. And I can't wait to smurf this magical portal."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Alright Thomas, lead the way."

**/Thomas\:** "Right. Follow me my friends, and you Smurfs just sit back and watch as I lead."

One by one, and in numerical order, the Steam Team puffed out of their sheds. And they all followed Thomas.

The 16 Smurfs were all on Thomas' boiler and tanks. They all want to see where the #1 engine was going to. And in no time, the Steam Team, with the 16 Smurfs aboard Thomas, were chuffing along the countryside on a branch line to the magical portal.

* * *

><p>Along the branch line, there were a set of points. Thomas and the other seven Engines stopped.<p>

The 16 Smurfs were puzzled.

**/Greedy\:** "Are we at the magical portal yet?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Almost. I just need to switch the points first."

Mr. Conductor got off of Thomas, and he switched the points. Then he climbed back aboard the little blue tank engine.

The Steam Team then switched tracks. And as Emily got through the points, she and the rest of the Steam Team stopped.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"I'll be right back; I need to switch the points back again."

**/Papa\:** "Ok Mr. C., take your time."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"**/TWEET!\**"

Mr. Conductor magically teleported back to the points. When he got there, he switched the points back where it was before.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"**/TWEET!\**"

And then Mr. Conductor magically teleported back inside Thomas' cab.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Alright, all set."

**/Thomas\:** "Great. Alright my friends, follow me."

And the Steam Team, with the 16 Smurfs aboard Thomas, set off once more.

At last, Thomas and his seven friends stopped at the end of the line in front of a set of buffers.

**/Thomas\:** "Here we are!"

But the 16 Smurfs were even more puzzled.

**/Handy\:** "This is it?"

**/Hefty\:** "Thomas, you smurfed us to a dead end."

**/Painter\:** "Oui."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, it's not just a dead end. These set of buffers is the magical portal."

**/Jokey\:** "**/Laughing\ **You're smurfing our smurfs."

**/Thomas\:** "I'm serious, Jokey. The portal is right in front of us."

**/Jokey\:** "Yeah, right."

**/Thomas\:** "Well if you don't believe me, then I'll show you. Mr. Conductor, if you please?"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Of course, Thomas."

Mr. Conductor got off of Thomas, and he walked towards the set of buffers.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Watch this, Smurfs. Now you all see me…"

"**/Sound of a European-style train whistle and railway crossing bells\**"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"**/Echoing\ **…now you all don't."

**/The 16 Smurfs\:** "**/Gasping\ **Whoa!"

"**/Sound of a European-style train whistle and railway crossing bells\**"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Ta-da!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Smurf-a-lulu!"

**/Papa\: "**Amazing, simply amazing!"

**/Jokey\:** "Gee, you weren't joking. I'm sorry, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "That's alright, Jokey."

**/Clumsy\:** "Uh, so, where will the portal smurf us to?"

**/Thomas\:** "It'll take us to a magical place, Clumsy."

**/Brainy\:** "Ooh, what magical place is it?"

**/Thomas\:** "I'll puff you when we enter the portal."

**/Lazy\:** "How many times did you smurf to this magical place, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\: **"It'll be my third time going there, Lazy."

**/Lazy\:** "Ohh."

**/Edward\:** "But for the rest of us, it's our first."

**/Smurfette\:** "And it'll be our first time for us Smurfs too."

**/Thomas\:** "You puff that right, Smurfette. Well, here we go!"

With excitement, Thomas, with Mr. Conductor and the 16 Smurfs on board, entered the magical portal.

"**/Sound of a European-style train whistle and railway crossing bells\**"

The rest of the Steam Team were amazed. And with bravery, the seven Engines entered the magical portal also.

"**/Sound of a European-style train whistle and railway crossing bells 7x\**"

* * *

><p>After entering the magical portal, the Steam Team, Mr. Conductor, and the 16 Smurfs came upon the most magical place of all. And the place that they were in, is the Magic Railway.<p>

The 16 Smurfs were amazed and awestruck. The Steam Team(Except Thomas) were also amazed and awestruck.

And Thomas was glad to be back at the Magic Railway.

**/Thomas\:** "Smurfs, welcome to the Magic Railway."

**/The 16 Smurfs\:** "Oooh."

**/Vanity\:** "This magical place is smurftiful."

**/Grouchy\:** "And it's golden."

**/Snappy & Sassette\:** "Smurf-a-roo!"

**/Thomas\:** "And this is where Mr. C. can get some more gold dust. Isn't that right, Mr. C.?"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "That's right, Thomas."

**/Handy & Hefty\:** "Wow!"

**/James\:** "Crikey, Thomas. What you puff about the Magic Railway is true."

**/Percy\:** "And it is indeed the most wonderful magical place of all."

**/Emily\:** "Well, you didn't explain everything about it to me when I first came to Sodor."

**/Thomas\:** "Well my friends, at least you all get a first look of this magical place."

**/Edward\:** "Oh my, it's so sparkly."

**/Henry\:** "So marvelous."

**/Gordon\:** "So peaceful."

**/Toby\:** "And very enchanting."

**/Papa\:** "Well Thomas, this is the most smurfy magical place that we Smurfs have ever saw."

**/Grandpa\:** "And the most smurfiest too."

**/Thomas\:** "Thank you, Papa Smurf, and Grandpa Smurf."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "And also Smurfs, the Magic Railway is run by a very magical and special Engine."

**/Painter\:** "Ooh-la-la! Who iz zhe very magical and special Engane?"

Just then, everyone heard two toots coming from far away. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Here she comes now!"

**/Sassette\:** "She?"

**/Smurfette\:** "As in another Engine that is a girl?"

**/Thomas\:** "You puff that right, you two."

**/Sassette & Smurfette\:** "Oooh!

Everyone looked ahead, and they could see the magical Engine coming straight towards them.

The magical Engine is a small red-purple tank Engine, and she has golden sparkles that were flying out from right behind her. And the name of this magical Engine, is Lady.

**/Lady\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Thomas was very happy to see Lady again.

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Smurfette\:** "She's so beautiful."

**/Sassette\:** "And golden."

**/Snappy\:** "What's her name, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\:** "Her name is Lady, Snappy."

**/Smurfette, Sassette, & Snappy\:** "Whoa."

Lady stopped right in front of the Steam Team.

**/Thomas\:** "Hello, Lady."

**/Lady\:** "Hello, Thomas. It's so good to see you again."

**/Thomas\:** "It's so good to see you again too."

**/Lady\:** "And I see you brought your friends with you."

**/Thomas\:** "I sure did."

**/The Steam team minus Thomas & Emily\: **"Hello, Lady."

**/Lady\:** "And hello to you all too. Oh, and who's that Engine?"

**/Emily\:** "I'm Emily. Thomas didn't tell me much about you, I was new to Sodor."

**/Lady\:** "Well, it's so nice to meet you, Emily."

**/Emily\:** "Likewise, Lady."

Then Lady noticed the 16 Smurfs.

**/Lady\:** "Oh, my! Thomas, who are those little blue beings?"

**/Thomas\:** "They're Smurfs, Lady."

**/Lady\:** "Smurfs? I've never heard of those kind of things before."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, they are mythical creatures. And the reason why you never heard stories about them, is because they try to keep their existence from ever happening."

**/James\:** "But it was too late, No thanks to a certain evil "but stupid" wizard who kept spending his life of trying to eat them or turning them into gold."

Lady was shocked.

**/Lady\:** "Oh my, those poor innocent little things! No wonder I never heard stories about them!" And I'm very sorry too."

**/Thomas\:** "But don't worry, Lady. They always outsmart that old slow coach wizard anyway."

**/Lady\:** "Oh, well, alright. So, where do they come from?"

**/Thomas\:** "They came from the 16th century, and they got to Sodor by time-traveling."

**/Lady\:** "My, the 16th century is so long ago! And they can time-travel? Amazing!"

**/Thomas\: **"It sure is. And the eight of us are going with them to their time period."

**/Lady\:** "What? The eight of you are going to the 16th century? Oh, dear!"

**/Thomas\:** "What's the matter?"

**/Lady\:** "Well, it's just that, the 16th century is not a good time period for Engines to go to, and they weren't even invented at that time."

Lady's reply made Handy asking a question.

**/Handy\:** "Thomas, when was the first steam locomotive invented in?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well Handy, the steam locomotive was invented in the late 1700's. But, the very first full-scale working railway steam locomotive was built in England in the early 1800's."

**/Hefty\:** "Hey, that's the same time when the Island of Sodor was discovered."

**/Thomas\:** "That's right, Hefty."

Handy and Hefty felt pleased with themselves.

**/Lady\:** "Now, I need to know. Why would eight steam engines want to go to the 16th century for?"

**/Thomas\:** "The Smurfs invited us to go to their home village, Lady."

**/Lady\:** "Oh, I see. That's a grand invitation. But still, things could get dangerous in the 16th century."

**/James\:** "Don't worry, Lady. The Smurfs will puff great care of us."

**/Lady\:** "Oh, alright then. And Smurfs, it's so wonderful to meet you all."

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "And it's smurfderful to smurf you too, Lady."

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

**/Lady\:** "**/Giggling\ **I'm sorry, but I don't understand on what you're puffing."

**/Thomas\: **"That's because they speak in a smurf language, by replacing a word with the word "smurf"."

**/Lady\:** "Oh, I get it now. And I like the way you Smurfs speak."

**/Papa\:** "Thank you. It smurfs some time for you to get used to it."

**/Lady\:** "I know. So, what brings you all to my magic railway?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, by puffing here, we're trying to find a way to go to the 16th century."

**/Lady\:** "Well you puff to the right place, my friends. Follow me."

Lady began to reverse back. And the Steam Team, with the 16 Smurfs and Mr. Conductor aboard Thomas, followed her. The nine Engines all chuffed through the magical countryside along the Magic Railway.

* * *

><p>And at last, they all reached the end of the line.<p>

Lady switched tracks and chuffed into a siding. And she led the Steam Team to another set of buffers.

The 16 Smurfs were surprised and puzzled.

**/Snappy\: **"Oh smurfy, another dead end."

**/Lady\:** "**/Chuckling\ **Just a minute there. These set of buffers will open a portal to the 16th century."

**/Snappy\:** "Oh."

**/Lady\:** "But to open the portal, do you Smurfs have some magical stuff or something?"

**/Papa\:** "Why yes, we do. We have some time crystals and a sapphire key."

**/Lady\:** "Oh, splendid. And you can always use those whenever you all come or leave my magic railway."

**/Grandpa\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Lady."

**/Lady\:** "Also, you Smurfs might need this."

Lady blew her whistle.

**/Lady\:** "**/PEEEEP!\**"

Golden sparkles flew right out of the magical Engine's whistle. The sparkles then swirled in mid-air. And they stopped right in front of Papa.

Then suddenly, the golden sparkles turned into a golden flash of light. After the light fade away, a guard's whistle appeared. Papa opened his hand. And then the whistle was lower down into the palm of the wizard Smurf's hand.

**/Lady\:** "Take this guard's whistle. You might need it whenever you all need to return to my magic railway and the Island of Sodor. But use it after you use your magical stuff first, Smurfs. Oh, and the whistle is full of gold dust. And whenever you need some more, you can always come to me."

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Lady."

**/Lady\:** "Now for the eight of you. Here's a special gift for you all."

Lady closed her eyes. And she blew her whistle.

**/Lady\:** "**/PEEEEP!\**"

Suddenly, the rails glowed and turned gold from underneath the little red-purple tank engine. Then the gold glow from the rails glided towards the Steam Team. As the rails turned gold from underneath the wheels of the eight Engines, they began to glow again. And as the rails glowed gold, the wheels of the Steam Team began to glow gold also.

The Steam Team were amazed and surprised. And so were the 16 Smurfs and Mr. Conductor.

Just then, the wheels of the eight Engines stopped glowing. But the rails were still glowing and stayed gold.

**/Lady\:** "Once the eight of you enter the 16th century, you all will become magical Engines! And you all will be running on magic gold rails!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh thank you, Lady. And that's the most wonderful gift ever!"

**/James\:** "I peep to that!"

Lady smiled grandly.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Well, this is where I get off. Now you Engines are on your own."

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, Mr. Conductor. And thank you for accompanying us."

**/Papa\:** "Yes, thank you, Mr. C.."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"You're welcome, you two."

Mr. Conductor got off of Thomas, walked towards to Lady, and he stand by right beside her.

But just then, Brainy remembered something.

**/Brainy\:** "Oh, I almost smurfgot! Mr. C., do you have a map of the Island of Sodor?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Why yes, I do. Why you need it for?"

**/Brainy\: **"Well, since Thomas smurfed us the changes on Sodor, I need it to upsmurf my book about the island."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Ohh, alright. Here you go."

Mr. Conductor handed the map of the island to Brainy.

**/Brainy\: **"Smurfy, thank you, Mr. C.."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"You're welcome."

**/Papa\:** "Alright then, are you Engines ready to go?"

**/The Steam Team\:** "We're steaming ready, Papa Smurf!"

**/Papa\:** "Ok, here we smurf!"

Papa took out the five time crystals. And Grandpa took out the sapphire key.

As the key got closer to the time crystals, in a flash, the multi-colored vortex appeared right in front of the 16 Smurfs.

But there's a problem.

**/Thomas\:** "Umm, Papa Smurf, it looks a tad small."

**/Papa\:** "I can smurf that, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, can you do something to make it the right size for us?"

**/Grandpa\:** "Hmm, maybe you could align the time crystals in a different shape."

**/Papa\:** "It's worth a smurf."

Papa align the time crystals into a different shape. And suddenly, as Grandpa moved the sapphire key closer to the time crystals, the rainbow vortex grew to the size of the Steam Team.

**/The Steam Team\:** "WHOOOOOA!"

**/Sassette\: **"Growing giraffes, it worked!"

**/Snappy\:** "Indeed!"

**/James\:** "And it's very colorful!"

**/Thomas\:** "It sure is."

**/Lady\:** "Have a splendid time in the 16th century, and take care."

**/Thomas\:** "Yes Lady, we will."

**/Lady\:** "Good-bye, my friends."

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Good-bye, Engines. Good-bye, Smurfs."

**/The Steam Team and the 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "Good-bye, Lady. Good-bye, Mr. C.."

**/Papa\:** "Ok my little Smurfs, on to home we smurf!"

**/The 14 Smurfs minus Papa & Grandpa\:** "YAY!"

**/Thomas\:** "But for us Engines, on to the 16th century we puff!"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "HURRAH!"

One by one, the Steam Team, with the 16 Smurfs on Thomas, entered the multi-colored vortex. "**/Sound of a European-style train whistle and railway crossing bells 8x\**" Lady and Mr. Conductor watched as Emily, who's the last one, entered the vortex. And with a flash of light, the vortex disappeared.

**/Lady\:** "Mr. Conductor, how long will Thomas and his friends are going to stay in the 16th century?"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "They'll be staying there for three weeks, Lady."

**/Lady\:** "Oh, good. And I hope they can outsmart the dangers that they're going to face."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"You have nothing to worry about. The Smurfs will take great care of them."

**/Lady\:** "Yes, I know."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Well, I better get back to the Island of Sodor. There's going to be some big help over there, and I need another map."

**/Lady\:** "And I better get back to running my magic railway. See you later, Mr. Conductor."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"See you later, Lady."

And with a blow from his whistle, "**/TWEET!\**" Mr. Conductor magically flew all the way back to the portal, while Lady chuffed off to do her duty on running her magic railway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the fabric of time, the 16 Smurfs and the Steam Team were time-traveling along the vortex.<p>

The eight Engines were amazed and awestruck. As they chuffed along the vortex, everywhere they could see were colors of the rainbow.

**/Thomas\:** "**/Echoing\ **Cinders and ashes, so this is what it's like to time-travel."

**/Edward\:** "**/Echoing\ **It's so enchanting."

**/Henry\:** "**/Echoing\ **It's so magical."

**/Gordon\:** "**/Echoing\ **And it's not so dangerous."

**/James\:** "**/Echoing\ **And our voices echoes while we're inside the vortex."

**/Percy\:** "**/Echoing\ **Hello! Echo! We Engines are traveling through time!"

**/Toby\:** "**/Echoing\ **This is the most splendid thing that we Engines ever experienced."

**/Emily\:** "**/Echoing\ **And the best part is; we get to do this more often."

**/Papa\:** "**/Echoing\ **Well, I suppose we can do that from now on. That way, we can smurf each other again."

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Echoing\ **Oh thank you, Papa Smurf. Now I don't have to be sad anymore."

**/Papa\:** "**/Echoing\ **And I'm glad that I can smurf you happy again, Grouchy."

Grouchy beamed brightly.

**/Thomas\:** "**/Echoing\ **So, which you Smurfs like to time-travel in? A whirlwind or a vortex?"

**/The 15 Smurfs minus Wild\:** "**/Echoing\ **Vortex!"

**/Wild\:** "**/Echoing\ **Smoo-wah!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Echoing\ /Giggling\ **And we think that time-traveling in a vortex is much better too. Right, my friends?"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "Right!"

**/James\:** "**/Echoing\ **And if we time-travel in a whirlwind, we get ourselves dizzy. And even much worse."

And the rest of the Steam Team agreed with James.

**/Papa\:** "**/Echoing\ **Well, glad we're on the same subject."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light at the end of the vortex. And the Steam Team began to go faster and heading straight towards the light.

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "**/Echoing\ **WHOOOOOOOOA!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Echoing\ **FLATTEN MY FUNNEL! PAPA SMURF, WHAT'S PUFFING ON?! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Echoing\ **DON'T WORRY, THOMAS! THIS SMURFPENED TO US TOO!"

**/Grandpa\:** "**/Echoing\ **AND HERE COMES THE FLASH OF LIGHT! SMURF YOURSELVES!"

As the 16 Smurfs and the Steam Team got closer to the light, one by one, they all phased into it.

**/The 16 Smurfs\:** "**/Echoing\ **WHOA!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Echoing\ **OHH!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Echoing\** AHH!"

**/Henry\:** "**/Echoing\ **AAH!"

**/Gordon\:** "**/Echoing\ **AAH!"

**/James\:** "**/Echoing\ **WHOA!"

**/Percy\:** "**/Echoing\** WHOA!"

**/Toby\:** "**/Echoing\ **OHH!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Echoing\ **AHH!"

And after that, the flash of light disappeared.

* * *

><p>In the medieval times, things were peaceful and quiet. Well, not for long.<p>

Just then, the rainbow vortex appeared on the grass in an open field. One by one, the 16 Smurfs exit out of the vortex. As they were out of the vortex, they could see that they're in their regular clothes. And they all know that they were finally back at their time period.

**/Snappy\:** "Smurf-a-roo, it's so smurfy to be back home!"

**/Sassette\:** "Yeah, it sure is!"

**/Smurfette\:** "But wait, where the Engines?"

**/Snappy & Sassette\:** "We don't know!"

**/Brainy\:** "Look! The vortex is still open!"

Everyone turned to where Brainy was pointing.

**/Clumsy\:** "Golly, I wonder why it's still smurf?"

**/Handy\:** "Maybe the Engines are still in there!"

**/Hefty\:** "I hope that they're alright!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Papa Smurf, what should we smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Don't worry, my little Smurfs. The reason why the vortex is still smurf is because the Engines are still in there. And I bet that they're smurfing out right now."

And Papa said that at the right time.

Just then, the 16 Smurfs heard the echoing voices of the Steam Team.

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Echoing\ **WHOOOOOOOOA!"

One by one, Thomas and his seven friends exit out of the vortex safely.

**/Thomas\:** "OOH!"

**/Edward\:** "OHH!"

**/Henry\:** "WHOA!"

**/Gordon\: **"WHOA!"

**/James\:** "OHH!"

**/Percy\:** "OOH!"

**/Toby\:** "OOH!"

**/Emily\:** "OHH!"

After Emily was the last one to exit out, the vortex then disappeared.

**/Papa\:** "See? What did I smurf ya."

**/Vanity\:** "Whew! Thank smurfness."

The Steam Team felt very dizzy with their eyes spinning round and round.

**/Thomas\:** "Bubbling boilers, that's some time-traveling."

**/James\:** "I peep to that."

**/Edward\:** "Oh, my aching axles and gears."

**/Emily\:** "And my aching boiler."

And after that, the Steam Team closed their eyes, and they recovered from their dizziness. Then they looked all around.

**/Thomas\:** "Can this be? Are we I think we're in?"

**/Papa\:** "Yes, Thomas. You Engines are here at our time period."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Whooooa!"

Then Thomas noticed something that made him surprised.

**/Thomas\:** "Papa Smurf! You and the other Smurfs had grew!"

**/Papa\:** "Actually Thomas, you and your friends had smurf, or as you say, shrunk."

The Steam Team all looked at each other.

**/Percy\:** "Bouncing buffers, we're like a bunch of toys!"

**/Henry\:** "Or scaled models!"

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, the indignity!"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, I guess we have to get used to it. After all, steam locomotives weren't invented at this time period."

Then James noticed something different about the 16 Smurfs.

**/James\:** "Papa Smurf, you and the others are wearing some different clothes."

**/Papa\:** "Well James, this is what we smurf in this time period."

**/Thomas\:** "Really? Just a hat and trousers?"

**/Edward\:** "Well, Handy is wearing overalls. And so is Grandpa Smurf and Sassette."

**/James\:** "And Painter is wearing a jacket. And Snappy is wearing a shirt."

**/Emily\:** "And Smurfette is indeed wearing a dress."

**/Thomas\:** "Do you Smurfs wear the same thing all the time?"

**/Papa\:** "Yes, even in the winter."

**/Percy\:** "Boy, you Smurfs most be cold at that time."

**/Grandpa\: **"Not really, we're warm blooded beings. But, we do wear scarfs, earmuffs, and mittens at that time, and also some coats, but when we really need to during a big freeze."

**/Percy\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Papa\:** "Now, is there some other things that you Engines want to smurf?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well… no, we're done with that."

**/Papa\:** "Good."

**/Toby\:** "So, where are we, Papa Smurf?"

Papa looked all around and he recognized it.

**/Papa\:** "Ah! We must be at the south! I know this field from the back of my smurf."

**/Grandpa\:** "And there's the forest."

**/Thomas\:** "And by going in the forest, the village will be there, right?"

**/Papa\:** "That's right, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "Then what are we standing here for? Let's get puffing!"

**/James\:** "And look! You Smurfs are just the right size to come aboard inside our cabs!"

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah! You're right, James!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Come on, everysmurf!"

So the 16 Smurfs boarded on one of the Steam Team. And each Engine gets two Smurfs.

Brainy and Papa boarded Thomas.

Handy and Grandpa boarded Edward.

Painter and Wild boarded Henry.

Hefty and Snappy boarded Gordon.

Grouchy and Vanity boarded James.

Jokey and Lazy boarded Percy.

Clumsy and Greedy boarded Toby.

And Sassette and Smurfette boarded Emily.

**/Papa\:** "Ok, is everysmurf asmurf in an Engine?"

**/The 13 Smurfs minus Grandpa & Wild\:** "Yes!"

**/Wild\:** "Uh-huh!"

**/Papa\:** "And are you Engines ready?"

**/The Steam Team\:** "We're ready!"

**/Thomas\:** "And since we arrived in this time period, we're magical Engines now! And we're running on magic rails too!"

**/Papa\:** "I can smurf that! Ok, off we smurf! Into the forest we smurf!"

And the Steam Team, with the 16 Smurfs aboard on one of them, chuffed magically off towards the forest.

* * *

><p>As the eight Engines entered the forest, everything was calm and peaceful. The birds were singing. "<strong>Sound of birds singing\**" The bees were buzzing. "**/Sound of bees buzzing\**" And some of the other animals were doing their own things. And the trees and plants stood grandly into their places.

The Steam Team were amazed. And now that they're small, every time they look around, they could see everything that were much bigger than ever before. And they could also see things that were the same size as them. But they were getting used to it already.

The Steam Team chuffed, huffed, and puffed along a trail, and they were chuffing straight towards the north. They and the 16 Smurfs were enjoying their time enormously. The eight Engines chuffed deeper, and deeper, and deeper towards the core of the forest, and that's where the Smurf village was located. The Steam Team were very excited, and they can't wait to meet the other 88 Smurfs. And they can't wait to see Baby Smurf again, especially James.

Just then, Papa shouted.

**/Papa\:** "ENGINES, STOP!"

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Brake screeching\** WHOOOOA!"

**/Thomas\:** "What's the matter, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Nothing, I just want you Engines to stop."

**/Thomas\: **"Well, are we almost to your village?"

**/Papa\:** "We're nearly there, Thomas. But first there's one thing that I need to smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, alright. Take your time."

**/Papa\:** "Thank you, Thomas."

Papa turned to one of his little Smurfs.

**/Papa\:** "WILD!"

When Wild heard Papa calling him, he got off of Henry and raced towards to Thomas. And when the long-lost-but-now-found Smurf got there, he waited on what the leader Smurf would say.

**/Papa\:** "Wild, I want you to smurf as quickly as you can to the village, and when you get there, tell the others that we're back and coming home. Can you smurf that for me?"

Wild nodded his head up and down.

**/Papa\:** "Ok, then. Smurf!"

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

Wild went to a tree and climbed up all the way to a branch. And when he got there, he raced off with a dash and went completely out of sight.

**/Wild\:** "**/Yelling like Tarzan\**"

**/Henry\:** "Rattle my rods, look at Wild go!"

**/Percy\:** "He sure is fast!"

**/Emily\:** "He must be faster than Gordon!"

**/Gordon\:** "Pah! I don't think so! He must be dashing at least at 60 mph!"

**/Hefty\:** "Gordon's right. Wild can't go that fast like 100 mps(miles per smurf). But, he is the fastest to us Smurfs. Why, he can outsmurf a person in a smurf!"

**/Gordon\:** "Really? Well, that's good for you Smurfs."

**/Hefty\:** "It sure is, Gordon. It sure is."

**/Thomas\:** "Papa Smurf, how long do we have to wait? And I hope Wild doesn't take too long."

**/Papa\:** "Don't worry, Thomas. Wild will be back quickly before you can smurf, "Smurf my smurfs!", or as you smurf, "Bust my buffers!"."

**/Thomas\:** "If you puff so, Papa Smurf. If you puff so."

So all the 15 Smurfs and the Steam Team could do was just wait until Wild returns. But while they wait, they will find some way to entertain themselves. And they won't have to wait for much longer now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Smurf village, the other 89 Smurfs were busy keeping the village in order. A group of 40 Smurfs and the Clockworks were still building a roundhouse for the Steam Team, but they were nearly finished doing that project. The rest of the Smurfs were busy doing their own duties. The three Smurflings, Nat, Slouchy, and Baby Smurf were busy doing things to entertain themselves. And Nanny was busy watching the others work and keeping things well in order.<p>

Everything was going well.

**/Nanny\:** "Ah. I just love smurfing the others working their smurfs off. Now, gotta go check on the other Smurfs who are smurfing the roundhouse for the Engines."

Nanny walked across the village. Every time she passed by, she sees every Smurf being busy. She could see Feathers up of the tower resting, and Puppy in his doghouse sleeping. And she could also see the three Smurflings playing with Smoogle. Nanny was very happy to see the village getting busy and a wonderful place to live in.

Architect was busy looking at both the group of 40 Smurfs with the Clockworks building the roundhouse and at his design paper. He wanted to make sure that the roundhouse looks exactly like the one that he drew on his paper.

And Willing was in charge of doing Handy's jobs and telling the others what to do.

The two Smurfs felt very proud of themselves.

**/Willing\:** "Ok, Smurfs. Smurf that shed slowly down. Easy, easy, easy, and… Smurf! Smurfect!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Whew! That smurf a lot of pressure to smurf that shed in the right place."

**/Willing\:** "Well, Tuffy. At least we did it. Now the last thing to smurf is smurfing in the turntable. So you better get smurfing on that right now."

**/Tuffy\:** "Aye-aye, boss."

**/Architect\:** "Smurfy, it's almost finished. Now we're smurfing some progress."

Just then, Nanny stepped in beside Architect.

**/Nanny\:** "Hello, Architect."

**/Architect\:** "Oh, hello, Nanny."

**/Nanny\:** "So, how's the roundhouse smurfing?"

**/Architect\:** "It's smurfing smurfy, Nanny. We just need to smurf in the turntable and then we're all finished."

**/Nanny\:** "Smurfvelous! I hope the Engines will like it."

**/Architect\:** "Ohh, I'm sure that they'll like it."

**/Nanny\:** "Yeah. Alright then, smurf up the smurfy work."

**/Architect\: **"Thank you, Nanny. Bye."

**/Nanny\:** "Bye."

And Nanny walk away.

Sweepy was cleaning a chimney at one of the Smurfs' house . And suddenly, he heard someone shouting.

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Sweepy\:** "Crikey! That sounds like Wild!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Sweepy\:** "IT IS WILD! I must smurf and tell Nanny! "

Sweepy quickly climbed down on his ladder, and he went off to find Nanny.

Nanny was walking towards her house. She had just got there when she heard Sweepy calling her.

**/Sweepy\:** "NANNY! NANNY!"

**/Nanny\:** "Smurf-a-roonie, that's Sweepy!"

Sweepy approached to Nanny.

**/Nanny\:** "My smurfness, Sweepy! What is it?"

**/Sweepy\:** "Nanny, I just smurf Wild, he's back and coming!"

**/Nanny\:** "Great smurfs of fire! That also means that the others are back and coming too!"

**/Sweepy\:** "What should we smurf?! What should we smurf?!"

**/Nanny\:** "Now don't panic! I'll get Harmony to gather the other Smurfs!"

**/Sweepy\:** "Ok, you smurf that!"

Nanny quickly went off to find Harmony.

Harmony was at his house doing chores.

**/Harmony\:** "**/Humming the Smurf tune\**"

But just then, the off-key musical Smurf heard Nanny calling him.

**/Nanny\:** "HARMONY! HARMONY!"

**/Harmony\:** "Whoa! What's happening, Nanny?"

**/Nanny\: **"Quick, use your trumpet to gather the other Smurfs! Papa Smurf and the others are back and coming!"

**/Harmony\:** "What?! They're back and coming?! Yippee!"

Harmony quickly went to fetch his trumpet, and he and Nanny ran off. As the trumpet playing Smurf, along with Nanny, got to the village center, he took a deep breath.

**/Harmony\:** "**/INHALE\**"

And then, Harmony blew his trumpet louder than ever.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Playing trumpet\**"

The other Smurfs all heard Harmony sounding his trumpet, and they all quickly went off to the village center.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Playing trumpet\**"

At last, the 87 Smurfs were all gathered at the village center.

And Harmony stopped sounding his trumpet.

**/Harmony\:** "Hear-ye, hear-ye! Nanny has something to smurf!"

The other Smurfs all listened carefully.

**/Nanny\:** "Smurfs, Papa Smurf and the others are back and coming!"

**/The 86 Smurfs & the Clockworks minus Harmony, Sweepy, & Nanny\:** "YAAAAY!"

**/Sweepy\:** "And I just smurf Wild!"

**/Wooly\:** "Yee-hee! And I knew that they won't be gone for long."

**/Marco\:** "Oh, it's so smurfy to smurf them again!"

**/Christopher\:** "I smurf to that, my brother!"

**/Nanny\:** "Please, smurf your voices! Let's all hear if Wild's still smurfing."

The 89 Smurfs all went silent, and they began to listen for Wild.

And suddenly, they all heard Wild shouting.

**/Wild\:** "SWOO-WAH!"

**/Poet\:** "Yeah, he's still smurfing!"

**/Miner\:** "And he should be smurfing right about… now!"

Miner said that at the right time.

**/Wild\:** "SWOO-WAH!"

Everyone turned to where Wild was shouting.

And just then, Wild appeared in the distance.

**/Farmer\:** "Look, he's smurfing!"

**/Wild\:** "**/Chattering loudly\**"

The 89 Smurfs watched as Wild dashed through the village, and he stopped right in front of the group.

**/Nanny\:** "Wild, welcome back!"

**/Wild\: **"**/Chattering\**"

But some of the other Smurfs looked very puzzled.

**/Slouchy\:** "Umm… where the others?"

**/Nat\:** "Yeah, where the others, Wild?"

**/Wild\: **"**/Chattering\**"

**/Nat\:** "Ohh, I smurf."

**/Dreamy\:** "What did Wild smurf, Nat?"

**/Nat\:** "Wild smurfed that the others are in the forest."

**/Wild\: **"**/Chattering\**"

**/Nat\:** "And he also smurfed that the Engines are with them."

**/Nanny\: **"Smurftastic!"

Then Nanny turned to the other Smurfs.

**/Nanny\:** "Ok Smurfs, smurf back on what smurfing and finish it quickly."

**/The 85 Smurfs minus Nat, Slouchy, & Baby Smurf\:** "Yes, Nanny!"

**/The two Clockworks\:** "**/In robot talk\ **Uh-huh!"

And the 85 Smurfs and the Clockworks(Except Nat, Slouchy, and Baby Smurf) all went back to what they were doing before.

Nanny turned to the two Smurflings.

**/Nanny\:** "And you two have the most important job of all!"

**/Slouchy\:** "Ooh, what do we get to smurf?"

**/Nanny\: **"Both of you will smurf on the others and smurf if they're almost finished on what they're smurfing."

**/Nat\:** "Ok, we can smurf that."

**/Nanny\:** "And smurf Baby Smurf to me. I'll smurf it from here."

Slouchy handed Baby Smurf to Nanny. And he and Nat went off to do their job.

Then Nanny turned to Wild.

**/Nanny\: **"Wild, you can go and smurf Papa Smurf, the others, and the Engines that they can now smurf to the village. And there's no need to rush."

**/Wild\: **"**/Chattering\**"

Wild turned and went off through the village, and he dashed away into the forest.

**/Nanny\: **"Come on, Baby. We also had to smurf on the others to see if they're nearly finished on what they're smurfing."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

And Nanny, along with Baby Smurf, walked off around the village to do her duty.

* * *

><p>In the forest, the 15 Smurfs and the Steam Team were waiting for Wild to return. They all been waiting for 20 minutes. But, they all did find a way to entertain themselves. They were playing a game, and the game they were playing was "I spy". The Engines tell the 15 Smurfs what they see, and the 15 Smurfs had to guess on what the Engines saw. And they all think that playing "I spy" was kind of fun. Well, almost fun.<p>

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then, I'll have a go. I spy with my eye something that is… white."

**/Brainy\:** "Our hats?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Clumsy\:** "Uh, our pants?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Smurfette\:** "My dress?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Smurfette\:** "My shoes?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Snappy\:** "The clouds?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Sassette\:** "Those flowers?"

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Painter\:** "Hmm. Oh, zhose thingz right at the front of you Enganez?"

**/Thomas\:** "Our headlamps? Yes!"

**/Painter\:** "Yez, I got it!"

**/Percy\:** "Splendid! Now it's my turn. I spy with my eye something that is… yellow."

**/Handy\:** "Is it Grandpa Smurf's hat?"

**/Percy\:** "No."

**/Handy\:** "Is it his overalls?"

**/Percy\:** "No."

**/Hefty\: **"The sun?"

**/Percy\:** "No."

**/Jokey\:** "Those flowers?"

**/Percy\:** "No."

**/Lazy\:** "**/YAWN\ **That bird?"

**/Percy\:** "No."

**/Greedy\:** "Those stripes on that bee?"

**/Percy\:** "No."

**/Snappy\:** "Hmm. Oh, I know! My shirt?"

**/Percy\:** "Yes!"

**/Snappy\:** "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I got it! I got it!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Giggling\ **Alright, my turn. I spy with my eye something that is… brown."

**/Vanity\:** "Hmm. Those tree trunks?"

**/Emily\:** "No."

**/Grouchy\:** "Normally I HATE playing games! But, I'll play. Is it that log?"

**/Emily\:** "No."

**/Brainy\:** "That owl?"

**/Emily\:** "No."

**/Hefty\:** "That rabbit?"

**/Emily\:** "No."

**/Painter\:** "Zhat chipmunk?"

**/Emily\:** "No."

**/Clumsy\:** "Uh, the dirt?"

**/Emily\:** "No."

**/Greedy\:** "Hmm, what else is brown? Ohh! What did I smurf of this before! Is it Toby?"

**/Emily\:** "Yes!"

**/Greedy\:** "Yay! I smurfed it!"

**/James\:** "Great guessing, Greedy. Now I'll have a go. I spy with my eye something that is… green."

**/Handy\:** "The grass?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Snappy\:** "The leaves?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Sassette\:** "Those bushes?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Hefty\: **"Those weeds?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Painter\:** "Iz it Monsieur Henry?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Lazy\:** "Is it Percy?"

**/James\:** "No."

**/Smurfette\:** "Is it Emily?"

**/James\:** "Yes!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Ooh! I smurfed that one right!"

**/Edward\:** "Good one, Smurfette. My turn now. I spy with my eye something that is… red."

**/Brainy\:** "Is it Papa Smurf's hat?"

**/Edward\:** "No."

**/Brainy\:** "Is it his pants?"

**/Edward\:** "No."

**/Painter\:** "Iz it my jacket?"

**/Edward\:** "No."

**/Smurfette\:** "That ladybug?"

**/Edward\:** "No."

**/Sassette\:** "That butterfly?"

**/Edward\:** "No."

**/Vanity\:** "Is it James?"

**/Edward\:** "No."

**/Grouchy\:** "Hmm. Oh! Is it my charm?"

**/Edward\:** "Yes!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Alright! I LOVE it when I smurfed it right!"

**/James\:** "Splendid guessing, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\:** "Thank you, James."

**/Papa\:** "Well my little Smurfs, was it that fun?"

**/Snappy\:** "Well, I guess."

**/Sassette\:** "I think it's fun."

**/Vanity\:** "Well, I think it's almost fun."

**/Grouchy\:** "I agree to that."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, we had fun."

**/Percy\:** "I agree with Thomas."

**/Henry\:** "I did have fun."

**/Gordon\:** "Well, I almost had fun."

**/Toby\:** "But at least we find some way to keep ourselves busy."

And everyone agreed with Toby.

**/Thomas\:** "Papa Smurf, how long has it been since Wild left?"

**/Papa\:** "Well Thomas, it's been awhile."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, bother."

**/Grandpa\:** "Well, I guess we have to wait a little longer."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE waiting for a little longer!"

**/James\:** "Me too!"

**/Vanity\:** "Me three!"

**/Hefty\:** "In fact, we all hate to wait!"

**/Gordon\:** "Us Engines too!"

**/Edward\:** "Well, I don't mind waiting a little longer."

**/Handy\:** "Me too. And why can't you all be more like me and Edward? Or Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Handy has a smurf there, everysmurf."

Guess everyone had no other choice.

**/Thomas\:** "**/SIGH\ **Alright. We'll wait then."

**/James\:** "But still, we don't like it."

So the 15 Smurfs and the Steam Team went on waiting. But their waiting has cut short when they heard Wild shouting.

**/Wild\:** "SWOO-WAH!"

**/Henry\:** "**/GASP\ **That's Wild!"

**/Painter\:** "He'z smurfing!"

**/Hefty\:** "I guess we don't have to wait after all."

**/Gordon\:** "I poop to that, Hefty."

**/Thomas\:** "Look, here comes Wild now!"

Everyone looked up. And they could see Wild jumping and swinging from tree to tree.

Then Wild jumped down, and he landed onto the ground.

The 15 Smurfs and the Steam Team were very glad to see Wild.

**/Henry\:** "Wild, thank goodness you're here!"

**/Gordon\:** "And we thought that we have to wait for much longer!"

**/Hefty\:** "Well guess what? We don't have to!"

**/Painter\:** "Oui!"

**/Papa\:** "So Wild, is it ok for us to resmurf to the village?"

**/Wild\:** "Uh-huh, Uh-huh!"

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy! Let's smurf, everysmurf!"

Grouchy spoke up to James.

**/Grouchy\:** "Psst, James."

**/James\:** "What is it, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\:** "When we get to the village, I have to be my grouchy self again, and I don't want the other Smurfs to find out that I'm "Happy Grouchy". Do you undersmurf?"

**/James\:** "I understand. Maybe I should be grouchy too. After all, I am "Grouchy James"."

**/Grouchy\: **"You can be whatever you want to be."

**/James\:** "Thank you, Grouchy."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then."

**/The Steam Team\:** "All aboard!"

The 16 Smurfs boarded on one of the eight Engines. And then, the Steam Team, with two Smurfs in each one of them, set off once more towards the village.

The eight Engines were still chuffing along the trail. But they were getting closer and closer to the village.

* * *

><p>And at the village, the other Smurfs(Except Nat, Slouchy, Nanny, and Baby Smurf) were finishing and hurrying themselves on the jobs that they were doing.<p>

The two Smurflings and Nanny, along with Baby Smurf, were going around the village to check on the others to see if they were finished.

**/Nat\:** "Sweepy, are you finished on what you're smurfing?"

**/Sweepy\:** "Almost, my little mate!"

**/Nat\:** "Ok! When you're smurfed, smurf to the south entrance!"

**/Sweepy\:** "Got it, little mate!"

After that, Nat went off to check on the other Smurfs.

**/Slouchy\:** "Christopher, Marco, are you both finished on what you're smurfing?"

**/Christopher\:** "Nearly there, ol' chap."

**/Marco\:** "In just a few minutes."

**/Slouchy\:** "Smurf-a-roo! When you're done, smurf to the south entrance."

**/Christopher & Marco\:** "Smurfo, ol' chap."

After that, Nat went off to check on the rest of the Smurfs.

Nanny was also checking on the rest of the Smurfs as she walked around village with Baby Smurf. Every time she met up another Smurf, she says the same thing that the two Smurflings had said. And some of the Smurfs said the same answer that Sweepy, Christopher, and Marco said. And Nanny also said to the other Smurfs that once they're done, they all should go to the south entrance. And they all got it perfectly clear.

At the roundhouse site, the group of 40 Smurfs and the Clockworks were almost finished with the project. By using Handy's smurf-made crane, they were trying to put the turntable down in the right position. And Willing was handling the situation.

**/Willing\:** "Ok Smurfs, smurf it down slowly!"

**/Architect\:** "And gently!"

One of the Smurfs was handling the smurf-made crane by using the controls. And the turntable was lowering down.

**/Willing\:** "Ok, smurfy so far."

**/Architect\:** "That's good, that's good."

The turntable was almost down.

**/Willing\:** "Nearly there. Almost."

**/Architect\:** "And…"

And then, with one last lowering, the turntable was well in placed.

**/Willing\:** "Smurfy done! We did it, Smurfs!"

**/The group of 40 Smurfs & the Clockworks\:** "**/Cheering\**"

**/Architect\:** "Well done, Willing. The roundhouse looks smurfy, and it looks just like the one in my design paper."

**/Willing\:** "Thank you, Architect. And it was worth it."

**/Tuffy\:** "Whew! What a day we smurfed! Are we done yet?"

**/Willing\:** "Almost. Now all we need to do is to add the gears and gizmos inside the turntable."

**/Tuffy\:** "Is that all?"

**/Willing\:** "Yep, that's all."

**/Tuffy\:** "Well in that case, I'm going to the south entrance, right now!"

**/Willing\:** "Wait! Don't you want to help out?"

**/Tuffy\:** "Nah, I'm done for the day. Besides, you only need a few number of Smurfs to smurf that job. Smurf you at the entrance!"

And Tuffy ran off.

**/Architect\:** "You know, Tuffy's right. You do only need a few number of Smurfs to smurf the gears and gizmos inside the turntable."

**/Willing\:** "Yeah, I agree."

Willing turned to his group.

**/Willing\:** "Listen up, Smurfs! I only need 10 Smurfs to smurf in the gears and gizmos inside the turntable! Any volunteers?"

10 Smurfs had raised their hands.

**/Willing\:** "Ok, you 10 will do. And this time, Architect will be in charge."

**/Architect\:** "What? Then what are you going to smurf?"

**/Willing\:** "I'm done with this project. Me and the others did all the building of this roundhouse after all. And you can handle this small job, it'll be fine."

**/Architect\:** "Well, alright. I'll do it."

**/Willing\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Architect."

**/Architect\:** "Any time, Willing."

**/Willing\:** "Ok, Smurfs! For those of you who are done, to the south entrance!"

**/The group of 30 Smurfs\:** "YAAAY!"

**/Willing\:** "And you Clockworks can go to the entrance too."

**/Clockwork Smurf & Clockwork Smurfette\:** "**/In robot talk\ /Chirping happily\**"

And Willing, the group of 30 Smurfs, and the Clockworks ran off to the entrance.

At the south entrance, there was a crowd of Smurfs. And some of them had finished doing their jobs.

Nanny, Nat, Slouchy, and Baby Smurf were already there. And they could see one of the Smurfs coming from where they were.

**/Harmony\:** "Phew! I'm finished with my job!"

**/Farmer\:** "Me too!"

**/Timber\:** "I finished mine!"

**/Miner\:** "I'm done!"

**/Sweepy\:** "I'm finished!"

**/Pushover\: **"I've done mine! Finally."

**/Dabbler\:** "I'm finished!"

**/Tailor\:** "Me too!"

**/Christopher & Marco\:** "So did we two! High smurf! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

**/Tuffy\:** "And we finished ours!"

**/The two Clockworks\:** "**/In robot talk\ /Chirping\**"

**/Willing\:** "But Architect and a group of 10 Smurfs are smurfing some finishing touches on the turntable."

**/Tracker\:** "Oh. Well they better hurry. Papa Smurf, the other Smurfs, and the Engines will be here any minute!"

**/Nanny\:** "Ok, Smurfs! Keep a smurfy eye out for them!"

Nanny turned to one of the Smurfs.

**/Nanny\:** "Latino!"

**/Latino\:** "Si, Nanny?"

**/Nanny\:** "You will be the welcoming committee to the Engines."

**/Latino\:** "Fantástico! I'll do that!"

**/Nanny\:** "I knew you will."

Then everyone turned to the distance. And they all began to wait.

* * *

><p>Further down the trail, the 16 Smurfs and the Steam Team were getting closer to the village.<p>

**/Papa\:** "Ok, Thomas! Just smurf that bend and we're there!"

**/Thomas\:** "Righto, Papa Smurf!"

At the village south entrance, the 78 Smurfs and the Clockworks were still waiting for the arrival of the other 16 Smurfs and the Steam Team.

But then, Nat saw something. He could see some smoke up in the air and in the distance.

**/Nat\:** "Nanny, I smurf some smoke over there!"

**/Nanny\:** "Oh, my smurfness! I hope it's not a fire!"

As the Steam Team passed the bend, they could see the village up ahead.

**/Thomas\:** "There's the village! We're here at last!"

**/Harmony\:** "Hey look, here they smurf!"

**/Poet\:** "And that smoke isn't from a fire, it is from the Engines!"

**/Nanny\:** "Oh, thank smurfness!"

The 78 Smurfs and the Clockworks all cheered.

**/The 78 Smurfs & the Clockworks\:** "**/Cheering\**"

**/Percy\:** "Look! There the other Smurfs, and they're cheering for us!"

**/Thomas\:** "Come on, my friends! Let's whistle!"

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Whistling\dinging\**"

**/The 78 Smurfs & the Clockworks\:** "**/Cheering\**"

Grouchy and James could see that they're almost at the village. So the former bad-tempered Smurf paced his scowled face. And the #5 engine paced his crossed face.

Vanity couldn't help but giggle.

**/Vanity\:** "**/Giggling\ **Oh, those two."

And at last, the 16 Smurfs and the Steam Team arrived at the village.

**/The 78 Smurfs & the Clockworks\:** "**/Cheering\**"

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Gordon\:** "**/POOP! POOP!\**"

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

After entering the village, the Steam Team, with the 16 Smurfs aboard, chuffed at the village center. The other 78 Smurfs and the Clockworks then followed. And then, the eight Engines came to a complete stop.

The 78 Smurfs and the Clockworks all gathered 'round. The 16 Smurfs got off the Steam Team.

Nanny greeted the 16 Smurfs warmly.

**/Nanny\:** "Papa! Grampers! Smurfs! Welcome back!"

**/Papa\:** "And it's smurfy to be back, Nanny!"

**/Grandpa\:** "It sure is!"

**/Nanny\:** "And these must be the Engines that you smurfed us about. Smurfy to meet you. I'm Nanny."

**/The Steam Team minus Emily\:** "It's "smurfy" to meet you too, Nanny!"

**/Emily\:** "And Smurfette told me so much about you."

**/Nanny\:** "Likewise, Emily. And I know that you're not the only girl Engine from the island, is that right?"

**/Emily\:** "No. There are some Engines who are girls too."

**/Nanny\:** "Well, I'm glad to smurf that."

Emily beamed from buffer to buffer.

Just then, Latino stepped in and he greeted the Steam Team.

**/Latino\:** "Hola amigos, and bienvenidos to our pueblo natal."

Thomas, James, Percy, and Emily didn't understand the language that Latino was speaking. But Edward, Henry, Gordon, and Toby did.

**/Thomas\:** "I'm sorry, but some of us don't understand on what you're puffing."

**/Edward\:** "But some of us do know on what he's puffing. He's puffing, "Hello friends, and welcome to our home village"."

**/Thomas, James, Percy, and Emily\: **"Ohhh."

**/Latino\:** "Lo siento, I'm sorry. I was smurfing Spanish."

**/Percy\:** "What's Spanish?"

**/Edward\:** "Spanish is a language like English."

**/Painter\:** "And French."

**/Edward\:** "Like for instance; when this Smurf puffed "hola", he means "hello". "Hola" is the Spanish word for "Hello"."

**/Thomas, James, Percy, and Emily\: **"Ohhh."

**/Thomas\:** "Tell us, you Smurf. What's your name?"

**/Latino\:** "Soy Latino. And "soy" means "I'm"."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh."

**/Latino\:** "You, Edward. Where did you learn the Spanish language?"

**/Edward\:** "A long time ago, back at the Island of Sodor that is, I once gave a very important passenger, who came from Spain, a tour of the Island. And she taught me some Spanish ever since."

**/Latino\:** "Ooh, muy smurfy, Edward."

**/Edward\:** "Thank you, Latino."

**/Henry\:** "I know some Spanish too."

**/Gordon\: **"So do I."

**/Toby\:** "And I once took some Spanish tourists from Mexico."

**/Latino\:** "Ah, muy bueno, mi amigos."

**/Thomas\:** "What does that mean, Latino?"

**/Latino\:** "It means "very good, my friends"."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh. Hmm. How do you say "blue" in Spanish?"

**/Latino\:** "It's "azul"."

**/Thomas\:** "Ooh, azul. I like that word."

**/Percy\:** "How do you say "green" in Spanish?"

**/Latino\:** "It's "verde"."

**/Percy\:** "Oh."

James pretended to be cross.

**/James\:** "I don't like to ask! But, how do you say "red" in Spanish?"

**/Latino\: **"**/Giggling\ **It's "rojo"."

**/James\:** "Oh."

**/Toby\:** "And I know what "brown" is in Spanish, It's "marrón", right?"

**/Latino\: **"Si, exactamente."

Thomas and Percy again liked puzzled.

**/Latino\: **"That means "yes, exactly"."

**/Thomas & Percy\:** "Oh."

**/Latino\: **"You know, I can teach you Engines some Spanish one day."

**/Thomas\:** "That'll be splendid, thank you."

Latino smiled grandly.

Just then, a Smurf came up to Thomas. And he was wearing a train driver hat.

Thomas took a good look at the Smurf. Then the #1 engine took a guess.

**/Thomas\:** "Are you Dreamy?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Right you are, Thomas."

Thomas was delighted.

**/Thomas\:** "At last, we finally met. And Lazy told me a lot about you."

**/Dreamy\:** "And Lazy smurfed me a lot about you too."

**/Thomas\:** "And we have a lot in common."

**/Dreamy\:** "We sure do, Thomas. We sure do."

Thomas smiled grandly.

And Dreamy just had to smile grandly also.

Just then, Handy and a Smurf came up to Edward.

**/Handy\:** "Edward, there's somesmurf that really wants to smurf you."

Edward looked at the Smurf. The Smurf has winged heart tattoos on both arms. And he wears a black strip around his pants. The #2 engine already figured it out.

**/Edward\:** "You must be Weakling."

**/Willing\:** "I used to be. Now my new name is Willing."

**/Edward\:** "Oh. Well then, Handy told me so much about you."

**/Willing\: **"And Handy smurrfed me so much about you too. And we have a lot in common."

**/Edward\:** "We certainly do, Willing. We certainly do."

Willing smiled his brightest smile.

And Edward smiled his brightest smile also.

Just then, Painter and Sassette came up to Henry with a Smurf and a Smurfling.

**/Painter\:** "Monsieur Henry, zhere zomesmurf zhat want to smurf you."

**/Sassette\:** "Not one, but two."

Henry looked at the Smurf and Smurfling. The Smurf has a red feather on his hat. And the Smurfling was wearing a "country bumpkin" type Smurf hat and a pair of brown ragged pants held up by a single suspender around his left shoulder. The #3 engine already figured it out also.

**/Henry\:** "You must be Nat. And you must be Tracker."

**/Tracker\:** "That's right."

**/Nat\:** "You smurfed it. Painter and Sassette smurfed me and Tracker a lot about you."

**/Henry\:** "And Painter and Sassette told me a lot about you two too. And we three have a lot in common."

**/Nat\:** "We smurftainly do, Henry."

**/Tracker\:** "We smurftainly do."

Henry smiled from buffer to buffer.

And Nat and Tracker both smiled from cheek to cheek.

Just then, Hefty came up to Gordon with a Smurf.

**/Hefty\:** "**/SIGH\ **Gordon, there's somesmurf that had been smurfing to smurf you."

Gordon looked at the Smurf. The Smurf has an anchor tattoo with a barbell on it, and it's on his right chest. And he was wearing a belt around his pants. The #4 engine already know who the Smurf is and he groaned.

**/Gordon\:** "**/GROAN\ **I suppose that you must be Tuffy."

**/Tuffy\:** "You smurf that right, Gordon."

**/Gordon\:** "Well, Hefty told me only a little about you."

**/Tuffy\:** "And Hefty smurfed me a little about you too."

**/Gordon\:** "But one thing for sure, we don't have a lot in common, and I don't act anything like you."

**/Tuffy\:** "Aw, come on. I bet you can act tough once."

**/Gordon\:** "Didn't Hefty tell you? I can't act tough, and I'm not suppose to."

Tuffy felt disappointed.

**/Gordon\:** "Look, the only thing that I can act is being me, Gordon, strongest, fastest and the best."

**/Tuffy\:** "Hey, I'm strong too!"

**/Gordon\:** "**/Sarcastically\ **Of course you are."

**/Tuffy\:** "I am, really! And I can prove it to you right now!"

Tuffy began to left up Hefty. But as he tried, he couldn't be able to.

**/Hefty\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Gordon\:** "**/MOAN\**"

**/Tuffy\:** "Wait, that's just a warm-up! Now here's the real deal!"

Tuffy once again began to lift Hefty up.

**/Tuffy\:** "**/Grunting\**"

But then, Tuffy finally lifted Hefty up.

Gordon was surprised.

But suddenly, Tuffy couldn't hold up Hefty for long and he collapsed.

**/Tuffy\:** "Whoa!"

**/Hefty\:** "Oofah!"

**/Tuffy\:** "You see? I am strong!"

**/Hefty\:** "**/Sarcastically\ **Yeah, sure you are."

Gordon had seen enough.

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, the indignity."

Hefty got off of Tuffy. And Tuffy got himself up.

**/Gordon\:** "Alright, you may be strong, but just a little."

**/Tuffy\:** "JUST A LITTLE?! WHY, I CAN SMURF UP THREE SMURFS, AND I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU SOMEDAY!"

**/Gordon\:** "**/SIGH\ **If you puff so."

**/Hefty\:** "Oh, Tuffy."

**/James\:** "Excuse me. You're Tuffy?"

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, I'm Tuffy."

**/James\:** "So you're the one that puffed me a red monster!"

**/Tuffy\:** "**/GASP\ **So, Grouchy smurfed you that I smurfed you a red monster, huh?"

**/Grouchy\:** "And I'm glad that I smurfed James that!"

**/James\:** "You puff it, Grouchy! And Tuffy, you think you're tough? Rubbish!"

**/Tuffy\:** "RUBBISH?! HEY, I AM TOUGH! I'M THE ROUGHEST AND TOUGHEST SMURF OF ALL TIME!"

**/James\:** "PAH! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN OLDFANGLED NONSENSE!"

**/Tuffy\:** "IS THAT AN INSULT?!"

**/James\:** "YES!"

Tuffy's face went red as a ladybug.

**/Tuffy\:** "THAT'S IT! I'M TEACH YOU! SMURF THEM UP!"

**/James\:** "HA! I DON'T HAVE HANDS! I HAVE BUFFERS!"

**/Tuffy\:** "I DON'T CARE! COME ON, SMURF THEM UP!"

Grouchy and James looked at each other and they grinned.

**/James\:** "ALRIGHT TUFFY, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

And James released a big cloud of steam straight at Tuffy!

**/James\:** "WHOOOOOOSH!"

**/Tuffy\:** "WHAT THE SMURF?! AAAAH!"

Everyone was very shocked.

And Tuffy found himself surrounded in a big cloud of steam for 10 seconds.

But then, James stopped wheeshing steam.

As the steam cleared, everyone could see that Tuffy was still standing. But he was wobbling and felt very dizzy with his eyes spinning round and round. Then suddenly, Tuffy collapsed by landing on his back.

**/Tuffy\:** "**/THROP!\ **Ohhhh, now that was some smurf."

Grouchy was pleased with James.

**/Grouchy\:** "Now that's what I LOVE to smurf!"

James grinned with his eyes still scrunched.

Hefty went up to Tuffy and he helped getting the tough Smurf up.

Tuffy recovered and he slowly raised himself up. He closed his eyes, placed his right hand on his forehead and he shook the dizziness away. And then, Tuffy stopped and he felt better. But then, the wannabe Smurf scrunched his eyes down and looked very furious with his teeth grudged..

**/Vanity\:** "Don't ever smurf with James, Tuffy."

**/Grouchy\:** "Unless you want some more."

**/Hefty\:** "Yeah, you better smurf it, Tuffy."

James glared crossly at Tuffy.

And after seeing that, Tuffy did nothing else and he felt defeated.

Then Hefty moved Tuffy away from James.

**/Tuffy\:** "**/Muttering angrily\**"

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **No good blue bunch of rubbish."

Just then, some Smurfs went up to James and they were looking at him. And they could see that the #5 engine was looking very cross. And they were afraid to talk to James. But little did some of the Smurfs didn't know, is that James was pretending to be cross, and he want to act just like Grouchy.

Suddenly, Sweepy came up to James.

**/Sweepy\:** "Hello, James. Nice to smurf you, mate."

James looked at Sweepy. And then, he screamed.

**/James\:** "AHH! A dirty object! Keep away from me!"

Sweepy was surprisingly shocked.

Then Miner stepped in.

**/Miner\:** "Smurf and begorrah, what's smurfing on here?"

**/James\:** "AHH! Another dirty object! Keep away from me also!"

Miner was surprisingly shocked also.

**/Sweepy\:** "Hey, me and Miner aren't that dirty!"

**/Miner\:** "Yeah, what's wrong with you?"

**/James\:** "I don't like dirty objects! Please, just stay away from me!"

Sweepy and Miner felt hurt.

**/Vanity\:** "Sweepy, Miner, you both know that James is a very sensible Engine."

**/Grouchy\:** "And he hates getting his red paint dirty!"

**/Vanity\:** "And he likes to keep himsmurf nice, clean, and smurfy."

**/Sweepy\:** "Aw, come on! I bet James gets himsmurf dirty all the time!"

**/Miner\:** "Yeah!"

James' face went pink like Vanity's flower.

**/Miner\:** "A-ha! I can smurf by the look of your face, James!"

**/Sweepy\:** "You DO always get yoursmurf dirty all the time!"

James said nothing else.

**/Vanity\:** "Sweepy, Miner, I think it's time for you two to smurf away."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah! And I HATE smurfing James feeling embarrassed!"

Sweepy And Miner huffed and they both walked away.

**/Sweepy & Miner\:** "Hmmph!

And James, Grouchy, and Vanity looked at each other and they grinned secretly.

Just then, Jokey and a Smurf with him came up to Percy.

**/Jokey\:** "Percy, there's somesmurf that want to smurf you."

Percy looked at the Smurf. The Smurf has a trumpet in his hand. The #6 engine looked puzzled.

**/Percy\:** "Who are you?"

**/Harmony\:** "I'm Harmony."

**/Percy\: **"Oh, so you're Harmony. Jokey told me so much about you."

**/Harmony\:** "And Jokey smurfed me so much about you too. And we have a lot in common."

**/Percy\:** "Indeed we do, Harmony. Indeed we do."

Harmony smiled joyfully.

And Percy smiled joyfully also.

Just then, Greedy, Snappy, a Smurf, and a Smurfling came up to Toby.

**/Greedy\:** "Oh Toby."

**/Snappy\:** "There's some Smurf and Smurfling who want to smurf you."

Toby took a good look at the Smurf and Smurfling. The Smurf was carrying a hoe with him. And the Smurfling was wearing a baggy red shirt and a pair of sneakers. The #7 engine already know who they are.

**/Toby\:** "You must be Farmer. And you must be Slouchy."

**/Farmer\: **"Yep, that's us."

**/Slouchy\:** "Greedy and Snappy smurfed us a lot about you, Toby."

**/Toby\:** "And those two told me a lot about you two too. And we have a lot in common."

**/Slouchy\:** "We absosmurfly do, Toby."

**/Farmer\:** "We absosmurfly do."

Toby happily smiled.

And Farmer and Slouchy happily smiled also.

Just then, some Smurfs were looking at Emily. They were all amazed, and they think that the non-numbered engine was very beautiful.

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Ooh! Aah!"

Emily was puzzled.

**/Emily\:** "Why are they looking at me like that, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\:** "I don't know, Emily."

Smurfette was puzzled also.

**/Smurfette\:** "Hey, you Smurfs! Why are you all smurfing at Emily like that?"

**/Dabbler\:** "Oh, sorry Smurfette."

**/Weepy\:** "It's just that Emily is so beautiful! **/Crying\**"

**/Emily\: **"Oh my, what's wrong with you?"

**/Weepy\:** "**/Crying\ **There's nothing wrong with me! It's a permanent condition! **/Crying\**"

**/Emily\:** "What? You mean you've been crying ever since you were born?"

**/Weepy\:** "Yes! **/Crying\**"

**/Emily\:** "Oh. Well anyway, what's your name?"

**/Weepy\: **"It's Weepy! **/Blowing nose\**"

**/Emily\:** "Well Weepy, I see why you're named after that personality."

**/Weepy\:** "I can smurf that too. **/Crying\**"

Emily felt sorry for Weepy. Just then, she saw something. It's another Smurf. The Smurf was hiding behind another Smurf, and he was trembling with fear.

Emily was curious.

**/Emily\:** "Smurfette, who's that Smurf hiding behind that other Smurf."

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh, that's Scaredy, And yes, he's a scaredy-smurf and he gets scare of everything."

**/Emily\:** "Oh, dear. Hmm. Can you bring him here, please?"

**/Emily\:** "I'll try."

Smurfette walked through a crowd of Smurfs. And then, she came up to Scaredy.

**/Smurfette\:** "Hello, Scaredy."

**/Scaredy\:** "H-H-H-Hello, S-S-S-Smurfette."

**/Smurfette\:** "Are you scare to smurf Emily?"

**/Scaredy\:** "Y-Y-Y-Yes."

**/Smurfette\:** "Well, Emily wants to smurf you."

**/Scaredy\:** "She does?"

**/Smurfette\:** "Yes. And there's nothing to be afraid of."

**/Scaredy\: **"Oh, ok."

Scaredy hold onto Smurfette's hand. And together, they both walked through the crowd of Smurfs, and they came up to Emily.

Scaredy didn't feel scare anymore.

**/Scaredy\: **"Nice to smurf you, Emily."

**/Emily\:** "And it's nice to "smurf" you too, Scaredy."

**/Scaredy\: **"Boy, Emily. You really are beautiful."

**/Emily\:** "Why, thank you, Scaredy."

But suddenly, Emily burst out some steam with a loud hiss.

**/Emily\:** "**/Steam wheeshing with a loud hiss\**"

**/Scaredy\: **"AAH!"

That made Scaredy jumped.

The fearful Smurf hide behind Smurfette.

**/Smurfette\:** "Relax, Scaredy. It's just some steam smurfing out of Emily."

**/Scaredy\: **"S-S-S-Steam?"

**/Emily\:** "Yes, we steam locomotives do that all the time."

**/Scaredy\:** "Oh, well, ok."

Scaredy unhide himself from Smurfette.

Just then, Emily saw another Smurf. The Smurf was wearing a scarf, earmuffs, and mittens. And he looked very ill.

**/Sickly\:** "A-CHOO!"

**/Emily\:** "Smurfette, who's that Smurf?"

**/Smurfette\:** "That's Sickly."

**/Emily\:** "And let me guess, he's a sick Smurf with a permanent condition."

**/Smurfette\:** "Yes. And he also gets allergic to everything."

**/Emily\:** "Oh. Poor Sickly."

Sickly let out the biggest sneeze of all.

**/Sickly\:** "A-A-A-A-CHOO!"

**/Emily\:** "Bless you, Sickly."

**/Sickly\:** "Oh.** /SNIFFLE\ **Thank you, Emily."

Emily just smiled.

Just then, Thomas saw two more Smurfs. These Smurfs each were wearing old English Smurf hats. But, they each have different charm medals. Thomas was curious.

Suddenly, the two Smurfs could see Thomas staring at them. The little blue tank engine smiled. Then the two Smurfs smiled back. And they both know what Thomas wanted. So the two Smurfs came up to Thomas.

**/Christopher & Marco\:** "Hello, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "Umm, hello. Who are you two?"

**/Christopher\:** "I'm Christopher."

**/Marco\:** "I'm Marco."

**/Christopher & Marco\: **"And we're the British twin Smurfs. High smurf! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

**/Thomas\:** "Ohh, so you're twins! We have some friends who are twins too."

**/Christopher\: **"We know. We read it from the book that Brainy smurfblished."

**/Marco\:** "Are they Donald and Douglas, and Bill and Ben?"

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, you got it."

**/Christopher\:** "Smurfy. And I always wanted to smurf Donald."

**/Marco\:** "Same thing for me about Douglas."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, maybe you two could meet them once we Engines return to Sodor."

**/Christopher\:** "Really? Oh, that'll be smurfy!"

**/Marco\:** "Thank you, Thomas!"

Thomas beamed happily.

Just then, the Steam Team noticed something. They all saw two more Smurfs. But these Smurfs were not real. They were all made out of wood.

One of the Engines looked puzzled.

**/Edward\:** "Handy?"

**/Handy\: **"What is it, Edward?"

**/Edward\:** "Those two Smurfs, they look strange."

**/Handy\:** "Oh. Well, the reason why they look strange, is because they're not real Smurfs."

**/Thomas\:** "What?! They're not real?!"

**/Percy\:** "Then who are they?"

**/Handy\:** "Engines, these are the Clockworks, Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette. And they're wooden robots."

**/Clockwork Smurf & Clockwork Smurfette\:** "**/In robot talk\ **Hi!"

**/Henry\:** "Ooh, two Smurfs made out of wood? Amazing."

**/Toby\:** "Looks like that I'm not the only one made out of wood. **/Chuckling\**"

**/Handy\:** "And that's not all, the Clockworks are insmurfdibly strong, and they can smurf up the heaviest things, even a person."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Oooh!"

**/Gordon\:** "PAH! I don't think the Clockworks are strong! They're made out of wood by the way!"

**/Handy\:** "Well Gordon, should I prove it to you then?"

**/Gordon\:** "Yes, please."

**/Handy\:** "Ok. Clockwork Smurf, smurf up Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "WHAT?!"

**/Handy\:** "Don't worry, Thomas. Clockwork Smurf knows exactly what he's smurfing."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, alright."

Clockwork Smurf came up to Thomas. And in a flash, he lifted the #1 engine up in the air.

**/Clockwork Smurf\:** "**/In robot talk\** Ta-da!"

The Steam Team were surprised.

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas & Gordon\:** "FLATTEN OUR FUNNEL!"

**/Thomas\:** "BUST MY BUFFERS!"

**/Handy\:** "Well Gordon, what do you had to smurf?"

Gordon couldn't say a word. He felt speechless.

**/Thomas\:** "Well, this is truly amazing. But, can he put me down now?"

**/Handy\:** "Ok, Thomas. Clockwork Smurf, if you please?"

Clockwork Smurf gently lower down Thomas.

**/Thomas\:** "Ooh. Thank you, Clockwork Smurf."

**/Clockwork Smurf\: **"**/Speaking in robot language\**"

Suddenly, one of the Smurfs saw something that caught his attention.

**/Tailor\:** "Hey, did anysmurf smurf that! Those metal things are glowing!"

Everyone was looking at what Tailor was pointing. And they all could see that the magic rails were indeed glowing.

**/Some Smurfs\:** "WOW!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh! We forgot to tell you Smurfs, and the others already know this. We're magical Engines now, and we run on magic rails!"

**/Pushover\:** "Really? Amazing!"

**/Percy\:** "It is indeed."

Just then, James saw a familiar sight. There, in Nanny's arm, was Baby Smurf.

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

James couldn't pretend to be cross for long, he smiled a cheerful smile and he called out to Baby Smurf.

**/James\:** "Baby Smurf!"

Baby Smurf saw James.

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Babbling happily\**"

**/James\:** "Vanity, can you please bring Baby Smurf to me?"

**/Vanity\:** "Yes, of course."

Vanity came up to Nanny.

**/Vanity\:** "Nanny, can I smurf Baby Smurf? James wants to smurf him."

**/Nanny\:** "Sure, Vanity."

Nanny handed Baby Smurf to Vanity. Then Vanity, along with Baby Smurf, turned and walked back to James.

As Vanity came up to James with Baby Smurf, the mid-size red tender engine was very pleased to see the infant Smurfling again.

**/James\:** "Hello, Baby Smurf."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

**/James\:** "Did you miss me?"

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Uh-huh."

**/James\:** "I miss you too. But I'm here now, and we're going to have so much fun together."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Babbling happily\**"

James beamed cheerfully.

And Grouchy grinned a little grin.

Suddenly, Percy saw something. He could see a tower. And up on the tower, there was a nest. And in the nest, was a big bird. Percy was surprised.

**/Percy\:** "Rattle my rods! Smurfs, there's a bird up there!"

The other Engines could see the bird also.

**/Toby\:** "Whoa! Who's that big bird?"

**/Papa\:** "That's our friend, Feathers."

**/Thomas\: **"Feathers? Hmm, nice name for a bird."

**/Percy\:** "And what kind of bird is he?"

**/Papa\:** "It's a stork. And Feathers' not a he, it's a she."

**/Percy\:** "Ohhh."

Henry shouted and whistled to Feathers.

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\** Hello, Feathers!"

And Feathers replied back.

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Emily\: **"Such a nice and lovely stork."

**/Smurfette\:** "She is indeed."

Suddenly, the Steam Team heard a sound.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking\**"

**/Henry\:** "You Smurfs also have a dog?"

**/Nat\:** "Actually, he's only a puppy."

The Steam Team could see Puppy coming up to them.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking\**"

Puppy stopped right in front of the Steam Team.

**/Thomas\:** "Awe. He's adorable."

**/Percy\:** "What's his name?"

**/Nat\:** "Puppy."

**/Gordon\:** "What? You Smurfs can't think of a name for this puppy?"

**/Nat\:** "No. We just named him "Puppy"."

**/Gordon\:** "**/SCOFF\**"

Puppy sniffed at the Steam Team.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/Edward\:** "**/Chuckling\**"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/Henry\: **"Oh!"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/Gordon\: **"**/GRUNT\**"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/James\: **"Mind my paint work!"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/Percy\: **"Whoa!"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/Toby\: **"Ooh!"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

**/Emily\: **"Oh, my!"

**/Thomas\:** "Why is Puppy sniffling at us?"

**/Nat\:** "Just to make sure that you're friendly."

**/Puppy\:** "**/Panting\ **BARK! BARK!"

**/Percy\:** "What did Puppy puffed now?"

**/Nat\:** "Puppy smurfed that he now accepted you as his new friends."

**/Edward\:** "Well, we're glad to hear that."

**/Puppy\:** "ROFF!"

Just then, a small pink marsupial came up to the Steam Team. It was Smoogle.

**/Smoogle\:** "Smoogle-smoogle!"

**/Henry\:** "Hello, Smoogle!"

**/Smoogle\: **"Smoogle-smoogle-smoogle."

**/Edward\:** "Nat, what's Smoogle saying?"

**/Nat\:** "Smoogle smurfing that he's happy to smurf you Engines."

**/Thomas\:** "And we're happy to see you too, Smoogle."

**/Smoogle\: **"Smoogle-smoogle-smoogle."

**/Nat\:** "Smoogle also smurfed that he hoped that you all enjoy your stay at the village."

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, we will enjoy our stay here."

**/Smoogle\: **"Smoogle-smoogle-smoogle-smoogle."

**/Nat\:** "Smoogle smurfed that he's glad to smurf that."

**/Emily\:** "**/Giggling\ **We knew he will said that."

After some Smurfs get acquainted with the Steam Team, the rest of the Smurfs introduced themselves to the eight Engines. And now, everyone had finally know each other. Well, except for one group of Smurfs.

Just then, Architect and a group of 10 Smurfs came up to the other Smurfs and the Steam Team.

**/Architect\: **"Ok Willing, we're all done. Oh, welcome back, Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, and you other Smurfs. And hello, Engines."

**/Thomas\:** "Hello. Who are you, and what do you do?"

**/Architect\: **"I'm Architect, and I desmurf the structures for the Smurfs in the village."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh. So, you puffed that you're done with something, what is it?"

**/Architect\:** "Oh, we smurfed something for you Engines. Follow me."

So the Steam Team and some Smurfs all followed Architect. They're all heading towards the northwest.

**/Willing\:** "Umm, would you Engines please smurf your eyes?"

**/James\:** "Why?"

**/Willing\:** "Because, we want to surprise you."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright Willing, we'll close our eyes."

So the Steam Team all closed their eyes.

But Percy was being cheeky and he opened one of his eyes.

**/Jokey\: **"Uh-uh-uh, no smurfing, Percy."

**/Percy\:** "Oh, bother!"

**/Willing\:** "Keep your eyes smurfed, Engines."

**/Gordon\:** "We are!"

**/Hefty\:** "Eesh, relax, Gordon."

**/Architect\:** "Hold on, we're nearly there."

At last, the Steam Team and some Smurfs arrived at the northwestern part of the village.

**/Willing\:** "Engines, stop!"

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Brakes screeching\**"

**/Willing\:** "Ok, you can opened your eyes now."

As the Steam Team opened their eyes, they all gasped.

**/The Steam Team\: **"**/Gasping\**"

There, right in front of the Steam Team and some Smurfs, was a newly built roundhouse.

**/Thomas\:** "Cinders and ashes, you Smurfs built a roundhouse!"

**/Percy\:** "With a eight-berth sheds!"

**/Toby\:** "And complete with a turntable!"

**/Edward\:** "And I bet it's for us Engines to sleep in!"

**/Willing\:** "Yep, you got it, Edward."

**/Henry\:** "And the sheds, what are they made of?"

**/Handy\:** "They're made of mushroom, Henry."

**/Percy\:** "What's a mushroom, Handy?"

**/Handy\:** "A mushroom is a plant, also known as a fungus."

**/Percy\:** "Oh."

**/Hefty\:** "In fact, our houses are made of mushroom too."

**/Gordon\:** "Yes, we can see that."

**/Emily\:** "Oh, thank you, Willing. This is indeed a wonderful surprise."

**/Willing\:** "You're welcome, Emily."

But then, Willing saw something that made him puzzled. He could see that James was looking unhappy.

**/Willing\:** "What's wrong, James? Do you like your new temporary shed?"

**/James\:** "Well, just a little."

**/Willing\:** "Then why are you unhappy?"

**/James\:** "It just that, there's some things missing in that roundhouse."

**/Willing\:** "Like what?"

**/James\:** "A coaling depot."

**/Willing\:** "What's a coaling depot?"

**/James\:** "A coaling depot is a structure and machine where you store coal."

**/Willing\:** "Oh. Is that important to you Engines?"

**/James\:** "Yes, we need that to get some coal."

**/Henry\:** "Speaking of coal, where can we get some?"

**/Miner\:** "Why, you Engines can smurf some coal from my mine."

**/Thomas\:** "Splendid."

**/Miner\:** "Do you Engines need some coal now?"

**/Gordon\:** "Not really. But we'll be out of it soon."

**/Miner\:** "Oh, ok."

**/Willing\:** "And what else is missing to you Engines?"

**/James\:** "A water tower."

**/Handy\:** "Oh, there's no need to smurf a water tower. You Engines can smurf some water from our well."

**/Edward\:** "You Smurfs have a well?"

**/Handy\:** "Yeah, it's at the other side of the village."

**/Edward\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Handy\:** "Ok, so we're going to smurf a coaling smurfer."

**/Thomas\:** "**/Giggling\** Is that your version of the coaling depot?"

**/Handy\:** "Yes, Thomas. Now, I need 18 Smurfs to smurf that work. Who will smurf me?"

18 Smurfs had raised their arms.

**/Handy\:** "Ok, you 18 will do. And I need you Clockworks to help too. With your speed and strength, we will finish it in no time."

**/The Clockworks\: **"**/Speaking in robot language\**"

**/Willing\:** "Hey, do you need me to help you, Handy."

**/Handy\:** "No Willing, you can smurf some rest."

**/Willing\:** "Oh, well, ok."

**/Handy\:** "Architect, I need you to design the coaling smurfer."

**/Architect\:** "Ok, Handy. And I'll get smurfing right away."

Architect turned and he headed towards his house.

**/Papa\:** "Now then, are you Engines tired?"

**/Thomas\:** "No, not really, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Oh ok, just to make sure."

But just then, Papa saw something that made him smile. He was looking at his little Smurfs and the Steam Team. They were all happy to be with each other. Then the leader Smurf had an idea.

**/Papa\:** "Ah. Attention, my little Smurfs, Engines, I have something to smurf."

**/Some Smurfs & the Steam Team\: **"What is it, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "After I took a smurf at you all, I can smurf that you all are very happy to be with each other."

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "We sure are."

**/Papa\:** "Indeed. And I have an idea that is very smurfy."

**/James\:** "What?"

**/Papa\:** "You Engines should choose which ever Smurf or Smurfs who wants to be your partner."

Some of the Smurfs and the Steam Team were delighted.

**/Thomas\:** "Why, that's the most "smurfy" idea ever, Papa Smurf!"

**/Dreamy\:** "It is indeed."

**/Papa\:** "**/Chuckling\ **I knew you all would like that idea. So Thomas, who do you choose to be partners with you?"

**/Thomas\:** "I choose Dreamy to be my partner."

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh, Thomas, I'm so smurfed."

**/Snappy\:** "Oh Thomas, can I be partners with you? Please, smurfy please?"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Giggling\ **Of course you can, Snappy."

Snappy was delighted.

**/Snappy\:** "Smurf-a-roo!"

**/Thomas\:** "But just now we're partners, doesn't mean that I'll become snappy like you."

**/Snappy\:** "Oh, right. **/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

**/Papa\:** "Hah. Edward, did you choose some Smurfs who wants to be partners with you?"

**/Edward\:** "I sure do, Papa Smurf. I choose Handy and Willing."

**/Handy\:** "Smurfy choice, Edward."

**/Willing\:** "We'll be smurfy partners."

**/Papa\:** "What about you, Henry?"

**/Henry\:** "I choose Nat and Tracker to be partners with me."

**/Nat\:** "Awe, thank you, Henry."

**/Tracker\:** "You made the right choice."

**/Papa\:** "And you Gordon?"

**/Gordon\:** "I already choose who I want to be partners with. It's Hefty."

**/Hefty\:** "Yes."

But then, Gordon looked at Tuffy. He could see that the tough Smurf was pacing a very sad face right at him.

**/Gordon\:** "**/SIGH\ **And I choose Tuffy."

Tuffy was delighted.

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, whoo-hoo!"

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, the indignity."

**/Hefty\:** "**/MOAN\**"

**/Papa\:** "Oh, my. James, who do you choose to be partners with you?"

**/James\:** "I think you know who my partners are, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Ah, it's Grouchy and Vanity, right?"

**/James\:** "Righto."

**/Vanity\:** "I'm honored to be partners with you, James."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE not being partners with James!"

James just had to giggle.

**/James\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Papa\: **"**/Giggling\** Now Percy, did you choose which Smurfs who wants to be partners with you?"

**/Percy\:** "I did, Papa Smurf. I choose Harmony and Jokey."

**/Harmony\:** "Oh, thank you, Percy! I'm so happy that I can blow my trumpet! **/Playing trumpet off-key\**"

Everyone covered their ears, except for the Steam Team.

**/Percy\:** "WHOA!"

Jokey took away Harmony's trumpet.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Sound of trumpet playing stops\**"

**/Jokey\:** "Please, that's enough!"

Everyone uncovered their ears.

**/Percy\:** "Funnels and fenders, that's so loud!"

**/Jokey\:** "Smurf me about it."

**/Harmony\:** "Alright, alright! Please smurf me my trumpet!"

Jokey give the trumpet back to Harmony.

**/Harmony\: **"Thank you. Hmmph!"

**/Papa\:** "**/SIGH\ **How about you, Toby?"

**/Toby\:** "Well, Papa Smurf. I choose Farmer and Slouchy."

**/Farmer\:** "Yep, Toby. We make quite a pair."

**/Slouchy\:** "And we can go with the flow."

**/Papa\:** "Mm-hmm. And you Emily?"

**/Emily\:** "I think you know who my partners are, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Ah yes, Sassette and Smurfette."

**/Emily\: **"That's right!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh, yes!"

**/Sassette\:** "Girl power!"

**/Papa\:** "Ok, so that settles it."

The Steam Team and their Smurf partners all smiled grandly.

**/Brainy\:** "Can you believe it, Clumsy? We're not partners with one of the Engines."

**/Clumsy\:** "Oh, don't get too upset, Brainy. Why, I'll be your partner."

**/Brainy\:** "Only one problem, Clumsy. You're not an Engine!"

**/Clumsy\:** "Ohh, sorry, Brainy. At least I tried to make you happy."

**/Brainy\:** "**/Sarcastically\ **Yeah, at least you tried."

**/Clumsy\:** "But you know, Brainy? I already know one Engine that I would like to be partners with."

**/Brainy\:** "Really, who?"

**/Clumsy\:** "Duck."

**/Brainy\:** "Oh. But now that you mention it, I already know one Engine that I would like to be partners with too."

**/Clumsy\:** "Gosh, Brainy, who?"

**/Brainy\:** "Oliver."

**/Clumsy\:** "Oh."

**/Christopher\:** "And we already know two Engines that me and Marco would like to be partners with also."

**/Brainy & Clumsy\:** "Who?"

**/Christopher\:** "Donald."

**/Marco\:** "And Douglas."

**/Brainy & Clumsy\: **"Oh."

**/Christopher\:** "Yes. Donald."

**/Marco\:** "And Douglas."

**/Clumsy\:** "Hah. Duck."

**/Brainy\:** "And Oliver."

And the four Smurfs sighed.

**/Brainy, Clumsy, Christopher, & Marco\:** "**/BIG SIGH\**"

**/Brainy\:** "OH! I almost forgot! Harmony, gather all the Smurfs to the village center."

**/Harmony\:** "Why?"

**/Brainy\:** "Because I have something important to smurf."

**/Harmony\:** "Is it one of your lectures?"

**/Brainy\:** "No, not this time. It's more important than that."

**/Harmony\: **"Oh. Alright. **/Playing trumpet\ /Shouting\ **Attention, would all Smurfs please resmurf to the village center, Brainy has a very important announcement to smurf."

**/Tuffy\:** "**/MOAN\ **I bet Brainy is smurfing out one of his lectures again."

**/Hefty\:** "But still, we have to go see what Brainy has to smurf."

So all the Smurfs(Except Architect) headed towards the village center.

But the Steam Team were all puzzled.

Papa could see that.

**/Papa\:** "You Engines can go if you want to."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, alright. Come on, everyone. Let's go."

So the Steam Team followed the Smurfs to the village center.

When the eight Engines and all the Smurfs(Except Architect) were gathered at the village center, Brainy can finally make his announcement. But the Smurfs were all looking very unhappy.

Brainy could see that.

**/Brainy\:** "Ok, I know what you all were thinking, but this time, I'm not smurfing out lectures."

**/Wooly\:** "Ok then, so what are you going to smurf this time?"

**/Brainy\:** "I'm glad you smurfed, Wooly. **/Clearing throat\ **I want all of you to resmurf the books about the Island of Sodor to the Editor's house."

**/Editor\:** "What?"

**/Reporter\:** "But why?"

**/Brainy\:** "Because, since the 16 of us resmurfed to the island, things had smurfed when we got there."

**/Reporter\:** "Oh, Really?"

**/Editor\:** "Like what?"

**/Brainy\: **"Well, an old town has been discovered and added onto the map of Sodor. Some new Engines had arrived in the island. And some old friends of Thomas had resmurf to the island, including the return of the #8 and #11 engines."

**/Editor\:** "Oh, wow!"

**/Reporter\:** "So, who discovered this old town?"

**/Thomas\:** "I did."

**/Reporter\:** "You, Thomas? Wow! Please smurf me about the day you discovered this old town. And smurf me about the new Engines that arrived in the island and your old friends that resmurf to the island."

**/Thomas\:** "Maybe some other time, Reporter."

**/Reporter\:** "Oh, ok."

**/Brainy\:** "Ok, I need you two, Painter and Poet to help me resmurfblish the book, and we'll do it first thing tomorrow."

**/Editor, Reporter, Painter, & Poet\:** "Ok, Brainy."

**/Brainy\:** "So please, I want all of you to resmurf the books to Editor's house right now."

**/Papa\:** "No need for that, Brainy. I'll use a disappearing formula to get rid of the books."

**/Brainy\:** "Oh, right. And after you get your books, go smurf Papa Smurf. That is all."

After the announcement was over, the Smurfs all went to their houses, and they collected their books. And Brainy picked up the last one from Architect, who was busy designing the coaling depot.

Then the Smurfs all went to Papa's house.

**/Papa\:** "Please form a single line."

So the Smurfs formed a single line.

And in no time, Papa began using his disappearing formula to get rid of the books.

The Steam Team were watching as the line of Smurfs kept on moving and moving.

**/Thomas\:** "Wobbling Wheels, look at them go!"

**/Percy\:** "It's a shame to see all those books disappear."

**/Toby\:** "Don't be worried, Percy. Brainy and some Smurfs will make a new book."

**/Henry\:** "Besides, the Smurfs have the right to know about the changes from Sodor."

**/Gordon\:** "They do indeed."

**/Edward\:** "And I'm sure that the updated book will be a success."

**/James\:** "And I know that they'll still be looking at my really splendid self."

**/Emily\: **"James, give it a rest."

That made James cross and he said nothing else.

And at long last, Papa disappeared the very last book.

**/Papa\:** "There, that should do it."

After that was settled, the Smurfs came up to the Steam Team.

**/Dreamy\: **"Thomas, me and Snappy are going to do some things on the S. S. Smurf II. You wanna smurf?"

**/Thomas\:** "What's the S. S. Smurf II?"

**/Snappy\:** "It's Dreamy's sailing ship."

**/Thomas\:** "Whoa, I didn't know you had a ship. And yes, I'll come along."

**/Dreamy\:** "Smurfy, let's smurf! And I'll smurf you where to smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright."

Dreamy and Snappy boarded Thomas. And then, the little blue tank engine chuffed off to the ship with the two Smurfs aboard.

**/Handy\:** "Edward, I'm going to check the dam. Wanna smurf?"

**/Edward\:** "You Smurfs have a dam? Wow! And of course I'll go with you."

**/Willing\: **"I'm smurfing too. In case you need some help."

**/Handy\:** "Smurfy, let's smurf!"

**/Edward\:** "But, you need to tell me where to go first."

**/Handy\:** "No problem, I'll do that."

Handy and Willing boarded Edward. And then, the mid-size blue tender engine, with the two Smurfs aboard him, chuffed off to the dam.

**/Nat\:** "Henry, me and Tracker are going to the Great Oak Tree. Want to smurf?"

**/Henry\:** "Why, of course I'll come! I've always wanted to see the Great Oak Tree."

**/Tracker\:** "Smurfy, let's smurf!"

**/Henry\:** "But you two had to show me the way to it."

**/Nat\:** "Oh, right."

**/Tracker\:** "Don't worry, Henry. We'll smurf you the way."

Nat and Tracker boarded Henry. And then, the big green tender engine, along with the two Smurfs, chuffed off to the Great Oak Tree.

**/Hefty\:** "Gordon, I'm smurfing to my house to workout. Do you want to smurf?"

**/Gordon\:** "Of course, Hefty. I'll watch you workout. And I really want to see you how strong you are."

**/Tuffy\: **"I smurfing too. And maybe I'll do some workout also."

**/Gordon\:** "You, workout? This I got to see."

**/Tuffy\:** "Smurfy, let's smurf."

**/Gordon\:** "But which one is Hefty's house?"

**/Hefty\:** "I'll smurf you. Come on."

Hefty and Tuffy headed off to the strong Smurf's house. And Gordon followed them.

**/Painter\:** "Monsieur James, I'm going to paint a masterpizza of you and your partnerz at my house. Want to smurf?"

**/James\:** "Of course I'll come, Painter. And it's about time that you puff that. And I know that you'll get my really splendid image this time."

**/Vanity\:** "I know that you'll get my really handsome image too, Painter."

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE smurfing my image!"

James couldn't help but smile.

**/James\:** "Oh, can Baby Smurf be in the your masterpiece too?"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Eeee!"

**/Painter\:** "Well, why not. Suivez-moi."

**/James\:** "What?"

**/Painter\:** "Zhat meanz "follow me"."

**/James\:** "Oh."

Painter headed off to his house. And James, Grouchy, Vanity, and Baby Smurf followed him.

**/Jokey\:** "Percy, I'm going to do some fun around the village. Care to smurf?"

**/Percy\:** "Oooh, of course I'll join."

**/Harmony\:** "I'll smurf too. And after that, Percy, wanna do something with me?"

**/Percy\:** "Like what?"

**/Harmony\:** "I don't know, I'll smurf of something."

**/Percy\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Jokey\:** "Smurfy, let's smurf. Oooh, this is smurfing to be fun. **/Giggling\**"

Harmony and Jokey went off around the village. And Percy followed them.

**/Farmer\:** "Toby, I'm going to smurf at my smurfberry field. Wanna smurf?"

**/Toby\:** "Of course, Farmer. But which way is your field?"

**/Farmer\:** "Don't worry, I'll smurf the way."

**/Slouchy\:** "Hey, can I smurf too?"

**/Farmer\:** "Sure, Slouchy. The more, the smurfier."

Farmer and Slouchy boarded Toby. And then, the little brown tram engine, with the two Smurfs aboard, chuffed off to the smurfberry field.

**/Smurfette\:** "Emily, I'm smurfing to my house to smurf some stuff. Care to smurf me?"

**/Emily\:** "Of course, Smurfette. I'll join you."

**/Sassette\:** "And after that, wanna smurf at my, well… the Smurflings' house?"

**/Emily\:** "Of course, Sassette. But Smurfette, which one is your house?"

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh, it's easy to smurf, my house is pink."

**/Emily\:** "Oh, alright."

**/Sassette\:** "Eagering elephants, let's smurf."

Sassette and Smurfette headed off to the adult female Smurf's house. And Emily followed them.

Papa watched as his little Smurfs were starting to have some time with the Steam Team.

**/Papa\:** "Ah. Isn't that smurfy, Grandpa?"

**/Grandpa\:** "It sure is, Papa."

**/Nanny\:** "Those whipper-smurfers are going to have a smurfly time now that the Engines are in our village."

**/Papa\:** "Yes, Nanny. And the more my little Smurfs gets to smurf some time with the Engines, the more they'll smurf closer and closer."

**/Grandpa\:** "Yeah, and that's the smurfiest thing of all."

**/Nanny\:** "You smurf it, Grampers."

**/Papa\:** "**/YAWN\ **Well, I'm smurfing to smurf a little nap."

**/Grandpa\:** "**/YAWN\ **Me too."

**/Nanny\:** "You two do that, but I'll go home to smurf some rest and brew up some tea. Smurf ya."

**/Papa & Grandpa\:** "Smurf ya later, Nanny."

**/Grandpa\:** "Later, Papa."

**/Papa\:** "Later, Grandpa."

So the two old Smurfs went to their houses to take a nap, while Nanny went to her house to take a rest.

And as for the young Smurfs, they were finished doing their chores and they can now do whatever they want.

And for the Smurfs who are partners with the Steam Team, their day were now getting started, and they will indeed were going to have a splendid day spending some time together.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Awe, isn't this the most smurfy thing to read? Some Smurfs and the Steam Team are partners! Rest ashore, readers, the next chapter will be coming very soon.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Partners Spending Time

Chapter 6: Partners Spending Time

**/Smurfs Theme Song\**

**/Song plays and starts\**

**/Chorus\:**

LA LA LA-LA LA LA  
>SING A HAPPY SONG<br>LA LA LA-LA LA LA  
>SMURF YOUR WHOLE DAY LONG<p>

LA LA LA-LA LA LA  
>SMURF ALONG WITH ME<br>LA LA LA-LA LA LA  
>SIMPLE AS CAN BE<p>

NEXT TIME YOU'RE FEELING BLUE  
>JUST LET A SMILE BEGIN<br>HAPPY THINGS WILL COME TO YOU  
>SO SMURF YOURSELF A GRIN<p>

LA LA LA-LA LA LA  
>NOW YOU KNOW THE TUNE<br>LA LA LA-LA LA LA  
>YOU'LL BE SMURFING SOON<p>

**/Song stops\**

Previously, there was a lot of excitement. The Steam Team are now at the medieval times. How they all got there you all asked? Well, the eight Engines and the 16 Smurfs had to go through a magical place, which is the Magic Railway. And after they got there, they continued on, by time-traveling using the magical supplies that Papa and Grandpa used. And then, they all made it to the medieval times. And finally, the 16 Smurfs lead the Steam Team to the Smurf village, where they met the other 89 Smurfs, and of course, the Clockworks, Feathers and Puppy. And now, some selected Smurfs are partners with the Steam Team, and they're going to spend some time together. So let's continue on with the story.

* * *

><p>It had been an exciting day in the medieval times. The Steam Team had finally arrived at the Smurf village. And now, they, and the Smurfs who were selected to be partners with the eight Engines, were starting to have some time being together.<p>

At the southeastern part away from the village, Thomas, Dreamy, and Snappy were at the lake. The S. S. Smurf II was there at the dock. Some ropes were tied on between the dock and the ship.

Dreamy changed hats, and went from a train driver hat, to a ship captain hat. Then the believer Smurf came aboard the ship.

Thomas was amazed and he felt impressed at Dreamy.

**/Thomas\:** "Freeze my firebox, Dreamy! Your ship is so splendid."

**/Dreamy\:** "Thank you, Thomas."

Then Thomas had a thought.

**/Thomas\:** "Dreamy, since this ship is named S. S. Smurf II, what happened to the first one?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh, we disasmurfble it, down to a raft."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, my."

**/Dreamy\:** "Yeah. Oh well, at least the S. S. Smurf II is much more smurfier than the first one."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Hmm. And did you had some adventures in this ship?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh yes, I smurf two adventures."

**/Thomas\:** "Cinders and ashes! Were they a lot of fun?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Well, just a little."

**/Thomas\:** "Why a little?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Because, there were some dangerous obstacles that we had to smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "Double cinders and ashes!"

**/Dreamy\:** "But on the bright side, our adventures sure had some happy endings."

**/Thomas\:** "Now that's what I like to hear."

**/Dreamy\:** "Yeah. Hah."

**/Thomas\:** "Ohhh, I wish that I could go out for an adventure at sea."

**/Dreamy\:** "Well, can you Engines do that?"

**/Thomas\:** "Why yes, we can. But not at the moment."

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh, I see. Hmm. Thomas, do you always dreamed of something to come true?"

**/Thomas\:** "Why yes, I did. And I did that a lot."

**/Dreamy\:** "Now that's what I like to smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "And there's one dream that had come true to me."

**/Dreamy\:** "And what is that, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\:** "Coming to this time period and to be with you!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Now that's so smurfy to smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "It sure is, Dreamy. It sure is."

But then, Dreamy felt unhappy.

Thomas was concerned.

**/Thomas\:** "Why the long face, Dreamy?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Well, there's one dream that I always want to come true."

**/Thomas\:** "And what is it?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Smurfing to the Island of Sodor."

**/Thomas\:** "Ohh."

**/Dreamy\:** "Yeah. I always dreamed of smurfing to the Island of Sodor."

**/Thomas\: **"Well don't be so sad, Dreamy. Maybe you can come with me to Sodor."

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh, I hope so, Thomas. I hope so."

**/Thomas\:** "Don't worry, it will happen."

Thomas smiled cheerfully.

And Dreamy smiled cheerfully also.

But then, the two special friends began to joke around.

**/Dreamy\: **"Hey, Thomas!"

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, Dreamy?"

**/Dreamy\: **"Smurf this! Arrgh! Avast, me harties!"

**/Thomas\:** "Ooh, shiver me timbers, me lad!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Arrgh! You will smurf the plank!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh no! Please have mercy!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Then smurf me all ya gold!"

**/Thomas\:** "Here, take all you want! Just don't make me chuff the plank!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Arrgh! Very well, I shall spare your life, you little blue guppy!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh thank you, captain Dreamy! And I'm at your service!"

**/Thomas & Dreamy\:** "**/Laughing\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Snappy, why didn't you join along?"

But Snappy didn't reply back.

**/Thomas\:** "Snappy?"

Thomas could see that Snappy was sitting on the dock. And he could also see that the pushy Smurfling was looking very unhappy. Thomas was puzzled.

**/Thomas\:** "Snappy, what's the matter?"

But again, Snappy didn't reply back.

Thomas couldn't help it. He wanted to know why Snappy was feeling unhappy.

**/Thomas\:** "Hmm. Oh. **/INHALE\** **/PEEEEP!\**"

**/Snappy\:** "AAH!"

**/Thomas\:** "I'm very sorry, Snappy. But you didn't puff back to me."

**/Snappy\:** "Oh, sorry. **/SIGH\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Come on, Snappy. I'm concerned about you."

**/Snappy\: **"So what? Smurf on and be concerned about me."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, come now. We're partners, and partners always tell something what was wrong."

**/Snappy\: **"Oh, alright."

**/Thomas\:** "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

**/Snappy\:** "Well, I was smurfing."

**/Thomas\:** "About what?"

**/Snappy\:** "An Engine."

**/Thomas\: **"Who's the Engine?"

**/Snappy\:** "Billy."

**/Dreamy\:** "Billy? You mean that orange Engineling from the book?"

**/Snappy\:** "Yeah."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, why are you thinking about Billy?"

**/Snappy\:** "I was smurfing that he and I would make smurfy partners."

**/Thomas\:** "Ohhh."

**/Dreamy\:** "What's so special about Billy, Snappy?"

**/Snappy\:** "Billy has the same smurfonality like me."

**/Dreamy\:** "What? He's pushy and spunky like you? Oh, smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "Welcome to my world."

**/Snappy\:** "You two can smurf whatever you want, but Billy and I would still make smurfy partners."

**/Dreamy\:** "**/SIGH\** If you smurf so, Snappy."

**/Snappy\:** "Mmm-hmm."

Thomas said nothing else. But then, an idea flew through his funnel.

**/Thomas\:** "Snappy, would you like to hear more about Billy?"

Snappy was delighted.

**/Snappy\:** "Ohh, yes please, Thomas!"

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then. It all started when Billy first arrived on Sodor. He was so eager to do something, but I told him that he had to wait for the Fat Controller first. And after the Fat Controller gave Billy his job assignment, he was still eager to do something. Then, I told him that he should take on enough coal and water. But suddenly, Billy lost patients. And do you know what Billy puffed me, Snappy?"

**/Snappy\:** "No Thomas, what?"

**/Thomas\:** "He puffed me a bossy Engine."

**/Snappy\:** "A bossy Engine? **/Laughing\ **Maybe that's why Billy lost patients. You were being bossy to him."

**/Thomas\:** "I wasn't being bossy to Billy, I was trying to be helpful."

**/Snappy\:** "Ohh."

**/Thomas\:** "And I promised the Fat Controller that I would look after Billy."

**/Dreamy\:** "Oh, smurf."

**/Snappy\:** "So what happened next?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well… Billy was being silly and I chased him all around the island trying to be helpful to him. But still, he wouldn't listen to me and he kept puffing me a bossy Engine."

**/Snappy\: **"**/Laughing\**"

**/Dreamy\: **"I don't think it's funny, Snappy."

**/Snappy\:** "Well, it is to me."

**/Thomas\:** "Well you won't be laughing in the next part. After I found him once more, I was trying to be a good role model, but Billy still wouldn't listen to me. And so, I gave up and told Billy that he should do whatever he wants. And guess what happened next?"

**/Snappy\:** "Billy smurfed into an accident?"

**/Thomas\:** "No, he ran out of coal and water."

**/Snappy\:** "Uh-oh, I'm not laughing at that."

**/Dreamy\:** "I knew you wouldn't."

**/Snappy\:** "Then what happened next, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well… I took Billy to get some coal and water, and then I tried to be helpful to him once more. But this time, Billy listened to me."

**/Snappy\:** "Oh, my."

**/Dreamy\:** "Smurfy for Billy."

**/Thomas\:** "And at the end, I helped Billy to get his jobs done, and he became a really useful Engine. And for once, Billy didn't think that I was bossy and he enjoys working with me."

**/Snappy\:** "Wow! That was very smurfy, Thomas."

**/Dreamy\:** "It sure is."

**/Snappy\:** "Now I really want to be partners with Billy!"

**/Thomas\:** "I know you do, Snappy. But for now, you're partners with me."

**/Snappy\:** "Yeah, I know."

Snappy grinned cheerfully.

And Thomas smiled his cheerful smile.

After doing some things on the S. S. Smurf II, Dreamy and Snappy boarded Thomas. And then, the #1 Engine magically chuffed off to the Smurf village along with his two Smurf partners.

* * *

><p>Also at the southeastern part away from the village, Edward, Handy, and Willing were at the dam. The dam stood firmly, and the water was flowing perfectly.<p>

Handy went to check the water level. And Edward and Willing just stood by watching.

Edward was amazed. He was looking at the dam. He couldn't believe that the Smurfs would have such a structure. He thinks that the dam looked incredible.

And now, Edward was watching Handy. He could see that the carpenter Smurf was busy checking things on the dam.

Edward was very impressed with Handy, and he thinks that the inventor Smurf was a very hardworking and a really useful Smurf.

**/Willing\:** "Handy is such a smurfderful and hardworking Smurf, isn't he?"

**/Edward\:** "He sure is. And he's also a really useful one too."

**/Willing\:** "And don't smurfget, I'm a really useful Smurf too."

**/Edward\:** "Yes, I know."

Then Willing has something that he wanted to know from Edward.

**/Willing\: **"Umm, Edward?"

**/Edward\:** "Yes, Willing?"

**/Willing\: **"There's one thing that really smurf me."

**/Edward\: **"And what is it?"

**/Willing\: **"Handy smurfed me that you're the oldest Engine, right?"

**/Edward\: **"Yes, that's right."

**/Willing\: **"Well, I thought that Thomas is the oldest. He is #1 after all."

**/Edward\: **"Oh, well, Thomas is actually a young Engine."

**/Willing\: **"So, what smurfs you the oldest, Edward?"

**/Edward\: **"Well, you see, I was the first one being built for Sodor, and I didn't have a number at that time."

**/Willing\: **"Ohhh. But wait, Brainy smurfed me that Thomas was the first Engine to arrive on Sodor.** /MOAN\ **Now I'm smurfed!"

**/Edward\: **"Take it easy! Yes, Thomas was the first one to arrive on Sodor, but that's because he's the first Engine to arrive with a number."

**/Willing\: **"Ohhh, I smurf."

**/Edward\:** "But even though, I'm not the only old Engine from Sodor."

**/Willing\:** "Really? Who else is old?"

**/Edward\:** "Toby."

**/Willing\:** "Oh. Hmm. Edward, think you can smurf me all about your times of being really useful?"

**/Edward\: **"Bubbling boilers, I'd be happy to. Let's see now… Oh, there's this one time that I had to help Gordon get up on Gordon's Hill."

**/Willing\: **"Ooh."

**/Edward\: **"But first, let me puff you about me… It was morning, and I was at Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, and James. I was feeling sad because I haven't been out for a long time, and Gordon said that the driver wouldn't choose me again, and that made me even more sad."

**/Willing\: **"Oh, Edward."

**/Edward\: **"But, the driver and fireman saw how upset I was and they chose me instead of the other Engines, and I was let out on that day."

**/Willing\: **"Now that's smurfy, Edward. So what did you smurf while you were let out?"

**/Edward\: **"Ohh, I pulled a passenger train. And I had a wonderful time on that day."

**/Willing\: **"Whoa."

**/Edward\: **"Now here comes the part where I helped Gordon… The next day, Gordon was bragging to me that I should watch him rush by with the express. But I ignored him and went off to do my job."

**/Willing\: **"Oh, smurf."

**/Edward\: **"Now, that afternoon, I saw Gordon rushing by. And instead of pulling coaches, he was pulling a line of trucks. He was complaining that he's pulling a goods train, and I laugh so much that my boiler burst."

**/Willing\: **"**/Laughing\ **Now that's funny!"

**/Edward\: **"It certainly was."

**/Willing\: **"Then what happened next?"

**/Edward\: **"Well… I was at the yard, and I heard that Gordon was stuck on Gordon's Hill. So I was sent to help him, and soon enough, I began to push Gordon up on the hill. He was complaining that I can't get him up the hill, but I still kept on pushing. And before you know it, I got Gordon up to the top of the hill. When Gordon chuffed away, he forgot all about me and didn't even puff "thank you" to me. But after that, the driver and fireman were so proud of me and they would give me a new coat of paint as a reward."

**/Willing\: **"Wow! That was so smurfy, Edward."

Edward smiled proudly.

**/Willing\:** "Now, is there any more about your usefulness?"

**/Edward\: **"Hmm… Oh. There's one time that I had to rescue a runaway James."

**/Willing\:** "Oooh."

**/Edward\: **"One day, James was waiting at a station for me to arrive. That made him cross, but I laughed. James puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds still grumbling, and he complained to Thomas and Percy that I always make Engines late, and he called me a lump of "old iron"."

**/Willing\:** "That was very unsmurfy that James smurfed you a lump of "old iron"!"

**/Edward\: **"But don't be too angry, Thomas and Percy have a great deal of respecting me and they told James that I could beat him in a race any day, which made him upset."

**/Willing\: **"Oh, good. At least that smurf James up."

**/Edward\: **"Yes. **/Clearing throat\ **Now, the next day, James was working, but then, the driver felt ill and was sent home, leaving only the fireman going on duty. But suddenly, James puffed away without anyone in his cab. The signalman, who saw James, told the fireman that two little boys were on James' footplate fiddling with the controls, and they soon run off when James started to chuff away."

**/Willing\: **"Oh, my! What happened next?"

**/Edward\: **"I was quickly called to action, and I had the engine inspector and the fireman with me. And I promise myself that I will catch up to James."

**/Willing\: **"Whoa, now that's smurfy from you, Edward."

**/Edward\: **"It was, wasn't it? Now, I chuffed and huffed and puffed with all my might, and at last, I caught up to James. The inspector then climb to the front of me with a noose of rope tied through the crook of the shunter's pole and tries to slip the rope over James' buffer. It is difficult for the inspector, but he finally manages to lasso the buffer and pull it tight. The fireman scrambles over to James and takes control, allowing both of us to finally slow down. As me and James make our way to the next station, he apologized for his harsh words. The Fat Controller was at the station. He congratulated the crew on a fine rescue and then told James that he can rest before continuing his work. As for me, I was rewarded with a trip to the works to get my worn-out parts mended. I was very happy and I noted that how nice it will be to get to run without clanking."

**/Willing\: **"Boy, Edward, you are very heroic, and you always surprise everysmurf."

Edward felt proud.

**/Willing\: **"So, is there anything else about your usefulness?"

**/Edward\: **"Well… Oh. There's one time that I proved to the big Engines that I'm not ready to retire."

**/Willing\: **"Oh, smurf."

**/Edward\: **"One day, Gordon was complaining about me, saying that I should retire. Henry and James agreed with him. And that made Percy very upset. Later on, the driver asked Percy why he's so upset, and Percy told him all about me. Then, Percy went to a station. The Fat Controller was there. The driver then told the Fat Controller what Percy has said, and he said that he'll get to the bottom of it immediately."

**/Willing\: **"Eesh, I can't believe that those three big Engines would smurf such a thing to you!"

**/Edward\: **"I know, and I don't like that too."

**/Willing\: **"So what happened next?"

**/Edward\: **"Well, the Fat Controller has a plan for me."

**/Willing\: **"Ooh, what was the plan?"

**/Edward\: **"The plan was to show everyone how really useful I am."

**/Willing\: **"Oh. Well that's a smurfy plan."

**/Edward\: **"I think it's a "smurfy" plan too. Now, the Fat Controller has given me a job. I was to teach Stepney on how to run the new loop line properly. But, there was one problem."

**/Willing\: **"Ooh? What problem is that?"

**/Edward\: **"While I'm going to do that job, I was wondering who will look after the trucks, but the Fat Controller said that Duck will do my work."

**/Willing\: **"Ohh. Anyway, are Stepney and Duck Engines also?"

**/Edward\: **"Yes."

**/Willing\: **"Oh. Well, it's a shame that they weren't on the book that Brainy, Painter, Poet, Editor, and Reporter smurfblished."

**/Edward\: **"Well, don't be so glum, you'll find out more on those things when those five Smurfs make a new and updated book."

**/Willing\: **"I know, and I can't wait. So can you please continue?"

**/Edward\: **"Oh, right… So later on, I was enjoying myself working with Stepney. But, Duck was not enjoying his time, and it's because the trucks were up to their troublesome tricks. He tried his best to chuff up Gordon's Hill, but then, he end up getting stuck. And there's another problem, Duck was on the line that Gordon was running. So the guard phoned the signalman to switch the points, but it was too late. So the only thing to do was to flag Gordon down. Gordon did saw the red flag and was slowed down. Gordon tried to push Duck up the hill, but with him pulling the express, he hasn't been able to."

**/Willing\: **"Oh poor Gordon and Duck. And they won't be able to smurf up the hill."

**/Edward\: **"Well, there's only one way to fix that problem."

**/Willing\: **"And what is it?"

**/Edward\: **"Gordon and Duck would need a bank engine."

**/Willing\: **"Ohh. And I smurf that from the book. And let me guess, the bank engine was you, isn't it?"

**/Edward\: **"Yes, that's right!"

**/Willing\: **"So smurf me, what happened next?"

**/Edward\: **"Well… I was sent to help Gordon and Duck. I was so excited to be the bank engine for not one, but two trains. I buffered up to them, and in no time, we chuffed up the hill, and made it to a station. And at the station, a boy shout out that I'm the strongest and best bank engine, and that made Gordon feeling embarrassed and made the Fat Controller speaking severely to him. The next morning, Gordon apologized to me and said that I'm indeed a really useful Engine. And in conclusion, the Fat Controller's plan had work and there was no talk about me retiring anymore."

**/Willing\: **"That was a very smurfy story, Edward. I'm proud of you. And there's one thing that you'll always remember; you may be old, but you're still a really useful and, not to mention, a helpful Engine."

**/Edward\: **"Thank you, Willing. That means so much to me."

Willing smiled from cheek to cheek.

And Edward smiled from buffer to buffer.

Just then, Handy came up to Edward and Willing. He had just finished doing some things on the dam.

**/Handy\:** "Ok, everything is smurfy, and the dam smurfs just fine. So, what did you two do?"

**/Willing\: **"Oh, just smurfing."

**/Handy\: **"About what?"

**/Edward\: **"About the times of my usefulness."

**/Handy\: **"Oh, that's smurfy. Say, want to smurf about my times of my usefulness?"

**/Edward\: **"Well since you puffed me about Willing's, then yes, I would love to hear it from you."

**/Handy\: **"Smurfy. I'll smurf it while we smurf to the village."

Handy and Willing boarded Edward. And then, the #2 Engine magically chuffed off to the Smurf village along with his two Smurf partners.

* * *

><p>At the eastern part and away from the village, Henry was magically chuffing through the forest with his two Smurf partners, Nat and Tracker. They were going to see the Great Oak Tree. The two Smurfs were helping the big green tender engine where to go. And they were going along the right direction.<p>

**/Henry\:** "Flatten my funnel, I'm so excited to go see the Great Oak Tree!"

**/Nat\:** "So do me and Tracker."

**/Henry\: **"How much further?"

**/Tracker\:** "Just a little more."

**/Henry\: **"And I had to puff, that this forest is so wonderful."

**/Tracker\: **"It sure is, isn't it?"

**/Henry\: **"And not to mention very peaceful."

**/Nat\: **"Well, it's a little peaceful."

**/Henry\: **"Why? What's wrong?"

**/Tracker\: **"Well, this forest is still being not so peaceful now that the mean wizard is still smurfing around here."

**/Henry\: **"Oh, dear! Is he out there now?"

**/Tracker\: **"I'll smurf out by using my nose."

**/Henry\: **"Wait, I thought you use your nose for the weather."

**/Tracker\: **"Well, I can also use my nose for smurfing down other things, especially people."

**/Henry\: **"Bust my boiler!"

**/Tracker\: **"Yes. Now, let me smurf…"

Tracker put his head out off of Henry's cab window, and he began to sniff.

**/Tracker\: **"**/Sniffing\**"

Henry was worried.

**/Tracker\: **"**/Sniffing\ **Ah! He's not around."

Henry was relieved. And so was Nat.

**/Nat\: **"Smurfy. Now it's peaceful."

**/Henry\: **"I puff to that."

Just then, Nat realized something.

**/Nat\: **"Oh Henry, we're nearly there!"

**/Henry\: **"Really?"

**/Tracker\: **"Yes, just beyond that path!"

Henry was even more excited and he kept on chuffing magically.

And at last, the three special friends arrived at the middle part of the forest.

**/Tracker\: **"Alright, we're here!"

**/Nat\: **"And look, Henry! There it is, the Great Oak Tree!"

Henry looked ahead and he was amazed.

**/Henry\: **"**/GASP\ **Bouncing buffers!"

Henry, Nat, and Tracker got closer to the tree. And then, the #3 engine began to magically chuff around the tree. The tree stood strong and firm.

Henry was very happy. And he magically kept on chuffing around tree for two minutes. And after that, Henry stopped. He was very pleased for the Smurfs to have such a wonderful tree.

Nat and Tracker got off of Henry. And they went up to the front of him.

**/Tracker\: **"Well Henry, do you like the Great Oak Tree?"

**/Henry\: **"No, not like it, I LOVE it!"

**/Nat\: **"Well, we're glad to smurf that."

**/Tracker\: **"And me and Nat know that you also love another tree, at the Island of Sodor that is."

**/Nat\: **"Is it the Tall Pine Tree?"

**/Henry\: **"Yes, you got it."

**/Tracker\: **"But which one you love best?"

**/Henry\: **"Oh please, don't puff that. I don't like choosing between the two trees. I love both of them."

**/Nat\: **"And you know what, Henry? We think choosing between those two trees is unsmurfy too."

**/Tracker\: **"And we respected your feelings."

**/Henry\: **"Thank you, Tracker. And now, this tree is my second favorite. And I also love the forest in this time period too."

**/Tracker\: **"**/Giggling\ **We knew you might smurf that too."

Henry beamed brightly.

Then Nat had a thought.

**/Nat\: **"Henry, think you can smurf us the all about the forest from Sodor and the Tall Pine Tree?"

Henry smiled grandly.

**/Henry\: **"I'd be happy to. And I'll also puff you the time that a disaster struck the forest at Sodor."

**/Nat & Tracker\:** "Oh, smurf!"

**/Henry\: **"Now, one day, I was enjoying myself chuffing around the island. I love every part of it, from the fields filled with flowers to the white sandy beaches. But, there is one place that I always enjoy visiting more than any other, and it's indeed the forest at Sodor. The forest was full of broad oaks and tall pines, and that's what I love about it."

**/Nat & Tracker\: **"Oooh."

**/Henry\: **"But one night, disaster struck. A powerful storm came to Sodor. It brought very strong winds. I was in Tidmouth Sheds with my friends when the storm came, and I was hoping that the wind won't harm the forest."

**/Nat\: **"But it did smurf the forest, didn't it?"

**/Henry\: **"Yes, Nat. It did."

**/Tracker\: **"Oh no."

**/Henry\: **"By morning, the storm had passed, but the damage was done. I first heard that trees had fallen into the line, and I was sent to help clear it. When I arrived at the forest, trees were laying everywhere. And the hillside looked so bare. I was so sad to see that, and I was wondering what will happen to all the animals who live there."

**/Nat\: **"Oh, Henry."

**/Tracker\: **"That was so sad."

**/Henry\: **"It was, wasn't it?"

**/Nat\: **"What happened next?"

**/Henry\: **"Well… After my flat-bed trucks were full of logs, I took them to the timber mill where they be turned into furniture and other things. Thomas and Toby were there. I was glad that the wood was being put to good use, but I was still sorry to lose part of the forest."

**/Nat\: **"We're so sorry too, Henry."

**/Tracker\: **"Indeed we are."

Henry grinned a little grin.

**/Nat\: **"Can you continue, please?"

**/Henry\: **"Now, later on, Toby puffed to the yard. The Fat Controller was there. He asked why Toby was so glum, and Toby puffed that he's sad about the forest, the trees, and me. But then, something wonderful had happened."

**/Tracker\: **"Ooh, what is it?"

**/Henry\: **"The Fat Controller told Toby that he would be taking some trucks to the forest. And when they arrived, Toby was delighted. They were full of splendid young trees all ready for planting, and Toby puffed that it's the best job that he ever had."

**/Nat\: **"Wow, that's smurfy, Henry!"

**/Tracker\: **"It is indeed!"

**/Henry\: **"And I think it's "smurfy" too!"

**/Tracker\: **"Please, continue."

**/Henry\: **"Later on, I returned to the forest. But when I got there, I was so surprised. My friends Terence and Trevor were there, busily helping the workmen clearing the tall stumps and branches. Terence shouted that they're beginning again, and the hillside will looked better than ever before. A few days later, I can see the trees growing strong and tall, and the animals came back. Sometimes, the forest could get quiet. And other times, I can hear leaves rustling, or a bird's wing brushing the air. And often, I can hear the sound of children laughing. And I will always be happy to be in none other than the forest at Sodor."

**/Nat\: **"Now that's a very smurftiful story, Henry."

**/Tracker\:** "And we know how much the forest at Sodor smurfs so much to you."

**/Henry\: **"Thank you, both."

**/Nat\: **"By the way, who's Terence and Trevor?"

**/Henry\: **"Well, Terence is a non-rail contraption called a tractor. And so is Trevor, but he's a traction engine."

**/Nat & Tracker\: **"Ohh."

**/Henry\:** "And you both will find out more when the new and updated book is released."

**/Tracker\: **"Oh, ok."

**/Nat\: **"Now can you smurf us about the Tall Pine Tree?"

**/Henry\: **"Of course… One day, all the Engines on Sodor were very excited, and it's because the Scottish castle is having a banquet. I love going to the castle, because on the way, I puffed past my most favorite tree, and it's indeed the Tall Pine Tree. The tree towered above the rest of the forest. I always stop to look at it, and seeing the Tall Pine Tree standing tall and proud made me very happy."

**/Nat\:** "Wow!"

**/Tracker\: **"Double wow!"

**/Henry\: **"**/Giggling\ **Later on, I arrived at the Scottish castle. The Fat Controller was there waiting for me. He puffed me that the castle's flagpole is old and about to break, and he gave me a job to collect a new flagpole at Brendam Docks and bring it to the castle in time for the banquet. When I puffed into the docks, I couldn't see the tall flagpole anywhere. I looked around for something tall. I looked above some coal trucks, but there was nothing tall there. Then, I looked at an old ship. It had a tall mast. Then I saw my friend Cranky, and he was very tall. But still I didn't see the flagpole. But then, there was trouble. The flagpole was on a flat-bed truck right in front of me. I didn't see it until I bumped into it. Then the flagpole rolled onto the track, and suddenly, my friend Salty run over it. I was so shocked to see that happened, and I didn't expect to see the flagpole down there. Then Salty puffed to me that it's not tall when it's laying down, and I felt very silly."

**/Tracker\: **"Oh no."

**/Nat\: **"But, as everysmurf always smurfs; accidents happen."

**/Henry\: **"Yes, I know."

**/Tracker\: **"Anyway, who's Cranky and Salty?"

**/Henry\: **"Cranky is a non-rail contraption called a crane, and Salty is an Engine, but he's not a steam engine, he's a diesel engine."

**/Tracker\: **"Ohh."

**/Nat\: **"And we already know the differences between a steam engine and a diesel engine from the book."

**/Henry\: **"Well, I'm glad that you Smurfs learned so much about Sodor."

**/Nat\: **"Mmm-hmm."

**/Tracker\: **"So what happened next, Henry?"

**/Henry\: **"Later on, the Fat Controller came to the docks. He was very unhappy, and he said that the Scottish castle will not look the same without its flagpole, and that made me very sad. When evening came, I decided to go see the Tall Pine Tree to cheer myself up, When I got there, Toby was there. But nothing could make me feel better. Then I told Toby that I wish I hadn't broken the flagpole. But Toby said something that made me shocked. He said that the Tall Pine Tree could be used as a new flagpole, but I don't want that to happen."

**/Nat\:** "Oh, smurf!"

**/Tracker\: **"Please, smurf us what happened next!"

**/Henry\: **"Well… The next morning, I had to do a job of taking workmen to the forest. They all were carrying axes and saws, and that made me shocked. And I already think that the workmen were going to cut down the Tall Pine Tree. Later on, I puffed through the countryside. And I was thinking of a way to save the tree. But then, I had an idea."

**/Nat\: **"What was your idea, Henry?"

**/Henry\: **"I didn't take the workmen to the forest, and I decided to go look for a new flagpole."

**/Tracker\:** "Ooh, that's a smurfy idea."

**/Henry\: **"I think so too. And so, I begin looking for a new flagpole. I chuffed all around the island looking for one, but I couldn't find one and I begin to lose hope. When evening came, the Fat Controller was at Tidmouth Sheds waiting for me, and he was very cross. And he puffed that tomorrow I'll be doing a job of collecting coal, and he puffed that Edward will be taking the workmen to the forest."

**/Nat\:** "Oh no!"

**/Tracker\:** "Oh my!"

**/Henry\: **"Hold your, um… "smurfs.". There's still more to come… The next day, I began doing my job of collecting coal. Then Thomas came by. I puffed to him that I can't find another flagpole. But Thomas puffed that sometimes the thing you want is somewhere you wouldn't think to look. Then he puffed away. And so, after I finished my job, I decided to do what Thomas puffed me. I looked everywhere, but nothing came up. Then I puffed to Brendam Docks. I can see the old ship still there. But then, it bumped me! I was looking at the tall mast, and it would make a great flagpole! Then Salty came and he puffed to me that the old ship will be chopped up and used for firewood. I quickly puffed Salty to not give away the mast. Soon, Cranky lower the mast onto a flat-bed truck. And I raced off to the forest as quickly as I can to save the Tall Pine Tree. When I arrived at the forest, to my surprise, the tree was still there! And so is the Fat Controller. I quickly shouted to the Fat Controller to not cut down the tree, but to my surprise again, he puffed that he would never cut down the tree. He also puffed that the workmen are there to collect some firewood. The firewood will be used to make a fire at the castle banquet. I was very happy and it made my axles tingled. When nighttime came, the flag was hoisted on the old ship's mast. It looked wonderful, and, as you Smurfs puffed, "smurftiful".And I thought that it was the nicest thing that I had ever see, expected for the Tall Pine Tree."

**/Tracker\: **"Phew! Thank smurfness that the Tall Pine Tree didn't smurf down."

**/Nat\: **"And using the old ship's mast as a flagpole was a smurfy idea."

**/Henry\: **"And I think so too."

**/Nat\: **"And one thing for sure, Henry; nothing bad will happen to the Great Oak Tree also."

**/Tracker\: **"Indeed."

Henry was very happy and he smiled a bright smile.

And so on, Henry, Nat, Tracker looked at the Great Oak Tree, and they admired its greatness and strength. And the three special friends couldn't be happier than to be such wonderful nature-lovers.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, Gordon was at Hefty's house along with his two Smurf partners. Hefty and Tuffy were working out. The strong Smurf was exercising by lifting the heaviest barbell, and the tough Smurf was also exercising but was using the heaviest dumbbells. Gordon was very impressed with Hefty, and he thinks that the strongest Smurf was indeed very strong, and also a really useful one too. And Gordon had to admit, he was also impressed with Tuffy. He could see that the toughest Smurf was working very hard to be just like Hefty, and also to be a good partner to him.<p>

**/Hefty\:** "…97, 98, 99, 100! **/Grunting\** WHEW! Boy, I needed that."

**/Gordon\:** "Fizzling fireboxes, Hefty, well done! You're indeed a very strong and really useful Smurf."

That made Hefty very happy.

**/Hefty\: **"Thank you, Gordon. That's smurfs so much to me."

**/Tuffy\:** "**/Grunting and panting\ **PHEW! There, I'm done. So Gordon, how did I smurf?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well, you did fine. And I had to admit, you are indeed strong also, Tuffy."

That made Tuffy very happy also.

**/Gordon\: **"But, are you a really useful Smurf, Tuffy?"

**/Tuffy\:** "Well… no, I'm not. But I will be soon."

**/Gordon\:** "Hmm, indeed."

**/Hefty\: **"Boy, after that great workout, my muscles are all smurfed up. Smurf at this, Gordon."

Hefty flexed both his arms, showing his muscle bumps and his tattoos to Gordon.

Gordon was surprised and amazed.

**/Gordon\: **"Oh, my axles and gears! Those are splendid muscles, even with the tattoos!"

Hefty felt proud.

**/Tuffy\: **"Hey, smurf at me, Gordon. I can smurf my muscles too."

Tuffy throw out his chest, showing his muscles and his tattoo to Gordon also.

Gordon was even more surprised and amazed.

**/Gordon\: **"Oh! Well, those muscles are splendid too, Tuffy, even with the tattoo also."

Tuffy felt proud also.

Then Gordon had something to say to Hefty and Tuffy.

**/Gordon\: **"Well, I glad that I chose both of you to be my partners because we have a lot in common, but even though, I'm not the only big and strong Engine from Sodor."

**/Hefty\: **"I know, there's Henry, Murdoch, Spencer, and Hank."

**/Tuffy\: **"Well I know who Murdoch and Spencer is from the book, but who's Hank?"

**/Gordon\: **"Hank is a new Engine who just came to Sodor to help the Fat Controller."

**/Tuffy\: **"Oh."

Then suddenly, Gordon looked unhappy.

Hefty and Tuffy were concerned.

**/Hefty\: **"What's wrong, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well, I'm afraid that one day, you two might want to puff out with those four."

The two Smurfs beamed.

**/Hefty\: **"Oh, don't worry, Gordon. That will never happen."

**/Tuffy\: **"Yeah, we rather smurf out with you than those four."

Gordon felt so much better.

**/Hefty\: **"Besides, Henry had chosen his partners. And we wouldn't want to smurf out with Spencer, he's a showoff."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, I hate showoffs."

**/Hefty\: **"Uh, Tuffy, you're kind of a showoff too."

**/Tuffy\: **"**/Chuckling sheepishly\ **Well, not that much."

**/Gordon\: **"Oh, the indignity."

**/Hefty\: **"Oh, the insmurfnity."

**/Tuffy\: **"OK, OK! I admit that I'm a showoff a lot, but I'll try hard not to be one!"

**/Hefty\: **"Yeah, good luck with that."

**/Gordon\: **"Indeed."

Tuffy said nothing else.

**/Hefty\: **"Anyway, Gordon, besides you being the strongest, you're also the fastest and the best."

**/Tuffy\: **"Yeah, is there one time that you do that?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well, hmm… Oh, there is one time that I show my friends that I'm really the fastest and the best than the City of Truro."

**/Hefty & Tuffy\:** "Who's the City of Truro?"

**/Gordon\: **"It's a steam locomotive that visited Sodor."

**/Hefty\:** "Is he a big Engine too?"

**/Gordon\: **"Not really, he's the same size as Edward, James, and Emily."

**/Tuffy\:** "So what's so special about the City of Truro?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well Tuffy, let me puff you all about it."

Hefty and Tuffy all listened carefully.

**/Gordon\: **"Now, one day, the City of Truro came to Sodor for a visit. Everyone admired him and was the center of attention. When I arrived at the yard to see him, I wasn't very impressed. Then I puffed away. The next day, the City of Truro left Sodor early that morning, and I was complaining about that Engine. Then Thomas puffed to me that the City of Truro is also famous than me and can go 100 mph like me."

**/Tuffy\: **"Smurf my smurfs, no wonder the City of Truro was so special."

**/Hefty\: **"Yeah, that Engine thinks he's the fastest and the best. Well, I don't think so."

**/Gordon\: **"Welcome to my world."

**/Hefty\: **"So what happened next?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well… Later on, I went to do my job of pulling the express, and I also want to show the other Engines that I can be better than the City of Truro. I was chuffing very fast along the main line. Then suddenly, a strange feeling happened to me."

**/Hefty & Tuffy\: **"What?"

**/Gordon\: **"The top of my boiler seems funny, and it feels as if something is lose."

**/Hefty\: **"And what is that something is about to smurf?"

**/Gordon\: **"My dome."

**/Hefty\: **"Ohh."

**/Tuffy\: **"Please continue, Gordon."

**/Gordon\: **"Well… Later on, I approached the viaduct, and it was very windy over there. Then suddenly, the wind curled around my boiler, crept under my lose dome, and lifted off and away into the valley below."

**/Hefty & Tuffy\: **"Oh, smurf!"

**/Gordon\: **"I know, and I felt silly without it."

**/Tuffy\: **"Then what happened next?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well… I arrived at a big station. When I got there, some trucks were laughing at me. I tried to wheesh them away, but they crowded 'round no matter what I did. Later on, I was on my back to Tidmouth Sheds, and I was hoping to find my dome. But there isn't any time to do that and kept on chuffing. When evening came, I was hoping that the sheds would be empty. Nighttime came, and when I arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, Toby, James, Percy, Thomas, and Duck were there. Then one of them said to me "never trust dome-less Engines, they aren't respectable." And they kept on teasing me throughout the night."

**/Hefty\: **"Oh, Gordon, I felt so sorry for you."

**/Tuffy\: **"Yeah, me too."

**/Gordon\: **"But don't be so upset. After that, I went to the works to get a new dome."

**/Hefty\: **"Oh, good."

**/Tuffy\: **"By the way, who's Duck?"

**/Gordon\: **"Oh, you'll find out from the new and updated book, Tuffy."

**/Tuffy\: **"Oh alright."

**/Hefty\: **"But, did you smurf the other Engines that you're smurfier than the City of Truro?"

**/Gordon\: **"That Hefty, is something that I cannot puff."

**/Hefty\: **"Oh, my."

**/Tuffy\: **"Aw, smurfget about it. That was the past anyway. We still think that you're the fastest and the best Engine of all time."

**/Hefty\: **"Yeah, I'm with Tuffy on that."

Gordon grinned a big grin.

**/Gordon\: **"Thank you, you two. That means so such to me."

Hefty and Tuffy smiled grandly.

**/Hefty\: **"Now, is there any more stories about you, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Hmm… Oh. Here's about the time that I want my friends to respect me."

**/Hefty & Tuffy\: **"Ooh."

**/Gordon\: **"One day, I was enjoying myself pulling the express. I felt so proud of doing that job. But there's one thing that's been bothering me… my firebox rattled as it cooled down at night, and I knew my rattling would stop the other Engines from getting to sleep. That night, my firebox went "click-clonk-click-clonk", and that made Thomas and Percy chuckle and one of them began to tease me. I said to those cheeky Engines that they have very bad manners, but secretly, I felt rather embarrassed."

**/Hefty\: **"Gee, Gordon, we felt sorry for you again."

**/Tuffy\: **"And Thomas and Percy just don't know when to smurf up."

**/Gordon\: **"Well Tuffy, they didn't shut up."

**/Hefty\: **"So what happened next, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well… In the morning, Percy kept on teasing me, but I ignored him. Then I went to do my job of pulling the express. When I got to Knapford Station, the teasing continued, but this time, by Emily. And then, by Diesel. I was feeling very cross, and I decided that it was time that the other Engines learn to treat me properly."

**/Tuffy\: **"Ooh, I like where this is smurfin'."

**/Hefty\: **"But I don't."

**/Tuffy\: **"Anyway, who's Diesel?"

**/Gordon\: **"That, Tuffy, is something that you don't want to know."

**/Tuffy\: **"Oh, ok. So, what did you do, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Oh, I pulled up ahead of James to get to the water tower. And then, I told Percy not to hang around at my platform at Knapford Station."

**/Tuffy\: **"Whoa, now that's smurfy."

**/Hefty\: **"Well, I don't think it was smurfy at all."

**/Tuffy\: **"Aw, who smurfed you. Please continue, Gordon."

**/Gordon\: **"Alright then… Later on at the station, I told my friends to give a polite "toot-toot" whenever they saw me. Thomas puffed "why", and I puffed "because I'm the strongest and the best", and I chuffed away with the express. I steamed across the island feeling pleased with myself, and I was sure that the other Engines would forget my clonk-clicking and treat me properly now. Later on, I saw Emily coming. I was expecting for her to give me a ":toot-toot", but when she passed by me, she didn't whistle to me, and that made me very cross. Then suddenly, I was so cross that I didn't see the red signal, and I ran into a train of jam tanker trucks. Luckily, no one was hurt, but I came off the rails, covered in gooey red jam. As I waited to be put back on the rails, the other Engines came by and teased me again. At last, I was back on the rails, but I felt very foolish. Then Edward pushed me to the fitter's yard. I had to stay at the fitter's yard for a long time, because it was hard to get the jam off of me. Meanwhile, Emily and Henry took turns in pulling the express for me. Evening came, and at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry was puffing that it's hard pulling the express, and Emily agreed with him. And they both realized that I'm very strong and fast to do that job. Then Percy puffed that he miss me and having my rattling to go to sleep by. The next day, I was still getting repaired, and I knew that the other Engines were pulling the express for me and doing a very good job. Finally, a few days later, I was as good as new. And the fitters had even managed to fix the rattle in my firebox. One evening, I had something to puff to my friends. James guessed that is it about being the fastest and the best, but I said no. What I'm trying to puff is; "I know my rattling kept you awake at night", and then I apologized. I also puffed that I was silly about the "toot-toots", and I realized now that Engines toot-toot other Engines, and it's because we work hard and deserve it, not because we asked for it. Then Thomas puffed that they think that I do deserve it, and it's because that I work hard and I'm a really useful Engine, and everyone agreed. And now, all the Engines, including me, greet each other with a cheerful "toot-toot", for all the hard work we do on the Fat Controller's railway."

**/Hefty\: **"Now that was very smurfy, Gordon. Don't you smurf so, Tuffy?"

**/Tuffy\: **"Aw, it was fine… I guess."

**/Gordon\: **"Well, I think it was "smurfy" too."

**/Tuffy\: **"Oh ok, I think it was VERY smurfy!"

**/Gordon\:** "That's the spirit, Tuffy!"

Tuffy beamed grandly.

**/Hefty\: **"So, is there any more about yourself, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well now, let me see… Oh. There's one time that I almost set a new record."

**/Hefty & Tuffy\: **"Whoa."

**/Gordon\: **"One beautiful spring morning, I was at Tidmouth Sheds with my friends. The Fat Controller came to see me. He puffed that if I pull the express across the island and back again on time, then I will set a new Sodor record. I was so excited to hear that. I steamed over to the coal depot to get some coal. I started to puff away, but then the yard manager called to me. He told me to stop, and then he puffed to me that I been given Henry's special coal by mistake. I know that Henry needed special coal, but I thought that if I use Henry's coal, it will help me go faster. So I pretended not to hear that and puffed away. Later on, Henry came to the coal depot. He has a job of taking tar tanker trucks to Knapford. When the yard manager told him that there's no special coal left, he told him that he had to use ordinary coal instead, and that made Henry worried. And I know that ordinary coal clogs Henry's firebox and stop him for making steam."

**/Tuffy\: **"Whoa."

**/Hefty\:** "Poor Henry. And I can't believe that you smurf that, Gordon."

**/Gordon\: **"I know, and I felt guilty too."

**/Tuffy\: **"So what happened next, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Moments later, I arrived at Knapford Station. The passengers boarded my express, and then I chuffed off right on time. Soon I was chuffing as fast as I could along the main line. I didn't know if it was Henry's coal, or the crisp bright air, but above those, it felt good to be me."

**/Tuffy\: **"Wow."

**/Hefty\: **"But what about Henry?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well, it didn't feel good to him… Henry was chuffing along the countryside. His tar tanker trucks were very heavy, and his firebox and boiler didn't like the ordinary coal. Meanwhile, I steamed across the island, and I was thinking about the new record that I'm going to set. Just then, Henry was having a terrible time. He was rocking and rolling, coughing and wheezing. When Thomas saw him, he thought that Henry looked very ill indeed. Later on, I stopped at a station. I was making good time and feeling grand. Then Thomas arrived. He puffed to me that have I seen Henry, and he also puffed that Henry looked very poorly. I puffed to Thomas that I'm sure Henry is fine. But then Thomas puffed that Henry's face was as green as his tender. And after he puffed that, I began to wish that I hadn't taken Henry's coal, but I still want to set a new record. And so, I chuffed away. But no matter how fast I went, I couldn't get away from the bad feeling in my boiler. And I wasn't enjoying being me anymore."

**/Hefty\:** "Well, I knew that your guiltiness would smurf up."

**/Tuffy\: **"And we all get guilty sometimes too."

Gordon grinned a little grin.

**/Hefty\: **"Please continue, Gordon."

**/Tuffy\: **"Yeah, please."

Gordon beamed brightly.

**/Gordon\: **"Later on, I stopped at a station to let off some passengers. Henry was there taking on water. His face was green, his axles were shaking, and dark smoke bellowed from his funnel. I puffed to Henry if he's feeling alright, and he puffed that he didn't get his special coal. He also puffed that his firebox feels funny. Minutes later, it was time for me to go. Henry cheered for me. Later on, I was approaching Knapford Station. Some people and the Fat Controller were there. I was on time and going to set a new record. But my bad feeling was so strong, I thought my boiler would burst. So I slowed to a halt, and I was inches away from the platform. The driver cried that I'm going to be late, but I puffed that I don't care. And then I started to reverse back. I soon reached Henry. He had stop for a rest, and he was surprised to see me. Then I puffed to Henry that I took his special coal so I can go faster than ever, and then I apologized. But then, I had an idea."

**/Hefty\: **"What was your idea, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Me and Henry swap tenders."

**/Tuffy\: **"Whoa, you steam engines can smurf that?"

**/Gordon\:** "Yes, we can, Tuffy."

**/Tuffy\: **"Whoa, smurf!"

**/Hefty\: **"So what happened after that, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"Well… Soon, Henry's firebox was full of special coal. He felt better right away. And together, we chuffed off to Knapford Station. But I arrived at the station very late. And only Thomas was there. The Fat Controller had gone home for his tea. Then Henry apologized to me for not setting a new record, and I apologized to Henry for taking his coal. Then Thomas puffed "who holds the old record?", and then I puffed "I do!". And we all laughed a good laugh."

**/Hefty\: **"Now that's a smurfy story, Gordon."

**/Tuffy\: **"And at least it has a bright side in it."

**/Hefty\: **"And we still think that you're the strongest, the fastest, and the best Engine ever from the Island of Sodor, Gordon."

**/Tuffy\: **"Yeah."

Gordon felt very happy and he smiled proudly.

**/Hefty\: **"I'm thirsty, let's get something to drink."

**/Tuffy\: **"Yeah, I'm with ya on that."

**/Hefty\: **"Wanna smurf, Gordon?"

**/Gordon\: **"I'll come, but I don't need a drink. I have plenty of water."

**/Hefty\: **"Smurfy, let's smurf."

So Hefty and Tuffy went off to get something to drink. And Gordon magically followed them. And the three special friends went on admiring each other's greatness and strength for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, James, Grouchy, Vanity, and Baby Smurf were at Painter's house. The artistic Smurf was painting a portrait of the three special friends and the infant Smurfling. And Painter was hard at work capturing their perfect images. And James could've been happier than to be with his two Smurf partners, and of course Baby Smurf.<p>

**/Painter\:** "Ho-ho-ho, it won't be long, mes amis. Zhe portrait will be fini in no time, and it will look fantastique."

**/James\:** "Splendid! And I know that "magnifique" means "magnificent" in French, but what does "fini" and "fantastique" mean?"

**/Painter\:** ""Finish" and "fantastic"."

**/James\: **"Ohh."

**/Vanity\:** "And there's one word that I like to smurf on your work, Painter; smurfdid!"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Gaa!"

But Grouchy couldn't say a word. He was still pacing his usual scowled face.

James looked all around. And he could see that no one was around.

**/James\: **"It's alright, Grouchy. No one's around."

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Are you sure?"

**/James\: **"Positive."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh… ok. And I like to smurf smurfdid on your work too, Painter."

**/Painter\:** "Ah, merci, mon ami."

Grouchy just had to smile.

**/James\: **"And I had to puff, back at the Island of Sodor, there's no anyone redder than me. Well, Bertie is red also, but his paintwork is not that bright."

**/Vanity\: **"And I know that you're proud to be the only brightest and smurfiest red Engine at Sodor. And I'm proud to be the only handsomest and smurfiest Smurf in the village."

**/James\: **"Yes, it's great to be me."

**/Vanity\: **"And it's smurfy to be me."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, you two."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Giggling\**"

**/Painter\: **"Oh, and smurfing of red. Monsieur James, zhere'z once when one of uz turned red."

**/James\: **"Really, who?"

**/Painter\: **"Lazy."

**/James\:** "Whoa! Please, tell me all about it."

**/Painter\: **"Alright. It all ztarted on Halloween."

**/Vanity\: **"And also on that day it was Jokey's smurfday."

**/James\: **"Whoa, Jokey's birthday is on Halloween? Amazing."

**/Grouchy\:** "But even though, Jokey is not the only one to have a smurfday on Halloween."

**/James\: **"Oh? Who else has a birthday on Halloween?"

**/Grouchy, Vanity, and Painter\:** "Gargamel."

**/James\: **"Oooh, that name and horrid wizard, so disgusting."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Blah!"

**/James\: **"Anyway, begin telling the story, Painter."

**/Painter\: **"Ok… On Jokey'z smurfday, we were smurfing preparationz for zhe party."

**/Vanity\: **"And Mother Nature was smurfing ready to prepare for the season of autumn."

**/James\: **"Who's Mother Nature?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Mother Nature is a friend of ours, and she controls the weather and seasons."

**/James\: **"Oh. Anyway, continue, Vanity."

**/Vanity\: **"Ok… As we still smurfing things ready for the party, Papa Smurf smurf Lazy under a table. He smurfed to Lazy to get some red leafs for decorations, of which Lazy did."

**/Painter\: **"Meanwhile, Mother Nature waz in zhe forest changing zhe leavez to zheir autumn colorz. In the eastern part of the forest, Jokey smurfed off a surprize box at Monsieur Gargamel'z hovel."

**/James\: **"What was in the surprise box?"

**/Painter\: **"I'll get to zhat… When Monsieur Gargamel open zhe box, KABOOM! He got himzelf dirty and zooty from zhe explosion."

**/James\: **"**/Laughing\ **That ol' slow coach wizard didn't see that coming! **/Laughing\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"It may be funny to you, but it did not to Gargamel."

**/James\: **"Ohh, he must have no sense of humor anyway. Painter, continue if you please?"

**/Painter\:** "Alright… Back at zhe forest, Lazy waz zhere smurfing for zome red leavez, but he couldn't find one."

**/Vanity\: **"And after that, he decided to take a nap."

**/James\: **"That Lazy, he always likes to take a nap."

**/Grouchy\: **"Hmmph, no smurfing on that."

**/James\: **"Anyway, what happened next, Vanity?"

**/Vanity\: **"Well… Mother Nature was still changing the leaves. And she didn't know that Lazy was nearby."

**/Painter\: **"Zhen zuddenly, She turned Lazy red from her magic red wand."

**/James\: **"Oh, dear! But was Lazy redder than me?"

**/Painter\: **"Well… yez, he waz."

But James didn't feel jealous about that.

**/James\: **"No matter, at least he's not that bright red."

**/Grouchy\: **"You smurf that right, James."

**/James\: **"So what happened next, Painter?"

**/Painter\: **"Well… Mother Nature couldn't believe zhat she turned Lazy red. Lazy angrily asked her to change him back to blue, but she smurfed him zhat she couldn't change him back with a red wand. And she alzo smurfed Lazy zhat she haz zome work to do, and she smurfed to him to wait until she's fini, leaving poor Lazy crying."

James felt unhappy and he felt sorry for Lazy.

**/Vanity\: **"Meanwhile, back at the village… we finish everything for the party, and we immediately started it. Jokey was so happy. And we had so much fun on Jokey's smurfday and Halloween."

**/Painter\: **"But zhen, Jokey notize zomething. He could zee zhat Lazy waz mizzing. And we all notize it too. Momentz later, it ztarted to rain. And ztill Lazy waz in zhe forest and ztill red, becauze he zhinkz zhat we'll all laugh at him."

**/Vanity\: "**Back at the village, we all notice that it's raining on Halloween, but even though, it's not suppose to. Back at the forest, Lazy took shelter in a tree hole. Then suddenly, Lazy saw Gargamel and Hogatha."

**/James\: **"Who's Hogatha?"

**/Grouchy\:** "An evil and ugly witch."

**/James\: **"BLACGH! Why did I puff that?!"

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/MOAN\**"

**/Vanity\: **"Anyway… When Gargamel and Hogatha were arguing, Lazy oversmurf that Gargamel was the one who caused the rain."

**/Painter\:** "Meanwhile, Mother Nature waz smurfing to Father Time all about Lazy. He smurfed zhat zhere maybe a way to fix it. But back at zhe other part of zhe forest, Gargamel caught Lazy. And he and Hogatha were arguing on who zhould take Lazy."

**/Vanity\: **"Back at the village, Papa Smurf organized a search party. And we could smurf that the rain had stopped. At the forest, Gargamel and Hogatha were still arguing on who should take Lazy."

**/Painter\: **"Meanwhile, we came to zhe forest to look for Lazy. And one group went to Monsieur Gargamel'z hovel, but Lazy wazn't zhere. In zhe forest, Mother Nature had finished her duty and waz going to smurf Papa Smurf about Lazy."

**/Vanity\: **"Later on, Gargamel resmurf back to his hovel with Lazy, and Hogatha came with him. When one of us came back to Gargamel's hovel, Grouchy and I were there. And he was going to do smurfthing horrible to Lazy."

**/Painter\: **"Meanwhile, we were ztill in the forest zearching for Lazy. But zhen, one of our animal friendz, an owl, came to uz. It smurfed Papa Smurf all about Lazy, Hogatha, and Gargamel. And we immediately gone to zhe rezcue."

**/Vanity\: **"Later on, Papa Smurf and his group came to Gargamel's hovel. And we all could smurf that the mean wizard was going to smurf Lazy in half!"

**/James\:** "**/GASP\**"

**/Vanity\:** "So we try to smurf up an idea. Gargamel and Hogatha were arguing again. But then, we had an idea. We smurf a blanket off a clothes line. One of us smurf it, and we went up to the top of the hovel. We smurf the blanket on the chimney to smurf the smoke. And then, we smurf action. And we outsmurf those two baddies."

**/James\: **"**/Sighed in relief\**"

**/Painter\: **"When evening came, we resmurf back to zhe village. And Lazy waz indeed ztill red. Zhen zuddenly, with zhe help from Mother Nature and Father Time, zhey managed to turn Lazy blue again. And after zhat, we rezumed zhe party. And everysmurf did indeed had a happy Halloween on Jokey'z smurfday, while Lazy went on doing what he likez to do, and zhat iz indeed smurfing a nap."

**/James\: **"Heating headlamps, now that's an amazing story. Kind of scary, but still amazing."

**/Grouchy\: **"And I think it's amazing too."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Eee!"

Then James has something in his mind and he turned to Vanity.

**/James\: **"Vanity?"

**/Vanity\: **"Yes, James?"

**/James\: **"Are there any times that you want to make yourself even more handsome?"

**/Vanity\:** "Why yes, twice."

**/James\: **"Oh. Please, tell me both of them."

**/Vanity\: **"Well… ok. Here's the time that I want a new look."

**/James\: **"Ooh."

**/Vanity\: **"One day, I was at Smurfette's house. She had a new hat that she smurf for herself. But then, she noticed that I was feeling blue. She smurfed to me what was wrong, and I smurfed that I'm really bored. Then Smurfette smurfed that what I really need is something new, and I smurfed that it was a smurfy idea. So I smurf to Tailor's house. I smurfed him that I want something new, and he smurfed that he has something new for me. So I tried everything, but nothing smurf up. I smurfed Tailor again that I want something new, and I smurf some suggestions to him. But Tailor was all smurfed up and angry and he smurf me out of his house, and that smurf me angry too."

**/James\: **"Boy, Tailor is such a fuss pot."

**/Vanity\: **"I know, and I smurf so too."

**/James\: **"So what did you do after that?"

**/Vanity\: **"Well… I smurf to the forest with Smurfette. We were smurfing some flowers. But then, I smurf something. It was a new yellow hat. It was smurfing on a bush. Me and Smurfette didn't know where it smurf from, and she was getting worried about it. But I smurfed to Smurfette that there's nothing to worry about and I immediately put on the yellow hat."

**/James\: **"Do you look really handsome with that yellow hat?"

**/Vanity\: **"Oh, yes. I was the most handsomest Smurf ever with that yellow hat. And at first I thought Tailor made the new hat, but I was wrong."

**/James\: **"Well if Tailor didn't made the yellow hat, then who did?"

**/Vanity\: **"I'll smurf you when I get to it."

**/James\: **"Oh alright. Please, continue."

**/Vanity\: **"Ok... Me and Smurfette resmurfed to the village. Then the other Smurfs started to notice me with my yellow hat. And I was getting the smurfiest attention ever. Nighttime came, and every Smurf was getting ready for bed. But I was still up admiring myself with the yellow hat. I soon started to get sleepy. But before I get to bed, I went to smurf up my face first. But suddenly, something weird happened. My face was getting all spotty and scaly, and I was so surprised to smurf that!"

**/James\: **"Oh, dear!"

**/Vanity\: **"I know, horrible isn't it?"

**/James\: **"So what happened next?"

**/Vanity\: **"Well… So after those strange things appeared on my face, I decided to smurf to Smurfette's house. When she opened the door, she was so surprised to smurf my face smurfing all strange. So I smurfed to her that does she have anything to make these things on face to go away, and then she used her face powder on me. But it didn't work. So Smurfette suggested I should use plenty of soap and water in the next day. So the next day came, and I smurfed Smurfette's suggestion. But when I smurf water on my face, more strange things appeared on my face. So I smurf more water on my face, but it made it worse. So I smurf to Smurfette for help again. Then Smurfette decided that I should smurf Papa Smurf, and I agreed but I want to smurf him privately at my house. But even though Papa Smurf came, I was hiding in my clothes cabinet. Papa Smurf smurfed that he can't help me when I'm hiding, and Smurfette agreed. So I listened to Papa Smurf and smurf him my face. First, he's been smurfing me some questions. And then he noticed the yellow hat. He smurfed that where I smurf it, and I smurfed that I found it in the woods. And I also smurfed Papa Smurf that the yellow hat was s sample from Tailor's new line. Then Papa Smurf smurfed Smurfette to fetch Tailor, of which she did. When Tailor came, he smurfed that the yellow hat was not his. So Papa Smurf smurfed that he and Tailor should examine it immediately, and he also smurfed to me to smurf off the hat. But when I tried to smurf it off, it was stuck on my head! We tried to smurf it off, but was no use. Then Smurfette suggested that I should use water to smurf it off. But when I did that, it made things worse, my face was covered in green slime! So I decided to smurf all of my mirrors, and I smurfed to myself that I will never smurf my face again."

**/James\:** "Oh, my!"

**/Painter\:** "And Vanity wouldn't dare to show hiz face in public again."

**/James\: **"Rattle my rods! So what happened next, Vanity?"

**/Vanity\: **"Well… Three days later, I was still in my house, wouldn't to smurf out again. Then suddenly, Papa Smurf discovered that the yellow hat was made out of a magical cloth. And he found out who made that hat."

**/James\: **"So who made the yellow hat, Vanity?"

**/Vanity\: **"**/SIGH\ **Gargamel."

**/James\: **"Oooh, that horrid wizard. Continue, please."

**/Vanity\: **"Anyway… Papa Smurf smurfed that the only way to help me, is for Tailor to make a hat out of Gargamel's old cloth, and place the hat on Gargamel's head. So that night, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Handy, and Tailoer smurfed off to Gargamel's hovel. And they successfully got the magical cloth, and they also smurf some more yellow hats. Tailor had finished making the hat for Gargamel. Water was smurfed into the hat and Papa Smurf smurfed a spell in it. And when the hat smurfed on Gargamel's head, he was suffering the same thing that I did. So Gargamel surrendered and he smurfed the cure to Papa Smurf. Back at the village, Papa Smurf smurf me the cure, and in no time, I was my really handsome self again! And we also smurf the cure to Gargamel too. Smurfette then smurfed that it's so smurfy to see me again, and I smurfed that it's smurfy being seen, smurfing Grouchy to smurf "I HATE being seen!"."

**/James\: **"Oh Grouchy, you Smurf you."

**/Grouchy\: **"You know me, James. And that's what I smurf."

**/James\: **"Yes, I know. And I'm glad that Gargamel got a taste of his own medicine."

**/Grouchy\: **"And I'm glad too."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Mm-hmm."

**/James\: **"But why you Smurfs give the cure to Gargamel? He got what he deserves."

**/Vanity\: **"We think that Gargamel got what he deserves too, but Papa Smurf always smurf that we should help Gargamel no matter how bad he is."

**/James\: **"Oh, bother that saying."

**/Grouchy\: **"I smurf to that."

**/Painter\: **"Oui."

And even Baby Smurf had to agree.

**/Vanity\: **"Oh well. Now, here's the second time that I want to make myself even more handsome."

James listened carefully.

**/Vanity\: **"One day, I was in the village admiring myself. Then suddenly I smurfed into Brainy. I smurfed him that I have a perfect nose, but Brainy smurfed that my nose was just the same like the other's noses, and that made me upset. So I smurf to Papa Smurf. I smurfed to him that if he can change my nose, but he smurfed "no". Later on, me and Brainy were smurfing the forest trying to figure out what to do. But then, we heard someone crying. It turns out that the crying came from Bignose, and with her was Bigmouth."

**/James\: **"Who's Bignose and Bigmouth?"

**/Grouchy\:** "A couple of ogres."

**/James\: **"EWW!"

**/Vanity\: **"Anyway… Bignose was crying about her big nose. Then she smurfed that she'll go to "the wizard" to make her nose smaller. And I was smurfing that I should go to see "the wizard" to help my nose problem. So I smurf a ride on Bignose's hat. When I got to the wizard's house, "the wizard" was no other than… Gargamel!"

**/James\:** "**/GROWL\**"

**/Vanity\: **"So, I got to Gargamel's hovel. And I stayed well hidden. I smurf that Gargamel was going to trade noses with Bignose, of which they did, but till the next day. I stayed at Gargamel's hovel till nighttime so I can fix my nose. I cast a spell on my nose, and then I quietly smurf Gargamel's hovel. When the next day came, I smurf up and saw that the spell worked, and my nose was a golden jewel-encrusted nose!"

**/James\: **"A golden jewel-encrusted nose? My, that's really splendid."

**/Vanity\: **"I think so too."

**/James\: **"And let me guess, you showed-off your nose to the other Smurfs did you?"

**/Vanity\: **"Yes, I did."

**/James\: **"Now that's what I like about you, Vanity. Please, continue."

**/Vanity\: **"Ok… So I was smurfing off my new nose to the other Smurfs. But suddenly, they all laughed at me! Then Papa Smurf came, and he smurfed me "what have I done to my nose?", and I smurfed that I used a spell from Gargamel's book. And when he smurf that, he got angry. But then I see the error of my ways and I smurfed to Papa Smurf to change my nose back, but he smurfed that only the original spell can undo the magic. So I smurf back to Gargamel's hovel. But when I got inside, I can smurf that Gargamel had smurf away the book. So I had to smurf for it myself before Gargamel smurfs back. And at last, I found the book. But before I can use it, Gargamel came back! I tried to escape, but with Bignose's nose, he smurfed me! But then, Bigmouth and Bignose came, and they smurfed that they want to trade back noses. So Gargamel let me go and I escape safely. When I smurf back to the village, I went to smurf Papa Smurf. I smurfed him that I felt sorry, but I also smurfed I had to live on with my golden jewel-encrusted nose. But Papa Smurf smurfed that things will look brighter in the morning, but I doubt it. But when morning came, I can smurf that my old nose came back! And in conclusion, Papa Smurf smurfed to me that I should learn to be happy with myself the way I am, and I agree."

**/James\: **"And you know what, Vanity. I'm happy the way you are too."

**/Vanity\: **"Oh thank you, James. That smurfs so much to me. And I smurf so much to my myself too. **/SMOOCH\**"

James was disgusted. But he was getting used to it.

But Grouchy rolled his eyes upward.

Baby Smurf just cooed.

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Cooing\**"

And James smiled grandly.

At long last, Painter finally finished his painting.

**/Painter\:** "Voila, my mastepizza iz fini!"

**/James\: **"Can we see it please?"

Painter showed his portrait to the three special friends and Baby Smurf.

**/James\: **"Oooh, I sure do look really splendid."

**/Vanity\: **"And I sure do look really handsome."

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Speaking softly\** And I sure look smurfy with my scowl."

**/James\: **"And Baby Smurf sure looked really cute."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Babbling happily\**"

**/James\:** "Well done, Painter. You did a splendid job."

**/Vanity\:** "I smurf on that."

**/Grouchy\: **"Me too."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Gaa!"

Painter felt so proud of himself.

**/James\:** "Uh-oh, Grouchy, someone's coming."

Grouchy quickly paced his scowled face.

Just then, Latino came by.

**/Latino\:** "Hola, amigos. What are you doing?"

**/Vanity\:** "Painter had just finished his painting of me, Grouchy, James, and Baby Smurf."

**/Latino\: **"Empanada! Can I smurf?"

Painter showed his painting to Latino.

**/Latino\: **"Oooh, que smurfy. And Grouchy, as usual."

Grouchy didn't say a word.

Just then, Clumsy was approaching. He was carrying buckets of rocks, stones, and pebbles to his house for his collection.

**/Clumsy\:** "**/Singing\ **_LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. _Hey y'all!"

**/Latino\: **"Hola, Clumsy."

**/Painter\:** "Bonjour, Clumsy."

**/Vanity & James\:** "Hello, Clumsy."

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE "hello"!"

**/Clumsy\: **"What y'all doing?"

**/James\:** "Looking at Painter's painting. What are you doing?"

**/Clumsy\: **"Oh, just smurfing these rocks, stones, and pebbles to my house."

**/James\: **"What for?"

**/Clumsy\: **"For my collection."

**/James\: **"Oh, well, that's a nice hobby."

**/Clumsy\: **"It sure is. Well, smurf ya."

**/Latino\: **"Adiós, Clumsy."

**/Painter\: **"Au revoir, Clumsy."

**/Vanity & James\: **"Goodbye, Clumsy."

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE "goodbye"!"

So Clumsy continued on to his house.

**/Clumsy\: **"**/Humming the Smurf tune\**"

Suddenly, Clumsy clumsily tripped.

**/Clumsy\: **"WHOOPS!"

He let go both the buckets. The buckets then flew up in the air, and straight down towards James and the other Smurfs.

Vanity saw the buckets and shouted.

**/Vanity\:** "LOOK OUT!"

Everyone cleared off just in time. But it was too late for James.

**/James\:** "OH NO!"

Rocks, stones, and pebbles rained all over James. And they even scratched his paintwork.

Everyone was very shocked.

**/Painter\: **"SACRE SMURF!"

**/Latino\: **"AY SMURFRAMBA!"

**/Vanity\: **"OH MY SMURFNESS!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE SMURFING THAT!"

**/Baby Smurf\: **"UH-OH!"

**/James\: **"MY PAINTWORK! MY REALLY SPLENDID PAINTWORK!"

Everyone glared angrily at Clumsy.

**/James\: **"CLUM-SY!"

**/Clumsy\: **"Gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it on purpose!"

**/Latino\: **"We know that!"

**/Painter\:** "But you're ztill a clumzy Smurf!"

Clumsy felt terrible. But even though, he couldn't get over his nasty habit.

**/James\:** "Oh, forget it. I sure could use a new coat of paint anyway."

**/Vanity\:** "Smurfy idea, James. And we'll help."

**/James\: **"But before you all will give me a new coat of paint, you got to scrape off my old paint first."

**/Painter\: **"Pas de problème. Handy haz a tool for zhat."

**/Latino\:** "Espléndido, I'll go smurf that."

**/Painter\: **"And I'll get zhe paintz and brushez."

**/Clumsy\: **"Hey, can I help?"

**/Latino, Painter, Vanity, Grouchy, & James.\:** "NO!"

**/James\:** "We don't want any more of your nasty habit, Clumsy!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And I HATE your nasty habit!"

**/James\: **"So be off with you!"

Clumsy felt hurt and he sadly walked away.

**/James\:** "Oh, and Painter, don't forget to add my black stripes and #5."

**/Painter\:** "Don't worry, I won't."

So Latino went off to Handy's house to get a paint scraping tool.

And Painter went to his house to get the paints and brushes.

And in no time, the four Smurfs went to work on giving James a new coat of red paint, while Baby Smurf just sit down and watch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, around the village, Percy, Harmony, and Jokey were having their fun. The little green tank engine and the prankster Smurf were being very cheeky. But Harmony wasn't being cheeky, he just stand by and watch them. But even though, the off-key musical Smurf wanted to have some fun too.<p>

**/Jokey\:** "**/Chuckling\ **Wait until you smurf this, Percy. It's my best prank ever."

**/Percy\:** "Pumping pistons, I hope it's funny."

**/Harmony\:** "Well, sometimes yes and sometimes no."

Jokey was carrying a surprise box. And he brought more that were inside of Percy's cab.

**/Jokey\: **"Let's see? Which Smurf will be my first victim?"

Just then, Jokey saw his first victim. It was Poet.

**/Jokey\: **"Ah! Poet will be my first victim. Get ready, Percy."

**/Percy\: **"Hmm."

Poet was trying to think of a poem that he wanted to create.

But then, Jokey came.

**/Jokey\: **"Hello, Poet."

**/Poet\:** "Oh, hello, Jokey."

**/Jokey\: **"What ya smurfing?"

**/Poet\: **"I'm trying to smurf of a poem, but nothing's smurfing to me."

**/Jokey\: **"Oh, I'm sure something will smurf up. Anyway, I have something for you."

**/Poet\: **"Oh no, Jokey. I'm not smurfing for that again."

**/Jokey\: **"But it's something for you to help smurf up a poem that you want to create."

**/Poet\: **"Oh, really? Then give me it, please."

**/Jokey\: **"Here you go. **/Chuckling\**"

**/Poet\:** "Gee, thanks, Jokey."

**/Jokey\: **"Don't mention it."

Jokey walked away back to Harmony and Percy.

**/Jokey\: **"Now smurf this. **/Giggling\**"

Percy watched closely.

Poet began to unwrap the box. Then suddenly… "**/KABOOM!\**"

**/Poet\: **"Oh smurf, not again!"

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\**"

Poet was furious.

**/Poet\: **"Very funny, Jokey!"

**/Jokey\: **"It sure is! **/Laughing\**"

But then, Jokey noticed something. He could see that Percy wasn't laughing.

**/Jokey\: **"Percy, why aren't ya laughing? It's funny."

**/Percy\: **"I'm sorry, Jokey. But I don't found that funny."

**/Harmony\: **"Welcome to my world."

**/Jokey\: **"WHAT?!"

**/Percy\: **"I mean, look at Poet. Now he's all dirty and sooty."

**/Jokey\: **"Well that's the point of it. When someone opens the box… BOOM! They smurf themselves dirty and sooty. It's really funny."

**/Percy\: **"I don't think it's funny, I think it's awful."

**/Jokey\: **"Oh, Percy. I thought you have a sense of humor."

**/Percy\: **"I do have a sense of humor, but what you did to Poet was not a good sense of humor."

**/Jokey\: **"Oh, smurf. Well then, I guess I'll just have to think of a way to make you laugh."

**/Harmony\: **"Hmph, good luck with that."

**/Percy\: **"Yes, good luck."

**/Jokey\: **"Just you wait, I will make you laugh."

So Jokey began on trying to make Percy laugh. But even though, the cheeky Smurf was doing the same old prank.

First, Jokey pulled a prank on Greedy. "**/KABOOM!\**"

**/Greedy\:** "JOKEY!"

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\**"

But Percy didn't laugh.

**/Jokey\:** "Oh, smurf!"

Second, Jokey pulled a prank on Dabbler. "**/KABOOM!\**"

**/Dabbler\:** "JOKEY!"

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\**"

But for the second time, Percy still didn't laugh.

**/Jokey\:** "Oh, double smurf!"

Third, Jokey pulled a prank on Pushover. "**/KABOOM!\**"

**/Pushover\:** "JOKEY!"

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\**"

But for the third time, Percy still didn't laugh.

**/Jokey\: **"Oh, triple smurf!"

Fourth, Jokey pulled a prank on Wooly. "**/KABOOM!\**"

**/Wooly\:** "SMURF IT, JOKEY!"

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\**"

But for the fourth time, Percy still didn't laugh.

**/Jokey\: **"Oh, quadruple smurf!"

Fifth, Jokey pulled a prank on Flighty. "**/KABOOM!\**"

**/Flighty\:** "I should've smurf "no"."

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\**"

But for the fifth time, Percy still didn't laugh.

**/Jokey\: **"Oh, quintuple smurf!"

And sixth and last, Jokey pulled a prank on Tailor. "**/KABOOM!\**"

**/Tailor\:** "SMURF YOU, JOKEY!"

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\**"

But for the sixth and final time, Percy still didn't laugh.

**/Jokey\:** "Oh, sextuple smurf!"

And no matter how much he tried, Jokey still couldn't get Percy to laugh.

At last, Jokey gave up.

**/Jokey\: **"Oh, I give up. I couldn't make you laugh, Percy."

**/Percy\: **"I'm sorry, Jokey. Those pranks you pulled on your friends didn't make me laugh."

**/Harmony\: **"And did I forget to mention that Jokey still loves to use the same old prank ever since he was a Smurfling?"

Percy was unhappy.

**/Percy\: **"Jokey, I think it's time that you should do a new prank."

**/Jokey\: **"A NEW PRANK?! NEVER!"

**/Percy\:** "Then I think that you shouldn't be partners with me!"

**/Jokey\: **"Fine! Who would want to be partners with a cheeky Engine that wouldn't laugh from a same old prank anyway."

Jokey furiously went to Percy's cab, grabbed the surprise boxes, and he walked away with a huff.

Percy was cross.

**/Percy\: **"That Jokey, using the same old prank, it's not funny, not funny at all."

Harmony was worried.

**/Harmony\: **"Percy, I know that Jokey still smurfs the same old prank, but you shouldn't smurf those things to him, he's your partner."

Suddenly, Percy saw the error of his ways and he began to feel sad.

**/Percy\: **"Oh, bother! What have I done? I chose Jokey to be my partner because we have a lot in common. You're right, Harmony. I should've not puff those things to Jokey."

**/Harmony\: **"Well, it's not too late to apologize."

Percy reversed back, and he magically chuffed forward. And he and Harmony went off after Jokey.

Jokey was still furious. And he was walking slowly towards his house.

**/Percy\: **"Jokey! Jokey, wait!"

**/Jokey\: **"Go away!"

**/Percy\: **"Please, wait! Jokey!"

**/Jokey\: **"I smurfed "go away"!"

**/Percy\: **"But, Jokey…!"

Suddenly, Percy saw something. He could see that Jokey was heading straight towards a small hole. And the prankster Smurf didn't notice it.

**/Percy\: **"JOKEY, LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Jokey stepped on the small hole, lost his balance, and he tripped.

**/Jokey\: **"WHOA!"

Jokey let go of the surprise boxes. The boxes flew straight up in the air, and then they dropped down all over Jokey. "**/KABOOM 5x\**"

**/Jokey\: **"SMURF MY SMURFS!"

Jokey was all dirty and sooty from head to toe.

**/Harmony\: **"OH MY SMURFNESS!"

Then suddenly, something amazing happened. Percy laughed.

**/Percy\: **"**/Laughing heavily\**"

Jokey was surprised and he couldn't believe on what he was hearing.

**/Percy\: **"Oh, Jokey! That's the most funny thing that I ever saw! **/Laughing heavily\**"

Harmony began to laugh too.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Laughing heavily\**"

And suddenly, Jokey began to laugh also.

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing heavily\** I did it, I did it! I made you laugh, Percy!"

**/Percy\: **"You sure did, Jokey! **/Laughing heavily\**"

**/Percy, Harmony, and Jokey\:** "**/Laughing heavily for a few seconds\**"

After the three special friends had a good laugh, Jokey raised himself up, and he went up to Percy and Harmony.

**/Percy\:** "Jokey, I'm sorry that I puffed those things to you. I want you to be my partner again. That is, if you want to."

Jokey smiled.

**/Jokey\:** "Of course, Percy. I'll be your partner again, and I accept your apology."

Percy beamed happily.

**/Harmony\: **"Now, wanna smurf something with me, Percy?"

**/Percy\: **"Like what?"

**/Harmony\: **"Well, Jokey smurfed me that you have a super loud whistle. So let's smurf who smurfs the loudest noise of all."

**/Percy\: **"Oh, alright."

**/Harmony\: **"Smurfy! Hmm. What should we smurf?"

Jokey looked all around. But then, he saw something. He could see that Lazy was sleeping in his hammock.

Jokey had an idea.

**/Jokey\: **"Hey, I know! Let's smurf who ever smurf Lazy up from his nap. **/Giggling\**"

**/Percy\:** "Oooh, now that's a very cheeky idea."

**/Harmony\:** "Very cheeky, indeed."

**/Jokey\: **"Ok, let's smurf it."

The three special friends went off towards Lazy.

When they got there, Lazy was still sleeping.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Harmony\: **"Ok, I'll have a smurf."

Harmony hold his breath. And then, he blew his trumpet loudly as he could.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Playing trumpet off-key loudly\**"

Lazy jumped and he covered his ears. The sleepy Smurf was furious.

**/Lazy\: **"Harmony! Harmony! HARMONY!"

**/Harmony\: **"**/Sound of off-key trumpet playing stops\**"

**/Lazy\: **"Would you stop that racket?! I was having a nap!"

**/Harmony\: **"Yes, Lazy."

**/Lazy\: **"Hmmph! **/YAWN\** **/Snoring\**"

**/Harmony\: **"Well, guess I'm not loud enough."

**/Percy\: **"You did your best, Harmony. Now it's my turn."

**/Jokey\: **"Watch this, Harmony. This is going to be funny **/Giggling\**"

Percy began huffing and puffing. He huffed, and puffed, and then, he blew his whistle the loudest of all!

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Lazy\:** "EYAAAAAH!"

Lazy shot up in the air, and he landed down in his hammock. Then he twist himself inside the hammock.

Everyone also heard Percy's loud whistle.

And it woke up Papa and Grandpa from their nap.

**/Papa\:** "GREAT SMURFS!"

**/Grandpa\:** "SMURF-A-ROONIE!"

And it startled Nanny.

**/Nanny\:** "MY SMURFNESS!"

At last, Percy stopped whistling. And he, Harmony, and Jokey laughed.

**/Percy, Harmony, and Jokey\: **"**/Laughing heavily\**"

Lazy was furious and he untwist himself from his hammock.

**/Lazy\: **"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! NOW THAT LOUD NOISE IS SMURFED INSIDE MY HEAD!"

**/Percy, Harmony, and Jokey\: **"**/Laughing heavily\**"

**/Papa\: **"WHAT IN THE SMURF IS SMURFING ON HERE?!"

**/Percy, Harmony, and Jokey\: **"**/GASP\ **Uh-oh."

Papa, Grandpa, Nanny, some of the Smurfs, and some of the Engines went up to Percy, Harmony, and Jokey. They were all furious and cross.

**/Papa\: **"Now just what are you three think you're smurfing?"

**/Harmony\: **"Ummm, trying to find out which one of us can smurf a loud noise?"

**/Percy\: **"Yes, that."

**/Jokey\:** "Yeah."

**/Lazy\: **"More like trying to smurf me up with those loud noises!"

**/Papa\: **"Not only that, you smurf me up with those loud noises too!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Me too!"

**/Nanny\:** "You smurftled me too!"

**/Architect\:** "And you three bothered us on what we're smurfing!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Yeah!"

Percy, Harmony, and Jokey felt terrible.

**/Papa\:** "We don't want to smurf any of those noises again! Do I make myself clear?"

**/Harmony & Jokey\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Percy\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

After that was settled, Papa, Grandpa, Nanny, and some of the Smurfs went back to their houses.

**/Thomas\:** "Percy, how many times do we have to puff you?"

**/Edward\:** "You can only blow your whistle very loudly if there's a warning, or anything else that goes wrong."

**/Percy\:** "Sorry, Thomas. Sorry, Edward. And sorry, Gordon."

**/Gordon\:** "Hmph, you better be sorry."

After that, the Engines left Percy and went back to on what they were doing.

**/Jokey\: **"Why did Edward smurf that you can only smurf your whistle loudly when there's trouble?"

**/Percy\: **"Well, it's kind of a long story."

**/Harmony\: **"But we don't mind smurfing it."

**/Percy\: **"Do you both really want to hear about how I get my whistle super loud?"

**/Harmony & Jokey\: **"Yes."

**/Percy\: **"Alright then, I'll puff it. Gather 'round you two."

Harmony and Jokey all listened carefully as Percy began to tell his story.

**/Percy\: **"It was winter; a thick blanket of snow lay over the Island of Sodor. All the Engines were busy carrying passengers and goods from station to station. Sometimes, we need to warn people we are coming. So steam engines blow their whistles, and diesel engines sound their electric horns. One day, I took some trucks to a quarry. I then whistled "hello" to 'Arry and Bert, but they laughed at me and they puff that their horns were better than my whistle, and that made me very cross."

**/Harmony\: **"Who's 'Arry and Bert?"

**/Percy\: **"That, Harmony, is something that you don't want to know."

**/Harmony\: **"Oh, ok."

**/Jokey\: **"So what did you smurf next, Percy?"

**/Percy\: **"Well… I was chuffing through the countryside practicing my super loud whistling, and I got it good. Later on, I chuffed back to the quarry. And then, I surprised 'Arry and Bert with my super loud whistle."

**/Jokey\: **"**/Laughing\ **Now that's a smurfy surprise!"

**/Harmony\: **"It is indeed."

Percy smiled cheekily.

**/Harmony\: **"So what happened next, Percy?"

**/Percy\:** "Well… Now that I have a super loud whistle, I can't wait to use it again. Along the countryside, I saw Thomas at a siding. Then I blew my whistle super loud, it made Thomas jumped and biffed into some trucks. But even though, Thomas was cross, but I didn't notice it. I was too busy having fun. Later on, along the line next to a road, I saw Bertie the Bus. I again blew my whistle super loud. It made Bertie jumped and he swerved across the road, and went into a snowy ditch. Bertie too was cross, but I already chuffed away."

**/Harmony\:** "Oh, my. Your loud whistling really made Thomas and Bertie furious."

**/Jokey\:** "Just like a few moments ago with the Smurfs and your friends."

**/Percy\:** "Well, like we always puff, we all get carried away and make mistakes."

Harmony and Jokey agreed with Percy.

**/Jokey\: **"What happened next, Percy?"

**/Percy\: **"Well… That evening, I was at Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas puffed to me all about the trouble that I had caused. And I puffed to Thomas that I won't do it again. But even though, I did it again. The next day, I was chuffing through the countryside pulling tanker trucks of milk. I puffed to myself that I wish I can have one more loud whistle. As I was chuffing along the line, I couldn't see any people, or Engines. But I was wrong. I blew my whistle loudly again. I didn't realize that I startled Trevor the Traction Engine. When he jumped, he bumped into a pile of logs. One of the logs fell off and rolled down a hill. Snow stuck to the log, and turned into a snowball. It got bigger and bigger. I was enjoying myself, until I saw the snowball. The snowball then crash into me. But luckily, no was hurt. Then the driver went to call for help. I waited in the cold. My funnel was freezing and my axles were shivering. But at last, Thomas arrived, and he brought the Fat Controller with him. He was very cross and scolded at me. He puffed to me that whistles are for safety, and not for playing games. He also puffed to me that I can only use my whistle when the time is right. And I promised that I can use my whistle properly from now on."

**/Jokey\: **"Boy, that sure is smurftainly not funny at all."

**/Harmony\: **"And now we know that you can only use your whistle for safely and other things."

**/Percy\:** "And that's a promise that I had to take."

**/Jokey\: **"Yeah."

**/Harmony\: **"Now what happened next, Percy?"

**/Percy\: **"Well… The next day, I was being a quite Engine indeed, and I didn't use my whistle once. I chuffed through a tunnel. As I puffed out of the tunnel, I saw a snowdrift on the line. And I stopped just in time. But then, I heard Thomas coming. And he was heading towards the snowdrift. So I know what I had to do. And I blew my whistle loudest of all as a warning. Thomas heard me and stopped just in time. When evening came, the Fat Controller came to the sheds to see me. He puffed to me that I've done well to use my whistle in the right time and saved Thomas from an accident. I felt so proud, it made my firebox tingled. I use my whistle safely now, and all my friends can see that."

**/Harmony\: **"Now that's a smurfy thing that you did, Percy."

**/Jokey\: **"It is indeed."

**/Percy\:** "And that's what makes me a really useful Engine, and a safe one."

**/Jokey\: **"You're sure are, Percy."

**/Harmony\: **"You're sure are."

Percy beamed from buffer to buffer.

**/Harmony\: **"So… Now what?"

**/Percy\: **"I don't know. Nothing had flown through my funnel."

**/Jokey\: **"Well, wanna smurf at my house to smurf some stories about me and my cheekiness?"

**/Percy\: **"Well… alright."

**/Harmony\: **"I guess so."

**/Jokey\: **"Ok, let's smurf."

Harmony and Jokey boarded Percy. And then, the #6 engine, with his two Smurf partners aboard, magically chuffed off to Jokey's house to hear stories about the prankster Smurf and his cheeky adventures.

* * *

><p>At the forest in the southeast, Toby, Farmer, and Slouchy were at the smurfberry field. The little brown tram engine was very amazed. And he was also impressed with the farming Smurf. Toby could tell that Farmer had worked his hardest to have such a lovely field. And Toby thought that Farmer was indeed a really useful Smurf for doing that job. And even Slouchy had to agree.<p>

**/Slouchy\:** "Farmer sure is a very hard working Smurf isn't he, Toby?"

**/Toby\:** "He sure is, Slouchy. And he's also a really useful one too."

**/Slouchy\: **"Indeed."

**/Toby\: **"What about you, Slouchy? Are you really useful?"

**/Slouchy\: **"Oh yeah, I am. And I always smurf things smurfy and steady."

**/Toby\:** "Me too. Speaking of that, I have a friend who is just like you too."

**/Slouchy\: **"Really, who?"

**/Toby\: **"Flora."

**/Slouchy\: **"Who's Flora?"

**/Toby\: **"Flora is a tram engine like me but younger, and an Engineling."

**/Slouchy\: **"Wow. She sounds smurfy, I really want to smurf her."

**/Toby\: **"Maybe you will, once we Engines return to Sodor."

**/Slouchy\: **"And not only that, I want to be partners with her."

**/Toby\: **"But for now, you're partners with me."

**/Slouchy\: **"Yeah, but just for the time being."

Toby grinned happily. Then an idea flew through his funnel.

**/Toby\: **"Slouchy, do you want to hear a story about Flora?"

**/Slouchy\: **"Oh, yes please."

Just then, Farmer came. He had just finished working in the smurfberry field.

**/Farmer\:** "Ok, I'm done smurfing my field, and the smurfberries are smurfier than ever. So, what you two had been smurfing?"

**/Slouchy\: **"Toby is about to smurf a story about Flora."

**/Farmer\: **"Who's Flora?"

**/Slouchy\: **"Flora is a tram engine like Toby but younger, and she's an Engineling. And she's also like me."

**/Farmer\: **"Well now, ain't that a smurfy coincidence."

**/Slouchy\: **"I know."

**/Toby\: **"Alright then, gather 'round."

Farmer and Slouchy both listened carefully.

**/Toby\: **"One bright morning, Thomas puffed in to Arlesdale End to see me. Thomas could see that I looked happy. And I puffed to him the reason why was because the Fat Controller had asked me to lead the parade of the first Great Waterton festival. And he puffed to me that it's because I'm the only steam tram on Sodor. Well, not anymore. Then Thomas puffed quickly away. The Fat Controller was waiting for him at Great Waterton. Thomas had three important jobs to do."

**/Slouchy\: **"Excuse me, Toby. But what's Great Waterton?"

**/Toby\: **"Great Waterton is an old town that was once abandoned but now found and fully restored, and one of us discovered it."

**/Farmer\: **"Ooh. Who discovered the old town?"

**/Toby\: **"Thomas."

**/Farmer & Slouchy\:** "Whoa."

**/Slouchy\:** "Please continue, Toby."

**/Toby\: **"Alright… Thomas raced in to Great Waterton. And there waiting on rails, was Flora. Then the Fat Controller puffed to Thomas that Flora was to lead the parade with me, and that made Thomas shocked. The Fat Controller then puffed to Thomas that he's to take Flora and introduce her to me. And then, the Fat Controller puffed that I must bring Flora back to Great Waterton in time for the parade. Thomas was worried, and he thought that I think I'm leading the parade all by myself, and I would get upset. So Thomas made a plan."

**/Farmer\: **"What was the plan?"

**/Toby\: **"The plan was to keep Flora away from me until after the parade."

**/Slouchy\: **"Hey, that was an unsmurfy plan."

**/Toby\: **"I think so too. But Thomas didn't really mean to do that."

**/Slouchy\: **"Oh, ok."

**/Farmer\: **"So what happened next, Toby?"

**/Toby\: **"Well… Thomas and Flora arrived at the junction. Then he had an idea. He's to take Flora to do one of his jobs before they go to Arlesdale End, and he thinks that by then I would have left to lead the parade. So they race away to one of Thomas' job. First, they went to the wood yard. Thomas collected a flat-bed truck of heavy logs. And after that, he took Flora to meet me. The two Engines waited at the junction to my shed. Thomas thinks it was empty, but he was wrong. Suddenly, Thomas saw steam coming out of my shed, and it was indeed me. So he tried to keep Flora away from me once more. Next, they went to the shunting yard. While they got there, Thomas collected some trucks of stone. And after that, he took Flora to meet me again. The two Engines arrived at Arlesdale End. And this time, Thomas thinks that I had left again, but he was wrong again. Suddenly, Thomas heard a bell ringing, and again it was indeed me. So he again tried to keep Flora away from me once more. And lastly, they went to Brendam Docks. At the docks, Thomas dropped off his trucks, and he collected a large load that he had to take to Great Waterton. Now he was sure that I would be leading the parade. And after all that chuffing Flora's axles ached. But Thomas steamed strongly. The two Engines puffed up to the junction at Arlesdale End. But then, there was trouble. Flora had chuffed too far, she ran out of coal. Thomas felt bad, and it was all his fault. Then they heard a chuff and a puff and a ring of a bell. It was me! I puffed to Thomas that I had been waiting for. Then I met Flora. I was very happy. But then, there's a problem. Neither me or Flora was at the parade, and the Fat Controller would be very cross. So Thomas introduced me to Flora and back. I was very happy. That made Thomas surprised. Then I puffed to Thomas that I'm too scared to lead the parade all by myself, and me and Flora can now lead it together. Then Thomas puffed to me that he thought that I know what I wanted, and he apologized. Now, Thomas had to quickly put right his mistake. So he gave Flora some of his coal, and in no time, she and I chuffed off quickly to Great Watertown. Later, Thomas chuffed in to Great Waterton. The parade was ready to leave. Thomas' flatbed truck was uncovered. And to Flora's surprise, she now has a wonderful new tram car. I felt very pleased. Thomas watched me and Flora lead the first Great Waterton parade. The children cheered, the brass band boom. Now Thomas has another best friend, and she's a steam tram too. And Thomas smiled his happiest smile."

**/Slouchy\: **"That was a very smurfy story, Toby."

**/Farmer\: **"Indeed, especially about you and Flora."

**/Toby\: **"And after that, I became a good role model to Flora, and she became a really useful Engine."

**/Slouchy\: **"I bet she is."

**/Farmer\: **"And we think that you're a really useful and smurfy Engine, Toby."

**/Slouchy\: **"Yeah."

Toby smiled his brightest smile.

Just then, Slouchy had something to say to Toby.

**/Slouchy\: **"Umm, Toby?"

**/Toby\: **"Yes, Slouchy?"

**/Slouchy\: **"Want to smurf something unbelievable?"

**/Toby\: **"Well… yes."

**/Slouchy\: **"Ok. It's about me, Nat, and Snappy."

**/Toby\: **"Oh?"

**/Slouchy\: **"You see, the three of us used to be adult Smurfs."

**/Toby\: **"What?! You're pulling my coupler!"

**/Slouchy\: **"It's true, Toby."

**/Farmer\:** "The three Smurflings really used to be grown-up Smurfs."

**/Toby\: **"Rattling rods, how can that be?"

**/Slouchy\: **"I'd be happy to smurf you about it."

**/Toby\: **"Please, do tell."

**/Slouchy\: **"Ok… It all started on the day that the Smurfs were practicing for the musical festival. Papa Smurf was in his house smurfing his harmonica. But as he was smurfing, he ends up forgetting about his experiment boiling in the kettle. He tries to keep it from exploding, but it was too late, and then he sees that the hourglass that he has been using to time his experiments with "has seen better hours". Meanwhile, Nat, Snappy, and me were outside smurfing the other Smurfs practicing for the festival. And Nat has his pet butterflies with him. Just then, Papa Smurf came to us, and he smurfed Nat and Snappy that they can take his hourglass to Father Time for repairs. And he also smurfed to them that if Father Time's not there, they'll just simply leave the hourglass on his workbench with a note, and he warns them not to touch anything. But then, I smurf along with them."

**/Toby\: **"Who's Father Time?"

**/Farmer\: **"Father Time is a friend of ours, and he's the controller of time."

**/Toby\: **"Whoa. Anyway, please continue, Slouchy."

**/Slouchy\: **"Alright… We finally arrived at Father Time's cave. But when we smurfed inside, Father Time wasn't home. So Snappy smurf the hourglass and note on the workbench like Papa Smurf smurfed him to. But then, Snappy notice smurfthing. He could smurf that a grandfather clock with its hour and minute hands running rapidly backwards. When he smurf to it, he opened the door. Nat smurfed him about what Papa Smurf had smurf to him. Then suddenly, a cuckoo bird smurfed out of a cuckoo clock. It scared Nat's pet butterflies. Nat smurfs into the clock to try saving one of them. But then, Snappy and me smurfed into the clock when Nat is unable to smurf. With the three of us trapped in the clock, time continues its reverse spin until it hits 12:00. After Father Time's clock stops spinning Nat, Snappy, and me emerge from the clock as Smurflings in adult Smurf clothes!"

**/Toby\: **"Bust my buffers, I can't believe that you three went into the clock despite Papa Smurf's warning!"

**/Farmer\: **"Mmm, smurf me about it."

**/Slouchy\: **"Well, we didn't feel bad about it."

**/Toby\: **"Well, you should be!"

**/Farmer\: **"I smurf to that!"

Slouchy just slouched.

**/Toby\: **"So what happened next, Slouchy?"

**/Slouchy\: **"Well… After we emerge from the grandfather clock, we were trying to figure out what happened to us. And one of the butterflies that Nat tries to smurf, had changed back into a caterpillar. And after that, we smurf back to the village. Meanwhile, at the village, Papa Smurf was busy conducting the village symphony orchestra. We arrived at the village. And when Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs smurf us, they were shockingly surprised. So Father Time came to the village and we were all smurfed in. He smurfed that he can't change me, Snappy, and Nat back to adult Smurfs. Everysmurf was upset. And Papa Smurf smurfed that Me, Snappy, and Nat will just had to be Smurflings until we grow up. Then everysmurf began to argue, but Papa Smurf quickly put a stop it. Papa Smurf smurfed that the other Smurfs were used to be Smurflings too. And he also smurfed that Smurflings need guidance and understanding and a love of each and every Smurf, and he and the others will help us be part of their lives. So everysmurf made an agreement and understand everything. Just then, Tailor smurfed in and smurfed that we Smurflings should get some new clothes as a start. Then Papa Smurf smurfed that if they all work together, like they always have, they can take care of us Smurflings and have music festivals too, and everysmurf agreed. At Tailor's house, he had just finished smurfing us Smurflings some new clothes. But we don't like them, so we choose what we smurf. And after that, Tailor was furious and he smurfed to us Smurflings that Papa Smurf will not like it. While we smurf outside, we were trying to figure out on what should we smurf. Then Nat smurfed that we should be in the music festival, and Me and Snappy think that's a smurfy idea. Nat and Snappy smurfed off so fast, while I smurf on slowly and smurfy. We went to Brainy's house and smurfed him that if we can be in the festival, but Brainy smurfed that we can't and also smurfed that Smurflings are too young to appreciate music, and that made us furious. Nat and Snappy were arguing with Brainy, while I just smurf out of it. Then, Papa Smurf smurfed in. He smurfed to us that we need to treat grownups with respect. And he also smurfed Brainy to set a good example for us Smurflings. So Papa Smurf agrees to allow us to be part of the musical festival, which made us happy. Meanwhile, Handy was smurfing a new house for us. Nat and Snappy smurfed him that if he can build some musical instruments for us, but Handy smurfed that he was too busy at the moment. So Handy offers to let us make our own instruments and gave use permission to use his tools and the old junk that he has lying around in his backyard. Then we smurfed some parts that we need and we immediately get to work. That evening, the musical festival started. Papa Smurf goes on first with his symphony orchestra, where he finishes his piece with his harmonica. Backstage, we were having a problem with Brainy's "promise". But then, he smurfed that we can go on after he and his band finishes. Clumsy commented about our instruments being strange, though it doesn't faze use in the least, particularly me, who I like him. After Brainy finishes his piece to a moderate reception, we realized the he decides to continue playing with another piece, which it irritates us. So we smurf up with a plan to get Brainy off the stage. Nat sends his pet butterfly to sit on Brainy's baton, causing Brainy to wildly swing it around to get it off, but also causing his band to play so fast that it exhausts both them and Brainy. Everysmurf were laughing at them until they finally stop and smurf off the stage. And finally, we smurf to the stage. The music that us Smurflings create with our homemade instruments leaves everysmurf wondering what to call it - and so also does our dancing. After the music festival, we continued smurfing the tune through the night. Brainy was very dissmurfed, Papa Smurf smurfed to Brainy that maybe he's just old-fashioned. And as Brainy smurfs off to bed, Papa Smurf just couldn't resist dancing to our new tune."

**/Toby\: **"Well bless my bell, that's a very amazing story, Slouchy."

**/Slouchy\: **"Thanks, Toby."

**/Toby\: **"But do you Smurflings miss being an adult Smurf?"

**/Slouchy\: **"Umm, not really."

**/Farmer\: **"Well, we adult Smurfs really do miss being a Smurfling."

**/Toby\: ** "And I had to puff, how long does a Smurf's life last?"

**/Farmer\: **"Oh, a Smurf's life can smurf up to 1,000 years."

**/Toby\: **"Oh, my!"

**/Farmer\: **"Yeah, unbelievable isn't it?"

**/Slouchy\: **"And we know that you Engines age by years of service. We smurfed it from the book."

**/Farmer\: **"But how will you Engines know when your life has smurf into an end?"

**/Toby\: **"Well Farmer, it all depends on how useful we can be. But don't worry, I'm sure that we Engines can last for long, and still being really useful."

**/Farmer\: **"I hope so."

**/Slouchy\: **"And we think that you're a really useful Engine, Toby, no matter how long you will last."

**/Toby\: **"Thank you, Slouchy. That means so much to me."

And the three special friends all beamed happily.

After the three friends had their time, Farmer and Slouchy boarded Toby. And then, the #7 engine magically chuffed off to the village with his two Smurf partners aboard.

* * *

><p>At the village, Emily, Sassette, and Smurfette were at the only female adult Smurf's house. Smurfette was doing some stuff around her house. And Sassette was helping her. And Emily just stand by watching them. The mid-size emerald tender engine was pleased with Smurfette to have such a beautiful house, especially that it has flowers all around the structure.<p>

**/Emily\:** "Wobbling wheels, Smurfette. Your house is so beautiful, especially with the flowers."

**/Smurfette\:** "Thank you, Emily."

Just then, Sassette came up to Smurfette.

**/Sassette\:** "Smurfette, I finished with the things that you smurfed me to. Is there anything else that you want me to smurf?"

**/Smurfette\: **"No, Sassette, that's all for now. You can go."

**/Sassette\: **"Gee, thanks, Smurfette."

Sassette came up to Emily.

**/Sassette\: **"Emily, now that I'm finished, I'll smurf you the Smurflings' house."

**/Emily\: **"Wonderful, show me the way."

**/Sassette\: **"Ok, follow me."

Sassette began to walk. And Emily began following her. They walked all across the village. They passed by some Smurfs. And they passed by some of the Smurfs' houses. At last, they approached the Smurfling's house.

**/Sassette\: **"There it is, Emily. The Smurflings' house."

**/Emily\: **"Oh, my!"

The house was on a tree stump.

Emily was amazed.

**/Emily\: **"The Smurflings' house is so wonderful, Sassette."

**/Sassette\: **"Thanks, Emily."

Emily and Sassette came to a halt.

**/Emily\: **"So that is where you younger Smurfs live?"

**/Sassette\: **"Yup."

**/Emily\: **"But, do you four had to share a bed?"

**/Sassette\: **"Oh, no. We each get our own bed, and they're bunk beds."

**/Emily\: **"Oh. What else you Smurflings have in that house?"

**/Sassette\: **"Oh, some clothes, toys, and other stuff."

**/Emily\: **"Oh, alright."

Emily looked at Sassette. She could see that the only female Smurfling was beaming happily. Emily couldn't help but beam happily too.

But then, Emily had something in her mind that she wanted to say to Sassette. So she spoke up to the little female Smurfette.

**/Emily\: **"Sassette?"

**/Sassette\: **"Yeah?"

**/Emily\: **"There's something that I had to puff."

**/Sassette\: **"What is it?"

**/Emily\: **"How could you, Smurfette, and Nanny be the only girl Smurfs in the village?"

Sassette frowned.

**/Sassette\: **"Well… I think we should smurf about this with Smurfette."

**/Emily\: **"Alright then, let's go."

Sassette boarded Emily. The non-numbered engine then reverse back. And then, she magically chuffed off to Smurfette's house with Sassette aboard.

At Smurfette's house, the adult female Smurf had just finished doing some stuff.

**/Smurfette\: **"There, all finished and everything looks smurfy."

Just then, Smurfette heard Sassette calling to her.

**/Sassette\: **"Smurfette!"

Smurfette turned, and she could see Emily and Sassette coming to her.

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh!"

Emily came to a halt.

Then Smurfette notice something. She could see that Emily and Sassette were looking very unhappy. Smurfette was puzzled.

**/Smurfette\: **"Emily, Sassette, why the unsmurfy faces?"

Sassette got off of Emily. And then she walked up front to Emily.

**/Sassette\: **"Smurfette, can you smurf here please?"

Smurfette walked up to Sassette and Emily. When she got to them, she stopped.

**/Smurfette\: **"What's wrong?"

**/Sassette\: **"Well, Emily smurfed this question."

**/Smurfette\: **"What question?"

**/Sassette\: **"Go on, Emily. Tell her."

**/Emily\: **"Smurfette, how could you, Sassette, and Nanny be the only girl Smurfs in the village?"

When Smurfette heard that, she looked unhappy.

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh smurf, I knew you might smurf that."

**/Emily\: **"Well, I want to know."

**/Smurfette\: **"**/SIGH\ **Well, ok."

Smurfette took a deep breath. And then, she began to tell Emily.

**/Smurfette\: **"You see, Emily, me and Sassette were actually… created."

**/Emily\: **"WHAT?!"

**/Sassette\: **"It's true. I was created by the Smurflings, and she was created by Pappy Gargamel."

**/Emily\: **"Pappy Gargamel? Who's Pappy Gargamel?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Actually it's just "Gargamel", and he's the mean wizard that we smurf you about."

**/Emily\: **"Funnels and fenders, I don't know what to puff!"

Sassette and Smurfette just frowned.

**/Emily\: **"So Smurfette, why did Gargamel created you?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Well, he created me to be evil and to smurf the other Smurfs to him."

**/Emily\: **"Oh, dear. So, how did you become on what you are now?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh I'm glad you that smurf that, Emily. Papa Smurf use some magic to make me a real kind-hearted Smurf that you know right now."

**/Emily\: **"Whoa. And Sassette, why did the Smurflings created you?"

**/Sassette\: **"Well, the Smurflings created me to be a "sister figure" to Smurfette."

**/Emily\: **"Oh, my!"

**/Sassette\: **"But, I started out as a little nasty terror, but then, Pappy Smurf use some magic to make me a real sweet kind-hearted little Smurfling that you know right now."

**/Emily\: **"Wow!"

Sassette and Smurfette beamed cheerfully.

**/Emily\: **"Well I'm glad that you are now on the Smurfs' side, Smurfette. And Sassette, I'm glad that you're not a little nasty Smurfling anymore."

**/Sassette & Smurfette\:** "And we're glad too."

And the three special friends all beamed happily.

**/Emily\: **"Oh, what about Nanny? Was she created by Gargamel too?"

**/Sassette\: **"Actually, no. One of us rescued her from a mysterious magic castle that she was imprisoned for 500 years."

**/Emily\: **"Oh, my wheels and coupling side-rods! And I'm glad that one of you and Nanny manage to escape that mysterious magic castle."

**/Sassette\: **"And we're glad too."

**/Emily\: **"Blimey, this is all too much for me. And I thought my boiler would explode."

**/Smurfette\: **"And we're sorry that you had to smurf through with it."

**/Emily\: **"Well on the bright side, at least there are some happy endings to those things."

**/Sassette\: **"Yeah."

**/Smurfette\: **"You smurf it."

And the three special friends all smiled cheerfully.

Just then, Smurfette had something to say to Emily.

**/Smurfette\: **"Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"Yes, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Were you glad that you're not the only girl steam locomotive from Sodor?"

Emily grinned.

**/Emily\: **"Why yes, I am glad that I'm not the only steam locomotive from Sodor, and I'm very pleased to have Molly, Rosie, and Flora come to the island."

**/Smurfette\: **"Well, we're happy to smurf that."

**/Sassette\: **"Jumpin' jackrabbits, think you can smurf us all about Molly and Rosie, please?"

**/Emily\: **"Of course. But do you what to hear about Flora too?"

**/Sassette\: **"Nah, just those two."

**/Emily\: **"Alright then. But before I do that, do you two want to hear about when I first arrived to Sodor?"

**/Sassette\: **"Well… ok."

**/Smurfette\: **"We would love to smurf that."

**/Emily\: **"Alright."

The two female Smurfs all listened carefully as Emily began to tell her story.

**/Emily\: **"It was a splendid day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was taking his two coaches back to the yards. A new Engine had arrived, and the Engine was me. Thomas came in to Knapford Station. The Fat Controller introduced me to Thomas. Then the Fat Controller gave me my first job, I was to collect some coaches and run along the railway. When I got to the yard, the only coaches that I could see were Annie and Clarabel. At first, I thought that they were regular coaches, and I didn't know that they were Thomas'. So I was coupled up to Thomas' coaches and I was in no time chuffing along the railway. The coaches were then grumbling about that I take them without Thomas' permission. Later on, I saw Thomas coming by. I whistled to him, but he didn't whistle me back, he was cross. I didn't hear him grumbling and I went on my way. Then I whistled to Edward, but he didn't whistle me back also. And then I whistled to Percy, but he too didn't whistle me back. I was wondering why the Engines didn't whistle me back, and why they were not friendly to me, I was so upset."

**/Sassette\: **"Ignoring iguanas, that's harsh."

**/Smurfette\: **"And that was very unsmurfy."

**/Emily\: **"I know, and I think so too."

**/Sassette\: **"So what happened next, Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"Well… Later, the Fat controller came to see Thomas. He told him that he has to go to Brendam Docks to pick up some new coaches. At first, Thomas thought that the new coaches were meant for him, but they were meant for someone else. Later on, I returned Thomas' coaches back to the yards. Oliver was there. He puffed to me that Annie and Clarabel belong to Thomas. And I figured out that's reason why Thomas was so cross about. So I set off to find and apologize to him. Meanwhile, Thomas was chuffing along the line pulling the new coaches, and he was indeed still grumbling about it. Later, I was still looking for Thomas. Suddenly, I saw a signalman waving a red flag, telling me to stop. He told me that Oliver hasn't cleared his signal-box and told me to go see what was wrong. As I chuffed along the line, and I stopped and could see what the problem was. Oliver has broken down and stopped on a diamond crossing. Then I heard Thomas' whistle. He could see Oliver, but he couldn't stop in time. So I took action and quickly began to move Oliver out of the way. And with much effort, I pushed Oliver out of the way just in time. Later, I was sent to see the Fat Controller. When I got there, he praised me and presented me with two new coaches, and those are the coaches that Thomas brought in and were meant for someone else, which is me! Then on, I apologized to Thomas for taking his coaches, and he apologized to me for being cross at me. I love my coaches, and to be part of the Fat Controller's railway."

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh Emily, you were very heroic!"

**/Sassette\: **"And very brave!"

**/Emily\: **"Ohhhh."

Emily felt so proud it made her boiler bubbled.

**/Smurfette\: **"Now smurf us about Molly."

**/Sassette\: **"Yeah."

**/Emily\: **"Alright then. Here I go… It was a blustery day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was excited, he was on his way to meet a new Engine, and indeed that new Engine was Molly. When Thomas met Molly, he could see that she was upset. Thomas puffed to her why she was upset, and Molly puffed to Thomas that I laughed at her because she has to take empty trucks to the coaling plant. Molly also puffed to Thomas that she wants to take full trucks like a really useful Engine. That made Thomas upset also. So he tried to think of a way to help Molly feel important. Then, Thomas saw some tarpaulin flapping in the wind. That gave him an idea. So in no…"

**/Smurfette\: **"Wait! Emily, that was very unsmurfy that you smurf to Molly!"

**/Sassette\: **"Yeah, I can't believe that you laughed at her!"

**/Emily\: **"I can't help it. I found that funny."

**/Smurfette\: **"Well, I don't think it was funny."

**/Sassette\: **"Me too."

**/Emily\: **"Alright, I'm sorry. May I continue now?"

**/Sassette & Smurfette\: **"Yes."

**/Emily\: **"Alright… So in no time, Molly's trucks were covered by the tarpaulins. That would think that she was pulling a special delivery, and it would make her feel important. Later, Thomas chuffed in to Maithwaite Station. I was there. He puffed to me all about Molly's special. So I puffed to him what is it, but he puffed that he won't tell and it's the most special special of all. And every time Thomas saw another Engine, he puffed to them all about Molly's special special. At Knapford Station, all the Engines were talking about Molly's special, they were excited. All except Gordon. He puffed to Thomas that it won't be as important as his express. But Thomas puffed back Gordon that Molly's special is much more important than the express. He also puffed to Gordon that he will see it at the night at Abbey Station. But then, Thomas was worried, and he was wondering how to make Molly's trucks look even more special than Gordon's express. Later that evening, Thomas chuffed in to Maithwaite Station again. He saw a stationmaster lighting lanterns. That gave Thomas another idea. So he asked to burrow the lanterns. Soon, Thomas' trucks were filled with the lanterns. And he puffed away to find Molly. Soon, Molly's trucks were decorated with the beautiful lanterns. She was taking the trucks to the coaling plant for a very important job. Thomas puffed to Molly that she must go through Abbey Station because lots of Engines will be there to see her. The lanterns on Molly's trucks twinkled like stars in the night. At last, Thomas and Molly arrived at Abbey Station. I was there waiting with Gordon and Percy. We were amazed to see Molly's special, and that made Molly felt special. But not for long. A strong gust of wind blew one of the tarpaulins in the air. Now we all could see that there was nothing inside the trucks. Molly felt silly, and not very important at all. So she puffed away as fast as she could. Just then, the Fat Controller called the stationmaster. And the stationmaster came to see Thomas. He told him that there are lots of Engines waiting at the coaling plant for Molly's trucks. So Thomas chuffed off to find Molly. He found her at a siding. Together, they set off to the coaling plant. And in no time, they arrived at the plant. Edward, Henry, and James were there. They needed the empty trucks to start their nighttime deliveries. Thomas puffed to Molly that her trucks were important after all, and that made Molly felt so proud. Then Henry puffed to Molly that he and the other Engines needed more trucks. Molly puffed to them that she'll get them, and Thomas puffed that he'll help. With enough coal, the two Engines raced back to the yard. When they got there, they collected some more empty trucks, and they chuffed quickly away. Soon, they stopped at a junction. Gordon was there, his signal was red. Molly boasted to him, and Thomas puffed to him that sometimes empty trucks are more important than his express. Gordon's face went as red as the stop signal. And Molly felt more special than special."

**/Sassette\: **"Smurf-a-roo, now that's a smurfy ending!"

**/Smurfette\: **"And I'm happy for Molly."

**/Emily\: **"And I had to admit that I'm also happy for Molly."

**/Smurfette\: **"But did you apologize to Molly for being unsmurfy to her?"

**/Emily\:** "Yes, I did."

**/Sassette\: **"Well, that's good."

**/Emily\: **"Now, I'll puff you both about Rosie."

**/Sassette & Smurfette\: **"Smurfy."

**/Emily\: **"Now how does it go? Oh yes… It was the stormy season on the Island of Sodor. All the Engines were battling against the bad weather. Thomas was busy delivering supplies and mail in the far part of the island. He really enjoyed going up to High Farm. It was up on a hill, right at the end of the line. A little girl called Alice live there. Alice and Thomas were good friends. One day, Thomas was on his way to High Farm when Rosie stopped beside him. Rosie was a cheerful, chirpy little tank engine. She was always pleased to meet Thomas. She liked him so much that she wanted to be just like him. So she tried to copy him. She tried to wheesh the way Thomas did. She even tried to whistle like Thomas. It made Thomas cross."

**/Sassette\: **"Copying cockatoos, Rosie was copying Thomas? That was funny! But smurfy thing that I don't copy any Smurf, not even Smurfette."

**/Emily\: **"Well, good for you, Sassette."

**/Smurfette\: **"So what happened next, Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"Well… Just then, Harold the Helicopter arrived. He said to Thomas that there's a storm warning, with high winds and heavy rain. Harold warned to Thomas not to go up to High Farm because heavy rain can cause landslides on that hilly route. Then Harold flew away. But Thomas didn't want to let Alice down. Rosie puffed to Thomas that she'll come along and be his bank engine. But Thomas didn't want Rosie to come. He puffed to Rosie that he'll manage on his own. So Thomas chuffed quickly away. But Rosie liked Thomas very much, and she wanted to help. So Rosie chuffed cheekily after Thomas. Later, Thomas puffed along the line to High Farm. The sky grew darker and darker. Soon, it was pouring with rain. Thomas' pistons pumped and his boiler bubbled, it was hard work. He thinks that Rosie can't follow him, but he was wrong. Rosie's pistons were pumping and her boiler was bubbling right behind him. She whistled cheerfully to Thomas. That made Thomas very annoyed. Soon, Thomas came to a junction. One way was the longer easy way to High Farm, the other way was shorter and much harder. He knew that the longer way was safer. But, he chose to take the shorter way, so Rosie won't be able to follow him. As the storm raged, Thomas chuffed furiously up the steep track. He was almost to High Farm. And he was sure that Rosie wasn't behind him now. Then there was trouble. Earth and stones tumbled down the bank and blocked Thomas' track. But he still wanted to deliver Alice's presents. Thomas thought he'll just had to bash his way through. So he pushed forward into the landslide. Thomas was up to his buffers in mud and stones. He tried to push on, but he couldn't. He tried to back out, but he couldn't. Thomas was stuck, and he felt silly and very sad. He should've listened to Harold, and he thought that Alice will never get her presents on time. Then, he heard the toot of another Engine. It was Rosie, chuffing proudly up the hill behind him. Then she saw Thomas was stuck. Thomas felt very silly. Rosie puffed to Thomas that she'll go and get help. But Thomas puffed to her that she has to deliver Alice's presents for him. That made Rosie happy and she agreed to help Thomas. Rosie was soon coupled up to Thomas' trucks. Then she steamed off to High Farm. Thomas waited for Rosie to come back. He was happy she had followed him after all. Soon, Rosie came chuffing back down the line. She puffed to Thomas that Alice's mother had telephoned for help, and Edward was on his way to pull him out. Then, Thomas noticed that Rosie had a passenger on board. It was Alice. She had come to thank Thomas for getting her birthday presents to her. Thomas tooted happily, and so did Rosie."

**/Sassette\: **"Wow, now that's a smurfy story."

**/Smurfette\: **"I smurf to that."

**/Sassette\: **"And you know what? I think I want to be partners with Rosie."

**/Emily\: **"Well, maybe you will. But for now, you're partners with me."

**/Sassette\: **"Yeah, I know."

**/Smurfette\: **"Well, I smurftainly had the most smurfy time being with you, Emily."

**/Sassette\: **"Me too."

**/Emily\: **"And I certainly had the most splendid time being with you both also."

**/Sassette\: **"So, what should we do now?"

**/Smurfette\: **"I don't know. The day is still bright."

**/Emily\: **"How about a ride on me around the village?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Well… ok."

**/Sassette\: **"What do we have to smurf?"

Emily just smiled.

Sassette and Smurfette boarded Emily. And then, the mid-size emerald tender engine magically chuffed off giving her two Smurf partners a ride around the village.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed, and everything around the Smurf village was going nice and pleasant. Henry, Nat, and Tracker had returned to the village after seeing the Great Oak Tree. Latino, Painter, Grouchy, and Vanity had finished giving James a new coat of red paint. And Emily had just finished giving Sassette and Smurfette a ride around the village. And the rest of the Steam Team were having a wonderful time with their Smurf partners also.<p>

When evening came, the Smurfs were having their supper. And the Engines were gathered 'round near the dining house. They were all talking about their day with one of the Smurfs. And they were glad that their day was nice and splendid. But even though, one of the Engines were telling the others about more facts about the Smurfs. Toby told them all about that Nat, Slouchy, and Snappy were used to be adult Smurfs and how long the life of a Smurf last. And they were all surprised and amazed to hear that, especially Thomas and Henry, who were partners with one of the Smurflings. And then, Emily told the Engines that Sassette and Smurfette were actually created. And they were all even more surprised and amazed to hear that. But above all, the Steam Team do really like to hear more about the Smurfs, and they gained a lot of knowledge from all those facts.

Nighttime came, and after the Smurfs had finished their supper, they all went to their houses to get ready for bed. They all put on their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and washed their faces. And then they tucked themselves inside their own bed.

Lastly, the Steam Team were all snuggled up in their newly-built mushroom sheds. And they all think that the sheds were the very coziest structures ever. But even though, they also think that Tidmouth Sheds was the coziest structure ever also.

**/Dreamy\:** "Good night, Thomas."

**/Snappy\:** "Good night, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "Good night, Dreamy. Good night, Snappy. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Handy\:** "Good night, Edward."

**/Willing\: **"Good night, Edward."

**/Edward\:** "Good night, Handy. Good night, Willing. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Nat\:** "Good night, Henry."

**/Tracker\:** "Good night, Henry."

**/Henry\:** "Good night, Nat. Good night, Tracker. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Hefty\:** "Good night, Gordon."

**/Tuffy\:** "Good night, Gordon."

**/Gordon\:** "Good night, Hefty. Good night, Tuffy. **/POOP! POOP!\**"

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE "good night"! Good night, James."

**/Vanity\:** "Good night, James."

**/James\:** "Good night, Grouchy. Good night, Vanity. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Harmony\:** "Good night, Percy."

**/Jokey\:** "Good night, Percy."

**/Percy\:** "Good night, Harmony. Good night, Jokey. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Farmer\:** "Good night, Toby."

**/Slouchy\:** "Good night, Toby."

**/Toby\:** "Good night, Farmer. Good night, Slouchy. **/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

**/Sassette\: **"Good night, Emily."

**/Smurfette\: **"Good night, Emily."

**/Emily\:** "Good night, Sassette. Good night, Smurfette. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

/**All the Smurfs minus Papa, Grandpa, & Nanny\: **"Good night, Papa Smurf."

**/The Steam Team\: **"Good night, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Good night, my little Smurfs. Good night, Engines. Good night, Grandpa."

**/Grandpa\:** "Good night, Papa. Good night, Nanny."

**/Nanny\:** "Good night, Grampers."

One of the Smurfs and one of the Engines closed their eyes, and they all went happily and peacefully to sleep. And they all can't wait on what they're going to do the next day.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Boy, what a day our blue friends and steamie friends had, and they're going to have another one the next day. What will they do you all asked? We'll find out in the next chapter soon.<p>

Fun facts: From Thomas and Friends

1. When Thomas told the story about Billy to Snappy, it was from the Season 11 episode: Don't Be Silly, Billy.

2. When Edward told stories about himself to Willing, it was from the Season 1 episode: Edward And Gordon, Season 2 episode: Old Iron, and Season 6 episode: Edward The Very Useful Engine.

3. When Henry told stories about the Sodor forest and the Tall Pine Tree to Nat and Tracker, it was from the Season 3 episode: Henry's Forest, and Season 9 episode: Henry And The Flagpole.

4: When Gordon told stories about himself to Hefty and Tuffy, it was from the Season 3 episode: Gordon And The Famous Visitor, Season 9 episode: Respect For Gordon, and Season 10 episode: It's Good To Be Gordon.

5. The City of Truro is a steam locomotive from England that holds the record of being the first engine to attain the speed of 100 mph in the early 1900's.

6. When Percy told the story about his super loud whistle to Harmony and Jokey, it was from the Season 8 episode: Percy's New Whistle.

7. When Toby told the story about Flora to Slouchy, it was from the Season 12 episode: Tram Trouble.

8. When Emily told stories about herself, Molly, and Rosie to Sassette and Smurfette, it was from the Season 7 episode: Emily's New Coaches, Season 9 episode: Molly's Special Special, and Season 10 episode: Thomas And The Birthday Mail.

(And you can see these episodes on Youtube or on any other video websites)

From The Smurfs.

1. When Dreamy told Thomas that he had two adventures on the S. S. Smurf II, it was from the Season 3 episode: The Last Smurfberry, and Season 5 episode: Marco Smurf And The Pepper Pirates.

2. When Painter and Vanity told the story about Lazy turning red to James, it was from the Season 3 episode: All Hallows' Eve.

3. When Vanity told stories about himself to James, it was from the Season 3 episode: Hats Off To Smurfs, and Season 4 episode: The Big Nose Dilemma.

4. When Slouchy told the story about himself, Snappy, and Nat that they were used to be adult Smurfs to Toby, it was from the Season 5 episode: The Smurflings.

5. When Sassette and Smurfette told Emily that they were actually created, it was from the Season 1 episode: The Smurfette, and Season 5 episode: Sassette.

6. When Sassette told Emily about Nanny, it was from the Season 8 episode: The Lost Smurf.

(And you can see these episodes on Watchcartoononline or on any other video websites)


	8. Chapter 7: New Splendid Day In The M T

Chapter 7: New Splendid Day In The Medieval Times

For the third time, there's nothing much to say from the previous chapter. Well, all I can say is that our blue friends and steamie friends are having the time of their lives. And now, a new day is coming. So let's see what they're going to do.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely morning in the medieval times. Everything in King Gerard's kingdom looked pleasant. The animals in the forest were up bright early to start their daily routine, especially the birds who were singing among the trees. But even though, the forest may be pleasant, it was still being invaded by a certain evil wizard who just never know when to quit.<p>

At the Smurf village, the little blue gnomes were still sleeping in their own house. But not for long.

Just then, one of the Smurfs began to wake up.

**/Handy\:** "**/YAWN\**"

And then another…

**/Hefty\:** "**/YAWN\**"

And another…

**/Vanity\: **"**/YAWN\**"

And another…

**/Smurfette\: **"**/YAWN\**"

And another.

**/Papa\: **"**/YAWN\ **Ah, another smurfy morning."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/YAWN\**"

**/Papa\:** "Good morning, Baby Smurf."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Eee."

After the Smurfs woke up, they all took off their pajamas, and put on some clothes. And then, some of them stepped outside to freshen up their spirits.

**/Nanny\:** "Good morning, Grampers."

**/Grandpa\:** "Good morning, Nanny."

**/Brainy\:** "Good morning, Clumsy."

**/Clumsy\:** "Good morning, Brainy."

**/Handy\:** "Good morning, Hefty."

**/Hefty\:** "Good morning, Handy."

**/Smurfette\:** "Good morning, Smurflings."

**/The Smurflings\:** "Good morning, Smurfette."

**/Latino\:** "Buenos días, Painter."

**/Painter\:** "Bonjour, Latino."

Then some of the Smurfs were all gathered up at the village center.

**/Dreamy\:** "Good morning, everysmurf. Did some of you smurf well?"

**/Handy\:** "I sure did."

**/Willing\:** "I smurf very well."

**/Tracker\:** "I had the smurfiest smurf ever."

**/Hefty\:** "I smurf well."

**/Tuffy\:** "Me too."

**/Vanity\:** "I sure had the most smurfiest smurf ever."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE smurfing that I smurf well!"

**/Jokey\:** "Well I smurf well."

**/Harmony\:** "So do I."

**/Farmer\:** "Yep, I smurf well."

**/Smurfette\:** "Well I had the smurfiest smurf ever."

**/Sassette\:** "And we also smurf very well too."

**/Nat, Slouchy, & Snappy\:** "Yes indeed."

**/Papa\:** "Good morning, my little Smurfs."

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Good morning, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Are you all going to get some breakfast?"

**/Smurfette\:** "Later. But we want to smurf if the Engines are awake yet."

**/Papa\:** "Alright, take your time. Let's smurf, Baby Smurf."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Gaa."

Papa walked off towards the dining house with Baby Smurf.

And the Smurfs went off towards the roundhouse.

**/Nat\:** "I hope the Engines are awake."

**/Snappy\:** "Me too."

**/Slouchy\:** "But if they're still sleeping, then we shouldn't disturb them."

**/Sassette\:** "Yeah, they must be very tired from all the things that we smurf with them yesterday, and that's the truth."

**/Nat, Slouchy, & Snappy\: **"Yeah."

At last, the Smurfs approached the roundhouse. And as they saw the mushroom sheds in sight, they were all surprised. They all could see that the Steam Team were still sleeping.

**/Snappy\:** "Oh smurf, they're still smurfing!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "SHHH!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Well, I guess that we should smurf back later."

**/Dreamy\:** "No need for that, Smurfette. We'll just smurf to them. But we have to be very quiet."

**/Smurfette\: **"Well, ok. Just as long that we're quiet."

**/Dreamy\: **"Smurfy. Let's smurf."

So the Smurfs all went up to the Steam Team.

Dreamy and Snappy stood by Thomas.

Handy and Willing stood by Edward.

Nat and Tracker stood by Henry.

Hefty and Tuffy stood by Gordon.

Grouchy and Vanity stood by James.

Harmony and Jokey stood by Percy.

Farmer and Slouchy stood by Toby.

And Sassette and Smurfette stood by Emily.

**/Dreamy\:** "**/Speaking softly\** Awe, isn't that smurfy?"

**/Snappy\:** "**/Speaking softly\** Yes, I guess."

**/Handy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **They sure smurf peacefully."

**/Tracker\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And quietly."

**/Tuffy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And they're going to need some energy to smurf this day."

**/Vanity\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Well James sure smurf very smurfy."

**/Jokey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And Percy must be smurfing of some funny dreams. **/Giggling\**"

**/Harmony\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Or something very musical."

**/Farmer\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Well, I think that the Engines will smurf up in a few smurfs."

**/Smurfette\:** "**/Speaking softly\** Yes, it won't be long now."

So the Smurfs all waited for the Steam Team to wake up. But their waiting had just cut short.

Just then, one of the Engines began to wake up.

**/Thomas\:** "**/YAWN\**"

**/Dreamy & Snappy\:** "Good morning, Thomas."

**/Thomas\: **"Good morning, Dreamy. Good morning, Snappy."

**/Edward\:** "**/YAWN\**"

**/Handy & Willing\:** "Good morning, Edward."

**/Edward\: **"Good morning, Handy. Good morning, Willing."

**/Henry\: **"**/YAWN\**"

**/Nat & Tracker\:** "Good morning, Henry."

**/Henry\: **"Good morning, Nat. Good morning, Tracker."

**/Gordon\: **"**/YAWN\**"

**/Hefty & Tuffy\: **"Good morning, Gordon."

**/Gordon\: **"Good morning, Hefty. Good morning, Tuffy."

**/James\: **"**/YAWN\**"

**/Vanity\:** "Good morning, James."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE "good morning"!"

**/James\: **"Good morning, Vanity. And a good morning to you too, Grouchy."

**/Percy\:** "**/YAWN\**"

**/Harmony & Jokey\:** "Good morning, Percy."

**/Percy\: **"Good morning, Harmony. Good morning, Jokey."

**/Toby\: **"**/YAWN\**"

**/Farmer & Slouchy\:** "Good morning, Toby."

**/Toby\: **"Good morning, Farmer. Good morning, Slouchy."

**/Emily\: **"**/YAWN\**"

**/Sassette & Smurfette\:** "Good morning, Emily."

**/Emily\: **"Good morning, Sassette. Good morning, Smurfette."

**/Hefty\:** "So, did you Engines smurf well?"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, yes."

**/Edward\:** "We sure did had a very good sleep."

**/James\:** "Well I slept very splendidly."

**/Emily\:** "And I slept very beautifully."

**/Percy\:** "I slept very well."

**/Toby\:** "So do I."

**/Gordon\:** "I slept very grandly."

**/Henry\:** "Me too."

**/Smurfette\:** "Well, we're glad to smurf that."

**/Vanity\:** "And now that you Engines are awake, we Smurfs can now smurf and get some breakfast."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, let's smurf."

**/Handy\:** "You Engines care to smurf us?"

**/Thomas\:** "Of course we'll join you Smurfs, but we'll just stand by near the dining house."

**/Nat\:** "Well ok, let's smurf."

So the Smurfs all went off towards the dining house.

But, the Steam Team were not following them.

But at last, one of the Smurf did notice that.

**/Willing\:** "Hey, are you Engines smurfing out or not?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, we would love to come out, but there's only one problem."

**/Farmer\:** "And what is that?"

**/Emily\:** "You Smurfs had to start us up first."

**/Henry\:** "Yes, we can only move if we get ourselves started."

**/Thomas\:** "And our magic can only work after we get ourselves started too."

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Ohhhh."

**/Handy\:** "Well, we can smurf that in no time, and I know that will be just like smurfing my rail-smurfer."

**/Edward\:** "Splendid, thank you, Handy."

So the Steam Team's Smurf partners entered into one of the Engines' cabs. They shoveled some coal into their fireboxes, and they lit up some matches to start their fires.

And in no time, the Steam Team's boilers were bubbling perfectly and they all can make lots of steam.

**/Thomas\: **"Hah, that's much better."

**/James\:** "Thank you, Smurfs."

**/Some Smurfs\:** "You're welcome, Engines."

**/Sassette\:** "Ok then, let's smurf to get our breakfast."

**/Slouchy\:** "I smurf to that."

**/Percy\:** "But wait, who's going to operate the turntable?"

**/Handy\:** "I'll do it."

**/Edward\:** "Thank you, Handy."

Handy went into the controls of the turntable.

And one by one, the Steam Team puffed out of their mushroom sheds, and they each got a turn into the turntable.

Thomas got in first… then Edward… then Henry… then Gordon… then James… then Percy… then Toby… and then Emily.

**/Hefty\:** "There, now you Engines are out and about."

**/Gordon\:** "Indeed."

**/Henry\:** "Once again, thank you, Handy."

**/Handy\:** "It was nothing."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then, let's go to the dining house."

**/Emily\:** "And we'll give you Smurfs a ride there if you want."

**/Tuffy\:** "Thank you, that'll be smurfy."

So the Smurfs got on board on one of the Engines. And then, the Steam Team, with their Smurf partners aboard, all magically chuffed off towards the dining house.

While they got there, the Smurfs were having their breakfast. And the Engines all just stand by near the dining house.

**/Thomas\:** "Hmm, I wonder what we're going to do today?"

**/Edward\:** "We'll know after they finished their breakfast."

**/Henry\:** "Well, it might take long."

**/Gordon\:** "Indeed, they might be having some more food in there."

**/James\:** "And Greedy sure is a great cook."

**/Percy\:** "And a really useful one too."

**/Toby\:** "Well whatever it is that we're going to do today, we will do it."

**/Emily\:** "After all, we always love to help a friend in need."

And the Engines agreed with Emily and they went on waiting.

* * *

><p>At long last, the Smurfs had finished their breakfast. Now they have plenty of energy to get their day started.<p>

The Steam Team were very glad to see them again.

**/Thomas\: **"Did you Smurfs enjoy your breakfast?"

**/Papa\:** "Oh yes, and it was smurfy."

**/Edward\: **"Well, we're glad to hear that."

**/Papa\:** "Now, today is going to be a busy one."

**/Handy\:** "You see, Engines. We were wondering is, well… can you… you know… umm…"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Chuckling\ **Well of course we'll help!"

**/Percy\:** "And in case you forgot, we Engines love to keep each other busy."

**/Papa\:** "Oh thank you, Thomas. And thank you all of you Engines."

The Steam Team all smiled grandly.

**/Thomas\:** "But before we help you Smurfs, there's something that we Engines need."

**/Willing\:** "And what's that?"

**/Thomas\:** "Trucks."

**/James\:** "Yes, we need those if you want us to help."

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Ohhhh."

**/Handy\:** "Well that's absosmurfly no problem. We'll smurf a truck in a smurf.. Hefty, Tuffy, Willing, I'm going to need you three to help me."

**/Hefty, Tuffy, & Willing\:** "Ok, Handy."

**/Handy\: **"And you Clockworks are going to help me too."

**/The Clockworks\: **"**/Speaking in robot language\**"

**/Architect\: **"Handy, do you need me to desmurf it?"

**/Handy\:** "Not really, Architect. I know what a truck looks like, and I'm going to smurf it even more smurfier."

**/Architect\: **"Oh, ok. Anyway, I finished desmurfing the coaling smurfer."

**/Handy\: **"Smurfy, get a group of 18 Smurfs and get smurfing right away. And the Clockworks will join you later."

**/Architect\: **"Ok, Handy. Alright Smurfs, let's smurf."

Architect and a group of 18 Smurfs all went off to the roundhouse to get started on building the coaling depot.

**/Handy\: **"Ok, you five, to my house we smurf."

And Handy, Hefty, Tuffy, Willing, and the Clockworks all went off to the builder Smurf's house to get started on building a smurf-made truck for the Steam Team.

**/Thomas\:** "Well, Architect and his group went off to build the coaling depot, and Handy and his group went off to build some trucks for us, what will we do till then?"

**/Reporter\: **"Why, you Engines can smurf with me. I want to smurf the changes and other things that smurfed in the Island of Sodor."

**/Brainy\:** "Smurfy idea, Reporter. And me, Editor, Painter, and Poet will smurf and get things ready to resmurfblish the book."

Brainy, Editor, Painter, and Poet all went off to the printing and publishing house to get things ready to make an updated book about Sodor.

And Reporter and the Steam Team all went off to the reporter Smurf's house.

* * *

><p>At Reporter's house, the Steam Team began to tell the reporter Smurf all about the things that changed at Sodor. They told him everything, from the time that Great Waterton was discovered, to some new Engines that had arrived in the island, and to some old friends of Thomas that had returned to the island, including the return of the #8 and #11 engines, which are Duck and Oliver.<p>

Reporter was very amazed and surprised to hear all those things. And he was very impressed with the eight Engines also.

At last, after getting everything about the changes at Sodor, Reporter had finished his work. And he went off to the printing and publishing house to get started on making the updated book about the island.

And after that, the Steam Team magically chuffed off to Handy's house to wait for the smurf-made truck that the carpenter Smurf and his group were building.

* * *

><p>At long last, after two hours straight, Handy, his group, and the Clockworks had finally finished building the smurf-made truck.<p>

The Steam Team and their Smurf partners were waiting at the front of Handy's house.

Just then, Handy came out from the back of his house.

**/Handy\:** "Ok, we're finally finished, and I would like to present you Engines, the smurf-made truck. Smurfs, Clockworks."

The three Smurfs and the two wooden robot Smurfs all came out of the back of Handy's house, with the smurf-made truck above their heads.

Some of the Smurfs and the Steam Team were surprised and amazed.

The three strongest Smurfs moved out of the way. And the Clockworks slowly lower down the truck.

The Engines were very impressed with Handy.

**/Thomas\:** "Cinders and ashes, Handy. That truck looks splendid, and that was so fast to build it."

**/Edward\:** "It looks bigger and longer."

**/Henry\:** "It has double axles on both ends."

**/Gordon\:** "Complete with buffers."

**/James\:** "And chained couplers."

**/Percy\:** "It looks better than our trucks at Sodor."

**/Toby\:** "And the best part is, it's not alive."

**/Emily\:** "You did a very splendid job, Handy, along with your friends and the Clockworks."

**/Handy\:** "Thank you, Emily."

**/Hefty, Tuffy, & Willing\:** "Yeah, thank you, Emily."

**/The Clockworks\: **"**/Speaking in robot language\**"

But then, Thomas looked concerned.

Handy noticed it.

**/Handy\:** "What's wrong, Thomas? I thought you liked my smurf-made truck."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, indeed I do, Handy. But, there's a problem."

**/Handy\:** "And what's that?"

**/Thomas\:** "You see, you, your friends, and the Clockworks only built one truck. And now, you had to build more trucks, and that will take a long time."

**/Handy\:** "Ohh, I smurf. Well don't worry, Thomas. I'm not going to smurf more trucks."

**/Thomas\:** "You're not?"

**/Handy\:** "Nope. In fact, Papa Smurf has something to smurf this problem."

**/Papa\:** "Indeed I do."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh. Well, what can you do, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Why, I'll use this magic formula to smurf copies of the truck."

**/Thomas\: **"Whoa, now that's the most splendid idea ever, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Indeed it is, Thomas. Now, smurf this, Engines."

Papa sprinkled the formula on Handy's truck. Then suddenly, the truck began to glow. And then, with magic, 19 copies of the truck appeared.

The Steam Team were amazed and very impressed with Papa.

**/James\:** "Bust my buffers!"

**/Edward\:** "How many copies did you make, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "I don't know. Somesmurf should smurf them."

**/Emily\:** "I'll count them."

**/Papa\:** "Thank you, Emily."

Emily reversed to the back. And then, she started counting them.

**/Emily\: **"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18… 19!"

Emily returned to her friends and the Smurfs.

**/Emily\: **"Papa Smurf made 19 copies of Handy's truck!"

**/Percy\:** "Well, 20 if you count in the other one that Handy and his group had built."

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, we got some trucks! Now we Engines can help you Smurfs!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "YAY!"

**/Papa\:** "That's the smurfy spirit, Thomas! Now, I have some jobs for you all."

The Steam Team and the Smurfs all listened carefully.

**/Papa\: **"Thomas, Percy, you two and your partners will smurf to the smurfberry bushes and collect some smurfberries."

**/Thomas & Percy\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Dreamy will smurf you two the way. And Christopher, Marco, Latino, and Lazy will smurf with you all."

**/Dreamy\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Edward, James, you two and your partners will smurf to Miner's mine and smurf some coal for you Engines."

**/Edward & James\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Miner will smurf you two the way. And he, Clumsy, Sloppy, and Pushover will smurf with you all."

**/Willing\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Henry, Gordon, you two and your partners will smurf to the forest and smurf some logs."

**/Henry & Gordon\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Timber will smurf you two the way. And he and his group will smurf with you all."

**/Hefty\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Toby, Emily, you two and your partners will smurf to a field and collect some wheat so we can smurf some flour at our windmill."

**/Toby & Emily\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Farmer will smurf you two the way. And Wooly and his group will smurf with you all."

**/Smurfette\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Alright then, it's settled. So I'll smurf you all later."

**/Some Smurf\:** "Smurf you later, Papa Smurf."

**/The Steam Team\:** "See you later, Papa Smurf."

And Papa walked off towards his house.

**/Handy\:** "Oh, Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette, you two can smurf Architect and help smurf the coaling smurfer."

**/The Clockworks\: **"**/Speaking in robot language\**"

The Clockworks went off towards the roundhouse.

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then, we all got our job assignments."

**/James\:** "So how many trucks each two Engines should take?"

**/Edward\:** "Well, there are 20 trucks. So, hmm… Oh, each two Engines should take five trucks each."

**/Handy\:** "Now that's the way to use your smurf, Edward."

Edward smiled proudly.

**/Thomas\:** "Grandpa Smurf, what are you going to do?"

**/Grandpa\:** "I'll be smurfing after Baby Smurf today."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh."

**/Emily\:** "And what about you, Nanny?"

**/Nanny\: **"I'll be smurfing to Greedy's to smurf him get lunch ready soon."

**/Emily\: **"Oh."

**/Grandpa\: **"So I'll smurf you Engines later."

**/Nanny\:** "Same thing from me."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Later, Grandpa Smurf. Later, Nanny."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Ba-ba."

**/James\:** "Later, Baby Smurf."

Grandpa, along with Baby Smurf, and Nanny walked away.

**/Thomas\: **"Alright then, time to get busy. Percy, I pull, you push."

**/Percy\: **"That's alright with me."

**/James\:** "Alright, Edward. I pull, you push."

**/Willing\:** "Excuse me, James. But I think that Edward should smurf. He is the oldest you know."

**/Edward\:** "That's alright, Willing. I don't mind being at the back. And in case you forgot, I like being a bank engine."

**/Willing\: **"Oh, right."

**/Gordon\:** "Well that's settle. Henry, you push, and I pull."

**/Henry\:** "Fine with me."

**/Toby\:** "Emily, you pull, I push."

**/Emily\:** "No, Toby. You pull, I push. A young Engine like me should always help an old Engine."

**/Smurfette\: **"Why that's very smurfy of you, Emily."

Emily smiled grandly.

**/Thomas\: **"Alright, let's get chuffing."

Thomas chuffed forward. Then he reserved back. And then, he buffered up to one of the trucks.

**/Thomas\: **"Dreamy, couple me up."

**/Dreamy\:** "Ok, Thomas."

But as Dreamy was trying to couple up Thomas to the truck, he was having difficulties.

**/Dreamy\: **"**/GRUNTING\ **Sorry Thomas, I can't smurf you up. I can't reach it."

**/Thomas\:** "Don't worry, I have a coupling pole with a hook on it right inside my cab."

**/Dreamy\: **"Oh, ok."

Dreamy went inside of Thomas' cab.

**/Dreamy\: **"Thomas, you smurfed a pole with a hook on it?"

**/Thomas\:** "Yes."

**/Dreamy\:** "Ok. Now let's see here…"

But in no time, Dreamy found the coupling pole.

**/Dreamy\:** "Ah, that must be it."

Dreamy came out of Thomas' cab. And then, he used the pole to couple up Thomas to the truck.

**/Dreamy\: **"There, I smurfed it."

**/Thomas\: **"Splendid job, Dreamy."

Dreamy felt proud.

Then suddenly, something magical happened. Magic rails appeared underneath the truck's wheels.

Everyone was very surprised.

**/Snappy\:** "Smurf-a-roo, did everysmurf smurf that?!"

**/Nat\:** "Yeah, those magic rails just appeared in a smurf!"

**/Slouchy\:** "Guess it's a magical thing that the Engines have."

**/Toby\:** "Indeed we do, Slouchy."

**/Sassette\:** "And I guess that happens when you smurf up an Engine to a truck."

**/Emily\:** "You got that right, Sassette."

**/Thomas\:** "Hmm. Dreamy, couple up the first truck to the second one."

**/Dreamy\: **"Ok, Thomas."

Dreamy coupled up the first truck to the second truck.

Then suddenly, the same thing happened again. Magic rails appeared underneath the second truck's wheels.

**/Some Smurf\:** "Wow!"

**/Thomas\: **"My thoughts exactly.** /Shouting\ **Alright Dreamy, now couple up the second truck to the third, then the fourth, and then the fifth and final!"

**/Dreamy\: **"**/Shouting\** Got it, Thomas!"

Dreamy coupled up the second truck to the third truck, then to the fourth truck, and then to the fifth and final truck.

And suddenly, magic rails appeared underneath the other three trucks' wheels.

Everyone was very amazed.

**/Jokey\:** "Now that's very magical, and smurfy."

**/Harmony\:** "I smurf to that."

**/Thomas\: **"**/Shouting\ **Alright Dreamy, now we can go!"

**/Dreamy\: **"**/Shouting\ **But wait, I gotta smurf Percy up next!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Shouting\ **That's alright, we Engines each have a coupling pole!"

**/Dreamy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Oh, ok!"

Dreamy ran towards the front, and he came up to Thomas.

**/Harmony\:** "So, you have a coupling pole, Percy?"

**/Percy\:** "Indeed I do, it's inside my cab."

**/Jokey\:** "Smurfy, let's smurf."

Harmony and Jokey boarded Percy. And then, the #6 engine reversed back. When he got to the back, Percy magically chuffed forward, and he buffered up to the fifth truck.

**/Harmony\:** "I found the coupling pole, Percy."

**/Percy\: **"Great, now couple me up."

Harmony got off of Percy, and he went up front of him. And in no time, the off-key musical Smurf had coupled up Percy to the last truck.

**/Harmony\: **"There, got it."

Then suddenly, another magical thing happened. The magic rails from underneath Percy magically connect to the other magic rails from underneath Thomas and the five trucks.

Everyone was very surprised and amazed.

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "Bust our buffers!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Smurf our smurfs!"

**/Thomas\:** "Amazing."

**/Dreamy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Is everything all set back there?!"

**/Harmony\: **"**/Shouting\ **Yeah, and ready to smurf!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Ok Snappy, let's get smurfin'."

**/Snappy\:** "Alright."

Dreamy and Snappy boarded Thomas.

But Thomas didn't move.

**/Snappy\: **"Come on, Thomas. Let's get smurfin'."

**/Thomas\:** "No."

**/Snappy\: **"No?"

**/Dreamy\:** "But why?"

**/Thomas\:** "I want my friends to leave the village at the same time as me and Percy."

**/Dreamy & Snappy\: **"Ohh."

**/Dreamy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Hey everysmurf, Thomas wants us to smurf the village at the same time!"

**/Hefty\:** "**/Shouting\** Oh, ok!"

**/Gordon\:** "Come on then, let's get ourselves ready."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah!"

The Smurfs and the rest of the Steam Team went on to get themselves ready.

In no time, each two Engines got five trucks each. And their Smurf partners had coupled up the Engines to their trucks.

Christopher, Marco, Latino, and Lazy boarded Thomas and Percy's group.

Clumsy, Sloppy, Miner, and Pushover boarded Edward and James' group. But Miner boarded James so he can tell him where to go.

Timber and his group of nine Smurfs boarded Henry and Gordon's group. But Timber boarded Gordon so he can tell him where to go.

And Wooly and his group of seven Smurfs boarded Toby and Emily's group.

At last, everything was all set.

**/Handy\:** "**/Shouting\** Ok, we're all ready!"

**/Hefty\: **"**/Shouting\ **We're ready too!"

**/Smurfette\:** "**/Shouting\ **And so do we all!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Shouting\ **Alright, so we'll see each other later then!"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\: **"**/Shouting\** Later!"

**/Some Smurfs\: **"**/Shouting\** Later!"

And the Steam Team and their group of Smurfs all set off and leave the village. As the Engines and Smurfs left the village, they all went in different directions.

Thomas, Percy, and their group of Smurfs went to the south.

Edward, James, and their group of Smurfs went to the north.

Henry, Gordon, and their group of Smurfs went to the east.

And Toby, Emily, and their group of Smurfs went to the west.

And in no time, the Steam Team and their group of Smurfs were all on their way to do their jobs.

* * *

><p>Later on, Thomas, Percy, and their group of Smurfs were on their way to the smurfberry bushes.<p>

Dreamy was leading Thomas the way to the bushes.

**/Thomas\: **"How much further, Dreamy?"

**/Dreamy\:** "Just by that tree and we're there."

**/Thomas\: **"Alright."

So Thomas made a left turn.

Percy could see that his best friend was making a turn.

**/Percy\: **"Looks like Thomas is chuffing to the left."

Percy turned to his Smurf partners.

**/Percy\: **"Are we heading to the right direction, Jokey?"

**/Jokey\:** "Yes we are, Percy. And I ain't smurfin'."

**/Percy\: **"Well, at least Dreamy was telling Thomas where to go."

**/Harmony\:** "And that he is, Percy."

Percy just grinned. And he and Thomas just kept on chuffing.

Just then, Dreamy could see that they're nearly at the spot.

**/Dreamy\: **"Ok Thomas, we're almost there."

**/Thomas\:** "Splendid."

Up ahead, Thomas could see some bushes with red dots. And when he got closer, he was amazed.

**/Thomas\: **"Whoa! Dreamy, are those smurfberries?"

**/Dreamy\: **"They sure are, Thomas."

**/Thomas\: **"Amazing."

Percy could see the smurfberries also.

**/Harmony\:** "See, Percy? Those red things are smurfberries."

**/Percy\:** "Bust my boiler! **/Sniffing\** And they smell so sweet."

At last, the two Engines arrived at the smurfberry bushes.

**/Dreamy\:** "Ok Thomas, stop right over there."

**/Thomas\:** "Got it, Dreamy. **/Shouting\ **Preparing to stop!"

**/Percy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Alright, Thomas!"

The two Engines came to a halt. And they stopped at a spot with a big open space

Dreamy and Snappy got off of Thomas. And Dreamy uncoupled Thomas from the trucks.

Harmony and Jokey got off of Percy. And Jokey uncoupled Percy from the trucks also.

Christopher, Marco, and Latino got off of the first truck.

Then Percy came up to Thomas.

And Harmony and Jokey came up to the other Smurfs.

**/Snappy\:** "Ok Smurfs, time to get smurfin'!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Everysmurf smurf a basket and let's get smurfin'."

**/The other Smurfs\:** "Ok, Dreamy."

But then, Thomas and Percy notice something.

**/Thomas\: **"Wait a minute!"

**/Percy\:** "Where's Lazy?"

The seven Smurfs noticed it also.

**/Latino\:** "Ay-yi-yi, ¿dónde está?"

**/Christopher\:** "**/Shouting\ **Lazy!"

**/Marco\: **"**/Shouting\ **Where are you, ol' chap?!"

**/Jokey\: **"Ohhh, he must be sleeping again."

**/Harmony\:** "But where?"

Just then, everyone heard a noise. It was a snore.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Snappy\:** "That's him."

**/Dreamy\:** "But where?"

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Thomas\:** "The snoring is coming from behind us."

**/Percy\:** "I'll go check."

Percy backed up. And then, he looked all around.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Percy\: **"It's coming from inside that first truck."

Percy moved forward. And when he peeked inside, he moaned.

**/Percy\: **"**/MOAN\**"

Lazy was indeed inside the first truck and sleeping away.

**/Percy\: **"Everyone, Lazy is inside here!"

**/Thomas\:** "Good work, Percy!"

The seven Smurfs came up to the truck where Lazy was sleeping.

**/Harmony\:** "Don't worry, I'll smurf him up."

Harmony hold his breath. And then, he blew his trumpet loudly as he could.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Playing trumpet off-key loudly\**"

But to everyone's surprise, Lazy didn't wake up.

**/Harmony\: **"Hey, what smurfs?"

**/Percy\:** "Never mind, Harmony. I'll wake him up."

**/Jokey\:** "Quick, let's smurf our ears!"

The seven Smurfs all covered their ears.

Percy began huffing and puffing. He huffed, and puffed, and then, he blew his whistle the loudest of all!

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

After Percy stopped whistling, everyone uncovered their ears.

**/Snappy\:** "Did it work?"

But to everyone's surprise again, Lazy still didn't wake up.

**/Latino\:** "Lo siento, Percy. Lazy didn't wake up."

**/Percy\:** "WHAT?! WHY CAN'T I WAKE HIM UP?!"

Dreamy looked closer at Lazy. And then, he moaned.

**/Dreamy\:** "**/MOAN\ **Well no wonder Lazy didn't smurf up."

**/Thomas, Percy, & the other six Smurfs\:** "What?"

**/Dreamy\: **"His ears are smurfed."

**/Thomas, Percy, & the other six Smurfs\: **"**/MOANING\**"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, there is one thing left to do."

**/Percy & the seven Smurfs\:** "What?"

**/Thomas\: **"Watch this."

Thomas backed up. And then, he moved forward and biffed into the trucks. "**/BANG!\**"

Lazy slid up the truck and banged his head. And the earplugs popped off of his ears.

Harmony blew his trumpet very loudly.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Playing trumpet off-key loudly\**"

**/Lazy\: **"**/Screaming\**"

**/Thomas\: **"Lazy, on your feet you lazy Smurf!"

**/Percy\:** "Don't make me blow my whistle super loudly!"

**/Lazy\: **"OK! OK! I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!"

Lazy got up and got off of the first truck.

Dreamy gave Lazy a basket.

**/Dreamy\:** "Ok Smurfs, time to get smurfin'."

And in no time, the eight Smurfs had set to work.

Thomas and Percy were just idling and watching.

**/Percy\:** "Thomas, do you really think that the Smurfs will fill up all five trucks?"

**/Thomas\:** "I don't know. Maybe. Well, I guess it depends on if they want to pick lots and lots of smurfberries."

**/Percy\:** "Hmm. Well, I guess they might pick lots and lots of smurfberries."

**/Thomas\: **"I think so too, Percy. **/Sniffing\** Mmmmm, the smurfberries smell so sweet."

**/Percy\:** "I know. **/SNIFF\ **Aaah."

**/Thomas\: **"And I know that our group of Smurfs will do a very splendid job."

**/Percy\: **"Right you are, Thomas. Right you are."

So Thomas and Percy just kept on idling and watched their group of eight Smurfs busy picking smurfberries at the smurfberry bushes in the southern part of King Gerard's kingdom.

* * *

><p>At the northern part of King Gerard's kingdom, Edward, James, and their group of Smurfs were on their way to Miner's mine.<p>

Miner was leading James the way to the mine.

**/Miner\:** "Alright James, just smurf by that rock and we're there."

**/James\:** "Got it, Miner."

So James made a left turn.

Edward could see that his best friend was making a turn.

**/Edward\:** "Oh, James is turning to the left."

Edward turned to his Smurf partners.

**/Edward\: **"Is that the way to Miner's mine?"

**/Handy\:** "Yes, Edward."

**/Edward\: **"Well, at least Miner really knows the way to his mine."

**/Willing\:** "Of course he does. He knows it for years, at our time period that is."

Edward just smiled. And he and James just kept on chuffing.

Just then, Miner could see that they're almost at the mine.

**/Miner\:** "Alright James, we're nearly there."

**/James\:** "Great."

Up ahead, James could see a dark dot. And when he got closer, he was puzzled.

**/James\:** "Miner, you led us to a cave."

**/Miner\:** "I know, and my mine is right inside."

**/James\:** "Ohhh."

James could see that he's approaching the cave.

**/James\: **"Got to tell Edward that we need to stop. **/Shouting\ **Preparing to stop!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Shouting\ **Alright, James!"

The two Engines came to a halt right in front of the cave entrance.

And when Edward saw the cave, he was puzzled also.

**/Edward\: **"Miner led us to a cave, Handy."

**/Handy\:** "I know, Miner's mine is right inside."

**/Edward\: **"Ohhh."

**/James\:** "Looks dark in there. Better turn on my headlamp."

James activated his headlamp.

**/Miner\:** "And I better smurf up my candle."

Miner light up a match, and he lit up his candle.

**/Miner\:** "Ok James, you can proceed now."

**/James\:** "Alright. But I'll go slowly. **/Shouting\** Preparing to move!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Shouting\ **Got it, James!"

James slowly entered the cave.

Edward could see that he was entering the cave.

**/Edward\: **"Looks so dark. Good thing I have my headlamp."

Edward activated his headlamp.

Inside the cave, James was impressed.

**/James\:** "Hmm. It's not so bad. Bit dirty, but above all, it's fine."

**/Miner\:** "Yeah, and good luck smurfing yourself clean."

**/James\:** "That I intend to do."

**/Vanity\:** "Well I'm smurfing myself clean too."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE smurfing myself dirty!"

**/James\:** "So do I, Grouchy. So do I."

**/Clumsy\:** "Gosh, Miner's mine is my most favorite place of all."

**/Sloppy\:** "Mine too."

**/James\:** "And may I ask, why?"

**/Clumsy\:** "'Cause this is where I smurf some rocks for my rock collection."

**/Sloppy\:** "And I sure do love to get mysmurf dirty."

James just snorted.

**/James\:** "UGCH!"

Even Grouchy and Vanity agreed with James.

**/Grouchy\:** "YUCK!"

**/Vanity\:** "BLECH!"

**/Pushover\:** "Oh, those three."

Just then, James could see two paths up ahead.

**/James\:** "Which way now, Miner?"

**/Miner\:** "To the right, James."

So James turned to the right.

Edward could see that.

The path leads to a steep descend. And it was in a spiral case.

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\** Good thing I'm chuffing slowly."

**/Edward\:** "Oh my, Miner led us to a path with a steep descend."

**/Willing\:** "Indeed, and the path downward is spiraled too."

**/Edward\:** "Flatten my funnel."

The two Engines kept on chuffing slowly. And they spiraled down… and down… and down… and down… and down.

James was losing patients.

**/James\:** "This is going on too long! Are we almost to your mine, Miner?"

**/Miner\:** "Easy, lad, we're nearly there."

**/James\:** "**/MOAN\**"

But Edward didn't mind the spiraling down to the mine. And he was really enjoying himself.

And James just said nothing at all.

At long last, the two Engines arrived at Miner's mine. And they were down deeper than ever before.

Edward and James were amazed.

**/James\:** "Bust my buffers!"

**/Edward\:** "Oh my axles and gears!"

**/Miner\:** "Ah, we're here at last!"

The two Engines came to a halt.

Grouchy, Vanity, and Miner got off of James. And Grouchy uncoupled James from the trucks.

Handy and Willing got off of Edward. And Willing uncoupled Edward from the trucks also.

Clumsy, Pushover, and Sloppy got off of the first truck.

Then Edward came up to James.

And Handy and Willing came up to the other Smurfs.

**/Miner\:** "Ok then, let's get smurfin'."

**/Handy\:** "And smurfy thing that we smurf some torches and torch holders."

Miner lit up the torches with his candle. And he and the other Smurfs placed each torch with a torch holder at some spots around the mine.

At last, there was some light around Miner's mine.

But even though, Edward and James were still using their headlamps, and they shine it brighter than ever before.

**/Miner\:** "Alright Smurfs, time to get smurfin'."

**/Clumsy\:** "And here are the mining tools."

And each Smurf got a mining tool. All except Handy.

**/James\:** "You Smurfs are going to mine coal using those?"

**/Edward\:** "Then how are you going to put the coal in the trucks?"

**/Handy\:** "Leave that to me."

Handy ran to a path and disappeared.

The two Engines looked puzzled. But then, they heard a mechanical and rumbling noise. **"/Sound of a machine coming\"**

Just then, Handy appeared on board a machine.

Edward and James were surprised and amazed.

**/Handy\:** "Ta-da!"

**/Edward\:** "Freeze my firebox, Handy!"

**/James\:** "What is that?"

**/Handy\: **"It's a machine that can help me smurf up some coal."

**/James\:** "Well, back at the Island of Sodor, we call a machine like this one, an excavator."

**/Handy\:** "But to us Smurfs, we'll call it, the excasmurfer."

**/Edward & James\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Handy\:** "Ok, time to get busy."

Handy got off of his smurf-made excavator, and he joined the other Smurfs to mine some coal.

**/Vanity\:** "Umm, Pushover? I was wondering that if you can…"

**/Pushover\:** "Oh no, Vanity! I won't smurf some coal for you! You had to do it yourself!"

**/Vanity\: **"But I don't want to get mysmurf dirty!"

**/Pushover\: **"Well too bad! I'll do my job, you do yours!"

**/Vanity\: **"Oh, smurf is me."

So Vanity had no other choice but to mine some coal. But even though, he will try to keep himself clean.

**/James\:** "Poor Vanity. And I would hate to see him and Grouchy get dirty."

**/Edward\:** "But I wouldn't mind to see Handy and Willing getting dirty. And besides, like us Engines, they'll still can get themselves a bath whenever they want to."

**/James\:** "Yes, I know. But, they get baths. We get wash-downs."

**/Edward\:** "Oh, James."

So Edward and James just idled and watched as their group of eight Smurfs had set to work on mining coal in Miner's mine.

* * *

><p>At the eastern part of King Gerard's kingdom, Henry, Gordon, and their group of 14 Smurfs had arrived at the forest.<p>

The little blue tykes were in no time setting to work on cutting down trees by using some lumbering tools.

The two Engines were just idling and watching them with Nat.

Henry looked unhappy.

Nat noticed it.

**/Nat\:** "What's wrong, Henry?"

**/Henry\:** "I just don't like seeing trees getting cut down."

**/Nat\:** "Yes, and me, Timber, and Tracker smurf the same way too."

Henry still felt unhappy.

**/Gordon\:** "Oh the indignity, get a hold of yourselves you nature lovers, a tree's a tree. After all, the other Smurfs at the village will be needing the wood so they can finish building the coaling depot."

**/Nat\:** "And we also need wood for smurfing fires at our houses."

Then Henry grinned.

**/Henry\:** "Well one thing for sure, they won't cut down the Great Oak Tree."

**/Nat\:** "That's right."

Henry felt happy.

Gordon just sniffed.

**/Gordon\:** "Mmph."

Just then, the two Engines and the nature loving Smurfling heard one of the Smurfs shouting.

**/Timber\:** "**/Shouting\** TIMBER!"

Henry, Gordon, and Nat watched as a tree tilt back, and fall down.

**/Timber\:** "May rest in peace, ol' faithful."

**/Henry\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Tuffy\:** "Oh the insmurfnity. Timber, must you always smurf sorrowful things after you smurf down a tree?!"

**/Timber\:** "It is the way of a lumberjack, Tuffy."

**/Tuffy\:** "Well smurfy thing that I'm not a lumberjack, I just want to smurf down a tree. **/Shouting\** TIMBER!"

"**/Sound of a tree falling down\**"

**/Tuffy\: **"Ha, simple as that."

**/Timber\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Henry\:** "I don't like the way that Tuffy is acting while doing that job."

**/Nat\:** "Me too."

**/Gordon\:** "Though I had to admit, he sure has some puff into himself."

Henry and Nat glared crossly and furiously at Gordon.

**/Gordon\: **"What? WHAT?!"

**/Hefty\:** "Timber, which tree do you want me to smurf down?"

**/Timber\:** "Follow me, Hefty."

So Hefty followed Timber.

And Timber was looking for a tree for Hefty to cut down.

**/Timber\: **"No. Nope. Nah-uh. Not that one."

**/Hefty\:** "Oh come on, Timber!"

**/Timber\:** "Easy there, Hefty."

But at last, Timber found the right tree for Hefty.

**/Timber\: **"AH! Smurf this one, Hefty."

**/Hefty\:** "Ok."

Hefty immediately had set to work.

**/Timber\:** "Now, I wonder how Tracker's been smurfing?"

Timber went off to find Tracker.

Tracker was at the other side of the forest doing nothing.

And when Timber came, he was surprised.

**/Timber\: **"Tracker, why aren't ya smurfing?!"

**/Tracker\:** "I just don't want to smurf down a tree, Timber! It's just so unsmurfy for a nature lover!"

**/Timber\:** "Well I'm sorry, that's the way it's supposed to be. So please, just get smurfin'."

**/Tracker\:** "Ok, Timber."

And Tracker sadly had set to work.

**/Timber\:** "Now, gonna smurf on the other Smurfs."

And Timber went off to check on the other Smurfs.

Meanwhile, Henry and Gordon were still idling and watching with Nat.

Henry was getting restless.

**/Henry\:** "I don't want to see this anymore. I want to go somewhere else."

**/Gordon\:** "Like where? That Great Oak Tree that you just puffed about?"

**/Henry\: **"No, somewhere away from here."

**/Nat\:** "Well, where do you want to smurf, Henry?"

**/Henry\: **"I don't know."

**/Gordon\:** "Hmph, indeed you don't know."

Just then, the two Engines and Nat heard a holler.

**/Wild\:** "**/Yelling like Tarzan\**"

**/Henry\: **"Oh, that's Wild!"

**/Gordon\:** "Yes, but where is he?"

**/Nat\:** "He's up there."

Henry and Gordon looked up. And there up on a branch, was Wild.

**/Henry\: **"**/Shouting\** Hello, Wild! **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Wild\: **"Smoo-wah! Dtoot-dtoot!"

**/Henry\: **"Go on, Gordon. Whistle "hello" to Wild."

**/Gordon\:** "Fine.** /POOP! POOP!\**"

**/Wild\: **"Smoo-wah! Dtoot-dtoot!"

Wild climbed down the tree, and he came up to Henry, Gordon, and Nat."

**/Wild\: **"**/Speaking in gibberish talk\**"

**/Nat\: **"Wild was wondering what you two are smurfing here."

**/Henry\: **"Oh, we're here to get some logs."

**/Gordon\:** "Under Papa Smurf's orders."

**/Henry\: **"And to be honest, I don't want to stay here and watch the trees getting cut down."

**/Wild\: **"**/Speaking in gibberish talk\**"

**/Nat\: **"Wild smurfed that he smurf the same way too."

**/Gordon\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Oh great, another nature lover."

**/Henry\: **"Wild, is there a way for me to chuff away from this?"

**/Wild\: **"Hmm. AH!**/Speaking in gibberish talk\**"

**/Nat\: **"Ooh, that's a smurfy idea, Wild!"

**/Henry\: **"What? What did he say?"

**/Nat\: **"Wild smurfed that he was wondering that if would you like to smurf his friend, Chitter?"

Henry was delighted.

**/Henry\:** "Why, I'd love to! And I always wanted to meet Chitter!"

**/Nat\:** "Not only that, Chitter also has a mate and a litter of squirrels."

Henry was even more delighted.

**/Henry\: **"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

**/Nat\: **"Ok! And I'll smurf you the way."

**/Henry\: **"Splendid!"

**/Nat\:** "Care to smurf us, Gordon?"

**/Henry\: **"Yes, come with us to meet the squirrels."

**/Gordon\: **"No thank you. I'll just stay here and watch the other Smurfs working and cutting down trees."

**/Henry\: **"Oh, Gordon. Must you always be so snooty?"

**/Gordon\: **"What can I puff? I love being snooty."

**/Henry\: **"Bother."

Nat and Wild boarded Henry.

And Henry magically chuffed away, while Gordon just idled and watched the other Smurfs busy doing their job of cutting down trees.

* * *

><p>At the western part of King Gerard's kingdom, Toby, Emily, and their group of 12 Smurfs had arrived at a field.<p>

The little blue people were in no time setting to work on collecting some wheat by using some farming tools.

The two Engines were just idling and watching them.

Wooly was enjoying himself.

**/Wooly\:** "Yes siree, besides rustling up some wool, I sure can rustle up some wheat."

Even Slouchy was enjoying himself.

**/Slouchy\:** "Slow and steady makes this Smurfling always on the ready."

**/Sassette\:** "Working walruses, this is hard work for a Smurfling. But I sure do been having a smurfy day."

**/Smurfette\:** "It's a smurfy day to smurf some wheat."

**/Farmer\:** "Yep, and I do believe that these wheat are in smurfy condition to smurf up some flour."

**/Sassette & Slouchy\:** "Yeah."

**/Emily\:** "They sure are having a splendid time picking those wheat."

**/Toby\:** "Yes. And they are being really useful for doing that job."

**/Emily\:** "I wish that we can help them."

**/Toby\:** "I feel the same way, but all we can do is just idle and watch them."

**/Emily\:** "**/SIGH\** What a bother."

**/Toby\:** "I know."

Just then, Farmer and Wooly spoke up to Toby.

**/Farmer\:** "Toby?"

**/Wooly\:** "Can you please smurf here, partner?"

Toby was delighted

**/Toby\:** "Coming."

Toby came up to Farmer and Wooly.

**/Toby\:** "What is it, you two?"

**/Wooly\:** "Oh, we just want to smurf to you."

**/Toby\:** "About what?"

**/Farmer\:** "About some things that we want to know about the Island of Sodor."

**/Toby\:** "But what about your work?"

**/Wooly\:** "It's ok, we can work and smurf at the same time."

**/Toby\: **"Oh, alright."

**/Farmer\:** "So Toby, what are the farms like at the island?"

**/Toby\:** "Oh, the farms at Sodor are really splendid."

**/Farmer\:** "Are there a lot of them?"

**/Toby\:** "Actually, we only have a few."

**/Farmer\:** "Oh. And are there some very hard-smurfing farmers too?"

**/Toby\:** "Yes, there is."

**/Farmer\:** "Wow. And do they smurf the smurfiest fruits and vegetables?"

**/Toby\:** "Oh yes, and they are very crisp and fresh over there."

**/Farmer\:** "Well I'll be smurfed. And I sure do would love to smurf to the Island of Sodor and smurf the farms there."

**/Toby\:** "Maybe you will, once we Engines return to Sodor that is."

**/Farmer\:** "Oh, I sure hope so."

Toby just smiled.

**/Wooly\:** "So Toby, were there any sheep at the Island of Sodor?"

**/Toby\:** "Why of course, some farms have some."

**/Wooly\:** "And I reckon that they get their wool smurfed up so the people at tailor shops can smurf some coats do they?"

**/Toby\:** "You got that right, Wooly."

**/Wooly\:** "Yi-hoo! I sure do would love to smurf to the island, but I rather stay here at the village. But maybe, just maybe, if I don't smurf some sheep for more wool, I might smurf to Sodor and smurf some wool from over there."

**/Toby\:** "I don't think you can, Wooly. The farmers might get upset if they find out that the sheeps' wool had disappeared."

**/Wooly\:** "Don't worry, hombre. I always smurf a note and something very smurfy to a farmer."

**/Toby\:** "Oh? Like what?"

**/Wooly\:** "Golden smurfberries."

**/Toby\:** "GOLDEN SMURFBERRIES?!"

**/Wooly\:** "Yeah."

**/Toby\:** "Bubbling boilers! Sodor hardly had any gold, they're so valuable. Well, there is one time that Thomas found some treasure and it has some gold."

**/Wooly\:** "And what happen to the treasure?"

**/Toby\:** "It was put up in a museum."

**/Farmer\:** "What's a museum?"

**/Toby\:** "It's a building or place where works of art, scientific specimens, or other objects of permanent value are kept and displayed."

**/Farmer & Wooly\:** "Oh."

**/Farmer\:** "Well enough on that. Are there any wheat on Sodor?"

**/Toby\:** "Why yes, there is."

**/Wooly\:** "And are there any windmills too?"

**/Toby\:** "Well, only a few."

**/Farmer\:** "Smurfing smurfs, and I would love to smurf those also. But like you smurfed, Toby. I hope I will smurf with you to the island."

**/Toby\:** "So do I, Farmer. So do I."

Farmer beamed brightly. And he and Wooly continued on picking some wheat.

Just then, Smurfette spoke up to Emily.

**/Smurfette\:** "Emily, can you smurf here please?"

**/Emily\:** "Of course, Smurfette."

Emily came up to Smurfette.

**/Emily\: **"Now, what do you want?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Well, I want to know the flowers at the Island of Sodor."

**/Emily\: **"Oh, alright."

**/Smurfette\:** "So, are the flowers at Sodor smurfy?"

**/Emily\:** "Oh yes, they are. In fact, the island has lots of flowers."

**/Smurfette\: **"Ooh, and are they the same ones that I have?"

**/Emily\: **"**/Giggling\** Yes."

**/Smurfette\: **"Ooh, smurfy."

**/Emily\: **"And also, Sodor always put up some flower shows."

**/Smurfette\: **"Wow! Please let me know if there's one smurfing!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Chuckling\** Alright, Smurfette, alright. And it sounds like that you never had been to a flower show before."

**/Smurfette\: **"You're right, I hadn't."

**/Emily\:** "Well, I promise that I'll let you know."

**/Smurfette\: **"Thank you, Emily."

Emily beamed grandly.

And Smurfette went on to do her work.

Suddenly, Sassette and Slouchy stopped working.

**/Slouchy\:** "Smurfers and smurfeses, I'm all smurfed out!"

**/Sassette\:** "Me too, and I'm tired!"

**/Farmer\:** "Oh alright, you two can stop."

**/Smurfette\:** "Just leave the rest to us."

**/Sassette\:** "Thanks."

**/Slouchy\:** "But, what can we do?"

**/Toby\:** "How 'bout a ride on me, Slouchy?"

**/Emily\: **"And a ride on me, Sassette?"

**/Slouchy\:** "Ok."

**/Sassette\:** "That'll be smurfy."

So Slouchy boarded Toby, while Sassette boarded Emily.

**/Wooly\:** "But be sure to be back in a few smurfs, we're almost just about done smurfing this."

**/Emily\:** "Don't worry, Wooly."

**/Toby\:** "We'll be back quicker than ever before."

**/Smurfette\: **"Ok, smurf you later."

**/Sassette & Slouchy\: **"Smurf you later."

**/Toby & Emily\:** "See you later."

So Toby and Emily magically chuffed away with Slouchy and Sassette on board, while the other Smurfs went on to do their job on collecting some wheat.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, everything all around there was running like clockwork. Some Smurfs over there were doing their jobs. And they had been keeping each other busy throughout the day.<p>

Architect, the Clockworks, and the group of 18 Smurfs were busy still building the coaling depot.

Grandpa was busy looking after Baby Smurf.

Nanny was busy helping Greedy preparing lunch.

And Papa was busy going through some books about magic, spells, and formulas.

But then, the leader Smurf saw something that made him remember something.

**/Papa\:** "Great Smurfs, I almost completely forgot to return the time-traveling supplies to Father Time."

So Papa immediately packed up the time-traveling supplies, and he exit out the door. Then he came up to Grandpa.

**/Papa\:** "Grandpa, I had to do a little errand. Can you keep an eye on things while I'm gone?"

**/Grandpa\:** "Oh, sure."

**/Papa\:** "Thank you, you're a life smurfer."

Papa went off towards to Feathers' nesting tower.

Feathers was just idling when she saw the leader Smurf coming to her.

Papa came to a halt and he shouted to Feathers.

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\** Feathers, I need you to smurf me to Father Time's cave please!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

Feathers flew down to Papa. Then Papa boarded Feathers.

Just then, Sweepy came by.

**/Sweepy\:** "Papa Smurf, were you smurfing off to?"

**/Papa\: **"I'm just smurfing to Father Time's to smurf off some stuff that I forgot to return to him."

**/Sweepy\: **"Oh, alright. Later then."

**/Papa\:** "Later, Sweepy. On, Feathers!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

And Feathers, with Papa aboard, flew off to Father Time's cave.

* * *

><p>Back at the smurfberry bushes, the first group of Smurfs with Thomas and Percy had just finished picking smurfberries. And indeed, all five trucks were filled with the plump and juicy red berries.<p>

The Smurfs felt very exhausted.

But Thomas and Percy were very impressed with them.

**/Thomas\:** "Well done, all of you. You did a very splendid job."

**/Percy\:** "You all are really useful Smurfs."

**/Some Smurfs minus Latino\:** "Thank you, you two."

**/Latino\:** "Gracias."

**/Thomas\:** "Does that mean "thank you" in Spanish, Latino?"

**/Latino\: **"Si."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh."

**/Percy\:** "Alright then, it's time to chuff back to the village."

**/Snappy\:** "Smurfy, I need a rest."

**/Jokey\:** "And I bet Lazy will smurf a nap when we smurf there."

Then Harmony noticed something.

**/Harmony\:** "Smurfing of Lazy, where is he?"

**/Dreamy\:** "What?!"

Everyone looked all around.

**/Christopher\:** "Smurfing smurfs, not again."

**/Marco\:** "He must've smurfed away from us to smurf a place to sleep."

**/Thomas\:** "Bother that Smurf."

**/Percy\:** "And I bet he must've avoided his work."

**/Dreamy\:** "Come on, let's go smurf for him."

**/Thomas\:** "Right. Snappy, think you can stay here and see if he comes back?"

**/Snappy\:** "Darn smurfin' I'll smurf here. I'm too tired."

**/Percy\:** "Alright then, Let's go."

So the six Smurfs and the two Engines all went off to find Lazy, while Snappy just rested down near the trucks.

Deep in the forest, the six Smurfs and the two Engines searched everywhere.

**/Dreamy & Latino\:** "**/Shouting\** Lazy!"

**/Harmony & Jokey\:** "**/Shouting\** Lazy!"

**/Christopher & Marco\: **"**/Shouting\** Lazy!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Shouting\** Lazy!"

**/Percy\: **"**/Shouting\** Lazy!"

But with no luck, they still didn't find Lazy.

**/Thomas\: **"Bother! This is going to take ages to find Lazy!"

**/Percy\:** "I don't want to find him for so long!"

**/Dreamy\:** "I know, Percy. We all don't too."

**/Jokey\:** "And this is no laughing matter."

And everyone agreed with Jokey.

Just then, Latino heard something.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring\**"

**/Latino\:** "Pare, amigos!"

**/Thomas & Percy\:** "What?"

**/Latino\: **"It means "stop, my friends"."

**/Percy\:** "Oh."

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Why you stopped us, Latino?"

**/Latino\:** "SHHH! **/Speaking softly\ **Silenció."

**/Percy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **What does that mean?"

**/Latino\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **"Silence"."

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Oh."

Just then, everyone heard a noise.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring loudly\**"

**/Latino\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Escuchen. Did you hear that?"

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring loudly\**"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **It's a snore."

**/Harmony\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Oh, not just any snore, it's Lazy's snore."

**/Jokey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And it's very loud."

**/Marco\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Well, we can smurf him."

**/Christopher\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **But, where is he?"

Everyone looked all around trying to find where Lazy's snoring was coming from. And at last, they found it.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring loudly\**"

**/Dreamy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Lazy's snoring is smurfing from up at that tree."

**/Jokey\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **We got him now.** /Giggling\**"

**/Harmony\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Come on, Smurfs. Let's smurf."

The six Smurfs started to climb up the tree.

**/Thomas\:** "Be careful."

**/Percy\:** "Yes, please."

**/Dreamy\: **"We will."

**/Percy\:** "Oh, and Latino?"

**/Latino\: **"Si, Percy?"

**/Percy\: **"What does "escuchen" mean?"

**/Latino\: **"It means "listen"."

**/Percy\: **"Oh."

Latino continued climbing up the tree.

The six Smurfs climbed up higher and higher and they were getting closer and closer to Lazy. Then, they could see a hole in the tree.

**/Lazy\:** "**/Snoring loudly\**"

**/Dreamy\:** "Aha! He's in that hole up there."

**/Jokey\:** "Smurfy."

**/Harmony\:** "Wait until I smurf my trumpet on him."

At last, the six Smurfs reached to the hole. As they all peeked inside, they were furious.

There was Lazy, sleeping with his earplugs on his ears again.

**/Latino\:** "Oy, Lazy."

The six Smurfs came up to Lazy.

The twins lift the sleepy Smurf up.

Jokey took the earplugs off of Lazy.

And then, Harmony blew his trumpet very loudly.

**/Harmony\: **"**/Playing trumpet off-key loudly\**"

**/Lazy\: **"**/Screaming\**"

When Lazy woke up, he could see his fellow Smurfs being furious at him with their arms crossed.

**/Lazy\:** "Oh, hi everysmurf. **/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

But the other Smurfs were still furious at Lazy.

Lazy frowned.

**/Christopher\:** "LAZY, YOU BEEN UP HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"

**/Lazy\: **"Yes."

**/Marco\:** "UNBELIEVABLE! AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HELPING US THE WHOLE TIME ALSO! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME AT YOURSMURF!"

Lazy did indeed felt ashamed of himself.

**/Harmony\: **"PAPA SMURF WILL BE SMURFING ABOUT THIS!"

**/Jokey\: **"AND THAT IS NO LAUGHING MATTER TO HIM!"

**/Lazy\: **"**/GULP\ **I'm sorry."

**/Dreamy\:** "COME ON, ON YOUR SMURF! IT'S TIME TO SMURF BACK TO THE VILLAGE!"

**/Lazy\: **"Ok, ok. I'm smurfin', I'm smurfin'."

Lazy stood up, and he exit out of the hole. Then the other Smurfs followed. And then, they all started to climb down to the bottom.

When the seven Smurfs reached to the bottom, Thomas and Percy were waiting.

And Lazy could see that the two Engines were looking very cross.

**/Thomas\:** "Lazy, you had caused confusion and delay!"

**/Percy\:** "And you're not being a really useful Smurf!"

**/Lazy\:** "I'm sorry, you two."

**/Percy\:** "Sorry isn't good enough! Papa Smurf is going to hear about this!"

**/Thomas\:** "And indeed he will!"

Lazy felt even more ashamed of himself.

**/Thomas\:** "Come on now, time to go back to the village."

**/Percy\:** "And Snappy is all alone waiting with the trucks. I'm worried about him."

**/Thomas\:** "Me too."

**/Lazy\:** "Ok, ok. Let's smurf."

**/Thomas\:** "And you better keep yourself awake."

**/Percy\:** "Or else I'll do the same thing again."

**/Lazy\:** "**/GULP\**"

So the seven Smurfs and the two Engines all headed back to the smurfberry bushes. When they all got there, Thomas and Percy were coupled up to the trucks and the eight Smurfs were all aboard. And in no time, the two Engines, with their first Smurf group aboard them and the trucks, all magically chuffed away back towards the village.

* * *

><p>Back at Miner's mine, the second group of Smurfs with Edward and James were nearly finished mining for coal. Four of the five trucks were filled with the dirty rocks. But the last one was almost getting full.<p>

The eight Smurfs were nearly exhausted.

And despite trying to keep themselves clean, Vanity and Grouchy ended up getting dirty.

But Sloppy was enjoying himself and loves getting himself dirty.

And some of the Smurfs had also got themselves dirty. All except Handy, who kept himself clean while staying in his smurf-made excavator.

James felt sorry for his two Smurf partners.

But Edward didn't mind seeing Willing getting dirty. He knows that the second strongest Smurf was working very hard and trying to be a really useful Smurf.

And above all, the two Engines were very impressed with their group, even when they were dirty.

**/Pushover\:** "**/Panting\ **WHEW! Whoa-smurf, I'm all smurfed out."

**/Vanity\:** "I'll smurf. Just look at me!"

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE smurfing at myself!"

**/Sloppy\:** "Well I have nothing to complain about. I'm having a smurfderful time, especially having fun smurfing in a pile of coal. Yippee!"

**/Willing\:** "Gee, glad you're enjoying it."

**/Miner\:** "Well, I guess we can stop now. We smurfed up just enough coal for our Engine friends."

**/Pushover\:** "PHEW! Thanks for the break, Miner."

**/Miner\:** "**/Shouting\** Ok Handy, just smurf up those piles and we're all done!"

**/Handy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Got it, Miner!"

**/Clumsy\:** "Gosh, I sure do work hard, and I haven't done anything wrong. And I guess that I'm a really useful Smurf."

**/James\:** "**/SCOFF\ **But not for long."

**/Edward\:** "Oh, James. Can you at least be supportive to Clumsy? He really out done himself. And he sure proofed to us that he is a really useful Smurf."

**/James\:** "Oh, very well. Splendid job, Clumsy."

**/Clumsy\:** "Gee, thanks, James."

**/Pushover\:** "Hey, what about the rest of us? We also worked our smurfs off."

**/Edward\:** "I know, Pushover. The rest of you Smurfs sure worked hard, and done a very splendid job."

**/James\:** "And you all are really useful Smurfs."

**/Some Smurfs minus Grouchy\:** "Thank you, Edward. Thank you, James."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE not being a really useful Smurf!"

**/Edward & James\:** "**/Chuckling\**"

At last, Handy had filled up the last truck with coal.

**/Handy\:** "There. All finished."

**/Edward\:** "Well done, Handy."

**/James\:** "Yes, splendid work."

Handy felt proud.

**/Miner\:** "Alright then, time to smurf back to the village."

**/Sloppy\:** "Unnh, But I don't want to smurf back to the village. I wanna stay here and play in the coal."

**/James\:** "Don't be so daft, Sloppy. The other Engines will soon be needing the coal."

**/Edward\:** "And when we get to the village, you still can do whatever you want, especially getting yourself dirty."

**/Sloppy\:** "Ohh, ok."

**/Handy\:** "Can all of you wait for a smurf? I just gotta smurf away my excasmurfer."

**/Edward\:** "Take your time, Handy."

**/James\:** "And no need to rush."

**/Handy\:** "Smurfy. I'll be right back."

Handy droved his smurf-made excavator back to its place.

**/Miner\:** "Alright, Smurfs. Grab your mining tools and let's get smurfin'."

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Ok, Miner."

**/James\:** "Edward, I want to chuff in the same position like when we came here."

**/Edward\:** "Alright, James."

When Handy returned to his group, Edward and James were coupled up to the trucks.

Then the seven Smurfs boarded the two Engines and the trucks.

**/James\:** "**/Shouting\ **Is everybody ready?!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Shouting\ **Ready!"

**/Some Smurfs minus Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Ready!"

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE smurfing "ready"!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Alright! Off we go!"

But then, Pushover shouted.

**/Pushover\:** "**/Shouting\ **Wait!"

Edward and James came to a halt.

**/James\:** "**/Shouting\ **What's the matter, Pushover?"

**/Pushover\: **"**/Shouting\ **We smurfgot Clumsy!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Oh, bother! Where is he?"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\** Clumsy!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\** Clumsy!"

**/Miner, Pushover, & Sloppy\: **"**/Shouting\** Clumsy!"

**/Handy & Willing\: **"**/Shouting\** Clumsy!"

**/Clumsy\:** "**/Shouting\** Wait! I comin'!"

Clumsy had just appeared from the mine.

**/Handy\: **"Clumsy, what were you doing?"

**/Clumsy\:** "I was smurfin' up the torches and torch holders."

**/Willing\:** "Oh, we forgot about that."

**/Edward\:** "Good thing you remembered, Clumsy."

**/Clumsy\: **"Gosh, I sure do have a good memory, yup."

**/James\:** "**/Shouting\ **Come on, Clumsy! It's time to go!"

**/Clumsy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Comin', James!"

Clumsy ran down towards James.

But then, Vanity saw something. He could see that Clumsy was heading straight towards a lump of coal on the ground.

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **CLUMSY, WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late.

Clumsy stepped on the lump of coal and he rolled downward.

**/Clumsy\: **"WHOOOOOA!"

Then, Clumsy tripped.

**/Clumsy\: **"OOF!"

Suddenly, a mining tool flew off of Clumsy, and had struck the ceiling. Then the ceiling begin to crack. As the crack grew big, coal poured out of it.

**/Grouchy\:** "LOOK OUT!"

**/James\:** "OH NO!"

Coal and soot rained all over James. And the mining tool landed on James' tender.

Luckily, Grouchy and Vanity took cover in James' cab.

But poor James was all dirty and was black from smoke-box to cab.

**/James\:** "Oh, why do these things always happen to me!"

**/Handy & Willing\:** "Oh, smurf!"

**/Edward\:** "Oh, my!"

**/Clumsy\:** "**/Groaning\** **/GASP\** Uh-oh."

Grouchy and Vanity were furious.

And James was cross.

**/Clumsy\:** "**/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

**/Vanity\:** "I think this mining tool belongs to you, Clumsy!"

**/Clumsy\:** "Uh, thanks, Vanity."

**/Miner\:** "**/Chuckling\** I had to smurf, James. Black is definitely your color."

**/James\:** "I HATE BLACK!"

**/Grouchy\: **"ME TOO!"

**/James\:** "**/Shouting\ **Edward, I change my mind! You be the lead engine, and I'll be the bank engine!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Chuckling\ /Shouting\ **Very well, James!"

**/Miner\: **"If you're trying to think that no one will smurf you back there, you better smurf again. **/Chuckling\**"

James' face went pink like a flamingo.

So the two Engines switched places and they were in no time on their way. And when they left the mine, Edward and James, with their second Smurf group aboard them and the trucks, all magically chuffed away back towards the village.

* * *

><p>Back at the forest, the third group of Smurfs with Henry and Gordon were nearly finished loading the logs into the trucks. But even though, four of the five trucks were filled with the fine-chopped logs. And the last truck was almost getting full.<p>

Some of the 14 Smurfs were nearly exhausted.

But even though, Hefty and Tuffy were still keeping going of themselves.

Gordon was very impressed with his two Smurf partners.

And as for Timber and Tracker, they were so tired that they can hardly keep their strength up.

Gordon felt sorry for the two Smurfs. But he knows that they worked very hard and trying to be really useful.

**/Hefty\:** "**/Shouting\ **Come on, Smurfs! Smurf your strength up!"

**/Tuffy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Yeah! Get those logs smurfin'!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "**/Moaning and groaning\**"

**/Gordon\:** "Oh the indignity, what a bunch of weaklings."

**/Tuffy\:** "But me and Hefty aren't weaklings, we're so strong and tough, and we can keep on smurfin'."

**/Gordon\:** "I know, Tuffy. And I'm very impressed. And I had to puff, that the both of you had done a very splendid job, and you two indeed are really useful Smurfs."

**/Hefty\:** "Thanks, Gordon."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, thanks."

**/Some Smurfs\: **"HEY, WHAT ABOUT US?!"

**/Gordon\: **"Oops! And I puff the same to you other Smurfs. **/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

**/Timber\:** "If Henry was here, he would smurf me that I'm a really useful Smurf."

**/Tracker\:** "I smurf to that. And smurfing of Henry, where is he?"

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, he and Nat went with Wild to see a family of squirrels."

**/Tracker\:** "You mean Chitter, his mate, and his litter?"

**/Gordon\: **"Yes, that."

**/Hefty\:** "Well he and Nat better smurf back now, 'cause we're nearly finished smurfing the logs."

**/Tuffy\: **"Aw, who needs Henry. Gordon can smurf the trucks all by himself to the village."

**/Timber\:** "Sorry, Tuffy. Papa Smurf asked both Gordon AND Henry to collect the logs."

**/Gordon\:** "And I'm afraid that Timber is right."

**/Tuffy\:** "Oh, the insmurfnity."

At last, the third Smurf group had finished loading the logs into the last truck. And then, they and Gordon all waited for Henry and Nat to come back. They waited… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited. But still, Henry and Nat had not returned.

Gordon and some of the Smurfs were getting impatient.

**/Tuffy\: **"Oh, we waited long enough!"

**/Tracker\:** "I guess they were having so much fun, that they must've smurfgotten about us."

**/Gordon\: **"**/MOAN\** I guess that one of you will come with me and go get them."

**/Hefty\:** "Right, I'll smurf."

**/Gordon\:** "And you had to show me the way to the squirrel family."

**/Hefty\:** "That I can smurf."

Hefty turned to his fellow Smurfs.

**/Hefty\: **"We'll be back in a smurf."

And Hefty boarded Gordon. And Gordon let out some steam. But just as Gordon was about to move, he, Hefty, and the other Smurfs heard some toots.

**/Henry\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

At long last, Henry arrived with Nat. He came to a complete halt. "**/Brakes screeching\**"

**/Tuffy\:** "WHAT SMURFED YOU SO LONG?!"

**/Henry\:** "We're sorry. Me and Nat were having so much fun with Wild and the squirrels, we almost forgot about the time."

**/Nat\:** "So please, don't be so unsmurfy to me and Henry, it wasn't our fault. Wild invited us to smurf the squirrels."

**/Hefty\:** "Ohh, ok."

**/Tracker\: **"And it looks like that I was right all along."

**/Gordon\:** "Indeed you are, and you sure surprise me."

**/Tuffy\: **"And me."

**/Timber\:** "Ok, now that Henry is here, it's time for us to smurf back to the village."

**/Some Smurfs\: **"Ok, Timber."

**/Henry\: **"And this time, Gordon. I pull, and you push."

**/Gordon\: **"Oh, very well."

So Henry and Gordon were coupled up to the trucks, and the 14 Smurfs were all aboard.

Then Timber spoke up to Henry.

**/Timber\:** "Henry?"

**/Henry\: **"Yes, Timber?"

**/Timber\:** "You know, Gordon smurfed to Hefty and Tuffy that he was very impressed with them and he smurfed to them that they done a very smurfy job. And lastly, he smurfed to them that they are really useful Smurfs."

**/Henry\: **"So what's the matter?"

**/Timber\:** "Well, I've done a very smurfy job too, and worked my hardest."

**/Tracker\:** "And so do me too."

**/Henry\: **"Ohhh, I puff it. But even though I wasn't here watching you two, I think you've done a very splendid and "smurfy" job too, and you two are indeed really useful Smurfs."

**/Timber\: **"Thank you, Henry."

**/Tracker\: **"Yes, thank you."

**/Nat\: **"Am I a really useful Smurf, Henry?"

**/Henry\: **"Of course, Nat. You really are."

Nat felt very happy.

And in no time, the two Engines, with their third Smurf group aboard them and the trucks, all magically chuffed away back towards the village.

* * *

><p>Back at the field, the fourth group of Smurfs with Toby and Emily were nearly finished loading the wheat into the trucks. But even though, four of the five trucks were filled with the fresh-picked grain. And the last truck was almost getting full.<p>

Some of the 10 Smurfs were nearly exhausted.

**/Wooly\:** "Whoo-smurf, I sure been workin' my smurfs off."

**/Farmer\:** "Yep, me too."

**/Smurfette\:** "Whew, I think I'm gonna smurf out."

**/Wooly\:** "Don't worry, Smurfette. The other Smurfs are smurfin' in the last of the wheat."

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh, thank smurfness."

At last, the fourth Smurf group had finished loading the wheat into the last truck.

**/Farmer\: **"Ok, that's the last of it."

**/Wooly\: **"Smurfy work, everysmurf."

**/Some Smurfs\:** "YAY!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Now, all we have to smurf is wait for Toby and Emily to resmurf."

**/Farmer\: **"I hope they don't smurf too long."

**/Wooly\: **"I reckon that they realized that time has smurf by and they must be on their way right now."

**/Smurfette\:** "Too bad none of us are psychic."

**/Farmer\:** "And not one of us is named Psychic Smurf."

**/Wooly\: **"Yeah, that's a real shame."

So Farmer, Wooly, Smurfette, and the rest of the group all could do was wait for Toby, Emily, Slouchy, and Sassette to come back.

But then, the fourth Smurf group's waiting has cut short when they heard some dings and some toots.

**/Toby\: **"**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

At last, the two Engines had come back from giving the two Smurflings a ride on them.

The group were very glad to see them.

**/Toby\: **"We're back."

**/Emily\:** "And still in one piece."

**/Slouchy & Sassette\:** "Smurf-a-roo!"

**/Farmer\:** "Well I'll be smurfed, you four are sure quick."

**/Wooly\:** "Did you two enjoy your rides?"

**/Sassette\:** "Oh, yeah!"

**/Slouchy\:** "Me and Sassette had the most smurfiest rides ever!"

**/Wooly\: **"Well, we're glad to smurf that."

**/Smurfette\:** "And you four smurf in just in time. We're all finished and ready to smurf back to the village."

**/Toby\:** "Alright then."

**/Emily\: **"But how did you all do?"

**/Farmer\: **"Oh, we sure smurf our hardest."

**/Wooly\:** "And we all got exhausted."

**/Smurfette\:** "But, we managed to finish it anyway."

**/Emily\: **"Well, me and Toby only see half of what you all done and you did a really splendid job."

**/Toby\: **"And me and Emily are very impressed with you, and you all are really useful Smurfs."

**/Some Smurfs\: **"Thank you, Toby. Thank you, Emily."

**/Slouchy\: **"Hey, am I a really useful Smurf? I smurf some of the work."

**/Toby\: **"Of course, Slouchy. You really are a useful Smurf."

**/Sassette\: **"And what about me, Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"Yes, even you, Sassette."

The two Smurflings felt very proud.

So Toby and Emily were coupled up to the trucks, and the 12 Smurfs were all aboard. And in time, the two Engines, with their fourth Smurf group aboard them and the trucks, all magically chuffed away back towards the village.

* * *

><p>At the village, the other Smurfs were still being busy. And they had been making good progress.<p>

Just then, Papa arrived with Feathers. He had just come back after dropping off the time-traveling stuff to Father Time.

As Feathers landed, Papa got off of her.

**/Papa\:** "Thank you, Feathers. Now you can have some rest."

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

Feathers flew back to her nesting tower.

And Papa walked away.

Grandpa was still watching over Baby Smurf.

Papa came up to him.

**/Papa\: **"Grandpa, I'm back."

**/Grandpa\:** "Oh. Did you smurf your errand?"

**/Papa\: **"Yes, I did. How were things around the village?"

**/Grandpa\:** "Things are just smurfy around here."

**/Papa\: **"Were there any trouble?"

**/Grandpa\: **"Not a smurf. Right, Baby?"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

**/Papa\:** "Well, I'm glad to smurf that. So, have the other Smurfs and the Engines returned?"

**/Grandpa\: **"No, not yet."

**/Papa\: **"Oh. Well I'm sure that they're on their way now. Lunch starts in a few hours."

**/Grandpa\: **"Indeed."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Gaa!"

But then, the two old Smurfs heard the sound of two by two toots.

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Percy\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Papa\: **"Ah! That must be Thomas and Percy with their train of smurfberries."

**/Grandpa\: **"And the first group of Smurfs with them too."

Thomas, Percy, and the first Smurf group entered the village from the south. Then the two Engines came up to Papa and Grandpa.

**/Thomas\: **"Here are the smurfberries, Papa Smurf."

**/Percy\: **"All nice and fresh."

**/Papa\: **"My, that's a lot of smurfberries!"

**/Snappy\:** "Well, we had to smurf all five trucks."

**/Dreamy\:** "And that also means that we don't have to go smurfberry picking for a few weeks."

**/Papa\: **"That I smurf. Well Thomas and Percy, thank you both for smurfing in the smurfberries. You two are really useful and very smurfy Engines."

**/Thomas & Percy\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"And you all are really useful Smurfs too."

**/Some Smurf\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Latino\:** "Gracias, Papa Smurf."

**/Harmony\: **"Oh, and Papa Smurf, Lazy has not been helping us for some time."

**/Lazy\:** "**/GULP\**"

**/Papa\:** "Really now. Lazy, smurf me after you done your work."

**/Lazy\: **"Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Thomas\: **"So, where should we take the smurfberries to, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "You can smurf them to the store house."

**/Percy\:** "But where's the store house?"

**/Jokey\:** "We'll smurf you."

Thomas and Percy, along with the first group of Smurfs, magically chuffed off towards the store house.

Just then, Papa and Grandpa heard the sound of another two by two toots.

**/Edward\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/James\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Papa\: **"Oh! That must be Edward and James with their train of coal. And the second group of Smurfs with them also."

**/Grandpa\:** "Now the Engines will have some coal in no time."

Edward, James, and the second Smurf group entered the village from the north. And as they enter, James began coughing and wheezing.

**/James\: **"**/Coughing and wheezing\**"

When Sweepy saw James, he laughed his tail off.

**/Sweepy\:** "**/Chuckling\ /Shouting\ **Look who's the dirty object now, mate!"

**/James\:** "**/Shouting\ **Whatever, Sweepy! **/Coughing\**"

The two Engines came up to Papa and Grandpa.

**/Miner\:** "Here are the coal for the Engines, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Excellent, Miner. And you and the other Smurfs had done a smurfy job. You all are really useful Smurfs."

**/Some Smurf\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE not being useful!"

**/Papa\: **"And you two are really useful and very smurfy Engines also."

**/Edward\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/James\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf. **/Coughing and wheezing\**"

**/Papa\: **"Oh, my. James, are you alright?"

**/James\:** "No, I'm not. **/Coughing\**"

**/Papa\: **"Then what's wrong?"

**/James\: **"**/Coughing\ **My funnel is clogged with soot."

**/Papa\: **"But how?"

**/Clumsy\:** "It was me, Papa Smurf. I did it again."

**/Papa\: **"Oh, Clumsy. And no wonder James is dirty."

**/James\: **"**/Coughing and wheezing\**"

**/Papa\: **"Don't worry, James. We'll fix that in no time."

Papa called out to one of his Smurfs.

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Sweepy!"

Sweepy heard Papa, and he jumped off from a mushroom house after sweeping its chimney. The chimney-sweeping Smurf came up to Papa.

**/Sweepy\: **"What is it, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"James' funnel is all smurfed up with soot. Can you please fix him?"

**/Sweepy\: **"Of course, Papa Smurf."

**/James\: **"How could Sweepy help? **/Coughing\ **He's only a chimney sweeper."

**/Sweepy\:** "Not only that, mate. I'm also a funnel sweeper."

**/Papa\: **"You'd be surprised, James."

**/James\: **"Oh, alright. Let's get this over with. **/Coughing\**"

Sweepy climbed up to James' boiler. He switched his chimney sweeper to a funnel sweeper. Then, he looked inside of James' funnel.

**/Sweepy\: **"Ah. I can smurf the soot. Here we go, mate."

James was nervous.

And then, Sweepy started sweeping the #5 engine's funnel.

**/James\: **"**/Coughing\**"

**/Sweepy\: **"Hang on, mate. Almost done."

**/James\: **"**/Wheezing\**"

But at last, Sweepy unclogged James' funnel.

**/Sweepy\: **"There, I did it. How do you smurf now, mate?"

**/James\: **"I feel like… **/SNIFFLE\ **I feel like I'm going to sneeze. Ah… ah… ah…"

**/Sweepy\: **"**/Sigh in relief\**"

**/Papa\: **"My smurfness."

**/James\: **"AHH-TCHOO!"

The soot burst out of James' funnel. It flew right up in the air. And then, the soot came down.

Papa quickly ran for cover.

But the soot rained all over Sweepy. Luckily, the chimney sweeping Smurf was wearing his hat. And even though, he was already getting used to being dirty.

**/James\: **"Hah, my funnel is all clear now."

**/Sweepy\: **"Whoa, that's some sneeze that you smurf, mate."

Papa came back after he ran for cover.

**/Papa\: **"James, is there something that you had to smurf to Sweepy?"

**/James\: **"Oh, very well. Well done, Sweepy. You did a fine job, and you're a really useful Smurf."

That made Sweepy very happy.

**/Sweepy\: **"Thank you, mate. That smurfs so much to me."

Sweepy got off of James.

**/Edward\:** "**/Shouting\** Papa Smurf, where should me and James put the coal?!"

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **You two can smurf them next to your roundhouse, Edward!"

**/Edward\: **"**/Shouting\ **Alright!"

Edward and James, along with the second group of Smurfs, magically chuffed off towards the roundhouse.

**/Vanity\:** "And after that, James, we'll smurf you all cleaned up."

**/James\: **"That'll be splendid, thank you, Vanity."

**/Grouchy\:** "And we better smurf ourselves all cleaned up too."

**/Vanity\: **"Indeed."

**/James\: **"I puff to that."

Papa and Grandpa watched as the two Engines and their group went away.

Just then, the two old Smurfs heard more two by two toots.

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Gordon\:** "**/POOP! POOP!\**"

**/Papa\: **"That must be Henry and Gordon with their train of logs. And the third group of Smurfs with them as well."

**/Grandpa\:** "And at last we'll have some logs."

Henry, Gordon, and the third Smurf group entered the village from the east. The two Engines came up to Papa and Grandpa.

**/Henry\: **"Here are the logs, Papa Smurf."

**/Gordon\:** "All chopped up and ready for you Smurfs to use them."

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy work, Henry and Gordon. And thank you both for smurfing in the logs. You two are really useful and very smurfy Engines."

**/Henry & Gordon\:** "Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"And you all are really useful Smurfs too."

**/Some Smurf\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Henry\: **"What should we do with the logs, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"You can start by delivering the logs to each one of the homes in the village."

**/Henry\: **"Alright. We'll start with you and Grandpa."

Hefty and Tuffy each carried the logs to Papa's house and Grandpa's house.

Then some of the other Smurfs carried some logs to some houses nearby.

**/Gordon\: **"Alright then. Now to the next bunch of houses."

And Henry and Gordon, along with the third group of Smurfs, went off to deliver more logs to some of the Smurfs' houses.

Papa and Grandpa watched them as they left.

**/Papa\:** "Now all there's left is Toby and Emily with their train of wheat. And the fourth group of Smurfs with them too."

Just then, the two old Smurfs heard some dings and some toots.

**/Toby\: **"**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Grandpa\: **"That must be them now."

Toby, Emily, and the fourth group of Smurfs entered the village from the west. The two Engines came up to Papa and Grandpa.

**/Toby\: **"Here are the wheat, Papa Smurf."

**/Emily\: **"All nice and picked."

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy job, Toby and Emily. And thank you both for smurfing in the wheat. You two are really useful and very smurfy Engines."

**/Toby & Emily\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"And you all are really useful Smurfs also."

**/Some Smurf\: **"Thank you, Papa Smurf."

**/Toby\: **"Where should we take the wheat to, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"You can smurf the wheat to our windmill, Toby."

**/Emily\: **"But where's the windmill?"

**/Smurfette\:** "We'll smurf you. It's right over there."

**/Emily\:** "Thank you, Smurfette. **/Shouting\** Let's go, Toby!"

**/Toby\: **"**/Shouting\** Got it, Emily!"

And the two Engines, along with the fourth group of Smurfs, magically chuffed off towards the windmill.

**/Papa\: **"This is smurfy. Some of my little Smurfs and all the Engines had returned to the village safe and smurf with no problems."

**/Grandpa\:** "And in one smurf too."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Eee!"

**/Papa\: **"Now then, I think I'll smurf a little stroll around the village. Care to smurf me, Grandpa?"

**/Grandpa\: **"No thank you, Papa. I still had to smurf after Baby Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Oh, ok. I'll smurf ya later then."

**/Grandpa\: **"Later."

So Papa walked off for a stroll around the village, while Grandpa went on to look after Baby Smurf. And everyone in the village went on being busy throughout the day.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, everyone in the Smurf village were still doing their chores and jobs. And they keep each other busy all through the day.<p>

Grouchy and Vanity had just got started on giving James a nice wash-down.

And as the Smurfs were still being busy, they decided to make it more soothing, and that is, by singing the Smurf tune.

**/The Smurfs\: **"**/Singing\ **_LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA._"

And the Engines followed along by using their whistles/bell.

**/Thomas\: **"**/**_**PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!**_**\**"

**/Percy\: **"**/**_**PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!**_**\**"

**/Henry\: **"**/**_**PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!**_**\**"

**/Gordon\: **"**/**_**POOP, POOP-POOP, POOP, POOP!**_**\**"

**/Edward\: **"**/**_**PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!**_**\**"

**/James\:** "**/**_**PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!**_**\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/**_**DING, DING, DING-DING, DING, DING!**_**\**"

**/Emily\: **"**/**_**PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!**_**\**"

As Papa was enjoying his stroll, he listened to the sound of his little Smurfs' singing and the Engines' whistling/dinging.

**/Papa\:** "Ah, music to my smurfs."

Then, an idea popped into Papa's head. He threw out his voice to the entire village.

**/Papa\:** "**/Shouting\ **Hey everysmurf! Let's let our Engine friends smurf our Smurf song!"

**/Handy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Yeah!"

**/Hefty\:** "**/Shouting\ **What a smurfy idea!"

**/Latino\:** "**/Shouting\ **Si!"

**/Painter\:** "**/Shouting\ **Oui!"

**/Smurfette\:** "**/Shouting\ **Let's smurf it!"

**/The Smurflings\:** "**/Shouting\** Smurf-a-roo!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\** Bust my buffers, you Smurfs have a song to sing?! Amazing!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Shouting\** We Engines would love to puff it!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Shouting\** How does it go?!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Shouting\** Well Emily, it smurfs like this!"

**/****The Smurfs Theme Song\****  
>Song plays and starts\**

**/The Smurfs\:**  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>SING A HAPPY SONG  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>SMURF YOUR WHOLE DAY LONG

**/Papa\:**  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>SMURF ALONG WITH ME

**/Grandpa\:**  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>SIMPLE AS CAN BE

**/The Smurfs\:**  
>NEXT TIME YOU'RE FEELING BLUE<br>JUST LET A SMILE BEGIN (**/Grouchy\: **I HATE smiles!)

HAPPY THINGS WILL COME TO YOU…

**/Nanny\:**  
>…SO SMURF YOURSELF A GRIN<p>

**/The Smurfs\:**  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>IT'S SUCH A SMURFY DAY  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>WE'LL SMURF IT ALL THE WAY

**/The Smurfs\:**  
><strong>Whistling the Smurfs theme song\**

**/The Smurfs\:**  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>SING A HAPPY SONG  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>SMURF YOUR WHOLE DAY LONG

**/The Smurfs\:**  
><strong>Whistling\**

**/Papa\:**  
>SMURF ALONG WITH ME<p>

**/The Smurfs\:**  
><strong>Whistling\**

**/Papa\:**  
>SIMPLE AS CAN BE<p>

**/The Smurfs\:**  
>NEXT TIME YOU'RE FEELING BLUE<br>JUST LET A SMILE BEGIN (**/Grouchy\: **I still HATE smiles!)

HAPPY THINGS WILL COME TO YOU…

**/Smurfette\:**  
>…SO SMURF YOURSELF A GRIN<p>

**/The Smurfs\:**  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>NOW YOU KNOW THE TUNE  
>LA LA LA-LA LA LA<br>YOU'LL BE SMURFING SOON

**/Song stops\**

After hearing it, the Steam Team all think that it was the most wonderful song ever.

**/Thomas\:** "HURRAY!"

**/Percy\:** "FANTASTIC!"

**/Henry\:** "BRAVO!"

**/Gordon\:** "MARVELOUS!"

**/Edward\:** "SMASHING!"

**/James\:** "SPLENDID!"

**/Toby\:** "ENCORE!"

**/Emily\:** "FABULOUS!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\ **You Smurfs sure are very musical, and we really love that song!"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\ **Yes indeed!"

**/The Smurfs minus Grouchy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Thank you, Engines!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\ **You know, we Engiues also have a song that we love to share with all of you!"

**/Brainy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Really?!"

**/Clumsy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Why, that's smurfderful!"

**/Poet\:** "**/Shouting\ **How does it smurfs?!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\ **Well Poet, it goes like this!"

**/Thomas & Friends Engine Roll Call Theme Song\  
><strong>**/Song plays\**

**/Thomas\: **"**/Shouting\ **My Friends, Engine roll call! **/PEEP!\**"

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEP!\**"

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP!\**"

**/Gordon\: **"**/POOP!\**"

**/James\: **"**/PEEP!\**"

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEP!\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/DING-DING!\**"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP!\**"

**/Song starts\**

**/Thomas & Percy\:**  
>WE'RE TWO<p>

**/Henry & Gordon\:**  
>WE'RE FOUR<p>

**/Edward & James\:**  
>WE'RE SIX<p>

**/Toby & Emily\:**  
>WE'RE EIGHT<p>

**/The Steam Team\:**  
>SHUNTING TRUCKS AND HAULING FREIGHT<p>

**/James\:**  
>RED<p>

**/Henry, Percy, & Emily\:**  
>AND GREEN<p>

**/Toby\:**  
>AND BROWN<p>

**/Thomas, Edward, & Gordon\:**  
>AND BLUE<p>

**/The Steam Team\:**  
>WE'RE THE REALLY USEFUL CREW<p>

ALL WITH DIFFERENT ROLES TO PLAY  
>ROUND TIDMOUTH SHEDS OR FAR AWAY<p>

DOWN THE HILLS AND ROUND THE BENDS

**/Thomas\:**  
>ME, THOMAS, AND MY FRIENDS<p>

I'M THOMAS, I'M THE CHEEKY ONE

**/James\:**  
>I'M JAMES, I'M VAIN BUT LOTS OF FUN<p>

**/Percy\:**  
>I'M PERCY, I PULL THE MAIL ON TIME<p>

**/Gordon\:**  
>I'M GORDON, I THUNDER DOWN THE LINE<p>

**/Emily\:**  
>I'M EMILY, I REALLY KNOW MY STUFF<p>

**/Henry\:**  
>I'M HENRY, I TOOT AND HUFF AND PUFF<p>

**/Edward\:**  
>I'M EDWARD, I WANT TO HELP AND SHARE<p>

**/Toby\:**  
>I'M TOBY, WELL LET'S SAY – I'M SQUARE<p>

**/Thomas & Percy\:**  
>WE'RE TWO<p>

**/Henry & Gordon\:**  
>WE'RE FOUR<p>

**/Edward & James\:**  
>WE'RE SIX<p>

**/Toby & Emily\:**  
>WE'RE EIGHT<p>

**/The Steam Team\:**  
>SHUNTING TRUCKS AND HAULING FREIGHT<p>

**/James\:**  
>RED<p>

**/Henry, Percy, & Emily\:**  
>AND GREEN<p>

**/Toby\:**  
>AND BROWN<p>

**/Thomas, Edward, & Gordon\:**  
>AND BLUE<p>

**/The Steam Team\:**  
>WE'RE THE REALLY USEFUL CREW<p>

ALL WITH DIFFERENT ROLES TO PLAY  
>ROUND TIDMOUTH SHEDS OR FAR AWAY<p>

DOWN THE HILLS AND ROUND THE BENDS

**/Thomas\:**  
>ME, THOMAS, AND MY FRIENDS<p>

**/Thomas & Percy\:**  
>WE'RE TWO<p>

**/Henry & Gordon\:**  
>WE'RE FOUR<p>

**/Edward & James\:**  
>WE'RE SIX<p>

**/Toby & Emily\:**  
>WE'RE EIGHT<p>

**/The Steam Team\:**  
>SHUNTING TRUCKS AND HAULING FREIGHT<p>

**/James\:**  
>RED<p>

**/Henry, Percy, & Emily\:**  
>AND GREEN<p>

**/Toby\:**  
>AND BROWN<p>

**/Thomas, Edward, & Gordon\:**  
>AND BLUE<p>

**/The Steam Team\:**  
>WE'RE THE REALLY USEFUL CREW<p>

ALL WITH DIFFERENT ROLES TO PLAY  
>ROUND TIDMOUTH SHEDS OR FAR AWAY<p>

DOWN THE HILLS AND ROUND THE BENDS

**/Thomas\:**  
>ME, THOMAS, AND MY FRIENDS<p>

**/Song stops\**

After hearing it, the Smurfs all think that it was the most wonderful song ever also.

**/Brainy\:** "HURRAY!"

**/Clumsy\:** "SMURFTASTIC!"

**/Hefty\: **"BRAVO!"

**/Handy\:** "SMURFBULOUS!"

**/Latino\:** "MUY SMURFY!"

**/Painter\:** "ENCORE!"

**/The Smurflings\:** "SMURF-A-ROO!"

**/Smurfette\:** "SMURFING!"

**/Papa\** "**/Shouting\ **You Engines sure are very musical, and we really love that song also!"

**/The Smurfs minus Papa & Grouchy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Yes indeed!"

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Shouting\ **Thank you, Smurfs!"

**/Poet\:** "**/Shouting\ **And it has smurfy rhyme to it! Can I borrow it for a poem?!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\ **Of course, Poet!"

**/Poet\:** "**/Shouting\ **Thank you, Thomas!"

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\** Grouchy, do you like our song?"

Grouchy moved closer to James.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Speaking softly\** I don't like it, I LOVE it."

That made James very happy.

And Grouchy and Vanity went on washing the mid-size red tender engine.

Just then, everyone heard a ding-a-ling noise. It was Greedy, sounding his bell. And then, he shouted.

**/Greedy\:** "**/Shouting\ **LUNCHTIME!"

And after hearing that, the Smurfs all stopped on what they were doing.

**/Hefty\:** "It's about time! My stomach was smurfing."

**/Tuffy\:** "Mine too."

**/Handy\:** "I'm sure Greedy and Nanny had smurfed up something smurfy."

**/Willing\:** "**/Sniffing\ **By the smurf of it, I think they did."

At last, Grouchy and Vanity had finished giving James a wash-down.

**/Vanity\:** "There you smurf, James. All nice, clean, and smurfy."

**/James\:** "Thank you, Vanity. And you and Grouchy did a splendid job."

**/Grouchy\:** "Thank you, James. Now me and Vanity should get oursmurfs cleaned up before we eat."

**/Vanity\:** "Indeed."

**/James\:** "Alright then. But, where should I wait?"

**/Vanity\: **"You can wait at the dining house."

**/James\:** "Alright, I'll see you two there."

So James magically chuffed off to the dining house, while Grouchy and Vanity walked off to their houses to get themselves all cleaned up.

Just then, as Thomas was magically chuffing towards the dining house, he had a thought.

**/Thomas\:** "Dear ol' Fat Controller. I wonder how he's managing his railway right now. And I'm sure that he selected some Engines to do our work, then everything will puff up just fine."

And Thomas went on thinking about that thought all the way to dining house, as the sun shines on the bright blue sky in the 16th century.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the present…<p>

On the Island of Sodor, everything was running like clockwork. The other Engines on the Fat Controller's railway were busy doing their usual things.

And while the Steam Team were away, the Fat Controller had selected some Engines to do their work.

Rosie was selected to do all of Thomas' work, including looking after Annie and Clarabel.

Neville was selected to do all of Edward's jobs.

Murdoch was selected to do all of Henry's work.

Hank was selected to do all of Gordon's jobs, including pulling the express.

Donald and Douglas were selected to do all of James' work.

Billy was selected to do all of Percy's jobs, including pulling the post train.

Flora was selected to do all of Toby's work, including looking after Henrietta.

And Molly was selected to do all of Emily's jobs.

Some diesel engines like Boco, Daisy, and Derek had also been selected to do some of the Steam Team's work. And even Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert.

And also, the Fat Controller had selected some Engines to stay at Tidmouth Sheds while the Steam Team were away. He chose Duck… Donald & Douglas… Oliver… Molly… Rosie… and Billy.

And Flora had been chosen to stay at Toby's shed in Arlesdale End.

The Fat Controller was very pleased with the choices that he made, and he hoped that everything will turn up just right.

Later on, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Molly, Rosie, Billy, and Flora were all gathered at Knapford Station. They were all talking about the Steam Team. And they were all trying to figure out where Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily had gone to. But even though, they were all stumped.

**/Billy\:** "OH, BOTHER! Where could those eight Engines be?!"

**/Rosie\:** "It's a real mystery."

**/Flora\:** "And the Fat Controller is too busy to tell us."

**/Duck\:** "They must've gone to the mainland."

**/Oliver\:** "Maybe."

**/Donald\:** "Or those seven laddies and lassie must've gone to our home country."

**/Douglas\:** "Aye."

**/Molly\:** "Is Scotland part of the mainland?"

**/Donald & Douglas\:** "Yes."

**/Molly\:** "Oh. Maybe they could be there."

**/Rosie\:** "Or maybe they must've gone to Ireland."

**/Billy\:** "Hmm."

**/Flora\:** "Ohh! I guess we'll never know."

**/Oliver\:** "**/SIGH\ **Guess this will remain a mystery."

**/Duck\:** "Botheration."

And the rest of the Engines agreed with Duck.

Just then, the eight Engines saw a golden sparkle on the platform. And they know who it was.

Mr. Conductor magically appeared.

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Hello, all."

**/The eight Engines\:** "**/Glumly\ **Hello, Mr. Conductor."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Oh dear. Why are you all looking so glum?"

**/Molly\:** "We're trying to figure out where Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily had gone to."

**/Rosie\:** "But we're stumped."

**/Flora\:** "Yes."

**/Billy\: **"And I bet you don't know where they are too, Mr. C.."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Actually, I DO know where they are."

**/Billy\: **"You do?!"

**/Rosie\:** "Oh please, tell us!"

**/Flora\:** "Yes, please!"

**/Douglas\:** "Calm down you wee Enginelings."

**/Donald\:** "Aye, don't hurry Mr. C.."

**/The three Enginelings\:** "Sorry."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"**/Chuckling\ **Alright, I'll tell you all. But let's keep it between us, alright?"

**/Duck\:** "Got it."

**/Oliver\:** "Ditto."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Alright. Those eight Engines went with the Smurfs to the 16th century."

**/Duck\: **"What?!"

**/Oliver\: **"Are you serious?!"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Yes, I am."

**/Oliver\:** "Blimey!"

**/Molly\: **"But how did they get there?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"By traveling through time, like me."

**/Rosie\:** "Bust my buffers!"

**/Billy\: **"It's not fair! How come those eight get to go?!"

**/Rosie & Flora\:** "Yes!"

**/Duck\: **"Maybe it's because they were the first ones to meet the Smurfs and know each other more than ever."

**/Oliver\: **"Could be."

**/Donald\:** "Those seven laddies and lassie are very lucky that they get to go with the wee Smurfs."

**/Douglas\:** "Aye to that, me brother."

**/Billy\:** "I wish I could go with the Smurfs to the 16th century."

**/Rosie\:** "Me too."

**/Flora\:** "Me three."

**/Molly\:** "I peep to that."

**/Oliver\:** "Same here."

**/Duck\:** "Ditto."

**/Donald & Douglas\:** "Aye, us too."

And the eight Engines sighed.

**/The eight Engines\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Don't be so glum. You all will get a chance someday."

**/Molly\:** "You really think so, Mr. Conductor?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Positive."

The eight Engines grinned a little grin.

**/Oliver\:** "So how long will those eight Engines be staying at the 16th century, Mr. C.?"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"They'll be staying there for three weeks, Oliver."

**/Oliver\:** "Oh."

**/Duck\:** "And at least it's not that long."

**/Billy\:** "Puh. Sounds long to me."

Just then, the Fat Controller came up to the eight Engines and Mr. Conductor.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Oh, hello, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Hello, Mr. Conductor."

The Fat Controller turned to the eight Engines.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Alright, you eight. Back to work. There is still some jobs that you all had to do."

**/The eight Engines\: **"Yes, Sir."

The Fat Controller left with Mr. Conductor.

**/Billy\:** "Great. While those eight Engines are away, some of us had to do all their work."

**/Rosie\:** "But on the bright side, we can show the Fat Controller how really useful we can be."

**/Flora\:** "Yes, I like being really useful."

**/Molly\:** "Me too."

**/Duck\:** "Same there."

**/Oliver\:** "I peep to that."

**/Donald & Douglas\:** "Aye, us too."

**/Billy\:** "Well, I do want to be useful too."

**/Rosie\:** "Come on then, let's get busy!"

**/Duck\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Donald\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Douglas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Oliver\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Molly\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Rosie\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Billy\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Flora\: **"**/DING-DING-DING!\**"

One by one, the eight Engines left Knapford station, and they all set out to work.

And Sodor went busier as ever, as the sun shines on the bright blue sky in the 20th century.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the past…<p>

Outside near the forest in King Gerard's kingdom, lies a hovel. And inside the hovel, lives Gargamel, the horrid wizard. And living with him is his apprentice, Scruple, and his pet cat, Azrael.

Gargamel was raged with wrath and frustration.

**/Gargamel\:** "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! **/Shouting\ **Of all the years for trying to catch those rotten Smurfs, they always end up getting away from me! Oooh, how I hate those Smurfs!"

**/Scruple\:** "Face it, Gargie. Those Smurfs are just too smart."

**/Gargamel\:** "Well, they're not that smart!"

**/Scruple\: **"You know what, I think that we should leave them alone."

**/Gargamel\: **"Leave them alone? Say, that's a great idea."

**/Scruple\: **"Really?"

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW?"

**/Gargamel\: **"NO! **/Yelling\ **I want to get my hands on them if it's the last thing I do!"

**/Scruple\: **"Oh, bummer."

**/Azrael\: **"MEOW MEOW."

**/Gargamel\: **"I will not rest until I made those Smurfs extinct!"

**/Scruple\: **"So what are you gonna do?"

**/Gargamel\: **"D'oh, I don't know! But tomorrow's a brand new day. And this time, I will accomplish my goal!"

**/Scruple\: **"That's what you said the last time."

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh, who asked you!"

Gargamel turned and walked away from Scruple and Azrael.

**/Scruple\: **"**/Whispering\ **This guy just doesn't know when to give up."

**/Azrael\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **MEOW."

Gargamel came up to his window. He was very furious.

**/Gargamel\: **"Rest ashore, you horrible little blue rodents. Because tomorrow, your lives will come to an end, and I will accomplish that goal, once and for all. **/Cackling\**"

And Gargamel went on day-dreaming about his goal, as the time went by through the rest of the day in the medieval times.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Don't you just love when the Smurfs and Steam Team like to help and work together? But, what does Gargamel have in store for our little blue tykes? That we'll have to find out in the next chapter.<p>

Fun facts: When Toby remembered about Thomas finding some treasure, it was from the Season 10 episode: Thomas And The Treasure. (And you can see this episode on Youtube or on any other video websites)


	9. Chapter 8: Encountering Gargamel

Chapter 8: Encountering Gargamel

/LOL -Laughing out loud\ For the fourth time, there's nothing much to say from the previous chapter. Well let's just say, that our blue friends and steamie friends just love to work together and helping each other out. But, Gargamel is up to no-good, and he had it up to his head. And it will be the Steam Team's first encounter with that hateful wizard. Can they and the Smurfs outwit him? Let's find out!

* * *

><p>It was another lovely day at the medieval times. And everything in King Gerard's kingdom was very pleasant as usual.<p>

At the Smurf village, the Smurfs and the Steam Team were up bright and early. And the little blue people already had their breakfast.

And now, some of the Smurfs were going to have a free day. But others were still busy doing some work, like building the coaling depot and updating the book about the Island of Sodor.

The Steam Team were also going to have a free day as well.

**/Snappy\:** "So, what are we going to smurf today?"

**/Nat\:** "It's such a smurfy day to smurf something."

**/Sassette\:** "Jumpin' jackrabbits, I can't think of what we're going to do today."

**/Slouchy\:** "It's a big question mark."

**/Thomas\:** "I can't think of what we're going to do today."

**/Percy\:** "Me either."

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, come on! We can't just stand here all day and think of nothing."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, I'm with Gordon on that."

**/Hefty\:** "Well, do you have any ideas of what we're going to smurf today?"

**/Tuffy\:** "Aw… no."

**/Hef****ty\:** "Hmph. Just as I smurf."

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE of not thinking of what we're going to smurf today!"

**/James\:** "Me too!"

**/Emily\:** "**/SIGH\ **What a bother."

**/Smurfette\:** "You smurf it."

And the rest of the Engines and their Smurf partners were all bummed out as well.

But then, an idea had flew through Henry's funnel.

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **I know what we should do today!"

**/Toby\:** "You do, Henry?"

**/Farmer\:** "What it is?"

**/Henry\: **"How 'bout a stroll through the forest?"

**/Tracker\:** "Ooh, I like that!"

**/Nat\:** "Me too!"

**/Thomas\:** "Hmm. A stroll through the forest sounds nice."

**/Percy\:** "I think so too."

**/Edward\:** "And it's very lovely also."

**/Emily\:** "And pleasant."

**/Toby\:** "I'm up to that."

**/James\:** "I think it's a splendid idea."

**/Gordon\:** "Ohhh, guess I have no other choice."

**/Vanity\:** "Well, if our Engine partners want to smurf for a smurf through the forest than I might as well agree with them."

**/Dreamy\:** "Me too."

**/Handy\:** "Me three."

**/Willing\:** "Me four."

And the other Smurfs also had to agree.

**/Thomas\:** "Alright then. We Engines do the strolling while you Smurfs do the riding."

**/Some Smurfs\:** "Ok, Thomas."

So the Smurfs boarded their Engine partners.

**/Dreamy\:** "**/Shouting\ **Is everysmurf aboard?!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "**/Shouting\ **Yes!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\ **Alright, let's go!"

And the Steam Team, with their Smurf partners aboard them, all magically chuffed away for a stroll through the forest.

* * *

><p>In the forest, the Smurfs and the Steam Team were enjoying themselves grandly. And they all think that a stroll through the forest was such a good idea after all.<p>

**/Thomas\:** "**/INHALE, EXHALE\ **What a lovely day."

**/James\:** "It sure is."

**/Dreamy\:** "And it's such a smurfy one too."

**/Snappy\:** "Yeah."

**/Vanity\: **"Very smurfy indeed."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah, whatever!"

James couldn't help but grin.

**/Henry\:** "Just look at the trees standing strong and tall."

"**/Birds singing\**"

**/Tracker\:** "And listen to the birds singing."

"**/Bees buzzing\**"

**/Nat\:** "And the bees buzzing."

**/Gordon\: **"You know what? I suddenly feel happy, and relaxed."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, me too."

**/Hefty\:** "Well I'm already feeling happy and relaxed."

**/Willing\: **"Do you Engines do this at the Island of Sodor?"

**/Edward\:** "Why yes, we do. Well, when we have a day off that is."

**/Handy\:** "Yeah, same thing to us Smurfs also."

**/Emily\:** "**/S****niffling\** Mmm, those flowers smell so sweet."

**/Smurfette\:** "**/SNIFF\** Ooh, they are indeed."

**/Sassette\:** "Oh, boy."

**/Slouchy\:** "It's pretty smurfy when we all go with the flow."

**/Toby\:** "Yes, And I'm getting that flow feeling right now."

**/Farmer\:** "Yep, and a smooth feeling too."

**/Percy\:** "And nothing bad has happen."

**/Harmony\:** "Yet."

**/Jokey\:** "And it won't be a funny one too."

**/Henry\:** "And it's like you Smurfs puffed, the forest is not that peaceful with that horrid wizard lurking around here."

**/Thomas\:** "Don't worry, Henry. If we run into that horrid wizard, we'll sure outsmart him."

**/Gordon\:** "Indeed we will."

And the Smurfs were very glad that the Steam Team were in their time period to help them outsmart Gargamel. And so, they all went on enjoying their stroll through the forest on a bright sunny day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the other side of the forest, Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael were out lurking. And as usual, the hateful wizard was looking for the Smurfs. And he was determined(Yeah right!) to capture those little blue elves.<p>

**/Gargamel\:** "Can you two keep up?!"

**/Scruple\:** "**/MOAN\**"

**/Azrael\:** "**/Moaning\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh, quit complaining! Those Smurfs will show up at any moment, and I can feel it!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yeah, you can feel it alright. Feeling that they will get away from you as usual."

**/Azrael\: **"MEOW-MEOW-MEOW."

Just then, the three baddies heard something.

**/The Smurfs\:** "**/Singing\** _LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA_…"

**/Gargamel\: **"AHA! It's them!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Oh, great."

**/Gargamel\: **"Come, let's hide!"

The three baddies hid inside some bushes. Then they peeked through the leaves, and they saw the Smurfs in sight.

**/The Smurfs\:** "**/Singing\** …_LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA._"

**/Gargamel\: **"There they are, those little monsters."

But then, Gargamel saw something that made him surprised. There with the Smurfs, were the Steam Team. He thinks that the Smurfs had built more of those contraptions, like the one Handy had built.

Gargamel was disgusted.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/S****peaking softly\ **Just how stupid those blasted Smurfs could be?!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **What?"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Look, they built those… those… whatever those contraptions are!"

Scruple turned and he also saw the Steam Team. But then, he noticed something from them.

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Look, Gargie! Those contraptions each have faces!"

Gargamel turned, and he could see that the Engines do indeed have faces.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **What the heck?"

Just then, Gargamel heard one of the Engines speaking.

**/Thomas\:** "I'd never get tired of listening to that tune."

**/James\:** "I peep to that!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Egads, they can talk!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Unbelievable!"

**/Azrael\:** "**/In hush tone\ **MEOW!"

**/Ga****rgamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Just what kind of magictry did Papa Smurf come up with?!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **How should I know?! I'm no psychic!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **D' ooooh! Very well, I'll find out for myself!"

But Gargamel was waiting for the right time to appear himself.

Meanwhile, the Smurfs and the Steam Team were still enjoying themselves. And they entertained each other by singing some songs.

**/Dreamy\:** "Do you Engines know any other songs to smurf?"

**/Thomas\: **"Hmm… Oh, I have one! Follow along my friends!"

The other Engines all listen carefully on what song Thomas was going to sing.

**/Thomas\:** "**/Singing\ **_OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE AN ENGINE AND GO STEAMING ALONG._"

**/Percy\:** "**/Singing\ **_PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG._"

**/Toby\:** "**/Singing\** _PEEP,__ PEEP, PEEPING ALONG._"

**/Edward\:** "**/Singing\ **_ALL THE PEOPLE WAVING AS YOU SPEED ALONG._"

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG, ALL DAY."_

And the Engines went on singing.

Just then, Tracker was sticking his head out of Henry's cab. Then, he began to sniff.

**/Tracker\:** "**/Sniffling\**"

But suddenly, Tracker caught a scent.

**/Tracker\: **"Huh? **/Sniffling\**"

And when Tracker sniff the whole scent, he was alerted.

**/Tracker\: **"**/GASP\ **Uh-oh!"

Henry couldn't help but notice.

**/Henry\:** "What's the matter, Tracker?"

**/Tracker\: **"I have a scent that the mean wizard is nearby!"

**/Henry\: **"OH-NO!"

**/Tracker\: **"Quick, you must alert the others!"

**/Henry\: **"Indeed I shall!"

Henry blew his whistle in an alarming way.

**/Henry\: **"**/Whistling alarmingly\**"

But the other Engines didn't take any notice. They were still singing the same song. And they all think that Henry was following along by using his whistle.

Henry was appalled.

**/Henry\: **"They're not listening to me!"

**/Tracker\:** "Oh, for smurfness sake! Try again, but both shouting and whistling!"

**/Henry\:** "Alright!"

So Henry tried again by whistling and shouting.

**/Henry\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\ /Shouting\ **Everyone!"

But the other Engines still didn't heard Henry. They were still singing.

**/Henry\: **"They still didn't hear me!"

**/Track****er\: **"Try whistling longer and smurf "quiet"!"

So Henry tried once more, by whistling longer and shouting "quiet!".

**/Henry\: **"**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\ /Shouting\ **QUIET!"

The other Engines all heard Henry and they came to a halt.

**/Thomas\:** "Rattle my rods, Henry!"

**/P****ercy\:** "Yes, what did you do that for?!"

**/Henry\:** "Everyone, I think that we should turn back!"

**/Emily\:** "Why?"

**/Henry\: **"Tracker sense that the horrid wizard is nearby!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "**/Gasping\**"

**/Gordon\:** "How can you be so sure?"

**/Tracker\:** "I used my nose!"

**/Gordon\:** "Really?"

**/Tracker\: **"Yes!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Engines, I think that we should really listen to Tracker and get out of here!"

**/Edward\:** "Alright! Let us just turn around first!"

But as the Steam Team were making their turn, little that they and the Smurfs didn't know, was that they were near the bushes that Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael were hiding in.

And when Gargamel saw them stopped, his chance had come.

**/Gargamel\:** "**/Speaking softly\ /Cackling\ **Now I got them. Get ready, you two."

**/Scruple\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Here we go again."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW."

After making their turn-around, the Smurfs and the Steam Team were now facing the other way.

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, let's get going."

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "Right."

But as the Steam Team were about to chuff away, all of a sudden, Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael jumped out of the bushes and terrified them!

**/Gargamel\: **"GUESS WHO?!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "GARGAMEL!"

**/The Steam Team minus James & Emily\: **"GARGAMEL?!"

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Gargamel."

**/Emily\:** "OH-NO!"

**/Thomas\:** "Is he the horrid wizard?!"

**/Snappy\:** "Yes!"

**/Percy\:** "And who's that little boy?!"

**/Harmony\:** "That's Scruple!"

**/Henry\:** "Oh my, they have a cat!"

**/Nat\:** "Yes, that's Azrael!"

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, the indignity!"

**/Hefty & Tuffy\:** "Oh, the insmurfnity!"

**/Gargamel\:** "Well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of talking contraptions! This must be another one of Papa Smurf's creations!"

**/Thomas\:** "Creations?! We're not creations! We're…"

**/Dreamy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ ** Thomas!"

**/Thomas\****:** "**/Speaking softly\ **What?"

**/Dreamy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Don't smurf Gargamel that you Engines are from another time period, or things will go unsmurfy!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Oh, got it!"

So Thomas decided to play along.

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, you got us! We are a bunch of Papa Smurf's creations!"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "WHAT?!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Just… play… along!"

**/Snappy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Yeah, smurf along."

One of the Engines understood.

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Play along, pass it on."

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Play along, pass it on."

**/Gordon\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Play along, pass it on."

**/Henry\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Play along, pass it on."

**/Percy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Play along, pass it on."

**/Toby\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Play along, pass it on."

**/Emily\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Got it."

**/The Smurfs\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Got it."

**/Hefty\:** "Oh, smurf. You got us, Gargamel. These are indeed some of Papa Smurf's creations. Right, Smurfs?"

**/The Smurfs minus Hefty\: **"Right!"

**/Gargamel\: **"HA! I knew it!"

**/James\:** "Not only that, we're the Smurfs' protectors!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Protectors?! Don't make me laugh!"

**/Emily\:** "Why can't you just leave the Smurfs alone!"

**/Gargamel\: **"I'll NEVER leave them alone! They made my life miserable from the day I first met these blue beasts!"

That made the Steam Team looked very puzzled.

**/Gargamel\: **"I see you looked concerned. But you know I speak the truth. For all my life, I wanted to catch these disgusting Smurfs so I can turn them into gold, or better yet, eat them!"

That made the Steam Team very cross. And one of them was disgusted.

**/Gordon\:** "YUCGH! You don't even know what a Smurf taste like!"

**/Scruple\:** "That's what I said to him before!"

**/James\:** "And correction, YOU'RE the one that is DISGUSTING!"

**/Gordon\: **"You're DISGRACEFUL!"

**/Henry\:** "DISPICABLE!"

**/Edward\:** "DISHONORABLE!"

**/Emily\:** "And DISRESPECTFUL!"

**/Percy\:** "No good magic meanie!"

**/Toby\:** "I ding to that!"

**/Thomas\:** "Me too!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "Yeah!"

After hearing those insults, Gargamel was raged with anger.

**/Gargamel\: **"OOOOOOOH, back talk at me will ye! I'll teach you to mess with me! Any last words before I be on your case?!"

James looked around to find a way to slow down Gargamel. But then, he could see one of the horrid wizard's feet. An idea had flew through his funnel.

**/James\: **"Oh Gargamel, do you feel any pain?"

**/Gargamel\: **"What are you talking about?!"

**/James\: **"BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET ONE RIGHT NOW!"

James magically chuffed forward, and he biffed into Gargamel's left foot. "**/BLONK!\**"

**/Garg****amel\: **"YEEEOOOOOW!"

**/James\:** "RUNAWAY!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "LET"S SMURF OUT OF HERE!"

The Steam Team quickly and magically chuffed away from Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael.

Gargamel was in agony and he was very furious.

**/Gargamel\: **"OOOOOH, THAT RED CONTRAPTION WILL PAY DEARLY!"

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW!"

**/Scruple\:** "Oh, boy."

**/Gargamel\: **"Don't you two just stand there, after them!"

**/Scruple\: **"But Gargie…"

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW…"

**/Gargamel\: **"NOOOW!"

That made Scruple and Azrael jumped and they went off after the Smurfs and the Steam Team.

Further away from the three baddies, the Smurfs and the Steam Team had stopped in the deepest part of the forest. And they were very shaken.

**/Edward\:** "Bust my boiler!"

**/Handy\:** "Smurf my smurf!"

**/Willing\:** "Me too!"

**/Thomas\:** "Gargamel is by far the worse person that we Engines ever met!"

**/Dreamy\:** "We smurf the same way too, Thomas."

**/Snappy\:** "And James, that was very smurfy for what you smurf to Gargamel back there."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, you sure smurf him a smurf or two. And I may forever be in smurf to you. You got some smurf, and that's what I like from you."

James was so surprised and he hardly could say anything.

**/James\:** "Um… thank you, Tuffy. And you too, Snappy."

And the rest of the Smurfs and Engines were also very impressed with James.

James blushed and he felt pleased with himself.

**/Tracker\:** "**/Sniffling\ /GASP\** OH-NO!"

**/Henry\:** "What is it now, Tracker?"

**/Tracker\: **"Scruple and Azrael are smurfing!"

**/The Smurfs minus Tracker\:** "**/Gasping\**"

**/The Steam Team\:** "OH DEAR!"

**/Nat\:** "Quick, let's hide!"

The Steam Team and their Smurf partners were divide into four groups with two Engines each.

Thomas, Percy, and their Smurf partners hid in one bush.

Edward, James, and their Smurf partners hid in another.

Henry, Gordon, and their Smurf partners hid in another.

And Toby, Emily, and their Smurf partners hid in the last one.

Just then, Scruple and Azrael appeared. And they were looking glum.

**/Scruple\:** "Boy, I can't keep doing this forever."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW."

**/Scruple\:** "And good thing that I'm not obsessed with those Smurfs. But they do made my life miserable too!"

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW."

**/Scruple\:** "But even though, I have no use for them. My goal is to become a powerful wizard, not a Smurf catcher!"

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW."

**/Scruple\: **"And I will accomplish that goal! Well, someday."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW."

Just then, Gargamel appeared. He was recovered from that pain in his foot. And he was still furious.

**/Gargamel\: **"Well, where are they?!"

**/Scruple\: **"I don't know."

**/Gargamel\: **"OH, BLAST IT ALL! Well, they couldn't have gotten far!"

**/Scruple\: **"Maybe we should go back to your hovel."

**/Gargamel\: **"Forget it! I'll get them AND those contraptions, especially that red one!"

**/James\:** "**/GULP\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Come on! Start searching! They must be around here somewhere!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/MOAN\**"

**/Azrael\: **"**/Moaning\**"

So the three baddies began searching for the Smurfs and the Steam Team.

The Smurfs wouldn't dare to speak. The Steam Team wouldn't dare to peep. They all kept themselves very quiet and wouldn't move a thing.

Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael kept on searching.

**/Gargamel\:** "COME OUT YOU BLUE SAVAGES AND COLORFUL THINGS! SHOW YOURSELVES!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ /SIGH\** That Gargie."

The Smurfs and the Steam Team still kept themselves very quiet.

But then, there was trouble.

The bushes that Edward, James, and their Smurf partners were hiding in, was infested with pollen. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and shook the bushes. The pollen flew off of the leaves, and went straight into James' face. James was disgusted. Then suddenly, the #5 engine sniffed.

**/James\: **"**/SNIFF\**"

And the pollen went inside of his nose! And it's getting irritating to James! He couldn't hold on! He had to let out a sneeze!

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly****\ **Oh no! Ahh… Ahh…"

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **No!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **"Don't smurf, James!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ahh… Ahh…"

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Just hold it in!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ahh… Ahh…"

**/Handy\:** "**/Speaking softl****y\ **Don't smurf it!"

**/Willing\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Stop!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ahhhh…"

Grouchy, Vanity, Handy, and Willing quickly covered James' nose.

And James avoided his sneeze.

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Hah."

**/The four Smurfs\:** "**/Speaking ****softly\ **Phew!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Whew!"

The four Smurfs removed their hands off of James' nose.

But suddenly, James let out the biggest and loudest sneeze of all!

**/James\:** "AHHHH-TCHOO!"

**/Gargamel\:** "AHA!"

**/Grouchy\:** "SMURFAWAY!"

Edward, James, and their Smurf partners came out of their hiding place.

Gargamel saw them.

**/Gargamel\: **"THERE THEY ARE!"

**/Thomas\:** "Come on, Percy!"

**/Percy\:** "What?!"

**/Thomas\:** "It's time to have some fun with Gargamel!"

**/Jokey\:** "Ooh, I like where this is smurfing. **/Giggling\**"

**/Thomas\:** "So are you in?"

**/Percy\:** "Hmm… alright, I'm in!"

Thomas, Percy, and their Smurf partners came out of their hiding place and the two engines blew their whistles loudly.

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\ /Shouting\ **Over here, you old slow coach!"

Gargamel turned and he saw the two Engines.

**/Percy\: **"**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\ /Shouting\ **Catch us if you can!"

And Thomas and Percy, with their Smurf partners aboard, all magically and quickly chuffed off in a flash.

Gargamel was furious.

**/Garga****mel\: **"D' OH!"

Toby, Emily, and their Smurf partners understand on what Thomas and Percy were doing and they also came out of their hiding place and getting Gargamel's attention.

**/Toby\:** "**/DING-DING! DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\**"

Gargamel turned and he saw the two Engines.

**/Toby\:** "**/Shouting\ **Over here! Try to catch me!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Shouting\ **Or me!"

And Toby and Emily, with their Smurf partners aboard, all magically and quickly chuffed off with a dash.

Gargamel was even more furious.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Shouting\ **Oooooh, those things! Scruple, you go after that blue and green contraption! Azrael, you go after that brown and other green contraption! And I'll go after that other blue and that red contraption!"

**/Scruple\:** "**/MOAN\ **Whoa is me!"

**/Azrael\:** "**/Moaning\**"

So the three baddies split up and went after the Engines and their Smurf partners.

Just then, Henry, Gordon, and their Smurf partners came out of their hiding place. And they were in a worried mode.

**/Nat\:** "Oh, smurf! What do we smurf?!"

**/Tracker\:** "Which one should we help?!"

**/Hefty\:** "This is really getting out of smurf!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Oh, the insmurfnity!"

**/Gordon\:** "I know what to do! Henry, you go help Toby, Emily, and their partners, and me, Hefty, and Tuffy will go help Thomas, Percy and their partners!"

**/Henry\:** "But what about Edward, James, and their partners?"

**/Gordon\:** "They're mid-size Engines, they can take care of their selves!"

**/Hefty\:** "But wait, Gordon. After we help the other Smurfs and the other Engines, we'll go help the rest as well."

**/Nat\:** "Yeah, Hefty's got a smurf!"

The two Engines all think that was a good idea also.

**/Henry\: **"Alright, just take care and be careful."

**/Gordon\:** "We will. Now let's go!"

And the two Engines, with their Smurf Partners aboard, all split up and magically chuffed off to help the other Engines and the other Smurfs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Thomas and Percy, with their Smurf partners aboard, were magically chuffing through the forest at the right side.<p>

Scruple was chasing after them.

The two Engines were chuffing very fast.

But Scruple was running faster.

And the two best friends were trying to get away from the nasty little boy.

**/Snappy\:** "Come on, Thomas! Smurf with all your might!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Yeah, you can smurf it!"

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, just hold on!"

And Thomas increased his speed.

Percy could see Thomas speeding away. And he could also see Scruple was gaining on him.

**/Harmony\:** "Percy, Scruple is smurfing on us!"

**/Jokey\:** "Yeah, insmurf your speed!"

**/Percy\:** "Alright, just hang on to your hats, you two!"

And Percy increased his speed also.

Scruple was getting tired.

**/Scruple\:** "How fast can those things go?!"

So the nasty little boy kept on running.

Percy, Harmony, and Jokey were relieved.

**/Harmony\:** "You smurf it, Percy!"

**/Jokey\:** "Now that bad boy won't be able to smurf up with us!"

**/Percy\:** "Well, I may still be chuffing, but I'll never get tired from it!"

**/Harmony & Jokey\**: "YAY, PERCY!"

Percy felt very proud.

But then, there was trouble.

Percy began to go slower and slower.

**/Jokey\:** "What the smurf?!"

**/Harmony\:** "What's smurfing on?!"

And then, Percy came to a complete halt.

**/Percy\:** "OH NO!"

**/Harmony\:** "What are you smurfing, Percy?!"

**/Jokey\:** "Yeah, keep on smurfing!"

**/Percy\: **"I don't think I can!"

**/Harmony &**** Jokey\**: "Why?!"

**/Percy\: **"Because I ran out of water!"

**/Harmony\:** "WHAT?!"

**/Jokey\:** "This is not funny, not funny at all!"

And Percy felt very glum.

Further up front, Thomas was magically chuffing faster than ever before.

But when Dreamy turned around, he gasped.

**/Dreamy\:** "**/GASP\**"

The day-dreaming Smurf could see that Percy was not behind Thomas anymore.

Snappy could see that also.

**/Snappy\:** "Thomas, stop!"

**/Dreamy\:** "Percy, Harmony, and Jokey are smurfed behind!"

**/Thomas\:** "CINDERS AND ASHES!"

"**/Brakes s****creeching\**"

Thomas came to a halt. And he quickly reverse back after Percy.

Back at the spot where Percy had stopped, Scruple appeared. He had stop to catch his breath.

**/Scruple\:** "**/Panting\**"

And up ahead, the bad boy could see that Percy had stopped.

**/Sc****ruple\:** "Aha! Now I got'em!"

Percy and his two Smurf partners could see that Scruple was coming up to them.

**/Scruple\:** "**/Shouting\ **There's no running from me now! **/Cackling\**"

But then, an idea popped into Jokey's head.

**/Jokey\:** "Percy, now I think it's the right time!"

**/Percy\:** "The right time for what?!"

**/Jokey\:** "To smurf your whistle super loudly!"

**/Harmony\:** "Yeah, and this is indeed trouble!"

**/Percy\:** "Oh! Alright, cover your ears, you two!"

Harmony and Jokey did indeed covered their ears.

Percy began huffing and puffing.

Scruple was getting closer to Percy.

**/Scruple\: **"I'll be taking those Smurfs from you now!"

**/Jokey\:** "Uh-oh!"

**/Harmony\:** "Hurry up, Percy!"

Percy huffed, and puffed, and just as Scruple was about to grab the two Smurfs, he blew his whistle super louder than ever.

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Scruple\: **"Aaaah, that's too loud!"

Scruple covered his ears as well.

Further down, Gordon, along with Hefty and Tuffy, was approaching. And as he kept on chuffing, he heard a whistle.

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Gordon\:** "That's Percy!"

**/Hefty\:** "And it smurfs like he's in trouble!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Come on, Gordon! Smurf on it!"

**/Gordon\: **"You got it, Tuffy!"

And Gordon quickly charged himself up.

Further up, Thomas was chuffing quickly back to Percy and he also heard a whistle.

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Thomas\:** "It's Percy!"

**/Dreamy\:** "And I think we're getting close to him!"

**/Snappy\:** "Come on, Thomas! Smurf it up!"

**/Thomas\: **"Right! Hang on, you two!"

And Thomas kept on reversing back to Percy as fast as he could.

Back at the spot, Percy still kept on blowing his whistle super loud.

Harmony and Jokey were still covering their ears.

Scruple was still covering his ears as well.

**/Scruple\:** "**/Shouting\ **Would you stop making that loud noise?!"

But still Percy kept on blowing his whistle super loudly.

Scruple crouched down in agony.

Just then, Gordon came. He could see Percy up ahead. And he could also see Scruple, who was crouched down with his ears covered. Gordon saw the chance to get the bad boy away from Percy.

Hefty and Tuffy could see that also.

**/Hefty\:** "Ok, Gordon! Smurf that bad boy a smurf or two!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, smurf at him!"

**/Gordon\:** "Here we go!"

Gordon charged with such speed. And then, he tackled Scruple by biffing his behind.

**/****Scruple\: **"EYAAAAH!"

Scruple went flying in mid-air, and he ended up in a tree that is overgrown with vines. And he was all tangled up within the vines.

At last, Percy stopped whistling super loudly. And he was very exhausted.

And Harmony and Jokey uncovered their ears.

**/Gordon\:** "**/Shouting\** Naughty little boy!"

**/Percy\:** "Gordon!"

**/Harmony\:** "Hefty!"

**/Jokey\: **"Tuffy!"

**/Hefty\:** "Are you three ok?"

**/Harmony\:** "Yeah, we're ok."

**/Jokey\:** "Thanks to Percy and his super loud whistle."

**/Percy\:** "Awwwe."

**/Tu****ffy\:** "Smurfy work, Percy."

**/Hefty\:** "Yeah, smurfy one."

**/Gordon\:** "And you used your whistle when there was trouble. Splendid work, Percy."

That made Percy very happy.

**/Percy\: **"It was nothing."

Just then, Thomas arrived.

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\**"

**/Pe****rcy\: **"Thomas!"

**/Harmony\:** "Dreamy!"

**/Jokey\:** "Snappy!"

**/Thomas\:** "What's the matter, Percy? Why did you stop?"

**/Percy\:** "I ran out of water, Thomas."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, bother."

**/Dreamy\:** "That's not smurfy."

**/Snappy\:** "I smurf to that."

Just then, the three Engines and their Smurf partners heard Scruple shouting.

**/Scruple\:** "**/Shouting\ **Get me out of here!"

And they could see the nasty little boy trying to get himself free from the tangled vines.

**/Scruple\: **"**/Struggle grunting\**"

**/Percy\:** "Quick, couple me up before Scruple comes back!"

**/Thomas\:** "I'm on it, Percy!"

Thomas buffered up to Percy.

With a coupling pole, Dreamy had coupled up the two Engines.

And the magic rails from underneath Thomas were magically connected to the other magic rails from underneath Percy.

**/Gordon\:** "Come on! We got to go help Edward, James, and their partners!"

**/Thomas\:** "But what about Toby, Emily, and their partners?"

**/Gordon\:** "Henry is taking care of that! Now let's go!"

**/Thomas & Percy\:** "Right!"

And as quick as lighting, the three Engines, along with their Smurf partners, all magically chuffed off quickly away, leaving Scruple struggling to get himself free.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toby and Emily, with their Smurf partners aboard, were magically chuffing through the forest at the middle side.<p>

Azrael was chasing after them.

The two Engines were chuffing very fast.

But Azrael was running faster.

And the two friends were trying to get away from the nasty cat.

**/Azrael\:** "**/Meowing ferociously\**"

**/Slouchy\:** "Hurry, Toby! Azrael is smurfing on us!"

**/Farmer\:** "You gotta keep on smurfing!"

**/Sassette\:** "Speeding sharks, keep on smurfing Emily!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Yeah, smurf up the pace!"

**/Toby\:** "Alright, just hold on!"

**/Emily\:** "And hang on to your hats, Smurfs!"

And the two Engines increased their speed.

Azrael was getting tired.

**/Azrael\:** "**/Panting\**"

But the nasty cat kept on running.

Toby, Emily, and their Smurf partners were relieved.

**/Slouchy\:** "Alright! You smurfed it, Toby!"

**/Sassette\:** "You too, Emily!"

**/Farmer\:** "That's the way to smurf your speed!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Yeah, smurf it up!"

**/Toby\:** "I may be an old tram engine, but I still can pump up my speed!"

**/Emily\:** "And I may have two big driving wheels, but I still sure can go faster than ever!"

**/Farmer & Slouchy\: **"HURRAY FOR TOBY!"

**/Sassette ****& Smurfette\:** "HURRAY FOR EMILY!"

The two Engines felt very proud.

Then there was trouble.

**/Toby & Emily\:** "**/Gasping\**"

"**/Brakes screeching\**"

The two Engines came to a halt. And they and their Smurf partners ended up at a dead end.

**/Emily\:** "We're trapped!"

**/Toby\:** "That's the least of our worries!"

Suddenly, Azrael appeared.

**/Azrael\:** "**/Meowing ferociously\**"

**/Smurfette\:** "OH NO! AZRAEL!"

**/Toby\:** "OH MY!"

**/Emily\:** "OH DEAR!"

The bad cat let out his sharp claws from his paws.

**/Azrael\: **"**/Snarling\**"

**/Farmer\:** "Oh smurf, those claws looked very dangerous!"

**/Toby\:** "And very sharp!"

**/Emily\:** "Sharp enough to scratch my paintwork!"

**/Sassette\:** "Terrifying tigers, there's no smurfing back!"

**/Slouchy\:** "I hope somesmurf will come and help us soon!"

**/Azrael\: **"**/Hissi****ng\**"

The two Engines and their Smurf partners all braced their selves.

But then, Henry came along with Nat and Tracker. He could see Toby and Emily up ahead. And he could also see Azrael, who was about to make his attack on them. Henry was appalled.

**/Henry****\:** "Oh no, he don't!"

**/Nat\:** "Smurf for it, Henry!"

**/Tracker\:** "Smurf that bad cat a lesson!"

**/Henry\: **"Hold on, you two!"

Henry charged with such speed. And then, he tackled Azrael by biffing his behind.

**/Azrael\: **"MEEEEEOOOOOOW!"

Azrael went flying in mid-air, and he ended up getting himself stuck inside a hollowed hole of a log.

Toby, Emily, and their Smurf partners saw the action and they were relieved.

**/Henry\: **"**/Shouting\ **Bad horrible cat!"

**/Toby & Emily\: **"Henry!"

**/Farmer & Smurfette\:** "Tracker!"

**/Sas****sette & Slouchy\:** "Nat!"

**/Henry\: **"Are you six alright?"

**/Toby\:** "Yes."

**/Emily\:** "We're alright."

**/Henry\: **"Oh, thank goodness."

Just then, the three Engines and their Smurf partners heard Azrael screeching.

**/Azrael\: **"**/Screeching\**"

And they could see the nasty cat trying to get himself free from the hollowed hole.

**/Toby\:** "Oh, we mustn't stick around for that."

**/Emily\:** "I'm with you on that."

**/Henry\:** "Come on then! We got to go help Edward, James, and their partners!"

**/Toby\:** "But what about Thomas, Percy, and their partners?"

**/Henry\:** "Gordon is taking care of that! Now let's move!"

**/Toby & Emily\:** "Right!"

And as quick as a cheetah, the three Engines, along with their Smurf partners, all magically chuffed off quickly away, leaving Azrael struggling to get himself free.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Edward and James, with their Smurf partners aboard, were magically chuffing through the forest at the left side.<p>

Gargamel was chasing after them.

The two Engines were chuffing very fast.

But Gargamel was running faster.

And the two close friends were trying to get away from the horrid and hateful wizard..

**/Gargamel\:** "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARDS!"

The two Engines increased their speed.

Gargamel was getting tired.

**/Gargamel\:** "**/Panting\ **YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME FOR LONG!"

But the wicked wizard kept on running.

Edward, James, and their Smurf partners were relieved.

**/Handy\:** "Smurfy well done, Edward!"

**/Willing\: **"Yeah, for an old Engine, you sure surprised us all!"

**/Edward\:** "I maybe old, but I still have some speed and strength within me!"

**/Handy & Willing\:** "YOU SMURF, ENGINE!"

Edward felt very proud.

**/Vanity\:** "Way to smurf, James!"

**/Grouchy\:** "And I LOVE the way you smurf up your speed!"

**/James\:** "Well, speed is my specialty, and I did show Gordon that I can go as fast as him!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "WHO'S THE ENGINE?! JAMES' THE ENGINE! GO #5!"

James felt very proud as well.

Everything was going fine. Until suddenly…

"**/Sound of a mechanical failure from James\**"

James began to go slower and slower.

Grouchy and Vanity were surprised.

And then, James came to a complete halt.

**/James\:** "OH NO! NOT NOW!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Why did you stop, James?!"

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, quit smurfing and keep on smurfing!"

**/James\:** "I can't!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Why?!"

**/James\:** "Because I'm disabled! I can't move!"

**/Vanity\:** "Oh, bother and smurf!"

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE when you're disabled!"

And James felt very glum.

Further up front, Edward was magically chuffing faster than ever before.

But when Handy turned around, he was appalled. He could see that James was not behind Edward anymore.

Willing could see that also.

**/Willing\:** "Stop, Edward!"

**/Handy\: **"James, Grouchy, and Vanity are not smurfing us!"

**/Edward\:** "FLATTEN MY FUNNEL!"

"**/Brakes screeching\**"

Edward came to a halt. And he quickly reverse back after James.

Back at the spot where James had stopped, Gargamel appeared. He had stop to catch his breath.

**/Gargamel\:** "**/Panting\**"

And up ahead, the evil wizard could see that James had stopped.

**/Gargamel\:** "AHA! NOW I GOT YOU!"

James and his two Smurf partners could see that Gargamel was coming up to them.

**/Gargamel\:** "**/Shouting\ **I knew you won't get away from me that long!"

James, Grouchy, and Vanity were terrified.

**/Grouchy\: **"HELP!"

**/Vanity\: **"SOMESMURF HELP!"

**/James\:** "OH HELP US! **/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP-PEEP! ****PEEP!\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Go on and make that noise whatever you want! Nobody can hear you from here!"

**/James\:** "If only I had a super loud whistle like Percy! **/PEEP-PEEP! PEEP-PEEP!\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Once I teach you a lesson for hitting my foot, I'll be taking those two Smurfs with me! **/Cackling\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"OH NO!"

**/Vanity\:** "WE'RE DOOMED!"

**/James\: **"AND I'M DOOMED!"

Gargamel was getting closer to James.

**/Gargamel\: **"SAY GOODBYE, YOU WRETCHED RED CONTRAPTION!"

But just as Gargamel was about to do something horrible to James, he heard the sound of a super loud whistle.

**/Percy\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

It was Percy.

**/Gargamel\: **"AAAAH! TOO LOUD!"

And there with Percy were Thomas, Henry, Gordon, Toby, and Emily.

Gargamel crouched down with his ears covered.

Henry and Gordon saw the chance to get the horrid wizard away from James. They charged their selves with such speed.

**/Henry\:** "CHARGE!"

**/Gordon\: **"TALLY-HO!"

And then, the two big tender engines tackled Gargamel by biffing his behind.

**/Gargamel\: **"AAAAH!"

And the bad wizard was shot up straight to the air.

James and his Smurf partners were relieved.

Percy stopped his super loud whistling.

**/Henry\:** "No-good horrid wizard!"

**/Gordon\:** "You puff it!"

**/Thomas. Percy, Toby & Emily\:** "Us too!"

**/James\:** "My friends!"

**/Vanity\:** "Our fellow Smurfs!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Are you three ok?"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Yes!"

**/James\:** "We're alright!"

**/Nat\:** "Oh, thank smurfness."

Thomas and Percy came up to James.

James could see that Percy was coupled to Thomas.

**/James\:** "Oh my, Percy. What's wrong with you?"

**/Percy\:** "I ran out of water. What about you?"

**/James\:** "I'm disabled."

**/Percy\:** "Oh, dear."

At last, Edward arrived.

**/Edward\:** "James, what's wrong with you now?"

**/James\:** "I'm disabled, Edward."

**/Edward\: **"Oh, bother."

**/James\: **"Hurry, couple me up before Gargamel returns!"

**/Edward\: **"Where is Gargamel?"

**/Percy\:** "Up there."

**/Edward\:** "In the sky? Oh my."

**/Handy\:** "And don't worry, James. As soon as we smurf to the village, I'll smurf you up in no time."

**/James\:** "Bless you, Handy."

Edward buffered up to James.

With a coupling pole, Willing had coupled up the two Engines.

And the magic rails from underneath Edward were magically connected to the other magic rails from underneath James.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream.

**/Gargamel\****: **"AAAAH!"

It's was Gargamel, coming straight down to the ground.

**/Gargamel\: **"AAAAH!"

**/Percy\:** "Oh no, here he comes!"

**/James\:** "Let's get out of here!"

**/Hefty\:** "No, wait!"

**/The Steam Team\:** "WHAT?!"

**/Gordon\:** "Are you silly in the head, Hefty?!"

**/Hefty\:** "Just smurf this, Engines."

So the Steam Team watched. And they watched as Gargamel came straight down, and he ended up landing in a tree.

**/Gargamel\: **"AAAAH!"

"**/Rustling sound in a tree\**"

"**/CRASH!\**"

The Steam Team were amazed. And they and the Smurfs could see Gargamel hanging on a branch.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Moaning\**"

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Laughing\**"

**/Emily\:** "Wow, now that's worth watching for! **/Laughing\**"

**/Thomas\:** "It is indeed! **/Laughing\**"

The Steam Team magically move closer to the tree that Gargamel was hanging on. And they and the Smurfs began teasing him.

**/Jokey\:** "Gee, Gargamel. Smurfy of you to hang up there! **/Laughing\**"

**/Snappy\:** "We'd love to smurf around here, but we gotta smurf."

**/James\:** "So the next time we meet, we'll play the same game called "Outsmarting Gargamel"."

**/Thomas\:** "And it will be lots more fun than that."

**/Percy\:** "See you later, you old slow coach!"

**/The Steam Team & the Smurfs\:** "**/Laughing\**"

And the Steam Team, along with their Smurf partners, all chuffed magically and quickly away back towards the village.

But suddenly, Emily felt a bump. And a large piece of coal had jumped out of her tender. But even though, she didn't notice it.

After the Steam Team and the Smurfs had left, Gargamel was raged with such anger.

**/Gar****gamel\:** "OOOOH, NOT ONLY THAT I HATE THOSE WRETCHED SMURFS, I ALSO HATE THOSE CONTRAPTIONS THAT THEY CALLED THEMSELVES PROTECTERS!"

Just then, Scruple and Azrael appeared. And they managed to get their selves free from their sticky situation. And they could see Gargamel hanging on a tree branch.

**/Scruple\:** "Gee, Gargie. What are you doing up there?"

**/Azrael\:** "MOEW."

**/Gargamel\:** "That I won't say!"

Gargamel slowly free himself from the branch. And he fell down and landed hard on his behind.

**/Gargamel\: **"OOFAH!"

The evil wizard was in agony.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Moaning\**"

**/Scruple\: **"Boy, those Smurfs and their new allies really made a fool of yourself."

**/Gargamel\: **"Don't even remind me!"

**/Scruple\: **"So what are you gonna do now? Catching those Smurfs won't be that easy this time."

**/Gargamel\: **"D' oh I know that! And if there's only a way to get those things out of my way for catching those Smurfs!"

Just then, Scruple saw something.

**/Scruple\: **"What's that?"

Gargamel turned and he saw the object that Scruple was pointing at. He crawled towards the object. Then, he picked up the object and analyzed it. And Gargamel knew what the object was.

**/Gargamel\: **"Why, it's a piece of coal."

**/Scruple\: **"Coal?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Hmm… those contraptions have coal. I wonder?"

**/Scrup****le\: **"Well, those things were carrying those black rocks, and I think it really means something to them."

Then, Gargamel found the answer.

**/Gargamel\: **"Of course! The coal must be their some sort of fuel!"

**/Scruple\: **"Fuel?"

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Don't you see?! Those contraptions need coal to move!"

**/Scruple\: **"Ohhhh. Hey, if those things need coal for fuel, they also need that stuff to make smoke!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Smoke?"

And then, an evil idea popped into Gargamel's head.

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh yes! **/Cac****kling\**"

**/Scruple\: **"Looks like you got an idea, Gargie."

**/Gargamel\: **"Indeed I do! Come, you two! Back to my hovel!"

And the three baddies began to head off to Gargamel's hovel.

**/Scruple\: **"So what's the plan?"

**/Gargamel\: **"I'm going to put some magic into this piece of coal! And when one of those contraptions gets it, it'll leave a trail of smoke that won't evaporate! And it will lead me straight to the village!"

**/Scruple\: **"Wow."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW."

**/Scruple\: **"But wait, what about those things? They're still gonna be in the village protecting those Smurfs."

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do to those "protectors". And it will be fool proof! **/Cackling\**"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Whispering\** And let's hope that is fool proof."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW."

And with nothing else to say, the three baddies all set off back to the horrid wizard's hovel, as the daylight went by through the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Back at the Smurf village, everything was very pleasant. Some Smurfs were having some free time, while other Smurfs were being busy doing some stuff.<p>

Papa was in his house doing some experiments.

**/Papa\:** "A little bit of this… a touch of that… a dash of that… and a pinch of this."

Suddenly, the village leader heard some frantic whistling/dinging.

**/The Steam Te****am\:** "**/Whistling/dinging frantically\**"

**/Papa\: **"GREAT SMURFS!"

Then Papa heard some of his little Smurfs shouting.

**/Some Smurfs\: **"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!"

The second oldest Smurf quickly ran towards the door. When he open door, there at the front of his house, were the Steam Team and their Smurf partners. And he could see that the Engines were red in the faces and looked very exhausted and tired.

Some of the other Smurfs who heard the Steam Team's whistling/dinging came in to see what was going on.

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, my aching axles!"

**/Percy\:** "My aching gears!"

**/James\:** "My aching wheels!"

**/Emily\:** "My aching boiler!"

**/Henry\:** "My aching everywhere!"

**/Gordon\:** "Oh the indignity!"

**/Edward\:** "I'm getting too old for this!"

**/Toby\:** "I ding to that!"

Papa was surprised but concerned.

**/Papa\: **"Why Thomas, you and your friends looked exhaust. What happen?"

**/Snappy\:** "We smurf into Gargamel!"

**/Papa\: **"GARGAMEL?!"

**/Miner\:** "SMURF AND BEGORRAH!"

**/Sweepy\:** "JIMINY SMURF!"

**/Latino\:** "AY SMURFRAMBA!"

**/Painter\: **"SACRE SMURF!"

**/Thomas\:** "And for us Engines, it's our first encounter with that horrid wizard."

**/Sassette\:** "But thanks to the Engines, we all managed to smurf away from Pappy Gargamel."

**/Papa\: **"Oh, thank smurfness."

**/Greedy\:** "Smurfy well done, Engines."

**/Poet\:** "Yeah, and you all are very brave."

**/The Steam Team\:** "Thank you, Poet."

**/Poet\:** "In fact, I'm gonna smurf a poem about it. I call it "Ode to bravery"."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, good luck with that."

**/Poet\:** "Thanks, Thomas."

Then Thomas remembered something and he turned to Papa.

**/Tho****mas\: **"Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Yes, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\:** "There's something that made us Engines puzzled."

**/Papa\:** "And what's that?"

**/Thomas\: **"Gargamel said to us that you Smurfs had made his life miserable from the day he first met some of you. What you all had done to him that makes him be on your case?"

**/Papa\: **"Why, we hadn't done anything to him that makes him be on our case. But all I do remember is that, when we first met Gargamel, he was going to take one of my little Smurfs with him so he can turn one of them into gold."

**/Thomas\:** "Of which you told us Engines before."

**/Papa\:** "Yes."

**/Thomas\:** "Oh dear. I wish there's a way to make Gargamel stop being on you Smurfs' case."

**/Papa\:** "I wish there is, Thomas. But sadly, there isn't."

That made Thomas and his friends very sad.

Suddenly, Emily gasped.

**/Emily\:** "**/GASP\** What if Gargamel finds the village?!"

**/Toby\:** "Oh no! You Smurfs should get out of here while you can!"

**/Papa\:** "Don't worry, you two. Gargamel doesn't remember where our village is."

**/Thomas\:** "Well, at least that's good news."

**/Papa\: **"Yes."

But then, Papa notice something. He could see that Percy was coupled up to Thomas, and James was coupled up to Edward. And they both were looking very glum.

**/Papa\: **"Why Percy, James, you two looked very unsmurfy. What's wrong with both of you?"

**/Percy\:** "I ran out of water."

**/James\:** "And I'm disabled."

**/Papa\: **"Oh my."

**/Edward\:** "But don't worry, we'll soon fix that."

**/Papa\:** "Indeed you will."

**/Dreamy\:** "Come on, Thomas. Let's smurf Percy to the well so he can smurf on some water."

**/Thomas\:** "Got it, Dreamy."

**/Handy\:** "And Edward, let's smurf James to my house so I can repair him."

**/Edward\:** "Alright, Handy."

**/James\:** "But do you know how to fix a steam locomotive?"

**/Handy\:** "Of course, and it's just like smurfing my rail-smurfer."

**/****James\:** "Well in case you forgot, we Engines each have instruction manuals inside our cabs."

**/Handy\:** "Smurfy, that'll be helpful."

**/Papa\: **"And I think you might need me and my magic on that."

**/Handy\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf."

So Thomas took Percy to the well, while Edward took James to Handy's house. And in no time, Percy was having his drink, and James was getting repaired. It only took till dusk to get James fully repaired. And everything in the Smurf village stayed the same way as it should be.

* * *

><p>Nighttime came, and everything in King Gerard's kingdom went silent.<p>

At the Smurf village, all the Smurfs were all fast asleep.

But, the Steam Team were not fast asleep. They were all still wide awake. They couldn't stop thinking about today. And they were also thinking of a way to stop Gargamel's reign of terror on the Smurfs. So the eight Engines made a meeting.

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **My friends, are you all still awake?"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Yes."

**/Gordon\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **We couldn't get ourselves to sleep."

**/Percy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And we couldn't stop thinking about today."

**/Henry\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Oh dear, I might get nightmares about today."

**/Emily\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **That Gargamel is a really bad to the center of himself."

**/Toby\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **We just can't let him terrified the Smurfs forever."

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And we need to think of a way to stop his reign of terror on the Smurfs."

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Yes, but what can we do?"

And the Steam Team were all idealess.

But Thomas had a solution.

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **I know exactly what we should do, and we should do the same thing the Fat Controller always do."

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **What?"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Send someone packing."

**/Percy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Ohh."

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **But how?"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **I don't know. Maybe a friend of the Smurfs."

**/Emily\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Like who?"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Oh bother! I never thought of that."

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Well, I'm sure we'll find someone who has the power to send Gargamel packing."

**/Toby\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And not a moment too soon."

**/Henry\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And if that horrid wizard lays a hand on our Smurf friends or let his reign of terror go on again, we'll surely get someone to send Gargamel away for good."

**/Gordon\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **But we'll wait for the right time to do it."

And all the other Engines agreed with Gordon.

**/Thomas\****:** "**/Speaking softly\ /YAWN\ **Now I'm getting tired."

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking softly\ /YAWN\ **So do the rest of us."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **And let us all have some sweet dreams."

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Good night, my friends."

**/The Steam Team minus T****homas\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Good night."

One by one, the Engines closed their eyes, and they all went peacefully to sleep. Now that everyone were all fast asleep, things are looking pleasant in the village of Smurfs.

But at Gargamel's hovel, things were also pleasant but in a nasty way. Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael were all fast asleep as well. And the horrid wizard was dreaming of how successful he will capture the Smurfs the next time they ran into each other. But first, he wants to get the Steam Team out of his way, and he knew exactly what he will do to them the next time they ran into each other also. And so, Gargamel went on dreaming about his goal. And he was determined(Also a yeah right!) to accomplished his goal. But if he accomplished that goal, the lives of the Smurfs will come to an end.

And that was something that the Smurfs and the Steam Team will not let that happen in the near future.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Boy, that was a close one! But will the Smurfs and the Steam Team outsmart Gargamel again the next they meet? I guess we'll stay puff and smurf to find out soon!<p>

Fun facts: When Gargamel told the Steam Team that the Smurfs had made his life miserable from the day he first met them and when Papa told Thomas how Gargamel's life was awful at first, it was from the Season 5 episode: Gargamel's Time Trip. (And you can see this episode on Watchcartoononline or on any other video websites)


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed, R, A R H

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed, Runaway, And Return Home

Well, let's just say that last time, things went from fine and pleasant, to awful and unpleasant. The Steam Team and their Smurf partners all decided to go for a stroll through the forest. Then suddenly, the eight Engines made their first encounter with Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael! So they and their Smurf partners all managed to get away from the three baddies.(With thanks to James for slowing Gargamel down.) But though, the three baddies went on a wild goose chase with the Steam Team and the Smurfs. But after that, the eight Engines and their Smurf partners all managed to escape from the three baddies. But even though, Gargamel has a plan to capture the Smurfs and get the Steam Team out of his way. But, the Steam Team also has a plan, and that is to send the three baddies packing. But all of this we're going to have to wait till the next chapter. So for now, let's continue on with the story.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, and everything in King Gerard's kingdom was fine and pleasant. Well, almost.<p>

And during those past few days, the Steam Team were having so much fun enjoying their stay at the Smurf village with the Smurfs.

And also during one of those days, Brainy, along with Painter, Poet, Reporter, and Editor, had finished updating the book about the Island of Sodor.

And one day, the Smurfs had finished building the coaling depot for the Engines. And there's one thing that the Smurfs learned at that time. Henry told them that he only takes on the special kind of coal, which is welsh coal. And Henry also told the Smurfs that regular coal would make him ill. But thankfully, there was a solution. Papa created a magic formula to turn the regular coal into Henry's special coal. And he did it by taking a sample piece of special coal from Henry's tender. And now the Engines can get their coal, while Henry gets his special coal.

And the other day, the Steam Team had some Spanish lessons from Latino. And they even had some French lessons from Painter.

And so on, the Steam Team and the Smurfs went on enjoying their time together during those past few days.

* * *

><p>One day, it was a delightful day in the medieval times. And things were all pleasant at the Smurf village. But today, it won't be that pleasant.<p>

Nosey was up to his old habit again. He was barging in the other Smurfs' private business, and as well as the Engines.

First, Nosey barged into Thomas, Dreamy, and Snappy's business.

**/Dreamy & Snappy\:** "NOSEY!"

**/Thomas\:** "MIND OUR PRIVATE BUSINESS!"

And Nosey was tossed out.

Next, Nosey barged into Gordon, Hefty, and Tuffy's business.

**/Gordon\:** "NOSEY!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

**/Hefty & Tuffy\:** "SMURF OUT, NOW!"

And Nosey was tossed out for the second time.

Lastly, Nosey barged into Emily, Sassette, and Smurfette's business.

**/Emily, Sassette, & Smurfette\:** "NOSEY!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

And Nosey was tossed out for the third and final time.

Later, Nosey went on peeking around the village.

**/Nosey\: **"Come on, all I want is to just know everysmurf. And that's who I am – Nosey Smurf. Now there's got to be someone else that I really want to smurf. But who?"

Just then, Nosey heard someone calling.

**/Nanny\:** "Papa Smurf!"

**/Nosey\:** "Hey, that's Nanny! Maybe I'll smurf something from her."

Nosey quickly ran after to the sound of Nanny's voice.

**/Nanny\:** "Papa Smurf!"

**/Nosey\: **"Ooh, she's nearby."

Just then, Nosey saw Nanny coming by without her noticing him.

**/Nosey\: **"There she is. Now, time for me to smurf something."

Nosey followed Nanny. And he followed the oldest female Smurf all the way to Papa. And he kept himself well hidden by hiding from one mushroom house to the other.

Suddenly, Nanny found Papa and she stopped.

Nosey could see that. So he hid himself right behind another mushroom house. And then, he slowly peeked himself to hear the commotion.

**/Nanny\:** "Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Oh, hello, Nanny."

**/Nanny\: **"Hello. Have you smurf Baby Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"Why yes, he's with James, Grouchy, and Vanity at the lake."

**/Nanny\: **"Ohh. Well, it almost lunchtime and he must be getting hungry."

**/Papa\: **"Oh, no need to worry. Grouchy and Vanity smurfed some food with them."

**/Nanny\: **"Oh, thank smurfness. At least, he'll have something to smurf while he's there."

**/Papa\: **"Indeed."

**/Nanny\: **"Well, I guess I'll be smurfing to Greedy's house to help him prepare for lunch. Later, Papa."

**/Papa\: **"Later, Nanny."

And Nanny went off to Greedy's house.

After hearing the whole conversation, Nosey was disappointed.

**/Nosey\:** "That's it? There's nothing to know from that. What a waste of time."

But then, Nosey had a thought.

**/Nosey\: **"Wait a minute. Maybe I'll get something to know from James, Grouchy, and Vanity. Yeah. And Papa Smurf smurfed that they're at the lake. So here I smurf!"

And Nosey quickly ran off to the lake as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>At the lake, James, Grouchy, and Vanity were enjoying their fun.<p>

Baby Smurf was also enjoying his fun.

And the three special friends and the little infant Smurfling were having fun swimming at the lake.

But even though, James couldn't go into the water, because he'll get himself rusty.

And Vanity was only laying down on his towel and, as usual, looking at his reflection with his hand mirror.

So only Grouchy and Baby Smurf were swimming in the water. And they were having so much fun together.

And James couldn't be more happier than to see his special friend being the happiest Smurf of all.

Suddenly, Nosey came. And he could see the three friends and Baby Smurf up ahead. So he hid himself inside a bush. And then, he quietly peeked through to hear their conversation.

Just then, Grouchy and Baby Smurf got out of the water. And they joined in with James and Vanity.

**/James\:** "Did you two enjoy your swim?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh yes. Didn't we, Baby?"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Gaa!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Whoa! I never smurf that part of Grouchy before. Ooh, this is getting smurfy."

**/Vanity\:** "Haah, this is the smurfy life."

**/James\:** "You can puff that again, Vanity. And I just love when my red coat glistens in the sunlight."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I LOVE that too!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ /GASP\ **Did Grouchy just smurf that he loves something?! Whoa!"

Just then, Vanity had a thought.

**/Vanity\: **"Anyway, since it's just the three of us, well Baby Smurf is with us, I was smurfing that we should smurf more about ourselves."

James and Grouchy looked at each other and they both think that it's not such a bad idea.

**/James\: **"Like what. Vanity?"

**/Vanity\: **"Well, like… sharing some secrets?"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Oooh!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Well… ok."

**/James\: **"And we all know that you won't puff a word to the others, right, Vanity?"

**/Vanity\: **"You have my smurf, James."

**/James\: **"Alright then."

**/Vanity\: **"Let's start with you, James. What's your secret?"

**/James\: **"Well, my secret is this; I once had to use a bootlace to mend a hole in my brake pipe."

**/Vanity\: **"Ohhh."

**/James\: **"But even though, Thomas, Henry, Gordon, Percy, and Toby already know it. But Edward was very wise to stay out of it."

**/Vanity\: **"Oh, my."

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Wow!"

**/Grouchy\:** "And he doesn't want the newer Engines to find out about that secret."

**/Vanity\: **"Newer Engines? Like Emily?"

**/James & Grouchy\:** "Yes."

**/Vanity\: **"Oh, smurf."

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Now this is getting really smurfy."

**/James\: **"Now what about you, Vanity? Do you have a secret?"

**/Vanity\: **"Well, to smurf you the truth, I don't have a secret."

**/James\: **"You don't?"

**/Vanity\: **"Nope."

**/James\:** "Is he joking, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"No, James. He's not."

James felt disappointed.

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

**/James\:** "Well, at least we all know Grouchy's secret."

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah. Uhh… what was it again?"

**/Grouchy\:** "**/SIGH\ **I'm now a very happy Smurf."

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ /GASP\**"

**/Vanity\: **"Oh, that. And James smurfed you a nickname along with that. It's "Happy Grouchy", right?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Right."

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Happy Grouchy?! Oh, smurf!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And we all know what James' nickname is."

**/Vanity\:** "Indeed, It's "Grouchy James"."

**/James\: **"Right."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Eee!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Whoa, smurf!"

**/James\:** "And we all know and swear that we won't peep a soul to anyone, right?"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Right."

**/Nosey\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And I smurf just about enough. Time for me to smurf back to the village."

So Nosey slowly and quietly sneak away, and he dashed off back towards the village.

* * *

><p>At the village, Reporter was restless and disappointed.<p>

**/Reporter\:** "Oh, smurf. There's not one good report to smurf. And if I can't find one soon, I'll go smurfy! **/SIGH\**"

Just then, Reporter saw Nosey coming by.

**/Nosey\:** "**/Humming the Smurf tune\** Hello, Reporter."

**/Reporter\: **"Oh, hello, Nosey."

**/Nosey\: **"Guess what? **/Singing\ **I know smurfthing that you don't smurf."

**/Reporter\: **"What?"

**/Nosey\: **"It's about Grouchy and James."

**/Reporter\: **"What about them?"

**/Nosey\: **"I oversmurfed their secrets."

**/Reporter\: **"What?!"

**/Nosey\: **"That's right. I found out what's Grouchy and James' secrets are!"

**/Reporter\: **"You very nosey and sneaky Smurf! Now I found a report to smurf! Please smurf me all about it!"

**/Nosey\: **"If you insmurf."

And Nosey began telling Reporter the whole thing. And a few minutes later, Nosey finished telling the secrets to Reporter.

**/Reporter\: **"This is unbelievable! I can't wait to smurf this to the other Smurfs! Thanks for the smurfy news, Nosey."

**/Nosey\: **"Anytime, Reporter."

**/Reporter\: **"I'm off to the printing and publishing house. Bye."

And Reporter raced off with a dash.

**/Nosey\: **"Boy, won't everysmurf be surprised to smurf about that. And Grouchy will go smurfy when he smurfs back. Ohh, smurf."

And Nosey walked off feeling pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>Hours later, James, Grouchy, Vanity, and Baby Smurf were returning to the village. They had just finished having their fun at the lake.<p>

**/James\:** "Bust my buffers, what a day!"

**/Grouchy\:** "I smurf to that."

**/Vanity\:** "And it sure is a smurfy one too."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Gaa!"

**/James\:** "So, got any ideas on what we should do next?"

**/Vanity\:** "Hmm, I don't know."

**/Grouchy\:** "Nothing has smurfed in my mind."

**/James\:** "I don't have any ideas either."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Ohh."

**/Vanity\: **"Well, I'm sure we'll smurf of something once we smurf to the village."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah, I smurf so too."

**/James\:** "Yes, me too."

**/Vanity\: **"But in the meantime, once we arrive at the village, I'm going home to take s bath."

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah, me too."

**/James\: **"And I guess I might as well wait for you two when you both are finished."

**/Grouchy\: **"Don't worry, James. We won't take too long."

**/Vanity\: **"And you can smurf on that."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Eee!"

That made James feeling alright with that. And he, along with his two Smurf partners and Baby Smurf, kept on magically chuffing towards the village.

At last, the three special friends and infant Smurfling arrived at the village. And this is where the catastrophe got started.

As James was passing through, one of the Smurfs saw Grouchy and shouted to him.

**/Dabbler\:** "**/Shouting\ **Oh, look who it is, it's "Happy Grouchy"!"

**/James\: **"**/Brakes Screehing\ /GASP\**"

**/Handy & Hefty\:** "**/GASPING\**"

**/Snappy & Sassette\: **"**/GASPING\**"

**/Smurfette\:** "OH NO!"

**/Grouchy\:** "WHAT DID YOU JUST SMURF?!"

**/Dabbler\:** "**/Shouting\ **I smurfed "Happy Grouchy"! That's your nickname, is it?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"NO, IT ISN'T!"

**/Poet\:** "**/Shouting\** Oh yes, it is! You can't fool us!"

**/Architect\: **"**/Speaking loudly\** It smurf so in this paper!"

When Grouchy saw the paper, he was shocked. Some of the Smurfs each have a newspaper. And the newspaper was the one that Editor publishes out along with Reporter's reports. The former bad-tempered Smurf was alarmed.

**/Tailor\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And despite that nickname, that means that you're now a very happy Smurf and you had some things to LOVE!"

**/Grouchy\: **"NO, I'M NOT! I'M STILL A VERY HATEFUL SMURF!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "**/Speaking loudy\ **Oh, no you're not!"

Some of the other Smurfs and the Engines had come to see the commotion. And it's really dragging some big attention.

Grouchy tried something to save himself.

**/Grouchy\: **"I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! HERE, I HATE SINGING!"

**/Timber\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **No, you don't! You LOVE singing!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE DANCING!"

**/Miner\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **That's a lie! You LOVE dancing!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE CLAPPING AND CHEERING!"

**/Sweepy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Yeah right! You LOVE clapping and cheering!"

Grouchy was a goner.

**/Grouchy\: **"WELL, I REALLY HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "WE DON'T SMURF SO! YOU REALLY LOVE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE!"

**/Some Smurfs\: **"YOU LOVE!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE!"

**/Some Smurfs\: **"YOU LOVE!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I HATE!"

**/Some Smurfs\: **"YOU LOVE!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I REALLY HATE…!"

The other Smurfs countered back at Grouchy by chanting at him.

**/Some Smurfs\: **"**/Chanting\ **GROUCHYS' A HAPPY SMURF AND HAD SOME THINGS TO LOVE! GROUCHYS' A HAPPY SMURF AND HAD SOME THINGS TO LOVE! GROUCHYS' A HAPPY SMURF AND HAD SOME THINGS TO LOVE!"

James and Vanity felt so helpless and couldn't do anything to defend Grouchy.

And Baby Smurf was upset.

**/Some Smurfs\: **"**/Chanting\ **GROUCHYS' A HAPPY SMURF AND HAD SOME THINGS TO LOVE! GROUCHYS' A HAPPY SMURF AND HAD SOME THINGS TO LOVE! GROUCHYS' A HAPPY SMURF AND HAD SOME THINGS TO LOVE!"

Suddenly, Grouchy screamed.

**/Grouchy\: **"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Grouchy got off of James, and he ran all the way to his house. As he got there, he slammed the door shut, and he closed all the window shutters. And then, Grouchy went silent.

The Steam Team and some of the Smurfs were appalled. And they were in deep shock.

**/James\:** "Who puffed out Grouchy's secret?!"

**/Vanity\:** "That's what I like to smurf too!"

**/Hefty\:** "I think I know who!"

Hefty turned to two Smurfs.

**/Hefty\: **"BRAINY! JOKEY!"

**/Brainy & Jokey\:** "HUH?!"

**/Handy\:** "YOU TWO SMURFED OUT GROUCHY'S SECRET!"

**/Brainy\:** "NO!"

**/Jokey\:** "WE DIDN'T!"

**/Smurfette\: **"LIARS!"

**/Snappy & Sassette\: **"DOUBLE-CROSSERS!"

**/Hefty\:** "COME HERE, BOTH OF YOU! IT'S DINNERTIME, AND HERE ARE YOUR MAIN COURSES!"

Hefty threaten Brainy and Jokey by showing them his two bare fists.

The two Smurfs were terrified.

**/Brainy\: **"COME ON!"

**/Jokey\:** "WE DIDN'T SMURF IT! HONEST!"

**/Hefty\: **"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Brainy and Jokey were now extremely terrified.

**/Jokey\:** "HELP!"

**/Brainy\:** "SOMESMURF SAVE US!"

Panicking, the two Smurfs ran off, and they went straight to Percy.

**/Jokey\:** "PERCY, HELP ME!

**/Brainy\: **"AND ME!"

The two Smurfs got on board Percy.

But Percy was puzzled.

**/Hefty\: **"YOU TWO, GET OUT OF PERCY!"

**/Brainy & Jokey\:** "NO!"

Hefty was very furious and he charged himself to Brainy and Jokey.

Just then, one of the Smurfs shouted out another revealed secret.

**/Pushover\:** "**/Shouting\** Hey, there's something else smurfed in this paper, and it's about James!"

**/James\:** "**/GASP\**"

**/Thomas\:** "**/GASP\**"

**/Edward\:** "**/GASP\**"

**/Some Smurfs\: **"Huh?!"

**/Pushover\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **It smurfs here, that James' secret is; he once had to use a bootlace to smurf a hole in his brake pipe!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/GASP\**"

**/Thomas\: **"CINDERS AND ASHES!"

**/Edward\: **"FLATTEN MY FUNNEL!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **OH NO!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **James, you once had to use a bootlace to mend a hole in your brake pipe?! How funny! **/Laughing\**"

**/Henry\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And some of us already know that! **/Laughing\**"

**/Gordon\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **It was so funny, James had no choice but to use that bootlace to keep him out of trouble for bumping his coaches so hard! **/Laughing\**"

**/Percy\:** "**/Laughing\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And I insulted him with that which leads him to his second accident!** /Laughing\**"

But even though, the Smurfs don't really understand James' secret.

Grouchy overheard the whole thing from his house.

Vanity and Baby Smurf got off of James. And they felt helpless to defend the #5 engine.

And James felt so embarrassed that his face went pink.

**/Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, & Emily\:** "**/Laughing heavily\**"

Suddenly, James whistled loudly and he shouted.

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEP!\ **STOOOOOOP IT!"

That made Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, and Emily stop laughing.

And James magically chuffed off, and went straight to the roundhouse. When he got there, he reverse himself to the very last mushroom shed. As James got inside, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Vanity, Thomas, and Edward were in deep shock.

**/Vanity\:** "Who smurfed out James' secret?!"

**/Thomas\:** "It wasn't me!"

**/Edward\:** "Or me!"

**/Thomas\:** "Percy, did you puffed out James' secret?!"

**/Percy\:** "No, I didn't!"

**/Edward\:** "Tell us the truth, Percy! Did you really did it?!"

**/Percy\: **"No, I really didn't! Honest!"

**/Hefty\:** "Well guess what, Percy? NONE OF US DON'T BELIEVE YOU EITHER!"

**/Percy\:** "But-but-but-but-but…!"

**/Hefty\:** "LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED TOO! TUFFY, HELP ME!"

**/Tuffy\:** "With pleasure!"

Percy was terrified.

Just then, a voice shouted.

**/Papa\:** "WHAT IN THE SMURF IS SMURFING ON HERE?!"

It was Papa. And along with him was Grandpa and Nanny.

**/Grandpa\:** "What's with the unsmurfiness here?!"

**/Hefty\: **"Percy, Jokey, and Brainy smurfed out Grouchy and James' secrets!"

**/Papa\:** "**/GASP\ **Great Smurfs!"

**/Grandpa\:** "Smurf-a-roonie!"

But Nanny was puzzled.

**/Nanny\:** "What secrets?"

**/Papa\:** "Nanny, please. Don't smurf that up."

**/Nanny\: **"Oh, alright."

Papa turned to Brainy, Jokey, and Percy.

**/Papa\:** "Brainy, Jokey, did you two smurfed out Grouchy's secret?"

**/Brainy\:** "No!"

**/Jokey\:** "We didn't!"

**/Papa\: **"Don't lie to me. Did you both really did it?"

**/Jokey\:** "No, we really didn't!"

**/Brainy\:** "Honest!"

**/Papa\:** "Well it smurftainly isn't one of the other Smurfs."

**/Pushover\: **"Actually, Papa Smurf. Some of us know it from this paper."

**/Papa\:** "What?!"

Papa read the paper. And he was appalled. But even though, he knows where the reports were from.

**/Papa\:** "Reporter!"

**/Reporter\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"Did you smurfed out Grouchy and James' secrets?"

**/Reporter\:** "Why no, Papa Smurf. I just reported it."

**/Grandpa\:** "But why would you smurf that for?"

**/Reporter\:** "I don't know. I thought it would be smurfy."

**/Vanity\:** "Well it's not, Reporter!"

Reporter felt ashamed.

But Papa demands some more information.

**/Papa\:** "Reporter, did somesmurf tell you the secrets?"

**/Reporter\: **"Yeah, that's it! Somesmurf told me the secrets!"

**/Papa\: **"Then who?"

**/Reporter\: **"Umm…."

Reporter turned to Nosey.

Nosey was making movements with his hands and head, telling Reporter not to let anyone know that it was him who blurt out the secrets.

So Reporter didn't tell on Nosey and he put the blame on someone else.

**/Reporter\: **"It was them!"

Reporter pointed to Brainy and Jokey.

**/Brainy & Jokey\:** "WHAAAAT?!"

Papa had heard enough.

**/Papa\:** "Brainy, Jokey, I'm very disappointed with you both. You two smurfed out Grouchy's secret."

**/Brainy & Jokey\:** "BUT WE DIDN'T!"

**/Papa\: **"That's enough from both of you! You two are smurfed!"

**/Brainy & Jokey\: **"BUT… BUT…!"

**/Papa\: **"Not another word from the two of you! Brainy, as punishment, you will have to do some extra chores. And Jokey, the same thing goes to you too!"

**/Brainy & Jokey\: **"BUT PAPA SMURF…!"

**/Papa\: **"End of discussion!"

**/Brainy & Jokey\: **"**/GROANING\**"

Brainy and Jokey felt sad and the two Smurfs got off of Percy and, they walked sadly away.

**/Papa\: **"And Percy, since you smurfed out James' secret, you're being smurfed too."

**/Percy\:** "WHAT?! BUT I…!"

**/Papa\: **"Not another word. You are to stay in your mushroom shed till you go back to the Island of Sodor. But don't go near James."

**/Percy\: **"BUT PAPA SMURF…!"

**/Papa\: **"No more "buts", Percy!"

**/Percy\: **"Oh, bother!"

Percy felt sad and he magically chuffed back to his mushroom shed.

**/Papa\: **"Edward?"

**/Edward\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"Smurf an eye on Percy to make sure that he doesn't smurf to James."

**/Edward\: **"Yes, Papa Smurf."

And Edward magically chuffed off towards the roundhouse.

**/Papa\:** "Harmony?"

**/Harmony\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "Since you're partners with Jokey and Percy, I forsmurf you to go near them. Do I make mysmurf clear?"

**/Harmony\:** "**/SIGH\ **Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"And as for the rest of you, resmurf the papers back to Reporter."

**/Some Smurfs\: **"Yes, Papa Smurf."

So some of the Smurfs returned the papers back to Reporter.

Papa ordered Reporter to take the papers to his house so he can reuse them for something else. And then, Papa ordered some of the Smurfs to go off from where they started from.

And the Engines went off with their business as well.

Thomas, Vanity, and Baby Smurf all felt depressed.

**/Vanity\:** "Poor Grouchy."

**/Thomas\:** "Poor James."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Ohhh."

**/Vanity\:** "I can't believe that Brainy and Jokey wouldn't keep their smurfs shut."

**/Thomas\: **"And I can't believe that my best friend would puff out James' secret to Emily. This is a disaster."

**/Vanity\:** "I smurf to that too. And there's nothing we can do to smurf things better."

**/Thomas\: **"Indeed not."

**/Vanity\: **"**/SIGH\ **Well, I might as well go home, doing nothing."

**/Thomas\: **"No, Vanity. Please do something."

**/Vanity\: **"Like what?"

**/Thomas\:** "Well…"

Thomas looked at Baby Smurf.

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Mmm."

**/Thomas\: **"Why, you can be with Baby Smurf for a while."

**/Vanity\:** "That's what Grouchy would do when he's in a sad situation."

**/Thomas\: **"Indeed."

**/Vanity\: **"Well, I guess I have no other choice. I'll smurf you later, Thomas."

**/Thomas\: **"See you later, Vanity."

**/Vanity\: **"Come on, Baby. Let's smurf."

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Cooing sadly\**"

Vanity went off with Baby Smurf.

And Thomas magically chuffed away.

Meanwhile, Grouchy overheard everything. And he knows that James was suffering the same pain as him. And now that some of the Smurfs know his secret, Grouchy was afraid to come out of his house. He doesn't want his fellow Smurfs to take advantage at him. And so, he made a choice, and it's most painful choice that he had to choose.

* * *

><p>Nighttime came, and everything in the Smurf village went silent. All the Smurfs were all fast asleep. But, except for one.<p>

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in the blackest night. And it went all the way to the roundhouse.

At the roundhouse, the Engines were all fast asleep. But, except for one.

James was the only one who was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about that afternoon. And now that Emily knows his secret, James was afraid. He was afraid that Emily will tell the other Engines at Sodor all about his secret. And now, James didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, James heard a voice.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Speaking softly\** Psst, James."

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\** Who's there? Hello?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **James."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Who goes there? Show yourself!"

Just then, a shadowy figure appeared right outside of the shed.

James was scared.

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Who is it?"

James was so scared, he shut his eyes and activated his headlamp.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Hey, watch it!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **James, it's me!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Me who?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Grouchy!"

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Grouchy?"

As James opened his eyes, there in front him, was indeed Grouchy.

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Oh, Grouchy. It is you."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Doy!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **And let me guess, you couldn't get yourself to sleep, right?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Actually, I never wanted to go to sleep."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Well, So do I."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **So who smurfed out my secret?"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Well, as I overheard this afternoon, I think it was Brainy and Jokey."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Oooh, those two! I knew it was them!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **But what about me? Who puffed out my secret?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **That I oversmurfed this afternoon. It was Percy."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Why that no-good double-crosser! I knew his cheekiness would go too far!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **I know."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **So what are we going to do? Everyone knows your secret, and Emily knows mine. I'm afraid that she will tell that to the other Engines at Sodor, and I think that I don't want to return to the island."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **And I don't want the other Smurfs to take advantage at me. So I made a choice."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **And what choice is that?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Runaway."

After hearing that choice, James think that it's the only choice that he had to take.

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Well, I guess I had no other choice."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **So are you with me?"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yes, I'm with you."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Good."

Grouchy got into James' cab. He shoveled some coal into James' firebox, and he lit up his fire.

And very quietly, James slowly and magically chuffed out of his mushroom shed. Then, he magically chuffed quietly and slowly through the village.

But, Grouchy need to do some things.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **James?"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yes, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **I need to smurf by at my house to smurf some things."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Alright."

When James got to Grouchy's house, the former negative Smurf was doing some things that he needed to do. Minutes later, Grouchy was finished on what he needed to do.

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Did you finish doing your things?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yes, and I'm smurfing some stuff that I need."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Alright then, let's go."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Wait, I need to smurf by at Greedy's to smurf some food."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Oh, right. You need some food in case you get hungry."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yeah."

When James got to Greedy's house, Grouchy had packed enough food that would last him for a while. Minutes later, he returned back to James.

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Did you packed up enough food?"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yes, and it would last me for a while."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Good."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ok, I'm all set. Let's go."

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Right."

James magically chuffed through the village slowly and quietly. And at last, he reached to one of the entrances. And then, he made one last look at the village.

Grouchy made one last look at the village as well.

**/Grouchy\: **"Good-bye, my fellow Smurfs."

**/James\: **"Good-bye, my friends."

And with that, James, with Grouchy on board, magically chuffed off into the forest and beyond under the mystical, pleasant, and darkest night.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and everything was the same as it always been in the Smurf village.<p>

One by one, the Smurfs stepped out of their houses as they get themselves ready for the new day.

As Papa stepped out of his house, he was depressed about Grouchy.

**/Papa\:** "Oh, smurf. What am I going to do? Grouchy won't be smurfing out of his house anymore, and the other Smurfs will take advantage at him. I wish there's a way to fix this."

Just then, Vanity came up.

**/Vanity\:** "Morning, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"Morning, Vanity."

**/Vanity\: **"Oh Papa Smurf, I couldn't stop smurfing about yesterday."

**/Papa\: **"I know, me too."

**/Vanity\: **"So what are we going to do? Just let Grouchy being all smurfed up in his house forever?"

**/Papa\:** "For the time being, I'm afraid so. Until I figure out a way to fix this."

**/Vanity\: **"Ok. Should I go and check on him?"

**/Papa\:** "I don't think it's the right time for that."

**/Vanity\:** "Please? He and I are very close friends, and we're both partners with James."

**/Papa\: **"Oh, alright. But make sure that no one tries to take advantage at him."

**/Vanity\: **"I will. Later."

And Vanity walked off to Grouchy's house.

**/Papa\:** "In the meantime, I better make sure that Brainy and Jokey are smurfing their punishments."

And Papa walked off as well.

When Vanity got to Grouchy's house, he was a little nervous on what the not-so-grouchy Smurf would say to him. So he pumped up some courage, and he began knocking on the door.

"**/Sound of door knocking\" **

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Grouchy?"

But there was no answer.

So Vanity tried again.

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Grouchy, it's me, Vanity! And it's only me!"

But still there was no answer.

Vanity tried once more.

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Please, Grouchy! I want to smurf you! After all, we're both partners with James!"

But once again, there was still no answer.

Vanity was curious.

**/Vanity\: **"Hmm, I wonder he's in there?"

So Vanity opened Grouchy's door. When he stepped inside, everything was silent. Vanity was even more curious.

**/Vanity\: **"It's quiet. Too quite."

So Vanity began looking around. And then, he went to Grouchy's bedroom. When he got there, he could see that the bed was empty. Vanity was puzzled.

**/Vanity\: **"Stranger, he not's here. I wonder where he could be?"

But then, Vanity notice something.

There, on Grouchy's side-table drawer, was a piece of paper.

Vanity went up to the drawer. When he got there, he picked up the paper, and began reading it. And as he was reading it, he gasped.

**/Vanity\: **"**/GASP\** SMURF MY SMURFS!"

Meanwhile, Papa was talking to Brainy and Jokey.

**/Papa\:** "As soon you both finish your breakfast, go immediately to smurf your chores."

Brainy and Jokey were still upset.

**/Brainy & Jokey\:** "But Papa Smurf…"

**/Papa\: **"No more buts! And this discussion is over."

And Brainy and Jokey miserably walked off to the dining house.

Papa was upset

**/Papa\: **"Sometimes I don't know what has smurfen into those two to make them smurf out such private secrets. Well, at least they're going to learn their lessons and start smurfing on what they had done. Oh, the smurf of it."

And Papa let out a big sigh.

**/Papa\: **"**/BIG SIGH\**"

Suddenly, Papa heard a loud whistle.

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Papa\: **"GREAT SMURFS! THAT'S THOMAS!"

Then suddenly, Papa could see Thomas coming towards him. And he could also see that the #1 engine was looking very shocked and worried.

**/Thomas\: **"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! **/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\**"

Thomas came to a halt and stopped right beside Papa.

**/Papa\:** "Easy, Thomas! What's wrong?!"

**/Thomas\: **"James is missing!"

**/Papa\: **"What?! How can this be?!"

Then, Papa heard one of the Smurfs shouting.

**/Greedy\:** "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!"

It was Greedy.

**/Papa\: **"What is it now, Greedy?!"

**/Greedy\: **"Somesmurf been smurfing food from my house!"

**/Papa\:** "Oh my!"

Papa turned to Harmony.

**/Papa\: **"Harmony, sound the alarm!"

**/Harmony\:** "**/Sounding trumpet loudly\**"

All the Smurfs and the Engines heard Harmony's loud trumpeting. And they all went off to the village center.

But even though, Percy was told not to come out of his shed.

When all the Smurfs and some of the Engines were gathered at the village center, Papa can make his shocking announcement.

**/Papa\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **My little Smurfs, something terrible has happened! James is missing!"

**/The Smurfs minus Papa\:** "**/GASPING\**"

**/The Steam Team minus James & Percy\: **"**/GASPING\**"

**/Greedy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And somesmurf been smurfing food from my house!"

**/Dreamy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **How can this be?!"

**/Snappy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Could James possibly smurfed the food?!"

**/Smurfette\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **How could he?! James wouldn't be able to fit into Greedy's house!"

**/Sassette\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Yeah, I'm with Smurfette on that!"

**/Papa\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Well, if James didn't smurf the food, then who did?!"

Everyone was very puzzled.

Suddenly, everyone heard one of the Smurfs shouting.

**/Vanity\:** "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!"

It was Vanity.

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Vanity, what is it this time?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Grouchys' gone!"

**/Papa\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Gone?!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Gone?!"

**/The Steam Team minus James & Percy\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Oh no!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **And James is with him!"

**/Papa\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **What?!"

**/The Steam Team minus James & Percy\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **What?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **And here's why!"

Vanity showed Papa a piece of paper from his left hand. And then, he went up to the village leader. As Vanity got close to Papa, he give the paper to him. And Papa began reading the paper.

**/Papa\: **"**/Reading out loud\ **_"Dear Papa Smurf, now that everysmurf knows my sercret and Emily knows James', he and I had decided to runaway. I don't want anysmurf to take advantage at me, and James is afraid that Emily might tell the other Engines at the Island of Sodor all about his secret. So we're smurfing far away as possible, so don't even bother of finding us, 'cause we will never dare to return to the village ever again. Oh, and James doesn't want to r__e__turn to Sodor either. So good-bye forever everysmurf. Signed, Grouchy. P. S. I HATE smurfing sad notes!"_ Oh, smurf is me!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Oh, no!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Oh, dear!"

And everyone was also feeling sad.

**/Gordon\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Well, I guess we all know who took the food, and it certainly isn't James."

**/Latino\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Si."

**/Painter\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Oui."

**/Vanity\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And I can't believe this! They didn't even bother me to let me smurf with them!"

**/Tuffy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Oh, and do you have any secrets that you like to smurf with us?"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Well, no. But I am partners with them!"

**/The Smurflings\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **You go, Vanity!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Thank you, Smurflings!"

**/Willing\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Now there's one thing that I don't get. How did Grouchy suddenly became a very happy Smurf?"

**/Tracker\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Along with that nickname of his?"

And the other Smurfs also wanted to know.

Papa looked at Thomas. And Thomas looked at Papa.

Papa now knows what he had to do.

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Perhaps there is a way to fix this. **/Speaking loudly\ **Thomas, I need you on this."

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **You see, my little Smurfs, I know why Grouchy had become "Happy Grouchy"."

The Smurfs all listen carefully to hear on what Papa was going to say.

**/Papa\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **While some of us were still time-traveling, it all happened when we first smurfed to the Island of Sodor."

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **And it all started when Grouchy and James first met."

And so, Papa and Thomas began telling the other Smurfs the whole story, as the sun still shines in the morning blue sky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the outskirts of King Gerard's kingdom, James, along with Grouchy, had wondered farther and farther away from the Smurf village. But after from all that traveling through the night, James was very tired.<p>

Grouchy was very tired as well.

**/James\:** "**/YAWN\ **Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Yes, James?"

**/James\: **"I've been traveling all night. I'm getting tired, and my wheels are really aching me."

**/Grouchy\:** "I'm tired too. **/YAWN\**"

**/James\: **"So please can I stop for a rest?"

**/Grouchy\: **"But where?"

**/James\: **"I don't know. Anywhere."

**/Grouchy\: **"But we can't let anysmurf see us. I think that you should keep on smurfing."

**/James\: **"**/MOAN\ **My aching axles and gears!"

So James kept on chuffing magically.

But minutes later, James came to a halt.

**/James\: **"That's it! I had enough! I'm really tired now!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh alright. You can rest now."

**/James\: **"And perhaps I'll take a little snooze."

**/Grouchy\: **"Ok."

But then, James could see that Grouchy was about to walk away.

**/James\: **"Where you going, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"To find a place where we can stay."

**/James\: **"Oh, alright. But don't wonder far, and don't get lost."

**/Grouchy\: **"Don't worry, I won't."

So Grouchy went off to find a place to stay in, while James stayed behind taking a snooze.

**/James\: **"**/Snoring\**"

Later, Grouchy was still finding a place for him and James to stay in. He searched everywhere, trying to find a perfect spot. And every time Grouchy finds a place, he simply denies it. Grouchy was beginning to lose hope.

**/Grouchy\: **"Smurfing Smurfs, none of the spots I found aren't smurfy enough, and none of them won't be a perfect fit for James. Oh, smurf is me!"

But, as Grouchy was stilling looking, he saw something. There, up ahead, he saw a cave. Grouchy ran towards it. And he looked all over the cave. But then, he looked inside. And inside the cave, there was a tunnel. Grouchy looked inside the tunnel. And then, Grouchy found what he was looking for.

**/Grouchy\: **"It's perfect! And it's the right size for James to fit in!"

Grouchy quickly ran back to James.

Back at the spot, James was still snoozing. He had a very tiring journey. But then, as he was snoozing away, he began to have a dream. James was dreaming that he was back at the Island of Sodor. And he was doing a job of pulling a passenger train. He was enjoying it enormously. Then suddenly, James stopped. He was very puzzled. But then, he began to move again. And he was in a good mood once again.

Just then, one of the Engines came right beside James. It was Duck.

**/Duck\:** "Hello, James."

**/James\: **"Hello, Duck."

**/Duck\: **"And nice bootlaces you got there."

**/James\: **"WHAT?!"

There behind James, was a leather bootlace tied on a pad of newspaper around his brake-pipe. James was shocked, and deep down, he was embarrassed. James picked up speed and dashed away from Duck. At last, James got away from Duck.

But suddenly, James came right beside another Engine. This time, it was Oliver.

**/Oliver\:** "Nice bootlaces, James. That'll keep you out of trouble for the time being."

James was even more embarrassed and he dashed away from Oliver.

Just then, James approached a tunnel. And then, he chuffed right through it. As he exit the tunnel, he was relieved.

But suddenly, James was in between two more Engines. This time, it was the twins, Donald and Douglas.

**/Donald\:** "Hello, James our lad. We see that your problem has been mended."

**/Douglas\:** "At least it'll teach you a lesson for bumping your coaches so hard."

James was deeply and extremely embarrassed and he dashed away from the twins.

Just then, James approached another tunnel. And then, he chuffed right through it. As he exit the tunnel, he was relieved once again.

But suddenly, James was in between four more Engines. This time, it was Molly and the Enginelings, Rosie, Billy, and Flora.

**/Molly\:** "You can't run away from that problem forever, James. We will always remember it for the rest of our lives."

The Enginelings began teasing James.

**/Rosie, Billy, & Flora\:** "**/Chanting\ **James is wearing bootlaces! James is wearing bootlaces! James is wearing bootlaces! James is wearing bootlaces!"

James was now at a high level of embarrassment. Then suddenly, Duck, Donald and Douglas, and Oliver had caught up with James. And they joined in with the others and started teasing James.

**/Duck, Donald & Douglas, & Oliver\:** "**/Chanting\ **James is wearing bootlaces! James is wearing bootlaces! James is wearing bootlaces! James is wearing bootlaces!"

James was now surrounded by the eight Engines.

**/The Eight Engines\:** "**/Echoing\ **We will always remember it forever… forever… forever… forever… FOREVER!"

**/James\:** "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a voice spoke out.

**/Grouchy\:** "James? James? James!"

Then suddenly, James' bad dream had finally ended.

**/Grouchy\: **"James! James! James!"

**/James\: **"WHAT EVER I DID WAS NOT TRUE! **/Panting\**"

**/Grouchy\:** "Relax, James! Calm down!"

James opened his eyes and looked all around. And he could see that he's in a real world. He was relieved.

**/James\: **"Ohh. Bubbling boilers."

**/Grouchy\: **"There you go. All smurfy and calmed."

**/James\: **"Oh, Grouchy. I had a very horrid dream."

**/Grouchy\: **"Was it about your secret?"

**/James\:** "Yes, but it's different."

**/Grouchy\: **"Please tell me."

**/James\: **"Well, I was at Sodor, and I was pulling a passenger train. But then, one of the Engines noticed my most embarrassing thing. I was wearing a bootlace that is tied around my brake-pipe. I tried getting away from the other Engines, but they seem to appear like magic. And then, I was surrounded, and everyone began teasing me. Then they all puffed to me that they'll remember my most embarrassing thing forever, which makes me scream. And that's when I heard your voice and you woke me up."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, James. But thank smurfness it's just a dream."

**/James\: **"Yes, I know."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah."

**/James\: **"So, did you find a place that we can stay in?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Why yes, I did. I found the perfect and smurfy place."

**/James\: **"Then hop aboard and lead the way my friend."

Grouchy got on board James. And then, he told the #5 engine where to go.

It only took a few minutes to get to the spot. And at last, they arrived.

**/Grouchy\: **"Here we are."

James could see that Grouchy lead him to a cave.

**/James\: **"That's it? Another cave?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah, and it's the right size for you to fit in."

**/James\: **"Well, is there something special about this cave?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah, there's a tunnel inside there."

**/James\: **"Oh. And did you see where it leads to?"

**/Grouchy\: **"No, it's too dark for me to see where it smurfs to."

**/James\: **"Oh, right. Well, at least I still have my headlamp. So we'll have no problems at all."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah."

**/James\: **"Well, here goes nothing."

James activated his headlamp. And then, he slowly entered the cave, and then the tunnel.

Grouchy was nervous. But he was glad to be with his special friend.

James journeyed through the tunnel. He made every twists and turns along the way. And he really seem to enjoy it.

And Grouchy was really enjoying himself enormously also.

As James was magically chuffing, he suddenly stopped. And then, he heard a noise. "**/Sound of water gushing\**"

Grouchy was concerned.

**/Grouchy\: **"What is it, James?"

**/James\:** "Shh. Listen."

Grouchy stayed quiet and he listened to the sound.

"**/Sound of water gushing\**"

**/James\: **"Did you hear that, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Hmm. Yes, I smurfed it."

**/James\: **"Do you know what that sound is?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes. It smurfs like… water!"

"**/Sound of water gushing\**"

**/James\: **"You're right, Grouchy! It does sound like water! But where?"

"**/Sound of water gushing\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"Smurfs like it's smurfing from over there."

**/James\: **"Let's go see."

James slowly and magically chuffed towards the sound. And he was getting closer and closer to it.

**/Grouchy\: **"Nearly there."

**/James\: **"We're getting closer."

And just then, Grouchy and James came upon a beautiful scenery. It's another cave with a stream flowing through.

**/James\: **"Heating headlamps, look at that, Grouchy!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I smurf it, James, and it's really smurfy!"

**/James\: **"And I think we found a perfect place to stay in."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah. And I'll start smurfing up camp."

Grouchy got off of James. As he had his stuff with him, he went on setting up camp. Minutes later, Grouchy had finished setting up camp.

**/Grouchy\: **"There, that should smurf it."

**/James\: **"Well done, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\: **"Thank you, James."

**/James\: **"**/YAWN\ **Now I can get some more shuteye."

**/Grouchy\: **"**/YAWN\ **And I can smurf some sleep."

Grouchy got into his tent, and he snuggle himself up.

**/James\: **"Have a nice and "smurfy" sleep, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\: **"You too, James. And don't get any unsmurfy dreams."

**/James\:** "I hope so."

Both Grouchy and James closed their eyes, and they went pleasantly to sleep. And they went on sleeping throughout the rest of the day under the bright morning sky.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, Papa and Thomas were telling the other Smurfs the story on why Grouchy had suddenly became a very happy Smurf. And they told them everything. And after they finished, the Smurfs were extremely surprised.<p>

**/Willing\; **"Unbelievable!"

**/Tracker\:** "Well I'll be smurf!"

**/Nat\:** "Who knew Grouchy had a change of heart!"

**/Slouchy\:** "Especially with his close relationship with James."

**/Weepy\:** "**/Crying\ **That is the most saddest but happiest story ever!"

**/Harmony\:** "And I can't believe that some of you knew it too, Handy!"

**/Handy\:** "Yes, and we promised Grouchy that we wouldn't smurf on him!"

**/Hefty\:** "Yeah, he was afraid to express his happiness to you all!"

**/Vanity\:** "But now it's too late, no thanks to Brainy and Jokey!"

Nosey was now having some guiltiness growing inside of him.

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **What are we going to do now, Papa Smurf? Us Engines will be leaving in 15 days, and the Fat Controller will get cross if James doesn't want to return to Sodor!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Well Thomas, I'm afraid that you and your friends will had to return to the island without James. He and Grouchy smurfed that they don't want us to find them, and we shouldn't at all."

Thomas felt depressed, and so did the other Engines.

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Crying\**"

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh Baby, we're so sorry, but there's nothing that we can smurf to get Grouchy and James back here. And boo hoo, you're making me want to cry too!** /Crying\**"

And the Smurfs felt all depressed also.

Nosey's guiltiness kept on growing. And it grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, until then, he screamed.

**/Nosey\:** "**/Screaming\ **OK! OK! OK! I CONFESS! I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Everyone was surprised.

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **What are you smurfing about, Nosey?!"

**/Nosey\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **It was ME who smurfed out Grouchy and James' secrets!"

**/Some Smurfs\: **"**/GASPING\**"

**/The Steam Team minus James & Percy\: **"**/GASPING\**"

**/Nosey\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **And I smurfed Reporter to smurf out the secrets!"

**/Brainy & Jokey\:** "WHAT?!"

**/Smurfette\:** "NOSEY, HOW COULD YOU!"

**/Hefty\:** "WHY YOU NO-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SMURF!"

**/Handy\:** "DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAD JUST SMURF!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And let me guess, you were very nosey and sneaky that you oversmurfed their secrets, right?!"

**/Nosey\: **"Right, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Nosey, I'm very disappointed in you! And what you smurfed was very unsmurfy!"

Nosey felt ashamed.

**/Brainy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Umm, Papa Smurf, is there something that you like to smurf to me and Jokey?"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **What? Oh yes. Brainy and Jokey, I'm so sorry for not believing in you two. Can you both ever forgive me?"

Brainy and Jokey smiled.

**/Jokey\:** "Of course, we forgive you."

Papa felt glad.

**/Brainy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And Reporter, I can't believe you smurf the blame on Jokey and me, just to protect Nosey!"

**/Jokey\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **That was not funny! Not funny at all!"

**/Reporter\:** "Sorry, Brainy. Sorry, Jokey."

**/Brainy\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **You better be!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Reporter, I'll let you smurf with a warning! And Nosey you are here by smurfed!"

Everyone was very furious and cross at Nosey.

But Nosey wouldn't stop being a nuisance.

**/Nosey\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **And did I forget to mention that James' nickname is "Grouchy James"?"

**/The Smurfs & the Engines\:** "NOSEY!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

**/Jokey\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Oh. Papa Smurf, there's someone else who would like an apology too."

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **There is? Oh yes, there is! Thomas, please smurf Percy here!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Yes, Papa Smurf!"

When Thomas got Percy to the village center, Papa made his apology to him. And Percy forgave the village leader.

And also, Papa told Harmony that was now allowed to be with Jokey and Percy. And the three special friends were happy to be together again.

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Papa Smurf, I really think that we should be looking for Grouchy and James, and tell them who really puffed out their secrets!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **For once I agree with you, Thomas. And the village wouldn't be the same without Grouchy!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **And the Island of Sodor wouldn't be the same without James!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Ok, we'll split into four groups! Search party one: Thomas, Percy, and Toby, you three and your partners will smurfing in the north! Search party two: Edward and Emily, you two and your partners will smurfing in the south! Search party three: Henry and Gordon, you two and your partners will smurfing in the east! And search party four: Brainy, Clumsy, Christopher, and Marco, you four will take Puppy and go smurfing in the west!"

**/Brainy\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **And what are you gonna do, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **I'll search for Grouchy and James from high in the sky on Feathers!"

**/Brainy\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Oh, ok!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Vanity, we're smurfing with me!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Yes, Papa Smurf!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Any other questions, everysmurf?!"

**/The Smurfs & the Steam Team minus Grouchy & James\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **No!"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **Alright, let's smurf!"

So the some of the Smurfs and the Engines all went off to find Grouchy and James. And they started searching in the areas that they were assigning to. On their first try, they searched near… they searched far… they searched here… they searched there… and they searched everywhere. But there was no sign of Grouchy and James. On their second try, they searched up… they searched down… they searched on the ground… they searched above ground… and they searched all around. But still, there was no sign of Grouchy and James. On their third and final try, they searched high… they searched low… they searched in… they searched out… and they searched all about. But once again, there was no sign of Grouchy and James.

Evening came, the sun was setting, and the sky has darken. The search parties had no other choice but to return to the village. When they came back, everyone told each other that they had no luck of finding Grouchy and James. And this made everyone feeling sad and worried.

That night, the Smurfs(Except Grouchy) and Steam Team(Except James) were having difficulties getting themselves to sleep. They were having thoughts that something terrible might happen to Grouchy and James. And they were afraid that they will never see the former bad-tempered Smurf and mid-size red tender engine again. But that is something that the Smurfs and the Engines don't want to face, and they have high hopes that they will find Grouchy and James in one piece.

Next morning came, and the Smurfs and the Engines were up early so they can start searching for Grouchy and James again. They all know where to go and when to come back. And once again, they all hoped that they will find the two special friends, before it's too late.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back from far away in the cave, Grouchy and James were still living their lives in the place that they were staying in. They both had a goodnight sleep, and they did some things to keep themselves occupied.<p>

**/Grouchy\:** "Hah, now this is the life, right, James?"

**/James\:** "It sure is, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\: **"Just the two of us with no worries."

**/James\:** "Yes, no worries at all."

**/Grouchy\: **"And there's absosmurfly no one around to take advantage at me!"

**/James\: **"Or laughing at me!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And we have enough supplies to last us awhile."

**/James\: **"Yes indeed."

**/Grouchy\: **"Hah, yeah."

**/James\: **"Hah, yes."

Grouchy and James were enjoying themselves enormously. But then, they were growing restless. One of them wants to do something.

**/Grouchy\: **"James, let's smurf something."

**/James\: **"Like what?"

**/Grouchy\: **"I don't know, something."

**/James\: **"Well, what do you have in mind?"

**/Grouchy\: **"What do YOU have in mind?"

**/James\: **"I asked you first!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Well, I'm smurfing you!"

**/James\: **"BUT I'M ASKING YOU!"

**/Grouchy\: **"AND I'M SMURFING YOU!"

**/James\: **"NO, YOU!"

**/Grouchy\:** "NO, YOU!"

**/James\: **"YOU!"

**/Grouchy\: **"YOU!"

**/James\: **"YOU!"

**/Grouchy\: **"YOU!"

**/James\: **"YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET'S DO NOTHING!"

**/Grouchy\: **"FINE, LET'S DO NOTHING!"

**/James\: **"FINE!"

**/Grouchy\: **"FINE!"

**/James\: **"FINE!"

**/Grouchy\: **"FINE!"

And the two special friends stopped arguing and turned away from each other.

But then, the two friends were starting to feel depressed. And they really felt sorry for themselves. Grouchy and James turned back to each other. And then they spoke up to each other.

**/James\: **"Grouchy, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

**/Grouchy\: **"I'm sorry too."

**/James\: **"And I don't want to argue with you."

**/Grouchy\: **"Me either."

**/James\: **"After all, I chose you to be my partner."

**/Grouchy\: **"And I'm glad that you did, James."

**/James\: **"Friends?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Friends."

Grouchy and James smiled at each other.

Then suddenly, James began to feel sad.

**/James\: **"And I guess I can only do something when I'm at the village, or at the Island of Sodor."

**/Grouchy\: **"I smurf the same way too."

**/James\: **"And Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah, James?"

**/James\: **"I think I'm getting homesick."

**/Grouchy\: **"Me too."

And the two friends went silent. But then, Grouchy and James began to have a trip down to memory lane. They were day-dreaming about the fun times that they had in both the Island of Sodor and the medieval times. And they were also day-dreaming about the adventures and journeys that they both had in the two time periods, especially when they did it with the other Engines and the other Smurfs.

Grouchy and James sighed.

**/Grouchy & James\:** "**/SIGH\**"

Then they faced each other for 10 seconds. And then, they both put on their stern faces and they know exactly what they had to do.

**/James\:** "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"If you're smurfing what I'm smurfing then yes!"

**/James\: **"And I guess I might as well had to face humiliation if Emily tells the other Engines about my secret!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And I don't care if the other Smurfs take advantage at me!"

**/James\: **"So pack up your stuff and let's get going!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes Sir, Mr. James!"

So Grouchy packed up his stuff. And then, he loaded them into James' cab. Then Grouchy shoveled some coal into James' firebox, and he lit up his fire.

And now the two friends are all set,

**/James\: **"Good-bye cave with a stream inside!"

**/Grouchy\:** "It was smurfy while it last it!"

And with that, James, along with Grouchy, magically chuffed away. As he journeyed through the tunnel, he made the same twists and turns along the way. When they exit the tunnel, they entered the other cave and could see the light up ahead. And then, they finally exit the cave, and they set off on their journey back to the Smurf village.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, things were not going so well. The search parties were returning from their searching for Grouchy and James. And they had no luck of finding them.<p>

Grandpa and Nanny, along with Baby Smurf, were waiting anxiously for them at the village center.

**/Nanny\:** "My smurfness, you all looked tired."

**/Grandpa\:** "Do you have any luck of finding those two?"

**/Thomas\:** "Not a sign of them, Grandpa Smurf."

**/Grandpa\:** "How about you?"

**/Smurfette\:** "We had no luck either."

**/Nanny\:** "Did you find them?"

**/Henry\:** "Sorry, we didn't."

**/Nanny\: **"And you?"

**/Brainy\:** "Not a soul."

**/Grandpa\: **"Oh, smurf."

**/Nanny\: **"Well, let's all hope that Papa and Vanity had luck."

**/Edward\:** "I hope so too. I really miss my best friend."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing sadly\**"

Just then, everyone heard a noise.

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

It was Feathers.

And on board was Papa and Vanity.

**/Percy\:** "Here they come now!"

Feathers landed smoothly onto the ground.

Papa and Vanity got off of Feathers. And the two Smurfs were not looking very happy.

**/Emily\:** "Oh Papa Smurf, did you have any luck of finding Grouchy and James?"

**/Papa\:** "I'm afraid not, Emily."

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, the indignity!"

**/Hefty & Tuffy\:** "Oh, the insmurfnity!"

**/Papa\:** "But we're not giving up everysmurf! We'll have one last search before it gets dark."

**/Toby\:** "But Papa Smurf, some of us are really tired from all that searching."

**/Farmer\:** "And we're getting hungry too."

**/Papa\: **"Oh, alright. You all can have a rest and have some lunch. And when you're finished, smurf to my house later."

**/The Smurfs & the Steam Team minus Grouchy & James\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

But suddenly, Tracker began sniffling.

**/Tracker\: **"**/Sniffling\**"

And he was alarmed.

**/Tracker\: **"**/GASP\ /Speaking loudly\ **Oh no!"

**/Henry \:** "What is it, Tracker?"

**/Tracker\: **"A thunderstorm is smurfing this way!"

**/The Smurflings\:** "Uh-oh!"

**/Thomas\:** "Papa Smurf, I think our last search is getting have to wait."

**/Papa\:** "You're right, Thomas. Smurf to your houses everysmurf. And Engines, go warn the other Smurfs, and after that, smurf to your sheds!"

**/The Steam Team minus James\:** "Got it, Papa Smurf!"

So some of the Smurfs went off to their own homes.

And the Engines went off to warn the other Smurfs. They all blew their whistles loudly.

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEEEEEP!\ /Shouting\ **Attention, Smurfs! Please go back to your homes! A thunderstorm is coming!"

The other Smurfs heard Thomas and they quickly went back to their homes.

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEEEEEP!\ /Shouting\ **A thunderstorm is coming! Please go back to your places right now!"

The other Smurfs heard Edward and they too quickly went back to their homes.

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEEEEEP!\ /Shouting\ **Take shelter, Smurfs! A thunderstorm is coming! Please do not stay outside!"

The other Smurfs heard Emily and they also quickly went back to their homes.

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Gordon\: **"**/POOOOOOP!\**"

**/Percy\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/DING-DING! DING-DING! DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

As the other Smurfs heard the other Engines, they quickly return back to their homes. And at last, all the Smurfs were safe inside of their houses.

And also, the Engines all return back to their sheds, and they all tucked themselves safely inside.

Minutes later, the thunderstorm came. "**/Sound of thunder\**" And it brought heavy rain along with it.

The Smurfs were glad to be nice and safe inside their houses.

And the Engines were glad to be nice and safe inside their sheds.

But Papa was worried.

**/Papa\:** "Oh, Grouchy, James. Where ever you both are, take shelter and be safe. And we hope that we'll find you two soon. I miss you my little Smurf. And James, your friends are missing you too. Oh lord, please smurf me, watch over those two."

And Papa went on thinking about Grouchy and James for as long as he could do, as the storm still went on for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few miles away, Grouchy and James were on their way back to the Smurf village. And the reason why was because they really miss their friends. Grouchy miss his life around the village. And James miss his life around that and the Island of Sodor. So they decided that they want to return back to the village and getting their lives back on as well. And they were really happy with the decisions that they made.<p>

**/James\:** "It won't be long now, Grouchy. We'll get to the village as soon as possible."

**/Grouchy\:** "I hope so, James And nothing is going to stop us for smurfing that, nothing."

**/James\: **"Indeed."

And James kept on chuffing magically.

But then, the two friends heard a sound.

"**/Sound of thunder\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"Was that thunder?"

"**/Sound of thunder\**"

**/James\:** "Uh-oh, it is."

Then Grouchy and James looked ahead and up.

"**/Sound of thunder\**"

**/James\: **"Oh bother, a thunderstorm is heading our way!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And I really hate that!"

James came to a halt.

**/Grouchy\: **"We need to take shelter!"

**/James\: **"But where?!"

Grouchy looked all around. But then, he spotted something.

**/Grouchy\: **"Over there, in that hollowed log!"

James could see it.

**/James\: **"Brilliant!"

James magically chuffed towards the hollowed log. And luckily, it was the right size for him to fit in to.

**/James\: **"There, all nice and safe."

**/Grouchy\: **"I smurf to that."

Just then, the storm came. "**/Sound of thunder\**" Heavy rain came pouring down. And lighting ripped through the clouds.

Grouchy and James were depressed and worried.

**/James\: **"Oh, dear. I hope the storm doesn't last all day."

**/Grouchy\:** "I hope so too. But if not, we have to spend the night in here."

**/James\: **"Oh, bother!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, smurf!"

So all Grouchy and James could do was just wait until the storm had passed. And they waited… and waited… and waited… and waited. But the storm still went on and on. "**/Sound of thu****n****der\**" And Grouchy and James were really determined that they will return to the village as soon as the storm passed by.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, the storm was still rooming at the area. And the rain still continued pouring down.<p>

The Smurfs(Except Grouchy) were all safe inside their houses.

And the Engines(Except James) were all safe inside their sheds.

Edward was worried.

**/Edward\:** "Oh, James. Where ever you are, stay safe and take shelter. Because who knows what horrid things might happen to you and Grouchy, and I don't want to imagine that right now."

And Edward went on thinking about Grouchy and James.

Thomas was worried also.

**/Thomas\: **"Cinders and ashes, I hope the storm will end soon. We really need to find Grouchy and James as soon as possible. But if the storm last all day, we won't be able to find them. Oh, the nervousness."

And Thomas went on worrying.

"**/Sound of thunder\**"

**/Smurfette\: **"**/SIGH\**"

**/The Smurflings\:** "**/Sighing\**"

**/Vanity\: **"**/SIGH\**"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Ohhhh."

Suddenly, the rain stopped pouring. And the storm was moving away. And then, a ray of sunshine began to peek out of the clouds.

When the Smurfs and the Engines saw that, they were relieved. One of the Smurfs peeked outside. And the Engines peeked out of their sheds.

But though, it had been raining hard, mud puddles had been formed during the storm.

Some of the Smurfs and the Engines were all gathered at Papa's house.

**/Thomas\:** "Papa Smurf, now that the storm had passed by, we can go and continue our search for Grouchy and James."

**/Papa\:** "Actually Thomas, I think it's best that you and your friends should stay in the village."

**/Percy\:** "What?!"

**/Emily\:** "Why?!"

**/Papa\:** "The storm had smurfed a lot of rain, there could be mud puddles out there, and I can't risk you Engines getting smurfed in mud puddles."

The Engines were surprised. But then, they all realized that Papa has a point.

**/Thomas\:** "Alright, Papa Smurf. We'll stay in the village."

**/Papa\:** "Good."

**/Smurfette\:** "But what about us, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"You all will stay here too."

**/Nat\:** "Then who's going to find Grouchy and James?"

**/Papa\:** "It'll be just me and Vanity, and we'll be using Feathers for that."

**/Hefty\:** "Ok, Papa Smurf. Smurf for it!"

**/Papa\: **"Right! Come on, Vanity!"

**/Vanity\:** "Aye-Aye, Papa Smurf!"

Papa and Vanity went to the tower where Feathers was taking shelter.

Feathers could see them coming.

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Feathers, we need you again to find Grouchy and James!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

Papa and Vanity climbed aboard Feathers.

And by spreading her wings, Feathers took off to the sky.

Everyone watched as Feathers, with Papa and Vanity on board, went up in the air.

**/Some Smurfs & the Steam Team minus Grouchy & James\:** "**/Shouting\ **GOOD LUCK, PAPA SMURF!"

Papa turned and waved to them.

And then, Feathers, with the two Smurfs on board, went completely out of sight and set off to find Grouchy and James.

* * *

><p>Back a few miles ahead, the storm was still rooming in the area where Grouchy and James were. The two friends were restless.<p>

But then, the rain suddenly stopped pouring. And the storm was moving away. And then, a ray of sunshine began to peek out of the clouds.

When Grouchy and James saw that, they were relieved.

**/James\:** "Look, the storm had passed!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Now we can smurf on to the village!"

**/James\:** "Here we go!"

James magically chuffed out of the hollowed log, and he, with Grouchy on board, set off on his journey back towards the village.

**/James\: **"Ah, good ol' sunshine!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And I LOVE some good ol' sunshine."

**/James\: **"And now nothing is going to stop us!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Yeah, nothing!"

Suddenly, James came to a screeching halt.

**/James\: **"**/Brakes screeching\**"

Grouchy was puzzled.

**/Grouchy\: **"Why did you stop, James?"

**/James\: **"Look at what's in front of me."

Grouchy peeked out of James' cab. And there, right in front of them, was a very muddy mud puddle.

Grouchy was indigent.

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh come on, James! Just smurf for it!"

**/James\: **"But I don't want to get dirty!"

**/Grouchy\: **"When we get to the village, we'll give you a nice and smurfy smurf-down. And I know how much you love having smurf-downs."

**/James\: **"That's true."

**/Grouchy\: **"So let's smurf already!"

**/James\: **"Alright, alright! But can I go slowly?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Nah-uh, we had to smurf to the village fast before it gets dark."

**/James\: **"Oh, alright."

Suddenly, James reverse back.

**/Grouchy\: **"What are you smurfing, James?!"

**/James\:** "Just watch, Grouchy!"

Then, James stopped.

Grouchy now understands on what James was doing.

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, I get it now!"

**/James\: **"That's right!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Ok! Ready, and… Smurf!"

**/James\: **"Tally-ho!"

James charged himself into the muddy mud puddle. Mud went all over him.

But Grouchy was glad to be tucked in of James' cab and stay clean.

Along the way, James magically chuffed through mud puddle after mud puddle after mud puddle. And got more dirtier and dirtier and dirtier. But all he cares about was getting himself and Grouchy back to the village as soon as possible.

Right now, the two friends were just a few miles ahead of the village.

**/James\: **"We're nearly there, Grouchy. And we'll get to the village in no time before it gets dark."

**/Grouchy\:** "And that way we can have much daylight for the rest of the day."

**/James\:** "And I can't wait to get myself all washed up!"

**/Grouchy\:** "That I know!"

And James kept on chuffing magically. But then, he came to a halt.

**/Grouchy\: **"Ohhh, now what?!"

**/James\: **"That's now what!"

Grouchy peeked out of James' cab. And there, right in front of them, was the biggest and muddiest mud puddle.

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, smurf. Aw, it doesn't matter! You can smurf this!"

**/James\: **"Right! I guess I didn't know what I was thinking."

James reversed back.

**/Grouchy\: **"Ready… set… smurf!"

**/Jame s\: **"Hurrah!"

James charged into the biggest and muddiest mud puddle. But, the mud water lapped his wheels, and it got right up to his buffers. But it really doesn't matter to him.

**/James\: **"I may be dirty, but I'll soon be getting cleaned!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And indeed you WILL get cleaned!"

**/James\: **"Onwards to the village!"

And James charged on.

Time has flown by. And James was still charging through the biggest muddy mud puddle.

**/James\: **"Bubbling boilers, this is indeed the biggest muddy mud puddle that I ever chuff through!"

**/Grouchy\: **"It's not big, it's ginormous!"

**/James\: **"Oh, when will this dirtiness ends?!"

But it only lasted longer… and longer… and longer.

James was getting all fed up.

And so was Grouchy.

But then, James saw something.

**/James\: **"Grouchy, look!"

**/Grouchy\: **"What?!"

**/James\: **"There's land up ahead!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Really?! Oh, thank smurfness! Let's get out of this muck!"

**/James\: **"You got it, Grouchy!"

And James magically chuffed on.

But then, there was trouble. James was going slower and slower. And then, he came to a complete halt.

Grouchy was puzzled.

**/James\: **'What's going on?! Why I stopped?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I don't know!"

Grouchy looked all around James. And just then, he noticed something.

**/Grouchy\: **"Smurfers and smurfeses, your fire has smurfed out, James!"

**/James\: **"Well, put in some more coal!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Ok!"

But when Grouchy looked inside James' tender, he was shocked.

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh no! You're out of coal, James!"

**/James\: **"What?! Oh, bother!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, smurf!"

**/James\: **"What are we going to do now, Grouchy?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I hate to smurf it, but I guess we do nothing! We're smurfed in this ginormous muddy mud puddle!"

**/James\: **"Oh, double bother!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Double smurf!"

**/James\: **"And I guess no one will ever find us here."

**/Grouchy\: **"I guess so."

**/James\: **"And we'll be stuck here… forever."

**/Grouchy\: **"I'm afraid so."

**/James\: **"And as Gordon will always puff; "oh, the indignity"."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, the insmurfnity."

**/James\: **"**/SIGH\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/SIGH\**"

So all Grouchy and James could do was simply doing nothing. And even though they were stuck, the two special friends were hoping, and praying that someone will find them, hopefully and soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few miles away and up in the sky, Papa and Vanity were still searching for Grouchy and James on board Feathers. And they still end up getting no luck.<p>

**/Vanity\:** "**/MOAN\ **This is hopeless, Papa Smurf!"

**/Papa\:** "Don't smurf that, Vanity! We are not giving up yet!"

**/Vanity\: **"So do you have any ideas on how we're going to find Grouchy and James?"

**/Papa\: **"Hmm."

Papa thought harder and harder. And then, an idea popped into his head.

**/Papa\: **"I got it!"

**/Vanity\: **"What?"

**/Papa\: **"Feathers?"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK?"

**/Papa\: **"Feathers, I want you to smurf your squawking noise very loudly and long so Grouchy and James could hear you. So please, can you smurf it?"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Papa\: **"That's a good bird."

So Feathers did as Papa told her to.

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/Vanity\: **"Are you sure that this will work, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"I don't know, Vanity. But hopefully it will."

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

So Feathers went on squawking loud and long, while Papa and Vanity just wait to heard if Grouchy and James are nearby. And hopefully, everything will be a very happy moment.

* * *

><p>Back a few miles ahead, Grouchy and James were still stuck in a gigantic muddy mud puddle. They were feeling sad and miserable. And there's nothing that they can do to cheer themselves up.<p>

**/Grouchy\:** "James?"

**/James\:** "Yes, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Are we ever gonna smurf out of here?"

**/James\: **"Well, not me. But you can."

**/Grouchy\: **"I can't leave you, and I don't want to get mysmurf dirty."

**/James\: **"And you know what, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"What?"

**/James\: **"You're a really good friend, and a very special one too."

**/Grouchy\: **"Thanks, James. And the same thing goes to you too."

Grouchy and James grinned a little. But then, they frowned again.

Suddenly, the two friends heard something.

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"James, listen!"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/James\:** "What is that sound?"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"Why, that sounds like a bird!"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/James\: **"It IS a bird! But what kind?"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"Hmm, I can't smurf. Can you?"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/James\: **"Oh, I recognize that squawking! It's a stork!"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/GASP\** It's not just a stork, it's Feathers!"

**/James\: **"Feathers?!"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/James\: **"It IS Feathers!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Hooray, we're saved!"

**/James\: **"Indeed!"

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"But, where is she?"

Then James saw something in the sky.

**/James\: **"Is that her?"

Grouchy looked up.

**/Feathers\: **"**/Squawking loudly and long\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes, that's her!"

**/James\: **"Oh no! She's passing us!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Quick, smurf your whistle!"

**/James\: **"Now that I can do!"

James blew his whistle loudly and long.

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

Back up in the sky, Papa and Vanity heard a sound.

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Papa\:** "Stop, Feathers!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Vanity\:** "Papa Smurf, listen!"

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Papa\: **"Why, that sounds like a whistle!"

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Vanity\: **"And it's not just any whistle, it's James' whistle!"

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"\

**/Papa\: **"Sounds like it's smurfing from over there! Let's smurf back, Feathers!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

James kept on whistling loudly and long.

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"\

Then Grouchy saw Feathers coming straight towards them.

**/Grouchy\:** "That's it, James! Keep on smurfing, Feathers is smurfing back!"

So James kept on whistling.

**/James\:** "**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"\

Meanwhile, Feathers, with Papa and Vanity on board, was flying towards the sound of James' whistle.

**/Papa\:** "We're getting closer! Just a few more smurfs!"

Then Vanity saw something down ahead.

**/Vanity\:** "Papa Smurf, there's a red dot over there!"

**/Papa\: **"And that red dot must be James! We found him!"

**/Vanity\: **"And I hope Grouchy's still with him!"

**/Papa\: **"I hope so too!"

Back on the ground, Grouchy could see Feathers approaching.

**/Grouchy\: **"Her she comes! James, stop smurfing!"

So James stopped whistling.

Grouchy jumped and waved.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Over here! Right here!"

**/Papa\: **"Look! There's Grouchy!"

**/Vanity\: **"Yay, we found him too!"

**/Papa\:** "But look, James is in a big mud puddle!"

**/Vanity\: **"Oh my!"

**/Papa\: "**Feathers, smurf over there!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

Feathers flew over Grouchy and James. And very slowly, she gently lower herself down, and landed very perfectly.

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Grouchy! James!"

**/Grouchy & James\:** "**/Shouting\ **Papa Smurf!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **And guess who?!"

**/Grouchy & James\:** "**/Shouting\ **Vanity!"

Papa and Vanity got off of Feathers.

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Boy, we're so happy to smurf you!"

**/James\:** "**/Shouting\ **And we're happy to "smurf" you too!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **So what are you two trying to smurf now?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **We're trying to smurf back to the village!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Ohh!"

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\** So what made you two to smurf your minds?!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Well, we were really homesick!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **And we miss our lives at our homes."

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Well, I'm very glad that you two smurfed your minds and decided to smurf back."

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **And we're very glad too!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **So come on, let's all smurf back to the village!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **But first, I need some help to get out of this very big muddy mud puddle!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Don't be silly, James! Just smurf yourself out!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **I can't!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Why?!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Because I ran out of coal!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **What?! Oh, smurf!"

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Don't worry, I'll go and smurf some help! Vanity, you stay here and smurf them company."

**/Vanity\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

Papa got on board Feathers.

**/Papa\: **"On to the village, Feathers, and fast!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

And with that, Feathers went up in the sky, and she flew away with Papa on board.

Just then, Vanity remembered something.

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Oh! Grouchy! James! I have some smurfy news!"

**/Grouchy & James\:** "**/Shouting\ **What?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **We found out who really smurfed out your secrets!"

**/Grouchy & James\: **"**/Shouting\** Huh?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **It wasn't Brainy. Jokey, or Percy who smurfed out your secrets! It was Nosey!"

**/Grouchy & James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Nosey?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Yeah!"

**/James\: **"But how?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I know how! And I know Nosey from the back of my tail! He must've been very sneaky that he over smurfed our conversations!"

**/James\: **"Why that no-good sneaky little nuisance!"

**/Grouchy\: **"He's going to pay for what he had done!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Thank you for telling us, Vanity!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\** Don't mention it!"

So all James, Grouchy, and Vanity could do was wait for Papa to come back and bring some help with him. And when help arrives, the Grouchy and James couldn't wait to be back in the village. And they both hoped that everything will be mended and some things will turn up right.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, the other Smurfs and the Steam Team(Except James) were waiting anxiously for Papa and Vanity to return. They all were still feeling very worried about Grouchy and James. And they could see that the day was starting to end.<p>

**/Thomas\:** "Ohh. The sun will be going down soon."

**/Snappy\:** "And I bet that this is going to take forever for Papa Smurf and Vanity to find Grouchy and James."

**/Dreamy\: **"And if they both don't find them soon, then we might as well had to smurf the reality that Grouchy and James won't ever return home."

**/Smurfette\:** "**/Sobbing\ **And life wouldn't be the same without Grouchy smurfing around here. Boo-hoo boo-hoo."

**/Emily\:** "And at Sodor, life wouldn't be the same without James."

**/Sassette\: **"Sobbing sardines, and you Engines will had to smurf Sir Topham the truth about James."

**/Edward\:** "And I think you're right on that, Sassette."

**/Handy\:** "And I know for sure, he's not going to be happy about that."

**/Willing\:** "And he definitely will had his head all smurfed up."

**/Nat\:** "Ohh, this is truly one of the saddest days that we all ever smurf."

**/Tracker\:** "And the most painful too."

**/Henry\:** "Oh, the agony."

And everyone just went sadly silent.

Just then, everyone heard a sound.

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Hefty\:** "Hey, that's Feathers!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Papa Smurf and Vanity had return!"

**/Gordon\:** "Look! Here they come now!"

Everyone looked up. And there up in the sky, was indeed Feathers. Everyone watched as the stork came slowly and gently down. And Feathers landed smoothly.

When Feathers landed, everyone could see that Papa was the only one on board the big black and white bird.

**/Some Smurfs & the Steam Team minus Grouchy & James\: **"Papa Smurf?!"

**/Papa\:** "Everysmurf, I have smurfy news! We found Grouchy and James!"

**/Some Smurfs minus Grouchy\:** "HOORAY!"

**/The Steam Team minus James\:** "HOORAH!

**/Slouchy\:** "But Papa Smurf, where's Vanity?"

**/Papa\: **"He's with them smurfing company. Now, Grouchy and James need some help, they're smurfed in a very big mud puddle."

**/Toby\:** "Well we don't see any problem with that. James can simply get out of it."

**/Papa\: **"He can't. He ran out of coal."

**/Percy\:** "Oh no!"

**/Thomas\:** "We need something to pull James out of that very big mud puddle."

**/Handy\:** "I got it! We'll smurf some rope!"

**/Edward\:** "A rope won't do, it might snap."

**/Willing\:** "Well, we do have some chain."

**/Edward\: **"Perfect! We'll use that!"

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy! Edward, Emily, you'll be the ones to smurf James out."

**/Edward & Emily\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/Handy\:** "Come on then. I have some chain in my workshop."

Handy went off to his house, and Edward, Emily, and their partners followed him. When they got there, Handy was in no time equipping Edward with a roll of chain. And at last, everything was all set.

**/Papa\: **"Ok! Edward, Emily, follow me and Feathers, and watch out for mud puddles!"

**/Edward & Emily\: **"Got it!"

**/Papa\: **"On, Feathers!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

And with that, Feathers took to the sky with Papa on board.

And Edward and Emily, with their Smurf partners on board them, magically chuffed off to rescue Grouchy and James by following Feathers and Papa.

As they journey through, the two Engines went through every obstacle they faced. And indeed, every time they run into a muddy mud puddle, they simply avoid it by going around it.

And the journey to Grouchy and James was just a few miles ahead, so Edward and Emily will have no problems of getting there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few miles ahead, Grouchy and James were waiting patiently for Papa to bring help.<p>

Vanity was there keeping them company.

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **Hey, I know what we should do while we wait for Papa Smurf and help to come!"

**/Grouchy & James\:** "**/Shouting\ **What?!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **We should sing songs!"

**/James\:** "Hmm. What do you think, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\:** "I think it's a smurfy idea."

**/James\: "**I think so too**. /Shouting\** Alright Vanity, we'll do that!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **Ok! How 'bout you go first?!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Fine with me!"

**/Grouchy\: **"James. Can you smurf that song where Henry interrupted on that day?"

**/James\: **"Of course, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\: **"Thank you, James."

So James began singing.

**/James\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE AN ENGINE AND GO STEAMING ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG. PEEP, PEEP, PEEPING ALONG. ALL THE PE__O__PLE WAVING AS YOU SPEED ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG, ALL DAY. WE'RE ALL SO PROUD TO BE FAMOUS ENGINES, AND TRAVEL THROUGH THE COUNTR__Y__SIDE. WE'RE ALWAYS BRAVE WHEN THERE ARE HILLS TO CLIMB. NO MOUNTAIN IS TOO HIGH. OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE AN ENGINE AS YOU'RE STEAMING ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG. PEEP, PEEP, PEEPING ALONG. FLY ALONG THE RAILS AS YOUR WHEELS GO ROUND. WHIZ, WHIZ, WHIZZING AROUND, ALL DAY. IT DOESN'T MATTER COME RAIN OR SHINE. THERE ARE ALWAYS THINGS FOR US TO DO, AND IN THE COLD COLD WINTERTIME, WE'RE READY. WHEN YOU LIGHT THE FIRE AND STOKE THE BOILER AND WE'LL BE THERE FOR YOU. OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE AN ENGINE AS YOU'RE STEAMING ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG. PEEP, PEEP, PEEPING ALONG. FEEL THE WIND AROUND YOU AS YOU PUSH ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG, ALL DAY._"

**/Grouchy\: "**_HAH, JUST THINK HOW SMURFY IT WOULD BE TO LIVE ON THE MAGICAL ISLAND OF SODOR…_"

**/Vanity\: **"…_HELPING THOMAS AND HIS FRIENDS ALL DAY LONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"_IT WOULD BE LIKE…_"

**/Vanity\: **"…_A DREAM COME TRUE._"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"_IF ONLY WE COULD BE ENGINES TOO!_"

**/James\: **"**/Singing loudly\**_ OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE AN ENGINE AS YOU'RE STEAMING ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG. PEEP, PEEP, PEEPING ALONG. FLY ALONG THE RAILS AS YOUR WHEELS GO ROUND. WHIZ, WHIZ, WHIZZING AROUND, ALL DAY. OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE AN ENGINE AND GO STEAMING ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG. PEEP, PEEP, PEEPING ALONG. ALL THE PEOPLE WAVING AS YOU SPEED ALONG. PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING ALONG. PEEP, PEEP, PEEPING AND PUFF, PUFF, PUFFING AND STEAM AROUND ALL DAY!_"

Grouchy and Vanity were very impressed with James.

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **That was the most smurfiest song ever, James!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **And I think so too!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Thank you, you two!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Now me and Vanity will sing that song but in the smurfy way! Ready, Vanity?!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **Ready as I ever be!"

So the two Smurfs began singing.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE A SMURF AND GO SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_ALL THE SMURFS WAVING AS YOU SMURF ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG, ALL DAY._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_ WE'RE ALL SO PROUD TO BE SMURFY SMURFS, AND SMURF AROUND THE SMURFY VILLAGE._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_WE'RE ALWAYS BRAVE WHEN THERE ARE CHALLENGES TO FACE. NO FOREST IS TOO BIG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_ OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE A SMURF AND AS YOU'RE SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF ALONG THE TRAILS AS YOUR FEET GO_ _POUND_."

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING AROUND, ALL DAY._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_IT DOESN'T MATTER COME RAIN OR SHINE. THERE ARE ALWAYS THINGS FOR US TO DO,_"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_AND IN THE COLD COLD WINTERTIME, WE'RE READY._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly **_WHEN YOU SMURF THE FIRE…_"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ …**_ AND STOKE THE SMURFER…_"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_AND WE'LL BE THERE FOR YOU._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE A SMURF AS YOU'RE SMUR__F__ING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_FEEL THE BREEZE AROUND YOU AS YOU SMURF ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG, ALL DAY._"

**/James\: **"_JUST THINK HOW WONDERFUL IT WOULD BE TO LIVE IN THE MAGICAL SMURF VILLAGE… HELPING PAPA SMURF AND THE OTHER SMURFS ALL DAY LONG. IT WOULD BE LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE. IF ONLY I COULD BE A SMURF TOO!_"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_ OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE A SMURF AND AS YOU'RE SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF ALONG THE TRAILS AS YOUR FEET GO POUND._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING AROUND, ALL DAY._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_OH YES, IT'S GREAT TO BE A SMURF AND GO SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_ALL THE SMURFS WAVING AS YOU SMURF ALONG._"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING ALONG._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ **_SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING…_"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Singing loudly\ …**_AND SMURF, SMURF, SMURFING…_"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Singing loudly\ …**_ AND SMURF AROUND ALL DAY!_"

James was very impressed with Grouchy and Vanity.

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **That was the most splendid smurf version of that song ever, you two!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Thank you, James!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And Papa Smurf and the help that he's smurfing should be coming in just a few smurfs."

**/James\: **"Oh I hope so, Grouchy. I hope so."

Just then, the three friends heard a sound.

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **It's Feathers! She's coming!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **And so is Papa Smurf and the help he's bringing!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **I wonder who he smurfed?"

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/James\: **"Why, it's Edward!"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/James\: **"Oh, and Emily."

**/Grouchy\: **"You're still worried that she might smurf the other Engines at the island all about your secret, are you, James?"

**/James\: **"Yes, Grouchy, I am."

**/Grouchy\: **"Well I'm sure that something smurfy will happen to that."

**/James\: **"I hope so, Grouchy. I hope so."

At long last, Feathers, with Papa on board, arrived in the nick of time. And also arriving were Edward, Emily, and their Smurf partners.

James was glad to see Edward, but he wasn't glad to see Emily.

**/Edward\: **"**/Shouting\ **Don't worry, James! We'll have you out in no time!"

James grinned a little grin.

Handy and Willing got off of Edward, and they walked up to the front of the mid-size blue tender engine.

**/Handy\:** "Now how are we going to get the chain to James? Any ideas?"

**/Willing\:** "Edward, think you can get closer to James?"

**/Edward\: **"And get myself dirty?! No way!"

**/Willing\: **"What are you? James?"

**/Handy\: **"Then you get the chain to James, Willing."

**/Willing\: **"Ohh no! I'm not getting mysmurf dirty too!"

**/Handy\: **"Well I'm not getting mysmurf dirty either!"

**/Vanity\:** "Since when you two became me?"

**/Edward\: **"**/MOAN\ **There must be some way to get the chain to James."

**/Willing\:** "But what?"

**/Handy\: **"Hmm."

Handy pondered and pondered. Then, he looked at Feathers. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

**/Handy\: **"Hey, I know!"

**/Edward & Willing\:** "What?"

Handy went up to Feathers and Papa.

**/Handy\: **"Papa Smurf, we need Feathers to smurf the chain to James!"

**/Papa\:** "Smurfy idea, Handy. Think you can smurf that, Feathers?"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Papa\: **"Ok, smurf for it!"

Feathers went up to Edward.

Willing unrolled the chain. And then, he held it up for Feathers.

And Feathers got the chain by using her beak.

Papa shouted to Grouchy.

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Grouchy!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\** What?!"

**/Papa\: **"**/Shouting\ **Please smurf to the front of James so we can smurf you the chain!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Ohh, but I don't want to get mysmurf dirty."

**/James\:** "You don't have to, Grouchy. You can climb to the top of me and get to the front of me with no problems."

**/Grouchy\: **"Are you sure?"

**/James\: **"Positive."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh, ok. **/Shouting\ **I'm coming!"

So Grouchy climbed to the top of James. And then, he steadily walked on to the mid-size red tender engine's boiler.

Everyone was watching nervously.

When Grouchy reached to James' funnel, he slowly lower himself down, and got his feet on to James' front frame.

Everyone was very relieved.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Ok, smurf me the chain!"

**/Papa\: **"Now, Feathers!"

Feathers flapped her wings, and then she slowly hover to Grouchy and James. When she got there, she lower her head down and opened her beak.

As the chain fall, Grouchy caught it.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **I got it!"

**/Sassette & Smurfette\:** "**/Shouting\ **Smurfy!"

**/Emily\: **"**/Shouting\ **Alright!"

**/Grouchy\: **"So now what?"

**/James\: **"Now put the chain on my coupler, Grouchy."

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh."

Grouchy in no time put the chain into James' coupler.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\** Ok, James is all smurfed up!"

**/Handy\: **"**/Shouting\** Ok! Let's smurf James out!"

**/Edward\: **"Emily, couple up to me!"

**/Emily\:** "Right!"

Emily gently buffered up to Edward.

And by using a coupling pole, Handy had coupled up the two Engines.

And the magic rails from underneath Emily were magically connected to the other magic rails from underneath Edward.

At last, everything was all set.

**/Edward\: **"**/Shouting\ **James, are you ready?!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Yes! **/Regular tone\ **And are you ready, Grouchy?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes, I am."

**/James\: **"Then you better hold on."

**/Grouchy\: **"I am."

**/Papa\:** "**/Shouting\ **Ok! 1… 2… 3… Smurf!"

Edward and Emily pulled and puffed, and puffed and pulled with all their might. And at last, they dragged James out of the ginormous muddy mud puddle.

**/The Smurfs\:** "**/Shouting\ **Hooray!"

**/The three Engines\:** "**/Shouting\ **Hoorah!"

After James got out of the mud puddle, Grouchy got off of him.

Handy got the chain off of James' coupler.

And then, Willing went up to Edward, and he rolled the chain back in.

Everyone went up to Grouchy and James.

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh Grouchy, James, we're so glad that you're both ok!"

**/Sassette\:** "And we really miss you both!"

**/Grouchy\: **"You all do?"

**/James\:** "Really?"

**/Emily\:** "Yes!"

That made Grouchy and James happy a little.

But when James looked at Emily, he went from a smile, to a frown.

Emily was puzzled.

**/Emily\: **"What's wrong, James? Aren't you happy to see me?"

**/James\: **"To tell you the truth, no."

**/Emily\: **"But why?"

**/Edward\: **"Well I think I know why, and I'll tell that when we get to the village, Emily."

**/Emily\: **"Oh alright."

**/Papa\:** "Now, let's all go home."

**/The other Smurfs\:** "Yes, Papa Smurf."

**/The three Engines\: **"Yes, Papa Smurf."

Edward and Emily buffered up to James. James was sandwiched in between them. And by using the coupling poles, Smurfette and Willing had coupled up the three Engines. And the magic rails from underneath Edward and Emily were magically connected to the other magic rails from underneath James. At last, everything was all set.

**/James\:** "Grouchy, Vanity, are you two coming along with me to the village?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Umm… no."

**/Vanity\:** "We prefer to go home on Feathers."

**/James\: **"What?! But I'm… Oh, right, I'm dirty. Very well, you two go on Feathers."

**/Vanity\:** "Right."

**/Grouchy\:** "And like I smurfed earlier, we'll give you a nice and smurfy smurf-down at the village."

**/James\: **"Right."

So Grouchy and Vanity boarded Feathers.

**/Papa\:** "**/Shouting\ **Ok, let's smurf home!"

**/The other Smurfs\:** "**/Shouting\ **Yay!"

**/The three Engines\:** "**/Shouting\ **Hurrah!"

And all together, Feathers, with Papa, Grouchy, and Vanity on board, and the three Engines, with Edward's and Emily's smurf partners also on board, set off on their journey back to the village.

Along the way, the three Engines went through the same obstacles they avoided. And indeed , they also avoided the same mud puddles that they pass through. And so they continued on their journey through the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, the other Engines and the other Smurfs were waiting anxiously for the rescue party to come back. And they were also looking very worried, thinking that something must've happen to them, or something had stop them from getting back to the village. They all couldn't bear to imagine.<p>

**/Snappy\:** "Smurf my smurfs, the sky is getting dark."

**/Slouchy\:** "And time is smurfing out."

**/Nat\:** "I hope the rescue party is smurfing right away."

**/Thomas\:** "And they don't make it in time, then they will have no choice but to spend the night out there."

**/Percy\:** "Oh, my wheels are wobbling with worry."

**/Toby\:** "Oh Percy, now you're making my wheels wobble with worry too."

**/Hefty\:** "And now, my legs are smurfing with worry."

**/Tuffy\:** "Stop that, Hefty, you're making my legs smurfing with worry also."

**/Harmony\:** "Me too."

**/Jokey\:** "Me three, and this is not funny either."

**/Grandpa\:** "Just hang in there, everysmurf. Papa Smurf and the rescue party will smurf up at any time now."

**/Nanny\:** "Yes, just have some faith in them."

**/Gordon\:** "Easy for you to say, Nanny."

**/Henry\:** "I peep to that."

**/Thomas, Percy, & Toby\:** "Us three too."

**/Snappy, Slouchy, & Nat\:** "**/Sighing\**"

So the five Engines and some of the Smurfs went on waiting.

But suddenly, everyone heard a sound.

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Tracker\:** "Hey, that's Feathers!"

**/Dreamy\:** "She's coming at last!"

**/Grandpa\:** "You see? What did me and Nanny smurf you all?"

Then everyone heard some three-by-three-by-three whistles.

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/James\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Emily\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Thomas\:** "It's Edward!"

**/Percy\:** "And James!"

**/Toby\:** "And Emily!"

**/Henry\:** "They're here at last!"

**/Gordon\: **"And in the nick of time!"

**/Snappy\:** "Look! Here they come now!"

Everyone watched as the rescue party arrived at the village.

**/Some Smurfs\:** "**/Cheering\**"

**/The five Engines\:** "**/Whistling/Dinging\**"

Everyone was very happy to see Grouchy and James again.

But though, Grouchy was scared and he shut his eyes.

After entering the village, Smurfette and Handy uncoupled Edward and Emily from James.

**/Edward\:** "Sassette, Smurfette, I want to have a talk with Emily, if you both please."

**/Sassette\:** "Yes, Edward."

**/Smurfette\:** "Of course."

**/Edward\: **"Thank you. Come with me, Emily."

**/Emily\:** "Alright."

So Edward and Emily went off to a quiet place to talk.

**/Thomas\:** "James, thank goodness you're alright!"

But James stayed silent.

**/Dreamy\:** "And Grouchy, thank smurfness you're ok too!"

But Grouchy didn't say anything and kept his eyes shut.

Vanity understands Grouchy's feelings and decided to help him.

**/Vanity\:** "Grouchy, I'll get off of Feathers with you if you want."

Grouchy agreed to that and he turned himself around.

**/Vanity\: **"Here, take my hand."

So Grouchy took on Vanity's hand. And together, they both got off of Feathers.

Grouchy was ready for the worst. But suddenly, nothing happened. None of the other Smurfs didn't say a word to him. Grouchy was puzzled.

**/Vanity\:** "Come on, Grouchy. Open your eyes."

**/Grouchy\:** "**/GULP\**"

So Grouchy slowly opened his eyes. When he fully opened them, he could see that his fellow Smurfs were actually smiling at him. Grouchy was even more puzzled.

**/Grouchy\:** "What's smurfing on? Are they going to take advantage at me?"

**/Vanity\: **"No, Grouchy. They're not going to."

**/Grouchy\: **"Then why is everysmurf smiling at me?"

**/Sassette\:** "They're smiling at you 'cause they're very happy for you!"

**/Grouchy\: **"But… but how?"

**/Smurfette\:** "Well, Papa Smurf and Thomas smurfed them all about your change of heart."

**/Grouchy\: **"They did?"

**/Papa\:** "Indeed we did, Grouchy."

Papa got off of Feathers.

**/Papa\: **"We smurfed them every last detail."

**/Thomas\:** "And we're sorry, Grouchy. Papa Smurf had no other choice, and the other Smurfs really wanted to know. And I hope if that's alright with you."

Grouchy looked at Papa. Then he looked at Thomas. And then, he let out his answer.

**/Grouchy\:** "Yes, Thomas. That is alright with me."

Papa smiled grandly, and so did Thomas.

Grouchy also had to smile.

**/Slouchy\:** "And also, Papa Smurf and Thomas smurfed us about your close friendship with James."

**/Nat\:** "And the special connection you both have."

**/Grouchy\: **"So they did, didn't they."

Grouchy went up to James.

**/Grouchy\: **"Then I not afraid to smurf this!"

Grouchy spoke up loudly to the other Smurfs

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **James is the most special and smurfy Engine that I ever met! And he and I had the most smurfy times that we ever had! I'm glad to have a close friendship with him! I'm glad that he chose me to be his partner, and I'm proud of that! And also, I LOVE James more than ever and very much, and I'm proud to be his most special friend!"

**/James\:** "Oh Grouchy, I love you too! And I'm also proud to be your most special friend and partner too, always!"

Everyone cheered for Grouchy and James.

**/Some Smurfs\:** "**/Cheering\**"

**/Some Engines\:** "**/Whistling/dinging\**"

Grouchy and James smiled proudly.

But then, James had changed his smile to a frown.

**/James\: **"Well Grouchy, your situation has been settled. But what about me? Emily is going to tell the other Engines at Sodor all about my secret."

**/Sassette\:** "Don't worry, James."

**/Smurfette\:** "Edward is smurfing to her about that."

**/James\: **"He is?"

**/Sassettte & Smurfette\:** "Yes."

James was relieved.

And indeed, Edward was talking to Emily about James' limits.

**/Edward\:** "Emily, for the sake of Sodor, you mustn't tell the other Engines all about James' secret. Do you promise on that?"

**/Emily\:** "Yes, I promise."

**/Edward\: **"Good."

**/Emily\: **"But still, **/Giggling\**It was a pretty funny thing that James had ever done."

**/Edward\: **"EMILY!"

**/Emily\: **"Alright, alright! I won't bring that up again, I swear!"

**/Edward\: **"We'll be keeping a close eye on you. A very close eye."

Emily said nothing else.

Meanwhile, James was waiting anxiously for Edward and Emily.

Grouchy was waiting also.

But at last, the two Engines came out of sight. And they came up to James.

**/James\: **"Well Edward, did you talk it through with her?"

**/Edward\: **"Yes I did, James. And she swore that she'll never tell to anyone at Sodor. And I gave her a warning on that."

**/James\: **"Thank you, Edward. You're a good friend indeed."

Edward smiled grandly.

**/Grouchy\: **"Now your situation has been settled too, James."

**/James\: **"Indeed, Grouchy. Indeed."

**/Handy\:** "Come on, Edward. Let's smurf to my house so I can remove that roll of chain off of you."

**/Edward\: **"Alright, Handy."

And Edward went off with Handy.

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh, Greedy, the food is inside James' cab, and I didn't eat all of it."

**/Greedy\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Grouchy. And smurf it to my house as soon as you can."

**/Grouchy\:** "Ok."

**/Hefty\:** "Oh Grouchy, James, look who we smurf to you two."

Grouchy and James turned. And there coming up to them, was Hefty and Tuffy. And they were holding the arms of another Smurf. And that Smurf was Nosey. They stopped right in front of Grouchy and James.

Nosey smiled sheepishly.

Grouchy was furious, and James was cross.

**/James\:** "Nosey, you naughty smurf!"

**/Grouchy\:** "You should be ashamed of yoursmurf for what you had smurfed!"

**/Nosey\:** "**/Chuckling sheepishly\**"

**/Grouchy\:** "We don't think that this is funny!"

**/James\: **"Yes, you should be punished for what you had done!"

**/Papa\: **"Don't worry, you two. Nosey is indeed punished. And I know just the right punishment for him."

**/Grouchy\:** "Good!"

**/James\:** "What is it?"

**/Nosey\: **"Oh, smurf."

**/Papa\:** "Nosey, you will be smurfing all of Grouchy's chores today and tomorrow."

**/Nosey\:** "Today and tomorrow?!"

**/Papa\:** "Yes. And you can start by giving James a nice and smurfy smurf-down."

Nosey looked all over James.

**/Nosey\: **"All by mysmurf?!"

**/Papa\: **"Yes!"

**/Nosey\: **"But it's getting dark soon!"

**/Papa\: **"Then I suggest that you should get smurfin'!"

**/Nosey\: **"**/Moaning\**"

**/James\:** "Come on, Nosey! I'm waiting!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah! Chop, chop!"

Nosey felt glum and he said nothing else.

Hefty and Tuffy brought the cleaning supplies for Nosey. And in no time, he was giving James a nice and splendid wash-down.

Grouchy and Vanity were keeping an eye on Nosey to see if he's doing a good job.

And James was really enjoying himself getting washed.

**/Vanity\:** "Oh Nosey, you missed a smurf."

**/Nosey\:** "Where?"

**/Grouchy\: **"There."

**/Nosey\: **"**/MOAN\**"

**/James\:** "Aww, quite complaining and keep on washing me!"

**/Nosey\: **"**/Whining\**"

So Nosey went on serving his punishment. And it took all evening for him to finish.

But at last, James was all nice and clean once again. And after getting washed, he went to the coaling depot to get his tender filled up with coal.

Later on, Grouchy returned the leftover food to Greedy.

And after having an adventurous and tiring day, the Smurfs and the Steam Team all soon went to sleep.

When the next day came, things were normal as usual at the Smurf village.

Nosey continued on with his punishment throughout the day by doing all of Grouchy's chores.

Grouchy can now enjoy his life better than ever before. He can now express his positive side of himself with no fear. And the best part of all, he will never express his negative side of himself much often.

**/Poet\:** "Hey Grouchy, wanna listen to my latest poem?"

**/Grouchy\:** "I HATE listening to your latest poem!"

**/Poet\: **"But I didn't even smurf it."

**/Grouchy\: **"I don't care! I just don't want to listen to it!"

**/Poet\: **"Hmph! Why I never!"

Well, almost often.

**/James\:** "That's my partner."

**/Vanity\:** "That's my friend."

Grouchy smiled grandly.

And the three special friends went on enjoying their time together throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a hovel outside of the forest, Gargamel was at his evil wits again. He had an evil idea of getting rid of the Steam Team and capturing the Smurfs once and for all.<p>

**/Gargamel\:** "Aha! I've done it!"

**/Scruple\:** "Done what?"

**/Gargamel\: **"I just put some magic in this piece of coal!"

**/Scruple\: **"Oh, right. Remind me again about the plan?"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/MOAN\** Once one of those meddling contraptions get this piece of coal, it'll leave a trail of smoke that won't evaporate. And once when we follow that trail of smoke, it'll lead us straight to the village, and that's where we finally capture those dreadful Smurfs! **/Cackling\**"

**/Scruple\: **"Oh, yeah. But what about those things? They'll still be in the village protecting those Smurfs."

**/Gargamel\: **"Ah, but I have plan to get those contraptions out of my way!"

**/Scruple\: **"What it is?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Ohh, just wait and see, you eager boy!"

**/Scruple\: **"Ok, ok! Sheesh!"

Gargamel went up to his window.

**/Gargamel\: **"Once again, rest ashore, you little blue hoodlums! Tomorrow will be the last day of your lives, and your so called "protectors" will soon meet their end too, and they won't be able to help you no more! **/Cackling\**"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Whispering\ **I wonder what's the plan that Gargie has for those things?"

**/Azrael\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **MEOW MEOW MEOW."

So Scruple and Azrael went on wondering.

And Gargamel went on feeling pleased with himself, hoping that he will accomplish his goal of capturing the Smurfs once and for all.(This is also a "Yeah right"!)

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Oh my, what a drama this turn out to be! But will Gargamel finally accomplish his goal of capturing the Smurfs and getting the Steam Team out of his way? Keep that in mind when the next chapter comes soon!<p>

Fun facts: James' bootlace incident can be traced back from the Season 1 episode: James And The Coaches. (And you can see this episode on Youtube or on any other video websites)


	11. Chapter 10: Bye-Bye Gargamel

Chapter 10: Bye-Bye Gargamel

Here's what we puff and smurf off last time. Nosey was up to his old habit again, snooping around on the other Smurfs', and as well as the Engines', business. But then, he barged into one the biggest businesses ever; he overheard Grouchy's and James' secrets! And at the village, there was a lot of drama going on! The other Smurfs now knows Grouchy's secret, and Emily knows James' as well! And at first, everyone thought that Brainy, Jokey, and Percy had let out the secrets. And ever since their secrets were revealed, Grouchy and James decided to runaway to avoid their terrible situations. And when the other Smurfs and the other Engines found out the next day, they were deeply saddened. But Papa Smurf fixed the problem by telling his little Smurfs about why Grouchy had a change of heart. And after hearing the whole story Nosey's guiltiness grew rapidly and confess to everyone that he was the one who blurt out Grouchy's and James' secrets. And while running away, Grouchy and James were enjoying themselves steadily. But then, the two special friends grew homesick and decided to return back to the village. But during their journey, the two special friends ended up in a sticky situation. But at last, Grouchy and James were found by Papa and Vanity. And Vanity explained everything to his partners on who really blurt out their secrets. And after getting rescued, Grouchy and James had return to the village safe and sound. And at the end, Nosey ended up getting punished for what he had done. But Meanwhile, Gargamel had a plan to capture the Smurfs and getting the Steam Team out of his way. And he was really determined that his plan will be a success. (Once again, Yeah right!) So let's find out what happens when the Smurfs and the Steam Team met up with Gargamel again, and keep calm.

* * *

><p>It was yet another fine and pleasant day at King Gerard's kingdom. And the sun was shining bright and spreading its rays across the kingdom.<p>

At the Smurf village, the Smurfs and the Steam Team were having a splendid time doing some fun stuff. And some of them were going to have some even more fun.

Emily and Sassette were at Smurfette's house waiting for her. And so were the other Smurflings.

**/Nat\: **"Emily, is Smurfette ready yet?"

**/Emily\:** "No, Nat."

**/Snappy\:** "Ohhhh, what's smurfing her so long?!"

**/Emily\: **"She wouldn't say."

**/Sassette\:** "Fussing ferrets, what is she smurfing in there?"

**/Slouchy\:** "Probably she's smurfing on some make-up. All girls smurf that."

**/Nat\:** "Maybe."

**/Snappy\:** "Emily, have you ever wanted some make-up on you?"

**/Emily\:** "Why no, Snappy. And I'm not obsessed with how I look, I'm happy just the way I am."

**/Snappy\: **"Well, smurfy for you."

**/Emily\: **"But, it's not "smurfy" for Daisy. She loves to wear make-up."

**/Sassette\:** "Hmph, too bad for her."

**/Emily\: **"You're telling me."

Just then, the door opened. And Smurfette stepped outside.

**/Smurfette\:** "Sorry for smurfing you all waiting."

**/Snappy\: **"At least it's about time!"

**/Emily\: **"What were you doing, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\:** "I was having trouble on which dress I want to smurf."

**/Emily\: **"But... your dresses look exactly the same!"

**/Smurfette\: **"I know they are, but I want to smurf a dress that really smurfs to me."

**/The Smurfling\:** "**/Moaning\**"

**/Emily\:** "Sometimes I just don't get you, Smurfette."

**/Smurfette\: **"**/SCOFF\** So, is everysmurf ready?"

**/The Smurfling\: **"Yes."

**/Emily\: **"I'm ready."

**/Smurfette\: **"Smurfy. Let's get Puppy and go."

Just then, James, Grouchy, and Vanity came by.

**/James, Grouchy, & Vanity\: **"Hello, all!"

**/Emily, Smurfette, & the Smurflings\:** "Hello, you three!"

**/Vanity\:** "Where you all are off to?"

**/Sassette\:** "We're off to the forest."

**/Nat\:** "And we're taking Puppy with us."

**/James\:** "Oh. That's nice."

**/Slouchy\:** "Where you three are off to?"

**/Grouchy\:** "We're smurfing out to smurf some more time together."

**/Emily\:** "Oh. That's splendid."

**/Snappy\:** "Well, have a smurfy day."

**/James\:** "You too."

**/Vanity\: **"But watch out for Gargamel while you're out at the forest."

**/Smurfette\: **"We will."

**/James, Grouchy, & Vanity\: **"Later."

**/Emily, Smurfette, & the Smurflings\: **"Later."

And with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" James puffed magically away with his Smurf partners aboard.

And Emily, Smurfette, and the Smurflings all set off to start their day.

* * *

><p>After picking up Puppy, Emily, Smurfette, and the Smurflings were on their way towards the forest. And they were enjoying their day enormously.<p>

**/Snappy\:** "**/INHALE, EXHALE\** What a smurfy day!"

**/Slouchy\:** "It sure is."

**/Nat\:** "Very smurfy indeed. isn't that right, Puppy?"

**/Puppy\:** "BARK! BARK!"

**/Sassette\: **"A smurfy day to go out to the forest and play."

**/Smurfette\:** "And there's nothing up in the sky but the sun."

**/Emily\:** "Not a cloud in sight. This day is just perfect."

As last, they arrived at the heart of the forest.

**/Snappy\:** "Finally, we're here!"

**/Sassette\:** "Come on, let's play!"

**/Nat & Slouchy\:** "Smurf-a-roo!"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking\**"

**/Smurfette\:** "Play nicely, you four!"

**/Emily\:** "And keep an eye out for Gargamel! He can be hiding anywhere!"

The Smurflings heard Emily's warning and they and Puppy began playing.

And Emily and Smurfette just stand still and kept an eye on them.

But Emily was worried.

**/Emily\: **"Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Yes, Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"What will we do if Gargamel appears? What happens when he catches you Smurfs? Ohh, What do I do when you and the others get captured?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh Emily, don't worry. I'm sure that you'll smurf something. But besides, we have Puppy to protect us, and of course, you."

**/Emily\: **"But I wasn't very helpful when Gargamel's cat chased after us."

**/Smurfette\: **"But you were helpful. You helped us to get away from that nasty cat."

**/Emily\: **"Yes. Until we came to a dead end."

**/Smurfette\: **"But luckily Henry came and saved us."

**/Emily\: **"Yes indeed."

**/Smurfette\: **"Yeah."

**/Emily\: **"Alright, Smurfette. I know exactly what to do when Gargamel appears, and you can really count on me on that."

**/Smurfette\: **"That's the spirit, Emily. And you know that I will count on you."

Emily felt much better. And she and Smurfette went on enjoying their day keeping an eye on the Smurflings as the time passes by.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few miles away, Gargamel, along with Scruple and Azrael, were lurking around in the forest looking for the Smurfs. The two humans each have big sacks, enough to carry less than 55 Smurfs. And the evil wizard also has some magical supplies with him, including the magic piece of coal, for which he'll give it to one of the Engines without noticing. And Gargamel hoped that he will capture the Smurfs and get the Steam Team out of his way for sure.<p>

**/Scruple\:** "Gargie, I hope you know what you're doing. And still, catching those Smurfs won't be easy now that they have those things to protect them."

**/Gargamel\:** "Oh, I have a little surprise for those horrid contraptions, and after that, catching those Smurfs will be easy!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yeah, easy enough to get away from you and making a fool out of yourself."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW-MEOW."

**/Gargamel\: **"Keep your eyes clear, you two! Those vile Smurfs could pop up anywhere!"

So the three baddies kept on looking for the Smurfs.

But suddenly, Gargamel heard a strange sound.

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Stop, you two!"

**/Scruple\: **"What?"

**/Azrael\: **"MEOW?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Shh! Listen!"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Whatever is that noise?"

**/Scruple\: **"A bird?"

**/Gargamel\: **"No. A bird wouldn't make that kind of noise."

**/Scruple\: **"Then what is it?"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEEEP!\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Whatever it is, it sounds like it's coming from over there. Let's go."

So the three baddies set off to find where that noise was coming from.

**/Emily\: **"**/Whistling\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Sounds like we're getting close!"

**/Emily\: **"**/Whistling\**"

**/Scruple\: **"I think it is bird."

**/Gargamel\: **"I told you, a bird wouldn't make that kind of noise!"

**/Scruple\: **"Well if it isn't a bird, so what is it then?"

**/Emily\: **"**/Whistling\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Wait a minute! I think I know that noise!"

**/Scruple\: **"So what is it?"

**/Emily\: **"**/Whistling\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"I wonder? Can it possibly be?"

**/Emily\: **"**/Whistling\**"

**/Scruple\: **"Whatever it is, we're getting very close to it!"

**/Emily\: **"**/Whistling\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"That noise is coming from over there! So keep quiet, you two!"

**/Scruple\: **"Yeah, yeah."

**/Azrael\: **"MEOW-MEOW."

The three baddies slowly and quietly went to the spot where the noise was coming from. Up ahead, they can see some bushes in the way. Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael sneaked to the front of the bushes, and kept themselves well hidden. Then, as they peeked through, they saw what they were looking for! There was Smurfette and the Smurflings! And along with them was Emily and Puppy.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking\**"

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Gargamel was delighted.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Aha, I knew it! And that noise wasn't a bird, it was from one of those meddling contraptions! Oh look, there are some Smurfs with it! But darn it, they brought their dog with them! Oh, no matter."

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Well, we found them. So what's the next step?"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Why, getting this magic piece of coal to that contraption of course! But we need to stay hidden and quiet!"

**/Azrael\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **MEOW-MEOW-MEOW."

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **So do you have your slingshot?"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yeah."

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Excellent! Here, and be careful with it!"

Gargamel gave the magic piece of coal to Scruple.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Now, aim for its boxy thing!"

Scruple set his eyes on Emily. He has his target in range. And then, with a pull from the rubber sling, Scruple released the rubber sling, and the magic piece of coal shot through the air. But instead of landing in Emily's tender, it ended up landing in her cab. "**/CLONK\**"

But Emily heard that noise.

**/Emily\:** "What was that?"

Garagmel was upset.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **You nitwit! You missed it!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Sorry, Gargie."

Emily was puzzled.

**/Emily\: **"Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\:** "What is it, Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"I just heard something from inside my cab. Can you go see what it is?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Of course."

Smurfette went back to Emily's cab. As she peeked inside, she looked all around. But then, she notice something. There near Emily's firebox, was a piece of coal.

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh Emily, what you just smurfed was a piece of coal smurfing out of your tender."

**/Emily\: **"Oh. Alright. Thank you for checking, Smurfette."

**/Smurfette\: **"My pleasure."

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Hey Gargie, look! I think one of the Smurfs is going inside that thing!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Really?! Then let's hope that they will get the bait!"

Smurfette knows what she had to do.

**/Smurfette\: **"And since it's near Emily's firebox, I might as well smurf it in there."

Smurfette went inside of Emily's cab.

When Gargamel saw that, he was delighted.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yes! They got in! Now, let's wait."

Smurfette picked up the piece of coal, and she threw it inside Emily's firebox.

**/Smurfette\: **"There. That's better."

Smurfette got out of Emily's cab. But little that she didn't know, that the piece of coal, has magic in it.

As the magic piece of coal was engulfed in a fire, it began to get burned. Then suddenly, it was making some funny noises. "**/Sound of snapping, crackling, and popping\**"

Emily felt something.

**/Emily\: **"Oh my, what a funny feeling."

As the piece of coal was completely burned, the magic was released, and went through Emily's boiler. And then, the magic ended up in Emily's smoke-box.

**/Emily\: **"Oh, whatever it is, it's gone now."

But Emily didn't know that Gargamel was using her as bait to get to the Smurf village.

Gargamel was impatient.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Come on! Come on! Go back to the village, you fools!"

So Gargamel went on waiting. He waited… and waited… and waited. Until then, Gargamel felt sleepy and fell asleep.

Scruple and Azrael fell asleep as well.

Just then, Emily blew her whistle.

**/Emily\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

It woke up the three baddies.

**/Smurfette\:** "**/Shouting\ **Ok Smurflings, that's enough for today!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Shouting\ **Yes. It's time to go back to the village for lunchtime!"

**/The Smurflings\:** "**/Shouting\** Ok!"

**/Gargamel\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **You hear that?! They're going back to the village! Now's our chance! Get ready, you two!"

**/Scruple\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Azrael\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Sassette\:** "Emily, is it ok that I smurf back to the village on Puppy?"

**/Emily\: **"Of course, Sassette. Go on."

**/Sassette\: **"Smurfy. Thank you."

So the Smurflings boarded Puppy, while Smurfette boarded Emily. And all together, they went off back towards the village.

As Emily was chuffing, smoke came out of her funnel. And as the smoke came up in midair, it didn't evaporate. But even though. the Smurflings, Smurfette, and Emily didn't notice it.

When Gargamel saw that, he was deeply delighted.

**/Gargamel\: **"It works! My creation really works!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Sarcastically\ **Yippee."

**/Azrael\:** "**/SIGH\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"And now, as we follow the trail of smoke, it'll lead us straight to the village! And once we get there, I'll finally catch those hideous Smurfs! **/Cackling\ **But first, I'll deal with those meddling contraptions that they call themselves "protectors"!"

**/Scruple\: **"So what are you going to do with those things?"

**/Gargamel\: **"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT AND SEE, YOU IDIOT!"

**/Scruple\: **"Alright! Alright!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Now let's go!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ooh, sometimes that Gargie really ticks me off!"

**/Azrael\: **"MEOW!"

So the three baddies followed Emily's smoke trail.

Up ahead, the Smurflings, Smurfette, Emily, and Puppy were still on their way back to the village. And they were still enjoying themselves enormously.

**/Emily\:** "You know what, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\:** "What, Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"We're very lucky that Gargamel didn't show up!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Yeah, I know!"

**/Emily\: **"So this is indeed a trouble-free day!"

**/Smurfette\: **"It sure is, Emily! It sure is!"

And the two partners went on enjoying themselves. But even though, they and the Smurflings still didn't notice that the smoke that came out of Emily's funnel didn't evaporate in midair. And they all didn't know that Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael were following on their trail!

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\ **I can't wait to get those Smurfs into my stew pot! And I'll use some of them to make my gold!"

**/Scruple\: **"And then you'll be filthy, stinkin' rich. Hur-ray."

**/Gargamel\: **"But don't you see?! Once I'll be rich, I'll be getting a new castle! And also, I'll hired a teacher to help you become a powerful wizard!"

**/Scruple\: **"Really, Gargie?!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh, yes."

**/Scruple\: **"Alright!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Yes, once you become a powerful wizard, you'll finally be out of my hair."

And the three baddies continued on following Emily's smoke trail.

* * *

><p>At the village, things were looking fine and pleasant. Some of the Smurfs were busy doing some things, while others were having some free-time. And some of the Engines were having a splendid time spending the day with their Smurf partners.<p>

At Greedy's house, Nanny was helping the chef and eating-loving Smurf prepare for lunch.

Grandpa was watching over Baby Smurf at his house.

And Papa was at his house doing some research.

All in all, everything was just fine. But not for long.

At last, the Smurflings, Smurfette, Emily, and Puppy arrived at the village.

The non-numbered engine let out some toots so everyone could hear her coming.

**/Emily\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

When everyone heard Emily's whistle, some of them could see the five Smurfs, Emily, and Puppy coming in.

They greeted each other warmly as the Smurflings, Smurfette, Emily, and Puppy passed by.

**/Miner\:** "Hello, you six!"

**/The Smurflings, Smurfette, & Emily\:** "Hello, Miner!"

**/Latino\:** "Hola, Smurflings! Hola, Smurfette! Hola, Emily!"

**/Emily\:** "Hola to you too, Latino!"

**/The Smurflings & Smurfette\: **"Hello, Latino!"

**/Painter\:** "Bonjour, Smurflings! Bonjour, Smurfette! Bonjour, Mademoiselle Emily!"

**/Emily\:** "Bonjour, Painter!"

**/The Smurflings & Smurfette\: **"Hello, Painter!"

**/Christopher & Marco\:** "Hello, all!"

**/The Smurflings, Smurfette, & Emily\: **"Hello, Christopher! Hello, Marco!"

Meanwhile, Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael were still following Emily's smoke trail. But as they got closer, the horrid wizard found what he was looking for!

**/Gargamel\:** "**/GASP\ **There it is! The Smurf village! I finally found it!"

**/Scruple\:** "Good for you, Gargie."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW-MEOW."

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\ **I got those Smurfs right where I want them. But first, to get those meddling contraptions out of my way. Here, take these."

Gargamel gave Scruple some strange tiny balls.

**/Scruple\: **"What are these?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh, just something for those meddling contraptions. And when one of them try to stop us, throw it at them."

**/Scruple\: **"Ok, Gargie."

**/Gargamel\: **"Now, time to catch those blue pests! Get ready, you two!"

Back at the village, the Smurflings, Smurfette, and Emily were taking Puppy back to his doghouse. And the emerald mid-size tender engine was still leaving a trail of smoke that didn't evaporate.

And finally, one of the Smurfs notice it.

**/Wooly\:** "Hmm. That's strange. The smoke from Emily didn't esmurfporate."

In fact, some of the other Smurfs also notice it. And they were all very puzzled.

At last, the Smurflings, Smurfette, and Emily arrived at Puppy's doghouse.

The Smurflings got off of Puppy.

**/Snappy\:** "Here you go, Puppy."

**/Nat\:** "Now you can take a smurfy rest."

**/Puppy\:** "BARK! BARK!"

**/Slouchy\:** "That's a good puppy."

**/Sassette\:** "We'll smurf you later, Puppy."

**/Smurfette\:** "Yes, smurf you later, Puppy."

**/Emily\:** "Good-bye, Puppy."

**/Puppy\:** "ROFF!"

As the Smurflings, Smurfette, and Emily were about to walk away, one of the Smurfs came up to them shouting.

**/Sweepy\:** "**/Shouting\ **"Emily! Emily! Emily!"

**/Smurfette\:** "Whoa, Sweepy!"

**/Emily\:** "What's wrong, Sweepy?"

**/Sweepy\: **"Emily, there's something that you just got to smurf!"

**/Emily\: **"What is it?"

**/Sweepy\: **"Look!"

Emily looked up. And as she saw it, she was surprised.

Even Smurfette and the Smurflings were surprised.

They all could see the smoke from Emily didn't evaporate in midair.

**/Emily\: **"Strange, my smoke is still up in the air."

**/Sassette\:** "Puzzling parrots, that is strange."

**/Smurfette\: **"But, how can this be?"

Then Emily had a thought.

**/Emily\: **"I wonder it has something to do with that strange feeling that I had earlier?"

**/Smurfette\: **"What strange feeling?"

**/Emily\: **"The strange feeling that I had while we were in the forest."

**/Smurfette\: **"What?! Why didn't you smurf me that before?!"

**/Emily\: **"I thought it wasn't important!"

**/Snappy, Slouchy, & Nat\:** "Ohh, Emily!"

Emily felt very silly.

Just then, Wooly came up.

**/Wooly\:** "Emily, did you smurf what I smurf?"

**/Emily\: **"Yes, Wooly. My smoke didn't evaporate."

**/Wooly\: **"Not only that, hombrette. You smurf a trail of it too."

**/Emily\: **"What?!"

**/Wooly\: **"Smurf for yourself."

Wooly pointed to the trail.

Then Emily, Smurfette, and the Smurflings followed it. Sweepy and Wooly followed along as well. And they all kept on following it, until they got to one of the entrances.

Emily was even more surprised.

**/Emily\: **"Oh dear, I did leave a trail of my smoke!"

**/Smurfette\: **"And this is getting stranger by the smurf!"

**/Sassette\:** "Oh, smurf!"

**/Snappy\:** "I think somesmurf must've smurf a trick on you, Emily."

**/Slouchy\:** "Or maybe a spell."

**/Nat\:** "Who the hickory-nut would do such a thing like that?"

**/Gargamel\:** "WHY, THAT WOULD BE ME!"

Suddenly, Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael jumped out of their hiding places.

**/Gargamel\: **"SURPRISE!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "GARGAMEL!"

**/Some other Smurfs\:** "GARGAMEL?!"

**/Thomas\:** "CINDERS AND ASHES!"

**/The Engines minus James & Emily\:** "BUST OUR BUFFERS!"

**/Emily\: **"Oh no! He found the village! RUN FOR IT, SMURFS!"

The Smurfs quickly make a run for it.

The Engines were raged with anger.

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\** **/Shouting\** Come on, my friends! Let's get Gargamel out of the village!"

**/The Engines minus James & Emily\: **"**/Shouting\ **Right!"

And they all charged to the three baddies.

**/Emily\: **"GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE NOW, GARGAMEL!"

**/Gargamel\: **"But I just got here! And this game is really getting started!"

**/Emily\: **"OOOH, YOU HORRID WIZARD!"

And Emily charged to Gargamel.

**/Gargamel\: **"Ohh, why don't you have a ball!"

Gargamel took out some tiny balls, and he threw one at Emily.

As Emily was going to charge at Gargamel, the tiny ball went on to her cab roof. Then the tiny ball exploded and liquid goo came out of it.

Emily came to a halt and was very disgusted.

**/Emily\: **"UGCH! What is that stuff?! You silly wizard! Think you can stop me with a ball of icky goo?!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Why yes I can! And I think you better look again, you foolish contraption!"

Emily looked back and she saw something that made her shockingly surprised. She could see that she was turning solid as a rock!

**/Emily\: **"What's happening to me?! I'm… I'm…"

**/Gargamel\: **"Getting petrified! **/Cackling\**"

**/Emily\: **"I can't move! I can't whistle! And… I… can't…"

As Emily couldn't say another word, she was completely and magically petrified.

Scruple was deeply amazed.

**/Scruple\:** "OHH, so that's the surprise! Petrification!"

**/Gargamel\: **"That's right, my boy! And that'll get those meddling contraptions out of my way!"

**/Smurfette\:** "OH NO!"

**/Sassette\:** "EMILY!"

**/Gargamel\: **"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

And the three baddies charged themselves through the village.

Just then, one of the Engines were charging to Gargamel.

**/Thomas\:** "GET OUT NOW, GARGAMEL!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Scruple, if you please?"

**/Scruple\: **"With pleasure, Gargie!"

Scruple took out a tiny ball, and then he threw it at Thomas.

**/Thomas\: **"EWW! What is this green slop?!"

Suddenly, Thomas came to a halt. And then he looked at himself and was shocked.

**/Thomas\: **"What's happening to me?! I can't move! And I can't blow my whistle! Someone… help… me!"

Thomas was completely and magically petrified also.

**/Scruple\: **"Now this is what I call "fun"!"

**/Dreamy & Snappy\:** "THOMAS!"

Just then, Percy and Toby came. But when they saw Thomas, they were deeply shocked.

**/Percy\:** "Thomas?!"

**/Toby\:** "What happen to him?!"

**/Gargamel\: **"You two are next!"

**/Percy & Toby\:** "GARGAMEL!"

Gargamel took out two tiny balls, and he threw them at Percy and Toby.

**/Percy & Toby\: **"NOOOOO!"

The two Engines tried to get away, but it was too late. The two tiny balls got them. And they could see that they were getting petrified.

**/Toby\: **"PER-CY!"

**/Percy\: **"TO-BY!"

Percy and Toby was completely and magically petrified as well.

**/Harmony & Jokey\:** "PERCY!"

**/Farmer & Slouchy\:** "TOBY!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\** I'm having so much fun that I can't stop it!"

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Gordon\:** "**/POOP! POOP! POOP!\**"

Gargamel turned and he could see Henry and Gordon charging straight towards him.

**/Henry & Gordon\:** "CHARGE!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh no, you two don't!"

Gargamel took out two more tiny balls, and he threw them at Henry and Gordon.

**/Henry\:** "OH YUCGH!"

**/Gordon\:** "What is this goo?!"

The two big engines came to a halt and they looked at themselves, and they could see the petrification began to form.

**/Henry\:** "What's happening to us?! We can't move!"

**/Gordon\:** "OH, THE INDIGNITY!"

**/Henry\: **"GOR-DON!"

**/Gordon\: **"HEN-RY!"

**/Nat & Tracker\:** "HENRY!"

**/Hefty & Tuffy\:** "GORDON!"

The four Smurfs watched as their Engine partners went completely solid as a couple of rocks.

Just then, Edward came. And when he saw his petrified friends, he was shocked.

**/Edward\:** "My friends! What happen to them?!"

Scruple spotted Edward.

**/Scruple\:** "Gargie, over there!"

**/Edward\: **"**/GASP\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\**"

**/Edward\: **"RUNAWAY!"

Edward quickly reverse back.

**/Gargamel\: **"Where do you think you're going?!"

Gargamel took out another tiny ball, and he threw it at Edward.

**/Edward\: **"NO! NO!"

But it was too late. The tiny ball hit Edward.

**/Edward\: **"OH, GROSS!"

Edward came to a halt. And he could see the petrification began to form.

**/Edward\: **"Oh no! I can't move! Someone help me! I… can't…!"

**/Handy\:** "NO!"

**/Willing\:** "EDWARD!"

The two Smurfs watched as Edward went completely solid as a rock.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\ **Now there's no one to protect you, Smurfs!"

**/Some Smurfs\:** "SMURFAWAY!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Come on, Scruple! Let's get them!"

**/Scruple\:** "I'm on it, Gargie!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Azrael, don't let them get away!"

**/Azrael\:** "**/Snarling\**"

The three baddies went after the Smurfs. And wouldn't you know it, they captured every one of them!

When Puppy and Feathers saw that, they were raged with anger and they charged themselves to the three baddies.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking ferociously\**"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

When Scruple saw them, he was alarmed.

**/Scruple\:** "Uh oh, Gargie! We forgot about the dog and the bird!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Don't worry! I'll stop them also!"

Gargamel took out two more tiny balls.

**/Gargamel\: **"Take this, you annoying pests!"

The evil wizard threw one tiny ball at Puppy. The ball hit him.

And then, Puppy went completely and magically petrified.

Next, Gargamel threw the another tiny ball at Feathers. The ball hit her.

And then, Feathers went completely and magically petrified also.

**/Gargamel\: **"There! Now back to catching those Smurfs!"

Gargamel and Scruple went on catching the Smurfs. They caught every one of them.

Just then, Scruple heard something.

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Wailing\**"

It was Baby Smurf. He was all alone with no one around.

Scruple saw the chance to catch him.

**/Scruple\: **"Oh look, it's the tiny one. I'll add him to the sack too!"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Wailing\**"

But just as Scruple was about to get his hands on Baby Smurf, somebody ambushed him.

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Smoogle\:** "SMOO-GLE!"

It was Wild and Smoogle. They were trying to get the naughty boy away from the infant Smurfling.

**/Scruple\: **"Hey, get off of me!"

Scruple struggled to get the lost-but-found Smurf and little marsupial off of him.

But the two had an idea. They went on top of Scruple's hat, and then they jumped and pulled down the hat to cover the nasty boy's head.

**/Scruple\: **"Hey, I can't see!"

After that, Wild went up to Baby Smurf\ and grabbed him. And they and Smoogle quickly dashed away into the forest.

But then, Scruple managed to uncover his head from his hat. And he was furious.

**/Scruple\: **"Oh, drat! They got away!"

**/Gargamel\:** "Who got away?!"

**/Scruple\: **"Some two Smurfs and a fuzzy thing ambushed me! I tried to get them, but they outsmarted me!"

**/Gargamel\: **"D' OHHHH! You stupid child! Oh well, it doesn't matter! We got two sacks full of Smurfs! But even though, I'm getting the feeling that we missed some other Smurfs, but who?"

Just then, Gargamel heard something.

**/Papa\:** "Hello! My little Smurfs!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oooh, And I know who it is! **/Cackling\**"

Papa had just stepped out of his house, and he could see that no one was around.

**/Papa\:** "Hmm, that's strange. Where is everysmurf?"

Then the leader Smurf heard somebody shouting to him.

**/Greedy, Nanny, & Grandpa\: **"**/Shouting\** Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

It was Greedy, Nanny, and Grandpa. And they looked very puzzled. The three Smurfs came up to Papa.

**/Papa\: **"Why Greedy, Nanny, Grandpa, what is it?"

**/Greedy\:** "The strangest thing just happened today."

**/Nanny\:** "We called the other Smurfs to come for lunch, but none of them came!"

**/Grandpa\:** "And after I went inside my house to take care of something, I came out to see Baby Smurf missing!"

**/Papa\: **"Great Smurfs! Those are very strange! Where could everysmurf be?!"

**/Gargamel\:** "WHY, THEY'RE WITH ME!"

The four Smurfs turned. And there by some mushroom houses, was Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael.

**/Papa, Grandpa, Nanny, & Greedy\:** "GARGAMEL!"

**/Gargamel\: **"And you four are next! **/Cackling\**"

**/Papa\: **"How did he find the village?!"

**/Greedy\:** "And where are the Engines?!"

**/Gargamel\: **"If you're wondering where your protectors are, I petrified them!"

**/Papa, Grandpa, Nanny, & Greedy\: **"WHAT?!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Now there's no one to protect you, Smurfs!"

**/Greedy\:** "Now what do we smurf, Papa Smurf?!"

**/Papa\: **"I guess we have no choice but to… RUN!"

And the four Smurfs scattered about.

**/Gargamel\: **"Scruple, Azrael, get them!"

So Scruple and Azrael did as Gargamel told them.

While running about, the four Smurfs were trying to get away from the three baddies.

**/Papa\:** "Quick, into the forest!"

But just as they were about to exit out of the village, Scruple appeared.

**/Scruple\:** "Going somewhere, Smurfs?!"

The four Smurfs were shockingly surprised.

**/Papa\: **"Other way! Other way!"

The four Smurfs avoided Scruple and they went to the other direction. But as they were trying to escape again, Azrael appeared.

**/Azrael\:** "**/Snarling\**"

**/Papa\: **"Turn back! Turn back!"

The four Smurfs avoided Azrael. But even though, after turning back to the other direction, Scruple appeared once again and he caught the four Smurfs.

**/Scruple\: **"Gotcha! Now you're doomed!"

**/Azrael\: **"MEOW-MEOW."

Then both Scruple and Azrael all headed back to Gargamel.

And when Gargamel saw them coming, he was delighted.

**/Gargamel\: **"Well done, my boy! Put them in here!"

As Scruple came to Gargamel, he tossed the four Smurfs in one of the sacks.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\ **And now with two full sacks of Smurfs, I can finally do my evil doings to them!"

**/Scruple\: **"And we can finally get what we want too! Right, Gargie?!"

**/Gargamel\: **"That's right, my boy! Now, before we go back to the hovel, I want to see if we had all of those meddling contraptions."

**/Scruple\: **"But do you really had them all?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Well I do remember is that there are three blue ones, three green ones, a brown one, and… OH, DARN IT! We didn't get that red one!"

**/Scruple\: **"Uh oh!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Ohh, no matter. Once he sees his friends all petrified and the Smurfs all gone, he'll be the only one left and dearly will try to save the Smurfs! And when he comes to my hovel, that's where he will meet his doom!** /Cackling\**"

**/Scruple\:** "And that's where you had all eight of those things fully out of your hair."

**/Gargamel\: **"Yes. Now come, time to take these Smurfs to the hovel."

**/Scruple\: **"But Gargie, this sack is really heavy!"

**/Gargamel\: **"DON'T EVEN START WITH ME, YOU LAZY NUISANCE! You need to build up your strength, and you need the exercise! Now come on!"

**/Scruple\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Hmph! Once I get what I want, I'll soon be away from that cranky stone-heart."

And so, with two sacks full of Smurfs, the three baddies all headed back to the horrid wizard's hovel, leaving the village complete empty but with nine friends fully petrified. But even though, Gargamel knows that there was still one Engine left and two Smurfs left, he didn't know that there was also two more Smurfs left. But, the evil wizard knows exactly what he will do to the remaining friends. And when the three partners sees all the things that the three baddies had done, they will be very devastated. But, a miracle will soon happen, and the three partners will find a way and do everything they can to rescue the other Smurfs from Gargamel's evil clutches before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the forest, James, along with his Smurf partners Grouchy and Vanity, were on their way back to the village. They had the most wonderful time spending some time together. And they were still enjoying themselves enormously.<p>

While on their way towards the village, the three friends found a way to entertain themselves, and that was by singing some songs. And they were doing that by singing James' all-time favorite song.

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Singing\ **_SMURFING DOWN THE LINE LIKE SMURFING SMURF_."

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_MAKE WAY FOR ME, HOORAY FOR ME._"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Singing\ **_HANG ON TO YOUR HAT, AS HE SMURFSES PAST._"

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_MAKE WAY FOR ME, HOORAY FOR ME._"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Singing\ **_HE REALLY KNOWS HOW TO SMURF A SHOW._"

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Singing\ **_YOU GOTTA SMURF BACK AND WATCH HIM GO._"

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_I'M THE REALLY SPLENDID ENGINE WITH THE BRIGHT RED COAT._"

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Singing\ **_LOOK WHO'S SMURFING IT, DOWN THE TRACK._"

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_MAKE WAY FOR ME, HOORAY FOR ME._"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Singing\ **_HE NEVER LOOKS UP, HE NEVER LOOKS BACK._"

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_MAKE WAY FOR ME, HOORAY FOR ME._"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Singing\ **_A TAD CONCEITED, AND REALLY QUITE VAIN._"

**/Grouchy\:** "**/Singing\ **_HE KNOWS WE LOVE HIM, JUST THE SAME._"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Singing\ **_TAKE A LOOK WHO'S SMURFING, DOWN THE TRACK._"

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_MAKE WAY FOR ME, HOORAY FOR ME._"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Singing\ **_SHINY, SMURFY PAINT, WITH THE JET BLACK STACK._"

**/James\:** "**/Singing\ **_MAKE WAY FOR ME, HOORAY FOR ME._"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Singing\ **_HE'S THE REALLY SPLENDID ENGINE. THE SHINY, SHINY ENGINE. HE'S THE REALLY SMURFY ENGINE. THE SMURFY, SPLENDID ENGINE. HE'S THE SMURFY SPLENDID ENGINE. YEP – THAT'S OUR JAMES._"

**/James\:** "_THAT'S ME!"_

At last, the three special friends arrived at the village. But as they enter, they notice something. Everything was quiet. And there was no one around. This made James, Grouchy, and Vanity looking very puzzled.

**/James\: **"That's strange. It's quiet."

**/Grouchy\: **"Too quiet."

**/James\: **"Where are my friends?"

**/Vanity\:** "And where are our fellow Smurfs?"

The three friends were getting more puzzled by the minute.

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Hello! Anyone around here?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Smurfette?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Handy?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Hefty?!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **Smurflings?!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **Thomas?! Edward?! Henry?! Gordon?! Percy?! Toby?! Emily?!"

But there was no reply.

James, Grouchy, and Vanity were getting even more puzzled.

The two Smurfs got off of James.

Then James wondered off to find his friends.

**/Grouchy\: **"I don't understand. How could everysmurf just disappear like that?"

**/Vanity\: **"I wonder on that too, Grouchy. Or they should've smurfed us that they're going to leave the village for a while."

**/Grouchy\: **"Ohh. Now I'm getting worried, and I hate getting worried."

**/Vanity\: **"I know, Grouchy. I hate getting worried too."

And the two Smurfs felt lonesome.

Further in the village, James was still looking for the other Engines. And he began to feel worried also.

**/James\: **"I don't understand. How could my friends just left the village like that? They should've told me that they're going to be away for a while. And now, this is really making my wheels wobble."

And James went on looking for his friends.

Suddenly, the #5 engine didn't look on where he was going and bumped into something. "**/BUMP!\**"

**/James\: **"Oofah! What the Sodor…"

But then, James saw something that made him gasp.

**/James\: **"**/GASP\ **FLATTEN MY FUNNEL!"

Further back, Grouchy and Vanity were going mushroom house to mushroom house looking for their fellow Smurfs. And every time they looked, they end up having no luck.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **There's no one in here! How about you, Vanity?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **No one in here either!"

Now the two Smurfs were getting even more worried.

**/Grouchy\: **"Ohh. Where could everysmurf be?!"

Then suddenly, the two Smurfs heard James' whistle.

**/James\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Oh, now what?!"

**/Vanity\:** "**/Shouting\ **Relax, Grouchy! Maybe James smurf something!"

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Oh! Let's smurf then!"

The two Smurfs quickly run off to find James. When they got to him, they could see that James was in shock.

**/Grouchy\:** "James, what's wrong?!"

**/James\: **"T-T-T-T-T… THOMAS!"

As the two Smurfs looked at what James was looking, they were in shock also.

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "**/GASP\**"

There, right in front of them, was Thomas in a petrified form.

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"OH, SMURF!"

**/James\: **"What happen to him?!"

**/Grouchy\:** "I think he's been petrified!"

**/James\: **"What does that mean?!"

**/Vanity\: **"It means turning something into stone!"

**/James\: **"Stone?!"

**/Vanity\: **"Yes!"

James was devastated.

**/James\: **"Who could've done this to him?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"We wonder that too!"

Vanity ran up further to the village center. As he got there, he saw something that made him deeply shocked.

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **James!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **What is it, Vanity?!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Thomas is not the only one who's been petrified!"

**/James\: **"**/Shouting\ **What?!"

Grouchy and James ran up to Vanity. As they got up to him, the friends saw something that made them deeply shocked. There, right before them, was the other Engines in their petrified forms.

**/James\: **"Oh no! Not them too!"

James was deeply devastated and began to cry.

**/James\: **"**/SNIFFLE\ **My friends! Edward! Henry! Gordon! Percy! Toby! Emily! **/SOBBING\**"

**/Grouchy\: **"Who did this to them?!"

**/Vanity\: **"Probably the same person who did it to Thomas also! But who?!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I guess that's a mystery that we'll never solved!"

**/Vanity\: **"That and the missing Smurfs too!"

And the two Smurfs felt very heartbroken along with James.

But just then, the three special friends heard something.

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

And that made James stop crying.

**/Grouchy\:** "Did you two smurf that?!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Vanity\: **"Why yes, we do!"

**/James\: **"Could it be who we think it is?!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/GASP\** It is!"

**/Grouchy\: **"It's Wild!"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "GAA! GAA!"

**/Smoogle\: **"SMOOGLE! SMOOGLE!"

**/James\: **"And Baby Smurf and Smoogle! They're alright!"

The three friends looked back. And there coming towards them, was indeed Wild, Baby Smurf, and Smoogle.

**/Wild\: **"**/Shouting in gibberish talk\**"

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Shouting in baby talk\**"

**/Smoogle\: **"SMOOGLE! SMOOGLE!"

The two Smurfs and the marsupial came up to James, Grouchy, and Vanity.

**/James\: **"Wild!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Baby!"

**/Vanity\: **"Smoogle!"

Wild handed Baby Smurf to Grouchy.

**/Grouchy\: **"Oh Baby, thank smurfness you're ok!"

**/Baby Smurf\: **"**/Babbling\**"

**/Vanity\: **"And thank smurfness you two are ok too!"

**/Wild\: **"**/Talking in gibberish\**"

**/Smoogle\: **"SMOOGLE-SMOOGLE! SMOOGLE-SMOOGLE!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Now, do any of you know what happen to our fellow Smurfs?"

**/James\: **"And who did this to my friends?"

Baby Smurf spoke up first.

**/Baby Smurf\: **"G… G… Gargamel!"

**/James, Grouchy, & Vanity\:** "GARGAMEL?!"

**/Wild\: **"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

**/Smoogle\: **"SMOOGLE! SMOOGLE!"

Then suddenly, James was getting very cross and he was raged with anger!

**/James\: **"**/Hissing steam\ /PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\"**

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"WHOA!"

**/James\: **"THAT DOES IT! THAT HORRID WIZARD HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

**/Grouchy\: **"But what can we do, James?!"

**/Vanity\: **"Yes! There's only us four Smurfs and one of you Engines! We don't smurf a chance against Gargamel!"

And deep down in his boiler, James knew that Vanity was right. But then, he had a thought.

**/James\: **"Wait a minute! I think there's a way to fix this!"

**/Vanity\: **"There is?!"

**/Grouchy\:** "What is it, James?!"

**/James\:** "I remember that Lady puff to us that once the eight of us entered this time period, we become magical Engines!"

**/Vanity\: **"Oh yeah!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I remember that too!"

**/James\: **"So I wonder if I can revive my friends back?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Can you, James?"

**/James\:** "Well, only one way to find out."

**/Vanity\:** "Then smurf it, James."

James reversed back to the petrified Thomas. As he got there, he went right behind him. And then, James went buffer to buffer to his petrified friend.

The four Smurfs and Smoogle were watching.

James closed his eyes, and he let out a chant.

**/James\: **"_BY THE MAGIC AND POWER OF THE GOLD DUST, JAMES PUFFS, BRING THOMAS BACK TO LIFE! _**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

Then suddenly, the magic rails from underneath James began to glow. And next, James began to glow.

Grouchy, Vanity, Wild, Baby Smurf, and Smoogle were surprised and amazed.

But then, everyone heard a sound. "**/Sound of the petrification cracking\**" The stony substance began to crack like an egg. And then, light began to peek out of the cracks.

James opened his eyes.

And the four Smurfs and Smoogle were still watching.

And suddenly, with a final crack, "/**Sound of cracking\**" the light glowed stronger and brighter, and it wiped off the petrification. And after the light stopped glowing, Thomas was magically back to his old self.

**/Thomas\: **"WHOA!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Thomas!"

**/Wild\:** "Smoo-wah!"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Gaa!"

**/Smoogle\:** "Smoogle-smoogle!"

And James was delightfully amazed and relieved.

**/Thomas\: **"Cinders and ashes! What happened?"

James went side by side to Thomas.

**/James\: **"Thomas!"

**/Thomas\: **"James!"

Then Thomas noticed the Smurfs.

**/Thomas\: **"Smurfs!"

And then, Thomas also noticed something.

**/Thomas\: **"So where are the other Smurfs?"

**/James\:** "Gargamel has them!"

**/Thomas\: **"Gargamel? Gar-ga-mel? **/GASP\ **Now I remember! Gargamel found the village!"

**/James\: **"And he kidnapped the other Smurfs!"

**/Thomas\: **"What?! Why that no-good, horrid wizard! He's gone too far!"

**/James\: **"I know! I think so too!"

**/Thomas\: **"I also remember that Gargamel did something to me! But what was it?"

**/James\: **"He got you petrified!"

**/Thomas\: **"Petrified?! What's that?"

**/James\: **"It means turning something into stone!"

**/Thomas\: **"Really?"

**/James\: **"Yes!"

Now Thomas was getting very cross and was raged with anger.

**/Thomas\: **"There's no time to lose! We got to do something!"

**/James\: **"But wait, we got to revive the other Engines!"

**/Thomas\: **"What?! Gargamel got them too?!"

**/James\: **"Yes! Follow me!"

James chuffed up to the village center. And Thomas followed him. When they got there, James came to a halt.

**/James\: **"Look!"

When Thomas caught up to James, he couldn't believe his eyes.

**/Thomas\: **"**/GASP\ **Bubbling boilers!"

Thomas could see that the rest of the Engines had been petrified as well.

**/Thomas\: **"The other Engines, they've been… been…"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Petrified."

**/Thomas\: **"Yes, what you two said."

**/James\: **"But don't worry, Thomas. I found a way to bring them back to life!"

**/Thomas\: **"You do?! How?!"

**/James\: **"Watch this!"

James went up to the petrified Edward. After he got behind his petrified friend, he went buffer to buffer to him. And then, James closed his eyes, and he let out the same chant.

**/James\: **"_BY THE MAGIC AND POWER OF THE GOLD DUST, JAMES PUFFS, BRING E__D__WARD BACK TO LIFE! _**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

Thomas, Smoogle, and the four Smurfs just stand by and watched.

Then suddenly, the magic rails from underneath James began to glow. And next, James began to glow.

Thomas was surprised and amazed.

But then, everyone heard a sound. "**/Sound of the petrification cracking\**" The stony substance began to crack like an egg. And then, light began to peek out of the cracks.

James opened his eyes.

And Thomas was still watching.

And suddenly, with a final crack, "/**Sound of cracking\**" the light glowed stronger and brighter, and it wiped off the petrification. And after the light stopped glowing, Edward was magically back to his old self.

**/Edward\:** "OHH!"

Thomas was surprisingly amazed.

James felt relieved.

And so were the four Smurfs and Smoogle.

**/Edward\: **"Bouncing buffers!"

**/Thomas\: **"Edward!"

**/Edward\: **"Thomas? Smurfs?"

**/James\: **"Edward!"

**/Edward\: **"James!"

**/James\:** "Edward, do you remember what happened today?"

**/Edward\: **"Well, let me see… Oh, I do! Gargamel found the village!"

**/Thomas\: **"And he kidnapped the Smurfs! Well, all but these four!"

**/Edward\: **"Oh no! We got to do something!"

**/James\: **"I know! But we got to revive the other Engines first!"

**/Edward\: **"What?!"

Then, Edward saw something that made him shocked.

**/Edward\: **"Freeze my firebox!"

Edward could see that the other Engines had been petrified as well.

**/Edward\: **"I remember again! Gargamel did something to them!"

**/James\: **"We know! They've been petrified too!"

**/Edward\: **"Petri-what?!"

**/James\: **"Petrified!"

**/Edward\: **"What does that mean?"

**/Thomas\:** "It means turning something into stone!"

**/Edward\: **"Seriously?"

**/Thomas\: **"Yes!"

Now Edward was getting very cross and was raged with anger as well.

**/Edward\: **"That does it! Gargamel has gone too far!"

**/Thomas\: **"We know! We think so too!"

**/James\: **"Come on then! Let's revive the others! Thomas, I need you this time!"

**/Thomas\: **"Got it, James!"

Next, Thomas and James were reviving Henry and Gordon.

**/James\: **"Remember what to puff?"

**/Thomas\: **"Yes!"

And the two Engines let out their chant.

**/Thomas & James\:** "_BY THE MAGIC AND POWER OF THE GOLD DUST…_"

**/James\: **"_JAMES PUFFS…_"

**/Thomas\: **"_THOMAS PUFFS…_"

**/James\: **"_BRING HENRY…_"

**/Thomas\: **"_BRING GORDON…_"

**/Thomas & James\: **"_BACK TO LIFE!_"

**/James\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

And in a flash, Henry and Gordon were magically back to their old selves.

**/Henry\: **"OHH!"

**/Gordon\:** "WHOA!"

Edward was surprisingly amazed.

Thomas and James were relieved.

And so were the four Smurfs and Smoogle.

**/Henry\:** "Pumping pistons!"

**/Gordon\:** "Fizzling fireboxes!"

**/Henry\: **"What just happened?"

**/Gordon\: **"And where are the Smurfs?"

**/Edward\:** "It's a long story, but we'll explain later."

The two big Engines were puzzled.

Then, Thomas and James were reviving Percy and Toby.

**/Thomas & James\:** "_BY THE MAGIC AND POWER OF THE GOLD DUST…_"

**/Thomas\: **"_THOMAS PUFFS…_"

**/James\: **"_JAMES PUFFS…_"

**/Thomas\: **"_BRING PERCY…_"

**/James\: **"_BRING TOBY…_"

**/Thomas & James\: **"_BACK TO LIFE!_"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

**/James\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

And in a flash, Percy and Toby were magically back to their old selves.

**/Percy\:** "WHOA!"

**/Toby\: **"OHH!"

Henry and Gordon were surprisingly amazed.

Thomas, Edward, and James were relieved.

And so were the four Smurfs and Smoogle.

**/Percy\: **"Rattling rods!"

**/Toby\: **"Wobbling wheels!"

**/Percy\: **"What's going on here?"

**/Toby\: **"And where are the Smurfs?"

**/Edward\: **"We'll explain on that, later."

The two little Engines were puzzled.

And lastly, Thomas and James were reviving Emily.

**/Thomas & James\:** "_BY THE MAGIC AND POWER OF THE GOLD DUST…_"

**/Thomas\: **"_THOMAS PUFFS…_"

**/James\: **"_JAMES PUFFS…_"

**/Thomas & James\: **"_BRING EMILY BACK TO LIFE!_"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

**/James\: **"**/PEEEEEEP!\**"

And in a flash, Emily was magically back to her old self.

**/Emily\:** "WHOA!"

Percy and Toby were surprisingly amazed.

Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James were relieved.

And so were the four Smurfs and Smoogle.

**/Emily\: **"Funnels and fenders! What just happened here? And where are the Smurfs?"

**/Edward\: **"That we'll explain right now."

**/Thomas\:** "Everyone, to the village center!"

So the Steam Team, the four Smurfs, and Smoogle all went to the village center. While they got there, Thomas and James began explaining.

**/Thomas\:** "Listen, Gargamel has the Smurfs!"

**/The Engines minus Thomas, Edward, & James\:** "What?!"

**/James\:** "Well, all except Grouchy, Vanity, Wild, and Baby Smurf."

**/Emily\:** "And I remember! Gargamel found the village!"

**/Percy\:** "And I remember that he did something to us!"

**/Henry\:** "But what was it?"

**/Thomas\:** "You all had been petrified!"

**/Gordon\:** "Petrified?!"

**/Toby\:** "What does that mean?"

**/Edward\:** "It means turning something into stone."

**/Gordon\: **"Really?"

**/Thomas & James\:** "Yes."

Now the rest of the Steam Team were very cross and were raged with anger.

**/Henry\:** "**/Hissing steam\ **THAT DOES IT!"

**/Gordon\: **"THAT HORRID WIZARD HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

**/Grouchy\:** "We know!"

**/Vanity\:** "We smurf so too!"

**/Thomas\: **"And you know what?! I think that this is indeed the right time!"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "Yes!"

**/Vanity\: **"The right time?"

**/Grouchy\: **"For what?"

**/James\:** "It's time that you Smurfs should do what the Fat Controller always do when things gone too far!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "And what is that?"

**/The Steam Team\:** "Send someone packing!"

And after hearing that, the four Smurfs were surprised.

**/James\: **"And that saying about what Papa Smurf always says, it's rubbish!"

**/Thomas\: **"Yes, we don't want to puff that saying "Papa Smurf always says that we should help Gargamel no matter how bad he is"!"

**/Edward\:** "That horrid wizard has been terrifying you Smurfs since you all first met him!"

**/Emily\:** "And right now, we really should send Gargamel away once and for all!"

**/Percy\:** "So you Smurfs could have the peace, harmony, and freedom that you should always have and need!"

**/Toby\:** "Freedom for the Smurfs!"

**/The Steam Team\: **"FREEDOM FOR THE SMURFS!"

And after hearing those things from the Steam Team, Grouchy and Vanity turned to each other. And then, they scrunched their eyes down, put on some frowns, and they nodded their heads up and down. The two Smurfs turned to the Steam Team.

**/Grouchy\: **"You know what, Engines?!"

**/Vanity\:** "We actually agree with you all!"

**/Grouchy\: **"No more terrors!"

**/Vanity\: **"No more horrors!

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"AND NO MORE GARGAMEL!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Baby Smurf\:** "GAA!"

The Steam Team felt pleased.

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Whistling/dinging in tribute\**"

**/Grouchy\:** "And you're right, smurfing Gargamel away is the only way to have our peace, harmony and freedom back!"

**/Vanity\:** "And we think that saying that Papa Smurf always smurfs is rubbish too!"

**/James\:** "Now that's what I want to hear from the two of you!"

**/Thomas\:** "Now come on! We got to rescue the Smurfs before it's too late!"

**/Henry\:** "But we need to find a way to send Gargamel away!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"But how?"

**/Emily\:** "We need someone who has the power to send that horrid wizard away."

**/Gordon\:** "Yes, perhaps a friend to you Smurfs."

**/Edward\:** "Do you Smurfs have a friend that has the power to send Gargamel away?"

**/Vanity\:** "Why yes, we do have a friend who has the power to smurf Gargamel away!"

**/Toby\:** "Oh, good! Who?"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"King Gerard!"

**/Percy\:** "Ooh, you have a friend who's a king? Smashing!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Yes, and he rule this part of his kingdom!"

**/James\:** "Splendid! We Engines go and rescue the Smurfs while you two go and get your friend!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Right!"

**/Thomas\: **"Alright, let's go!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Wait! King Gerard's castle is a few smurfs away!"

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, we need Feathers on that!"

**/Henry\:** "Speaking of Feathers, where is she?"

**/Gordon\:** "And where's Puppy?"

**/Thomas\:** "Come on then! Spread out and search for them!"

**/James\:** "And let's do it quickly!"

The four Smurfs and Smoogle boarded James.

And then, the Steam Team split up and went to search for Feathers and Puppy. They searched all around the village.

But until then…

**/Henry\:** "**/GASP\**"

Henry found them!

**/Henry\: **"Bust my buffers!"

And Henry let out a long toot from his whistle.

**/Henry\: **"**/PEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

The other Engines, the four Smurfs, and Smoogle heard Henry and they quickly chuffed off to him. When they got there, they saw what Henry saw that made them shocked. There, right in front of them, was Feathers and Puppy in their petrified forms.

**/Edward\:** "Oh no!"

**/James\:** "Gargamel has got them petrified too!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, bother!"

**/Gordon\:** "Oh, the indignity!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Don't worry. We'll smurf that."

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, Papa Smurf has a magic formula to cure petrified living things, it's in his lab."

**/James\:** "Alright, I'll take you there, and fast."

And James, with his Smurf partners on board, chuffed off quickly to Papa's house. When they got there, Grouchy had found the magic formula. And then, the #5 engine, with his Smurf partners aboard, chuffed off back to the others. As they got there, Grouchy used the magic formula on Feathers and Puppy. And in a flash, the two animals where brought back to life.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking\**"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

The Steam Team, the four Smurfs, and Smoogle were relieved.

**/Grouchy\: **"Feathers, we need you to smurf us to King Gerard's castle!"

**/Vanity\: **"And fast!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

Grouchy and Vanity boarded Feathers. And Baby Smurf was going with them.

**/James\: **"Wait a minute!"

**/Vanity\: **"What is it?!"

**/Thomas\: **"We don't know where to find Gargamel!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Don't worry, Wild knows the way to Gargamel's hovel! He will lead you all there!"

**/James\: **"Alright!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Good luck, Engines!"

**/The Steam Team\:** "You too, Smurfs!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Let's smurf, Feathers!"

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

Feathers flapped her wings, took off towards the sky, and she, with the three Smurfs on board, flew off on her way to King Gerard's castle.

Wild, Smoogle, Puppy, and the Steam Team watched as they flew away.

**/Thomas\:** "Now, time for us to rescue the Smurfs!"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "Right!"

**/James\: **"Wild, lead the way!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!** /Pounding chest\ /Yelling like Tarzan\**"

**/Henry\:** "Come on, Puppy! Come on, Smoogle! Let's roll!"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Howling\**"

**/Smoogle\:** "SMOO-GLE!"

**/The Steam Team\: **"CHARGE!"

And with that, the Steam Team, Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy all set off on their mission to rescue the Smurfs.

In the forest, the Steam Team, Smoogle and Puppy were following Wild to Gargamel's hovel. The evil wizard had captured all the Smurfs. Well, all except Grouchy, Vanity, Wild, and Baby Smurf. They were on a mission to rescue the Smurfs. They were really determined to get the Smurfs away from Gargamel's evil clutches before it was too late. And that's a mission that the Steam Team would not dare to fail.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hovel, Gargamel was celebrating his victory of capturing the Smurfs. And he was very pleased that he finally accomplished his goal.<p>

The Smurfs were kept in cages with 10 Smurfs each.

**/Gargamel\:** "Finally! At long last! I have my victory of capturing these miserable Smurfs! **/Cackling in triumph\**"

And that indeed made the Smurfs feeling very miserable.

**/Gargamel\: **"And with those meddling contraptions out of the way, I can finally do my evil doings on these blue pests and get what I always wanted!"

**/Scruple\:** "But what about me, Gargie? I can finally get what I always wanted too! Right?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You will! NOW BE QUIET!"

**/Scruple\: **"Y-y-yes, Sir!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **The sooner he gets out of my hair, the better."

**/Azrael\:** "MEOW-MEOW-MEOW."

**/Gargamel\: **"Now Smurfs, you all will soon meet your demise!"

**/Scruple\: **"But Gargie, not all of them. There are still two more Smurfs that we didn't caught yet!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh right, I forgot about those two!"

**/Clumsy\:** "Not only that, Gargamel, you missed two other ones too."

**/The other Smurfs minus Grouchy, Vanity, Wild, & Baby Smurf\: **"Clum-sy!"

**/Clumsy\: **"Oops, sorry."

**/Gargamel\: **"So there are four left that I missed?! Drat! But anyway, they will think of a plan to rescue the other Smurfs! And when they do, that's where I come in and catch them! **/Cackling\**"

**/Scruple\: **"And remember, Gargie. You didn't got all of those smoky things, there's still that red one out there."

**/Gargamel\: **"That I know. And I will get that red contraption all petrified once he comes to rescue the Smurfs too."

**/Azrael\: **"ME-OW."

**/Gargamel\: **"Now then, get my stew pot ready while I get all things prepared."

**/Scruple\: **"Right away, Gargie."

So Scruple went off to get Gargamel's stew pot all started up, while Gargamel went off to get things all prepared.

The Smurfs were in a miserable situation.

**/Sassette\:** "Oh, Pappy Smurf. What are we going to smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "I don't know, Sassette. I really don't know."

**/Snappy\:** "Well, our only hope is for James, Grouchy, Vanity, Wild, and Smoogle to rescue us now."

**/Slouchy\:** "And don't forgot about Baby Smurf, he has to smurf along with them."

**/Nat\:** "And when James smurfs that his friends were all petrified, he'll be heart-smurfen."

**/Smurfette\:** "**/Sobbing\ **Oh boo-hoo! What if they don't come in time to rescue us?"

**/Papa\: **"Then I'm afraid my little Smurfs, we will soon meet our demise."

**/Grandpa\:** "Smurf-a-roonie."

**/Nanny\:** "Oh, my smurfness."

**/Brainy\:** "Smurf it isn't so, Papa Smurf."

So all the Smurfs could do was just do nothing and get themselves even more miserable while being kept inside some cages. And they really hoped that James, Grouchy, Vanity, Wild, and Smoogle will come in time to rescue them before it was too late, But even though, James won't be the only one to rescue the Smurfs alone, and the captive Smurfs were in for a real surprise soon enough.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside of Gargamel's hovel, the Steam Team, Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy arrived. They stopped just a few yards from the horrid wizard's home.<p>

**/Thomas\:** "Wild, is that where Gargamel lives?"

**/Wild\:** "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

**/Thomas\: **"Alright, let's move!"

**/James\:** "No, wait!"

**/Thomas\: **"What is it, James?"

**/James\: **"If we go in the hovel straight away, that horrid wizard will do something to us again."

**/Edward\:** "Oh dear."

**/Emily\:** "You got a point on that."

**/Thomas\:** "What can we do to protect ourselves from Gargamel's magic?"

**/James\:** "Hel-lo! Don't you all remember?! We're magical Engines in this time period now!"

**/Percy\: **"Oh right, I forgot about that!"

**/Toby\:** "So how can we do to protect ourselves from Gargamel's magic?"

**/James\:** "Just watch what I can do and repeat after me."

James closed his eyes.

The other Engines watched carefully.

And then, James let out a chant.

**/James\: **"_BY THE MAGIC AND POWER OF THE GOLD DUST, PLEASE PROTECT US FROM GARGAMEL'S MAGIC!"_

Then suddenly, James' coat glowed with a golden shine.

The other Engines were amazed. And then, they also closed their eyes and let out the same chant that James said.

**/The Steam Team minus James\: **"_BY THE MAGIC AND POWER OF THE GOLD DUST, PLEASE PROTECT US FROM GARGAMEL'S MAGIC!"_

Suddenly, the Engines' coat's glowed with a golden shine also_._

Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy were surprisingly amazed.

Just then, the Steam Teams' coat's stopped shining. And then, they all opened their eyes.

**/James\: **"Alright, we're ready."

**/Thomas\: **"Now let's move, but do not make a sound."

The Steam Team, Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy moved up closer to Gargamel's hovel. They moved closer… and closer… and closer… and closer. And they kept themselves very quiet. At last, they all reached to the door. And they could see that there was a gap between the door and the floor.

**/Gargamel\:** "**/Cackling\**"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Shh! Listen. That's Gargamel."

**/Gargamel\:** "**/Cackling\**"

**/Henry\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **I really hate that cackling!"

**/Gordon\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **So do I!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Let's listen and see what he's going to do with the Smurfs."

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Wild, Smoogle, Puppy, you three keep yourselves quiet too, alright?"

Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy nodded their heads up and down.

So the Steam Team, Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy kept themselves quiet and began to listen to the commotion inside of Gargamel's hovel.

Inside the hovel, Gargamel was preparing things for the Smurfs' demise.

And Scruple was getting the stew pot ready as well.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Singing\ **_OH, I'LL FRY A FEW, PICKLE A FEW, AND SERVE A FEW REAL COLD, THEN I'LL TOAST A FEW, AND ROAST OF FEW, AND SAVE THE REST FOR GOLD!_ **/Cackling\ **It won't be long my little blue bon-bons! Your end will soon come, once you all are in my stew pot!"

**/Percy\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Bust my buffers, he's going to eat them!"

**/Toby\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **And use the rest to make gold!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Well, that's what Gargamel wants to do for all his life! Let's listen for more!"

**/Scruple\:** "Oh Gargie, your stew pot is ready."

**/Gargamel\: **"Excellent! And I'm finished with the other preparations! And now, for the coup de greasy; the Smurfs! **/Cackling\**"

**/Latino\:** "GAR-GA-MEL! **/Speaking Spanish angrily\**"

**/Painter\:** "OUI!** /Speaking French angrily\**"

Those made Gargamel really ticked off.

**/Gargamel\: **"You know, I was about to start on the Smurf with the glasses! But now, I'll start on one of you foul language vermin!"

**/Scruple\: **"Don't you even understand on what they're saying?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Well, no! But it must be insulting!"

**/Edward\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Whoa! Latino has such a way with words!"

**/Emily\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Yes! And even Painter!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Now, I'll settle this my way."

Gargamel began to make his decision.

**/Gargamel\: **"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a Smurf by the toe. If he hollers, don't let it go, eeny, meeny, miny…"

And Gargamel picked…

**/Gargamel\: **"Moe!"

Latino!

**/Latino\: **"Ay, no!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Oh no!"

**/James\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Latino!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Come here, you!"

Gargamel opened the cage, and he grabbed Latino.

**/Gargamel\: **"I'll teach you to insult me with that potty mouth!"

Gargamel went up to his stew pot.

**/Latino\: **"¡Auxilio! Help!"

The Steam Team, Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy were horrified.

**/Gargamel\: **"Say goodbye, you little blue runt!"

Gargamel was hanging Latino by his leg.

**/Latino\: **"¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!"

Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy were furious.

And the Steam Team were very cross.

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **This ends here!"

**/James\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **This ends now!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ready, everyone?!"

**/The other Engines minus Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ready!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\**"

**/Papa\:** "No! Latino!"

And just as Gargamel was about to release Latino, the door slammed open. "**/Sound of a door slammed open\**"

**/The Steam Team\:** "NOT SO FAST, YOU OLD SLOW COACH!"

The three baddies turned, and there at the door, was the Steam Team.

**/The Smurfs minus Latino, Grouchy, Vanity, & Wild\:** "ENGINES!"

**/Latino\: **"AMIGOS!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Smoogle\:** "SMOO-GLE!"

**/Papa\:** "WILD!"

**/Nanny\:** "SMOOGLE!"

**/Scruple\:** "Uh-oh, Gargie!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Impossible! How you all manage to come back to life?!"

**/Thomas\:** "In case you didn't know, we're magical too!"

**/James\:** "With the magic and power of the gold dust!"

**/Scruple\: **"The magic and power of the what?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oooooh, you meddling contraptions! Well then, if you all are really magical, perhaps I'll do the same thing to you all like I did before!"

Gargamel handed Latino to Scruple. And then, he took out some tiny balls, and he threw them at the Steam Team.

**/Papa\:** "Look out, Engines!"

**/Thomas\: **"Wild, Smoogle, get out of the way!"

Wild and Smoogle got out of the way just in time.

Suddenly, the tiny balls hit the Steam Team. "**/Sound of some explosions\**" Smoke bellowed all over them.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Cackling\**"

**/Smurfette\:** "Oh no, Engines!"

Just then, the smoke began to clear.

And to Gargamel's eyes, he saw something that made his jaw dropped. As the smoke cleared away, the evil wizard could see, that the Steam Team were still in one lively piece!

The Engines' coats were glowing with a golden shine, and they got themselves protected from the green goo that came out of the tiny balls.

**/Thomas\:** "You silly wizard! Your magic doesn't work on us this time!"

**/James\:** "We're immune to it!"

**/Snappy\: **"Alright, Engines!"

**/Gargamel\: **"D' ohhhhh!"

**/Thomas\: **"Now, we're taking the Smurfs back to where they belong! Wild, Smoogle, go free them!"

**/Wild\:** "SMOO-WAH!"

**/Smoogle\:** "SMOO-GLE!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Oh no you don't! Azrael, get them!"

**/Azrael\:** "**/Snarling\**"

**/Henry\:** "Sic him, Puppy! **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking ferociously\**"

**/Azrael\: **"**/Screeching frightfully\**"

**/Gargamel\: **"Darn it! They managed to bring their dog back to life too!"

**/Thomas\:** "Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, cornered Gargamel! Percy, Toby, cornered Scruple with me! Emily, guard Wild!"

**/The Steam Team minus Thomas\:** "Right!"

So the Steam Team took action and went on with their tasks.

Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James went up to Gargamel and cornered him.

Thomas, Percy, and Toby went up to Scruple and cornered him as well.

And Emily guarded Wild and Smoogle as they were trying to free the other Smurfs.

**/Gargamel\: **"No! Get away from there!"

But Wild kept on going.

Just then, Thomas could see that Scruple was still holding Latino. That made him cross.

**/Thomas\: **"Put down that Smurf!"

**/Scruple\:** "Why don't you make me!"

That made Thomas even more cross.

**/Thomas\: **"My friends, blow your whistles, Toby, ring your bell, like crazy!"

**/The Steam Team minus Toby\:** "**/Whistling out of control\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/Dinging out of control\"**

Gargamel and Scruple were puzzled.

**/Handy\:** "What are the Engines smurfing?"

**/Hefty\:** "I think they're trying to annoy Gargamel and Scruple!"

And indeed, Gargamel and Scruple couldn't stand the noises that the Steam Team were making really annoyed them.

**/Gargamel\: **"Stop it! Stop it! Stop making those vile noises!"

**/Scruple\:** "I can't take this! I… I… I must cover my ears!"

And with that, Scruple released Latino and he covered his ears.

**/Latino\:** "La libertad!"

Then, Latino went off to help Wild.

**/The Steam Team minus Toby\:** "**/Whistling out of control\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/Dinging out of control\"**

Gargamel was really ticked off.

**/Gargamel\: **"Please, I beg of you all! Stop making those noises!"

But then, the horrid wizard saw Latino heading towards the cages.

**/Gargamel\: **"No! That Smurf speaking with a different language is free! But how?!"

Gargamel turned to Scruple, and to his surprise, the nasty little boy had his hands covering his ears.

**/Gargamel\: **"Why that no-good idiotic boy!"

At last, Latino came and he quickly helped Wild and Smoogle free the other Smurfs. They opened from one cage to the other.

**/Tuffy\:** "Hooray!"

**/Willing\:** "Freedom!"

When Gargamel saw that, he was outraged.

**/Gargamel\: **"NO! The Smurfs are getting away!"

Now the evil wizard was raged with anger.

**/Gargamel\: **"Out of my way, you colorful behemoths!"

And Gargamel leaped over the Engines.

**/Gordon\:** "No you don't! Henry, help me and stop him!"

**/Henry\:** "With pleasure!"

As Gargamel was trying to get the Smurfs, Henry and Gordon outran him and they tackle him by making the bad wizard tripped.

**/Gargamel\: **"YEOW!"

Gargamel fell down hard to the ground. And he was in deep pain.

**/Henry\:** "Did you had a nice trip, Gargamel?"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Moaning in pain\**"

**/Gordon\:** "I think that's a yes!"

Just then, the Engines stopped blowing their whistles, and Toby stopped ringing his bell.

And at last, the last of the Smurfs were finally free. And they quickly ran out of Gargamel's hovel. But for the Smurfs who were partners with the Steam Team were staying behind. They all went up to their Engine partners.

**/Sassette\:** "Oh Emily, it's so smurfy to smurf you again!"

**/Emily\:** "And it's "smurfy" to see you too, Sassette!"

**/Dreamy\:** "And we're very happy that you all are back to life!"

**/Thomas\:** "Indeed, and it's all thanks to James!"

**/Tracker\:** "Well then. Hurray for James!"

**/Farmer\:** "Yeah, you're a hero!"

**/The other Smurfs\:** "HURRAY FOR JAMES!"

James blushed bright pink and he felt very proud.

**/James\: **"Awe, it was nothing."

Suddenly, everyone heard something.

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Moaning**\"

It was Gargamel, He was recovering from his trip.

And Scruple uncovered his ears.

That made the Smurfs feeling alarmed.

**/Thomas\:** "Quick, get inside our cabs!"

The Smurfs quickly scrabbled to their Engine partners. But James was the only one who didn't have his Smurf partners.

**/Smurfette\:** "Where's Grouchy and Vanity, James?!"

**/James\:** "Don't worry, Smurfette! Those two went off to get your friend!"

**/Harmony\:** "Which friend?"

**/James\:** "King Gerard!"

**/Jokey\:** "Oh, him! Gargamel is in for a big surprise! **/Giggling\**"

**/Thomas\: **"Alright then, let's move out!"

**/The Engines minus Thomas\:** "Right!"

The Engines, with their Smurf partners aboard, all chuffed off and away from the three baddies.

But then, Henry noticed something. He could see that Puppy was still trying to get to Azrael.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking ferociously\**"

**/Azrael\: **"**/Screeching frightfully\**"

Henry thinks that it's enough was enough for Puppy.

**/Henry\:** "Puppy, here boy! We're leaving now! **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Puppy heard Henry's command and he simply forget about Azrael and ran off.

**/Puppy\:** "**/Barking**\"

Just then, Gargamel was fully recovered. And to his surprise, he could see that the cages were all empty.

**/Gargamel\:** "No! The Smurfs! They're gone!"

The evil horrid wizard was furious.

**/Gargamel\: **"Ooooooh! Those meddling contraptions!"

**/Scruple\:** "Wait, Gargie! Look!"

Gargamel turned, and there at the door, was the Steam Team, along with their Smurf partners.

**/Thomas\:** "Well Gargamel, I guess this is goodbye!"

**/James\:** "We sure had fun outsmarting you!"

**/Edward\:** "We would love to do this all the time! But guess what?! We won't, because you'll be gone soon!"

**/Emily\:** "Have a nice new life, you old slow coach!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "Bye-bye, Gatgamel!"

And the Steam Team, with their Smurf partners aboard, all magically chuffed away back towards the village.

Gargamel was outraged.

**/Gargamel\: **"Get back here, you fools! And what do they mean by saying all those things to me?!"

Gargamel stood up, and he grabbed his net.

**/Gargamel\: **"Come on, you two! The Smurfs are getting away!"

**/Scruple\:** "But Gargie, I think that we should…"

**/Gargamel\: **"NOOOW!"

The three baddies dashed out of the bad wizard's hovel, and they went after the Smurfs again. But the Steam Team, who has their Smurf partners aboard, were chuffing faster and farther away from the three baddies.

Just then, Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael entered the forest and they picked up the pace. Then suddenly, the evil wizard saw the Smurfs and the Steam Team up ahead.

And the Steam Team and the Smurfs could see the three baddies coming and the Engines picked up their speed. And then, they all went deeper into the forest and went completely out of sight.

But Gargamel knows exactly where the Smurfs were and he charged himself deep into the forest.

**/Gargamel\: **"Ohhhhhh, those horrible little blue devils and their allies, wait until I get them back again!"

And all Scruple and Azrael could do was simply sigh.

**/Scruple & Azrael\ **"**/SIGH\**"

Just then, the three baddies entered the deepest part of the forest.

But suddenly, Gargamel, Scruple and Azrael saw something that made them gasp.

**/Gargamel, Scruple & Azrael\: **"**/GASP\**"

And they came to a grinding halt.

There, right in front of them, was his majesty, King Gerard. And along with him was his guards.

The king looked very angry.

**/Gargamel\: **"K-K-K-King Gerard!"

**/Scruple\:** "Your majesty!"

**/Azrael\: **"MEOW!"

**/King Gerard\:** "That's it, Gargamel! This is the final straw! Guards, seize them!"

The guards restrained the three baddies.

**/Gargamel\: **"NOOOOOO!"

And with that, King Gerard and his guards set off to the young king's castle, taking the three baddies with them.

The Steam Team and the Smurfs, who were hiding in some bushes, watched happily as King Gerard and his guards take Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael away.

* * *

><p>At the young king's castle, Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael were at King Gerard's throne room feeling very miserable.<p>

The young king was speaking severely to them.

**/King Gerard\: **"Gargamel, you had gone too far! What do you had to say for yourself?!"

**/Gargamel\: **"B-B-B-But your majesty, you don't understand! Those Smurfs made my life miserable!"

**/King Gerard\: **"Oh? And just how did the Smurfs made your life miserable?"

**/Gargamel\: **"Everything! And from the first time I met them, they ambushed me!"

**/King Gerard\: **"And what did you do to them before they ambushed you?"

**/Gargamel\: **"I… uh… well… **/MOAN\**"

**/King Gerard\: **"You what? Out with it already!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Uh, I want to use them for experiments for a formula to turn them into gold?"

**/Scruple\:** "And you also want to eat them too!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/Speaking softly\** Quiet, you loud mouth!"

After hearing those things, King Gerard was very angry.

**/King Gerard\: **"You pathetic use for a wizard! I can't believe you tried to do those things to the Smurfs, and I cannot allow that!"

Gargamel felt very embarrassed.

But Scruple tried something to save himself.

**/Scruple\: **"But your majesty, I have absolute no desire of turning the Smurfs to gold or eating them! Gargie forced me to do those things!"

**/Gargamel\: **"What?!"

King Gerard could see that Scruple was speaking the truth.

**/King Gerard\: **"Hmm. Then tell me, young lad. What is your real desire?"

**/Scruple\: **"My real desire is to become a powerful wizard. But I hardly accomplished that goal."

**/King Gerard\: **"Well, did Gargamel ever taught you to do the things to make you become a wizard?"

**/Scruple\: **"As if! All I ever done from Gargie is doing chores!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Why you good-for-nothing use for an apprentice!"

**/King Gerard\: **"SILENCE!"

Then King Gerard began to ponder. And then, he thought of something to save Scruple.

**/King Gerard\: **"Very well. Young lad, consider yourself that you are save from me for doing something to you."

**/Scruple\: **"Alright!"

**/Gargamel\: **"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

**/King Gerard\: **"And as for you, Gargamel! Your reign of terror on the Smurfs has come to an end, and I hereby you banished from my kingdom, forever!"

**/Gargamel\: **"NOOOOOO!"

**/King Gerard\: **"You will leave my kingdom first thing tomorrow! Oh, and if you ever set foot in my kingdom or the Smurfs' village again, I will sentence you to life in my dungeon!"

**/Gargamel\: **"**/GULP\**"

**/King Gerard\: **"Guards, escort him to his hovel, and don't let him out of your sight!"

Gargamel dropped down to his knees and shouted.

**/Gargamel\: **"I HATE SMURFS! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I…"

**/King Gerard\: **"SILENCE! I don't want to hear your hatred on my friends again! Guards, take him away!"

**/Scruple\: **"Bye-bye, Gargie. You too, Azrael."

And with that, the guards took Gargamel and Azrael away and out of King Gerard's throne room.

**/Scruple\: **"But your majesty, where am I going to live?"

**/King Gerard\: **"Why, you will live here, in my castle."

**/Scruple\: **"Really?"

**/King Gerard\: **"Really."

**/Scruple\: **"Oh thank you, your majesty! And about my desire?"

**/King Gerard\: **"Don't worry. I will bring forth a good teacher and wizard to help you become what you always wanted to be."

**/Scruple\: **"Oh thank you, your majesty. And why are you so nice to me?"

**/King Gerard\: **"Because, I'm the kindest king in this entire kingdom."

**/Scruple\: **"Whoa."

**/King Gerard\: **"Oh, and one more thing."

**/Scruple\: **"Yes, your majesty?"

**/King Gerard\: **"Do you swear that you will never terrorize the Smurfs ever again?"

**/Scruple\: **"You have my word, your majesty."

**/King Gerard\: **"Good. **/Whistling\ **Clockwork Smurf! Clockwork Smurfette!"

**/Clockwork Smurf & Clockwork Smurfette\:** "**/Speaking in robot talk\**"

The two Clockworks came to King Gerard's throne room. But when they saw Scruple, they were alarmed and furious.

**/Clockwork Smurf & Clockwork Smurfette\: **"**/Snarling furiously\**"

**/King Gerard\: **"Now, now, calm down, you two. This young lad won't do anything to you anymore. He's on our side now."

The two Clockworks were surprised. But then, they believe on what King Gerard said and they simply smiled at Scruple.

**/King Gerard\: **"Now where was I? Oh yes! You two, go to the Smurfs' village and tell them the news that Gargamel is banished from my kingdom for good."

**/Clockwork Smurf & Clockwork Smurfette\:** "**/Speaking in robot talk\**"

After receiveing orders from the young king, the Clockworks set off to the Smurf village.

When they got there, the Clockworks told the Smurfs and the Steam Team the news, and there was a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles.

**/The Smurfs\:** "**/Cheering\**"

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Whistling/dinging\**"

They were all very happy.

**/Dreamy\:** "Hurray!"

**/Tracker\:** "Gargamel is smurfing!"

**/Handy\:** "For good!"

**/Willing\:** "Music to my smurfs!"

**/Thomas\:** "And now, you Smurfs can have the peace, harmony, and freedom that you all want."

**/Edward\:** "And that's music to our funnels."

**/Henry\:** "I puff to that."

**/Papa\:** "Engines, how can we ever resmurf you all for smurfing our lives."

**/James\: **"It's the least we can do to keep you Smurfs away from being extinct."

And the Engines all smiled proudly.

**/Papa\: **"And my little Smurfs, I owe you all an apology. Smurfing Gargamel away is the only way to have our peace, harmony, and freedom back. And some of you are right, that smurfing that I always smurf about helping Gargamel no matter how bad he was is a bunch of rubbish, and I was a fool. Can you all ever forgive me?"

**/Hefty\:** "Of course we can."

**/Tuffy\:** "And we will never be mad at our Papa Smurf… well, sometimes."

**/Papa\:** "Gee, thanks, Tuffy. I think."

Tuffy felt glad.

Then Papa turned to Grouchy.

**/Papa\:** "And as for you, Grouchy. I've been watching you with your change of heart ever since you and James became the smurfiest of friends. You showed me the real positive side of yourself very well, and you been expressing you positive emotions very smoothly. I never been more prouder of you than being one of my little happy Smurfs."

**/Grouchy\:** "Thanks, Papa Smurf."

**/Papa\: **"And despite your change of heart, I think that you deserve a new name."

**/Grouchy\: **"Huh?!"

**/Papa\: **"Why not? You're no longer a grouchy Smurf, and I think changing your name is the smurfy way for you now that you can express your emotions freely. In fact, I already thought of a couple of new names for you. You can be either Moody Smurf, or Emotional Smurf. Whichever you want."

Grouchy was surprised. But, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he wants to change his name or not. And he worried that if he changes his name, no one will know who he is, especially James.

So Grouchy turned to his special friend.

**/Grouchy\: **"James, what do you smurf?"

**/James\:** "It's up to you, Grouchy. And I will still be your friend and partner whether you change your name or not."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Eee!"

And after hearing those things from James, Grouchy began to thought. He thought harder… and harder… and harder… and harder.

Everyone was waiting patiently on what Grouchy was going to say.

But at last, Grouchy had made his decision.

**/Grouchy\: **"Ok, I have decided."

Everyone listen carefully.

**/Grouchy\: **"I should always and forever be… Grouchy Smurf!"

Everyone was surprisingly puzzled.

**/Grouchy\: **"And here's the reason why… I HATE changing my name! I LOVE my old name, and that's who I am!"

Everyone was surprised. But then, they all respect Grouchy very well and they had to agree with his decision. Especially James.

**/Papa\:** "Well Grouchy, if that's the way you wanted, then it's smurfy with me."

**/James\: **"Me too. And I love your old name also."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "Gaa!"

Grouchy beamed brightly. And he went up to James and placed one of his hands on one of the #5 engine's buffers.

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

And throughout the rest of day, The Smurfs and the Steam Team went on celebrating over Gargamel's banishment.

* * *

><p>When the next day came, the news of Gargamel's banishment was spread.<p>

When Gargamel's mother heard this, she was devastated. But though, she didn't know whether she has mixed feelings for her son or not. And also, she still thinks that her son was a failure for being a wizard.

When Gargamel's godfather Lord Balthazar heard this, he was also devastated. But even thought, he still thinks that his godson was a disgrace to the family.

When the local wizards heard this, they were glad that Gargamel had been banished from King Gerard's kingdom. And they still think that the horrid wizard was a total nutcase because they don't believe that the Smurfs do exist.

Even Hogatha and Chlorhydris heard about Gargamel's banishment, and they were glad about it also.

And earlier in the morning, Gargamel and Azrael were escorted out of King Gerard's kingdom by the young king's guards. And they were never to be seen and heard of again.

While at the Smurf village, the Steam Team were enjoying their time with the Smurfs. They've been doing the fun things that they all love to do. And they were going to do the fun things that they all love to do for the next several days, until the time has come.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Hooray, Gargamel is gone! Whoo-hoo! And boy, what a day that turn out to be. And now, all I can say is: the next chapter will be coming soon enough.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Time To Return To Sodor

Chapter 11: Time To Return To Sodor

As we left off from the previous chapter, things went from a catastrophe, to a triumph. Emily, Smurfette, and the Smurflings all decided to go to the forest to play with Puppy. And they didn't know that Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael were out lurking in the forest looking for them. But then, the three baddies found them, and they were glad that one of the Engines was with them. So Gargamel made his plan, by throwing a magic piece of coal to Emily. And by the time that Emily, Smurfette, the Smurflings, and Puppy all decided to head back to the village, they didn't notice that the non-numbered engine was leaving a trail of smoke that didn't evaporate. But, they all notice it when they got to the village. And to everyone's surprise, the three baddies appeared and found the village! When they got there, they captured every one of the Smurfs(With the exception of Grouchy, Vanity, Wild, and Baby Smurf). And they also stopped the Steam Team, by getting them all petrified(With the exception of James). James, Grouchy, and Vanity had just came back from their quality time, and they could see that no one was around in the village, which made them puzzled. Then suddenly, the three friends found the Engines and they can see that they were all petrified! And then, Wild, Baby Smurf, and Smoogle came back to the village from hiding and they told James, Grouchy, and Vanity that Gargamel was behind the capturing of the Smurfs and getting the Engines all petrified. But then, a miracle happen! James managed to bring his friends back to life, by using the magic and power of the gold dust! And after that, the Steam Team and the four Smurfs were trying to think of a plan to rescue the Smurfs. And luckily, there was. Grouchy, Vanity, and Baby Smurf, along with Feathers, went off to get their human friend, King Gerard, while the Steam Team, Wild, and Smoogle, along with Puppy, went off to rescue the Smurfs. At Gargamel's hovel, the evil wizard had accomplished his goal, and was going to do some evil doings to the little blue gnomes. But, that all came to a failure when the Steam Team, Wild, Smoogle, and Puppy came to the rescue and foiled Gargamel's evil clutches. And after the successful rescue, the hateful wizard was ticked off and tried to get the Smurfs back. But all of that failed when King Gerard came and seized the three baddies. And at the young king's castle, King Gerard banished Gargamel and Azrael from his kingdom and saved Scruple from being banished. And the horrid wizard and nasty cat were never to be seen or heard of again. And after that, the Smurfs can now have the freedom, harmony, and peace that they all really want at last. And they continued on having their fun with the Steam Team. But now, the time has come. So let's find out what's going to happen next.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in King Gerard's kingdom. And the reason why, was because that the young king had banished a certain horrid wizard who will never set a foot in the kingdom for good.<p>

The three weeks had passed. And at the Smurf village, the day has come. It was the day that the Steam Team will be going back to the Island of Sodor.

But luckily, the Smurfs who were partners with the Steam Team were going with them. And it'll be Dreamy's, Willing's, Tracker's, Tuffy's, Harmony's, Farmer's, Nat's, and Slouchy's first time to go to the island. And it'll also be Christopher's and Marco's first time going to the island because they want to hang out with Donald and Douglas. Brainy and Clumsy were also going to the island so they can hang out with Duck and Oliver.

But though, they all can't go just yet. They all had to wait for Papa to return. The village leader had gone off with Feathers to Father Time's to pick up the magical supplies that the other Smurfs and the Engines were going to need. And they all had been waiting for 15 minutes for Papa to return.

**/Thomas\: **"It won't be long now, everyone. Papa Smurf will be back with the magical supplies at any moment."

**/****Snappy\:** "He better be, 'cause I'll go smurfy if he takes too long!"

**/Edward\:** "Now, Snappy, I'm sure that Papa Smurf is on his way back here right now."

**/Handy\:** "Yes, I agree with Edward."

**/Willing\:** "Me too."

**/Dreamy\:** "So come on, Snappy. Just wait for a few more minutes."

Snappy said nothing else and went silent.

**/Dreamy\: **"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to smurf to the Island of Sodor!"

**/Willing\:** "Me too!"

**/Tracker\:** "Me three!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Me four!"

**/Harmony\:** "I'm so excited, I want to smurf my trumpet so loud!"

**/Farmer\:** "Don't even smurf about it, Harmony!"

**/Nat\:** "Smurf-a-roo! I hope the places at the island is smurfy!"

**/Slouchy\:** "I hope so too!"

**/Thomas\:** "Oh, believe us!"

**/Percy\:** "The places at Sodor WILL be "smurfy" as some of you think!"

**/Henry\:** "And trust us, some of you Smurfs will have a "smurfy" time at the island!"

**/Gordon\:** "And think of all the fun things that we're going to have!"

**/Edward\:** "It'll be the bomb!"

**/Toby\:** "Indeed!"

**/Smurfette\:** "And I can't wait to smurf out with Molly!"

**/Sassette\:** "And the same thing with me about Rosie!"

**/Snappy\: **"And me about Billy!"

**/Brainy\:** "I'm smurfing forward on smurfing out with Oliver!"

**/Clumsy\:** "The same thing smurfs to me with Duck!"

**/Christopher\:** "And we am really smurfing forward on meeting with Donald and Douglas for the first time!"

**/Marco\: **"I smurf to that, my brother!"

**/Slouchy\:** "Well I can't wait to meet Flora for the first time too!"

**/Emily\:** "Boy, some of you Smurfs are sure pumping ready to go!"

**/James\:** "And if you keep yourselves up with that much excitement, some of you will surely go to burst!"

**/Vanity\:** "Yes, listen to James!"

**/Grouchy\:** "I agree too!"

**/Snappy\:** "Whoa, spoiled alert!"

**/Sassette\:** "Yeah, we can have much excitement whenever we want to!"

**/Slouc****hy\:** "So smurf out of it!"

**/Nat\:** "Yeah, smurf out!"

That made James, Grouchy, and Vanity furious and cross and they said nothing else. And they and the others went on waiting.

But then, everyone heard a noise.

**/Feathers\:** "SQUAWK!"

**/Hefty\:** "Hey, that's Feathers!"

**/Handy\:** "And Papa Smurf is smurfing!"

**/Jokey\:** "Look, there they smurf now!"

Everyone looked up. And they watched as Feathers, with Papa on board, made a smooth landing into the village. They greeted them warmly.

**/Thomas\:** "Well Papa Smurf, did you get them?"

**/Papa\:** "Yes I did, Thomas."

And Papa showed the magical supplies to everyone. But when everyone was looking at the supplies, they were all looking puzzled and surprised. They could see that the second oldest Smurf had brought something different.

**/Snappy\:** "What's that, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"This, Snappy, is the newest supply for you all to time-travel to the Island of Sodor and back. It's a time whistle, made out of sapphire, and complete with time crystal beads."

**/The Smurfs\:** "Smurf our smurfs!"

**/The Steam Team\:** "Bust our buffers!"

**/Dreamy\:** "But what about the time scroll, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"Don't worry, Dreamy. I have that also, it's in my pocket."

**/Dreamy\: **"Oh, good."

Then Papa turned to Grouchy and Vanity.

**/Papa\: **"Grouchy, Vanity, can you both smurf here please?"

So Grouchy and Vanity moved up to Papa.

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"What is it, Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\: **"I want the both of you to be honors of taking care of the supplies."

The two Smurfs were surprised. But they were delighted.

**/****Grouchy\:** "You can smurf on me, Papa Smurf."

**/Vanity\:** "Me too."

**/Papa\:** "I know you both will. Vanity, you'll smurf the time whistle and scroll."

Papa handed the magical supplies to Vanity.

Vanity put the time whistle around his neck.

**/Vanity\: **"Ooh, I sure do look smurfy with it."

**/James\:** "Indeed you are, Vanity. Indeed you are."

Vanity beamed proudly.

**/Papa\: **"And Grouchy, you'll be smurfing this."

Papa reached into his pocket. And he revealed the object to Grouchy.

Grouchy knows what it was.

**/Grouchy\: **"It's the guard's whistle."

**/Papa\:** "Yes indeed, Grouchy. Yes indeed."

Papa handed the guard's whistle to Grouchy.

James felt very proud for his two Smurf partners.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/Shouting\ **Ok, everysmurf!"

**/Vanity\: **"**/Shouting\ **Here we smurf!"

Vanity unrolled the scroll, and he blew the time whistle.

**/Vanity\:** "**/TWEET!\**"

And in a flash, the multi-colored vortex appeared right in front of everyone.

Then, Grouchy blew the guard's whistle.

**/Grouchy\: **"**/TWEET!\**"

Gold dust came right out of the whistle, and it went straight into the vortex.

Then suddenly, something amazing happened. The gold dust were swirling around the multi-colored vortex. And they sparkled brightly within it.

Everyone was very amazed.

**/The Smurfling\:** "Whoa!"

**/Emily\:** "Pretty!"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\ **Alright, everyone! All aboard!"

The Smurfs boarded their Engine partners. Christopher and Marco boarded Gordon, while Brainy and Clumsy boarded Henry.

**/Thomas\: **"Well Papa Smurf, this isn't goodbye."

**/Papa\: **"You're absosmurfly right, Thomas. All I can smurf is, we'll smurf you all next time."

**/Thomas\: **"Likewise, Papa Smurf. And are you sure that you don't want to come to Sodor again?"

**/Papa\: **"No, not this time. The village needs its leader, and father figure."

**/Thomas\: **"I understand splendidly, Papa Smurf."

Papa nodded his head up and down.

**/Thomas\: **"What about you, Grandpa Smurf? Don't you want to go to Sodor again?"

**/Grandpa\:** "You know I'd love to, Thomas. But, I rather stay here. A very old Smurf like me needs some time for himself around here."

**/Thomas\: **"I understand, Grandpa Smurf. Perfectly."

Grandpa smiled grandly.

**/Emily\:** "Nanny, why don't you come to Sodor with us? It'll be your first time."

**/Nanny\:** "I'd love to, Emily. But I rather stay here too. This village needs its nanny."

**/Emily\: **"Alright, I understand."

**/Henry\:** "Smoogle, want to go to Sodor with us again?"

**/Smoogle\:** "SMOOGLE-SMOOGLE, SMOOGLE-SMOOGLE-SMOOGLE-SMOOGLE."

**/Henry\: **"What's he puffing, Nat?"

**/Nat\:** "Smoogle smurfed that he would love to. But, he rather wants to stay in the village also."

**/Henry\: **"Oh, what a shame. But I understand. Oh, what about you, Wild? Want to come to Sodor with us again?"

**/Wild\:** "Mm-mmm **/Talking in gibberish\**"

**/Henry\: **"Now what's Wild puffing, Nat?"

**/Nat\: **"Wild smurfed that he would love to go, but he has to stay here and help out with his squirrel friends."

**/Henry\: **"Ohh. Well, I sure can respect that."

**/Wild\: **"SMOO-WAH! DTOOT-DTOOT!"

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Thomas\: **"Greedy, want to come to Sodor with us again?"

**/Greedy\:** "I would love to, Thomas. But I had to stay here. This village needs its chef."

**/Thomas\: **"What about you, Lazy?"

**/Lazy\:** "No thank you, Thomas. I'm staying here in the village and do what I want to do, and that is sleep, sleep, and sleep."

**/Thom****as\: **"How about you, Painter?"

**/Painter\:** "Ah, Monsieur Thomas. I would love to go to Sodor again, but I rather ztay here in zhe village. Bezidez, I already smurf zhe many zitez on Sodor, and I got zome magnifique masterpizzaz of zhem."

**/Thomas\: **"Well you three, I sure can respect those splendidly."

The three Smurfs nodded their heads up and down.

**/James\:** "Goodbye, Baby Smurf. I will miss you, but I will be back someday."

**/Baby Smurf\:** "**/Cooing\**"

**/Thomas\:** "**/Shouting\** Alright everyone, now it's time to…"

But then, Thomas saw something that caught his attention. He was looking at Latino.

The Spanish-speaking Smurf was looking very sad. And the reason why he was sad was because he really wants to go to the Island of Sodor with the Steam Team and his fellow Smurfs. And he was also feeling left-out.

Thomas felt sorry for Latino. But then, he knew a way to fix the problem.

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Papa Smurf?"

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Yes, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Is it alright for Latino to come along with us? I think he's feeling left-out."

Papa turned to Latino. And he could see that his little Smurf was indeed feeling left-out. But then, the leader Smurf smiled and turned to Thomas.

**/Papa\:** "**/Speaking softly\ **Why of course he can. And I would do anything to make my little Smurf happy."

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Thank you, Papa Smurf. **/Speaking loudly\ **Latino!"

Latino caught Thomas' attention.

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **We would be delighted if you come along with us to Sodor too!"

**/La****tino\:** "**/Speaking loudly\ **¿En serio? Really?"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Really!"

**/Latino\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ **Oh, gracias, Thomas! Mucho gracias!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Speaking loudly\ /Giggling\ **De nada! Hop on aboard!"

Latino went up to Thomas. And he come on aboard the little blue tank engine.

**/Latino\: **"**/Shouting\ **Ar-r-riba!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Giggling\ /Shouting\ **Alright everyone, on to Sodor we puff! My friends, Engine roll-call! **/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Henry\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Gordon\:** "**/POOP! ****POOP!\**"

**/James\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Percy\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Toby\:** "**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

**/Emily\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"**/The Steam and the Smurfs saying goodbye to each other\**"

**/Baby Smurf\: **"Ba-ba!"

**/Latino\: **"Hasta pronto!"

After saying goodbye to each other, one by one, the Steam Team, with their Smurf partners and some other Smurfs on board, entered the multi-color vortex. The other Smurfs watched as the last of the Engines entered the vortex. And in a flash, the vortex disappeared.

**/Papa\: **"Take smurfy care of each other, my little Smurfs."

And Papa went off to do his leadership and fatherly figure duties around the village.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the fabric of time, the Steam Team, along with their Smurf partners and some other Smurfs, were time-traveling along the vortex. As they chuffed along the vortex, everywhere they could see were colors of the rainbow with a dash of some gold dust. And for the Smurfs who were new to that, they were amazed and awestruck.<p>

Just then, there was a flash of light at the end of the vortex. And the Steam Team began to go faster and heading straight towards the light. As the Smurfs and the Steam Team got closer to the light, one by one, they all phased into it. "**/Sound of a European-style train whistle and rai****l****way crossing bel****ls 8x\**" And after that, the flash of light disappeared.

In the Magic Railway, things were peaceful and quiet. Well, not for long.

Just then, the gold-dusted rainbow vortex appeared in front of a set of buffers. One by one, the Steam Team, with the Smurfs on board Thomas, exit out of the vortex. And everyone could see that they were back at the Magic Railway. And for the other Smurfs who were new to that, they were really amazed and awestruck.

**/Dreamy\:** "Wow! What is this smurfy place?!"

**/Hefty\:** "This is the Magic Railway, Dreamy."

**/Willing\:** "Whoa, it's so smurftiful!"

**/Handy\:** "Indeed it is."

**/Slouchy\:** "But, I though we're smurfing to the Island of Sodor."

**/Sassette\:** "We are. But we had smurf through this magical place first."

**/Slouchy\: **"Ohh."

**/Thomas\:** "And look, we Engines are back at our normal size!"

**/James\:** "Thank Sodor it's good to be back at our normal size again!"

**/Grouchy\:** "And I LOVE that you're back to your normal size!"

**/Nat\:** "Hey, smurf at me! I'm wearing some different clothes!"

**/Slouchy****\: **"Me too!"

**/Dreamy\:** "I'm smurfing something different also!"

**/Willing\:** "And me!"

**/Tracker\:** "Me too!"

**/Tuffy\:** "Me three!"

**/Harmony\:** "Me four!"

**/Farmer\:** "I'm smurfing some different clothes too!"

**/Latino\** "Y yo también!"

**/Christopher & Marco\:** "And us too!"

**/Snappy\:** "Well, this is what happens when you smurf into a new time period."

**/Sassette\:** "And you'll get used to it soon enough."

And the other Smurfs were getting used to it already.

Just then, everyone saw a golden sparkle. And in a flash, Mr. Conductor appeared.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Hello, all."

**/The Steam Team and some of the Smurfs\:** "Hello, Mr. C.."

**/Slouchy\:** "Whoa, who's that guy?"

**/Snappy\:** "That's Mr. Conductor."

**/Sassette\:** "But we simply smurf him "Mr. C."."

**/Snappy\: ** "And he's a regular magical being who can handle the magic and power of the gold dust."

**/Nat\:** "Wow!"

**/Some other Smurfs\:** "Ooooh!"

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"So, did you Engines had a fun time in the 16th century?"

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, we had the most splendid time at that time period."

**/****Mr. Conductor\: **"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

The Steam Team and the Smurfs beamed grandly.

**/Mr. Conductor\: ** "Now, the Fat Controller wants to see you Engines at Knapford Station."

**/Dreamy\:** "Ooh, we finally get to meet Sir Topham."

**/Tuffy\:** "And after that, we get to smurf the sites at Sodor."

**/Thomas\:** "You got that right, Tuffy. Now let's go!"

Mr. Conductor magically teleported inside Thomas' cab.

But then, Thomas sighed.

**/Thomas\: **"**/SIGH\**"

**/Percy\:** "What's the matter, Thomas?"

**/Thomas\: **"Well, once we Engines exit out of the Magic Railway, we're no longer be magical Engines anymore."

**/James\:** "Ohh, right."

**/Emily\:** "What a bummer."

**/Edward\: **"But cheer up! We'll be magical again when we go to the Magic Railway and the 16th century again!"

**/Thomas\:** "Yes, you're right, Edward!"

**/James\:** "And I peep to that too!"

**/Emily\:** "And there is a bright side to it also!"

**/Percy\:** "Righto!"

And the rest of the Steam Team agreed also.

**/Mr. Conductor\: ** "Alright then, off we go!"

**/Thomas\: **"Right! Off to Knapford Station we chuff!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "And smurf!"

And the Steam Team, with the Smurfs and Mr. Conductor on board Thomas, all set off to the magical portal that will lead them back to the Island of Sodor.

* * *

><p>At Knapford Station, the Fat Controller was on the platform waiting for the Steam Team to arrive. And he knows that his Engines will indeed come back after spending three weeks at the 16th century.<p>

**/The Fat Controller\:** "It won't be long now. They'll be coming in at any moment."

The Fat Controller looked at his pocket watch.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"**/Humming\**"

But then, the Fat Controller heard the sound of a lot of whistles and a bell.

**/The Steam Team\:** "**/Whistling/dinging\**"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Ah, here they come now."

The Fat Controller watched as the Steam Team entered the station. And they came to a halt at the front end of the platforms.

**/The Steam Team\: **"Hello, Sir!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Hello, to you all, and welcome back!"

**/The Steam Team\: **"Thank you, Sir!"

**/The Smurfs minus Latino\:** "Hello, Sir Topham!"

**/Latino\:** "Hola, Señor Sir Topham!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Oh hello, Smurfs, and welcome back as well!"

**/The Smurfs\: **"Thank you, Sir Topham!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And thank you for notifying them, Mr. Conductor."

**/Mr. Conductor\: ** "You're welcome, Sir."

Mr. Conductor got off of Thomas. And he stood by the Fat Controller.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"So tell me, my Engines. How's your time at the 16th century?"

**/Thomas\:** "It was "smurfy", Sir!"

**/James\:** "The most fun time ever!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Well, glad to know that. And tell me, Smurfs. Did they behave well over there?"

**/Smurfette\: **"They were smurfy, Sir Topham!"

**/The Smurflings\:** "The smurfiest ever!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Well, glad to hear that."

The Steam Team and the Smurfs smiled cheerfully.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And there's one thing that I need to know."

**/Thomas\: **"And what's that, Sir?"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Were there any trouble during your stay over there?"

The Steam Team and the Smurfs looked at each other in a nervous way.

The Fat Controller could see the look on their faces.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Well, is there?"

**/Thomas\: **"Well… there was some trouble during our stay over there, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Is that so?"

**/James\: **"But, we managed to overcome that trouble anyway!"

**/Thomas\: **"And Sir, remember that horrid wizard that we puff to you about a few years ago?"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Yes?"

**/Thomas\: **"Well, we managed to send that old slow coach wizard packing!"

**/James\: **"And we worked together as a team, along with the Smurfs!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Well now, that was very good to hear that, and I very proud of you all! And you also used my strategy, good work!"

The Steam Team felt very proud of themselves.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And you Smurfs did good too, splendid work!"

The Smurfs felt proud of themselves as well.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Now then, since you Engines had just arrived back, I'll give you all some time off. But you all will be going back to work first thing tomorrow. Is that clear?"

**/The Steam Te****am\: **"Yes, Sir!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Good then. I'll see you all tomorrow."

And the Fat Controller left with Mr. Conductor.

**/Thomas\: **"Brainy, Clumsy, Christopher, Marco, Sassette, Snappy, Slouchy, you all stay with me so I can take you to some of my friends that you want to be partners with."

**/The seven Smurfs\:** "Smurfy, thank you, Thomas."

**/Vanity\:** "You do that, Thomas."

**/Grouchy\:** "While the rest of us smurf with our Engine partners."

**/Dreamy\:** "But Latino and I will be smurfing with Thomas."

**/Latino\:** "Sí."

**/Edward\:** "And for some of you Smurfs who are new to Sodor, we'll take you to see the sites."

**/Emily\:** "And Smurfette, while you're with me, we'll go and puff out with Molly."

**/Smurfette\:** "Ooh, thank you, Emily."

So some of the Smurfs stayed with Thomas, while the rest went to their Engine partners.

**/Thomas\: **"Alright then, we'll see each other later!"

**/The Engines minus Thomas\:** "See you later!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "Smurf you later!"

And with that, Thomas chuffed away with his Smurf partner and some of the Smurfs aboard. And the other Engines all chuffed away with their Smurf partners aboard as well.

* * *

><p>Later on, Thomas was chuffing around the island looking for some of his friends. The other Smurfs who were with him wanted to be partners with them and hang out. And Thomas knows exactly where to find them.<p>

First, Thomas found Duck.

**/Thomas\: **"Hello, Duck!"

**/Duck\:** "Thomas, you're back!"

**/Thomas\: **"Indeed! And there's someone who wants to be with you!"

**/Clumsy\:** "Hiya, Duck!"

**/Duck\: **"Clumsy!"

**/Thomas****\: **"And he's your new partner!"

**/Duck\: **"What?"

Thomas explained everything to Duck. And after that, Duck approved it.

Clumsy hopped over to Duck.

**/Thomas\: **"Enjoy your time together, you two!"

And with that, Thomas chuffed away.

**/Clumsy\: **"Goodbye, Thomas!"

**/Duck\: **"And thank you!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Second, Thomas found Donald and Douglas.

**/Thomas\: **"Hello, Donald! Hello, Douglas!"

**/Donald\:** "Thomas, our lad!"

**/Douglas\:** "Welcome back!"

**/Thomas\: **"Thank you! And there are some Smurfs that want to meet the both of you!"

**/Christopher\:** "Hello, Donald!"

**/Marco\:** "Hello, Douglas!"

**/Donald\: **"Oh, hello you wee Smurfs."

**/Douglas\: **"Who are you both?"

**/Christopher\:** "I'm Christopher."

**/Marco\:** "I'm Marco."

**/Christopher & Marco\: **"And we're the British twin Smurfs. High smurf! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

**/Donald & Douglas\:** "Twin Smurfs!"

**/Thomas\:** "And they're your new partners!"

**/Donald & Douglas\: **"Ehh?"

Thomas explained everything to the twins. And after that, they approved it.

Christopher hopped over to Donald, while Marco hopped over to Douglas.

**/Thomas\: **"Enjoy your time together, you four!"

And with that, Thomas huffed away.

**/Donald & Douglas\: **"Goodbye, Thomas our lad!"

**/Christopher & Marco\: **"And thank you!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Third, Thomas found Oliver.

**/Thomas\: **"Hello, Oliver!"

**/Oliver\:** "Thomas, welcome home, ol' chap!"

**/Thomas\: **"Thank you! And there's someone who wants to be with you!"

**/Brainy\:** "Hello, Oliver!"

**/Oliver\: **"Brainy!"

**/Thomas\: **"And he's your new partner!"

**/Oliver\: **"Huh?"

Thomas explained everything to Oliver. And after that, Oliver approved it.

Brainy hopped over to Oliver.

**/Thomas\: **"Enjoy your time together, you two!"

And with that, Thomas puffed away.

**/Brainy\: **"Goodbye, Thomas!"

**/Oliver\: **"And thank you!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/P****EEP! PEEP!\**"

Fourth, Thomas found Rosie.

**/Thomas\: **"Hello, Rosie!"

**/Rosie\: **"Thomas, you're back at last!"

**/Thomas\: **"Indeed I am! And there's someone who wants to be with you!"

**/Sassette\: **"Hi, Rosie!"

**/Rosie\: **"Oh hello, I remember you! But I didn't get your name."

**/Sassette\: **"It's Sassette."

**/Rosie\: **"Ohh. Lovely name."

**/Thomas\: **"And she's your new partner!"

**/Rosie\: **"Oh?"

Thomas explained everything to Rosie. And after that, Rosie approved it.

Sassette hopped over to Rosie.

**/Thomas\: **"Enjoy your time together, you two!"

And with that, Thomas chuffed off once again.

**/Rosie\: **"Goodbye, Thomas!"

**/Sass****ette\:** "And thank you!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Fifth, Thomas found Billy.

**/Thomas\: **"Hello, Billy!"

**/Billy\:** "Thomas, you're back, and about time too!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/Puzzled\** Gee, glad to hear that. Anyway, there's someone who wants to be with you!"

**/Snappy\:** "Hi, Billy!"

**/Billy\: **"Oh hello, and I remember you! But, I didn't quiet catch your name."

**/Snappy\: **"It's Snappy."

**/Billy\: **"Ohh. Good name."

**/Thomas\: **"And he's your new partner!"

**/Billy\: **"Hmm?"

Thomas explained everything to Billy. And after that, Billy approved it.

Snappy hopped over to Billy.

**/Thomas\: **"Enjoy your time together, you two!"

And with that, Thomas set off once more.

**/Snappy\: **"Goodbye, Thomas!"

**/Billy\: **"And thank you!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

And sixth and final, Thomas found Flora.

**/Thomas\: **"Hello, Flora!"

**/Flora\: **"Thomas, welcome home!"

**/Thomas\: **"Thank you! And there's someone who wants to meet you!"

**/Slouchy\:** "Hi, Flora!"

**/Flora\: **"Oh, hello there! But who are you?"

**/Slouchy\: **"I'm Slouchy."

**/Thomas\: **"And he's your new partner!"

**/Flora\: **"Pardon?"

Thomas explained everything to Flora. And after that, Flora approved it.

Slouchy hopped over to Flora.

**/Thomas\: **"Enjoy your time together, you two!"

And with that, Thomas puffed off.

**/Flora\: **"Thank you, Thomas!"

**/Slouchy\:** "And goodbye!"

**/Thomas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

And Thomas set off to spend some time with Dreamy and Latino.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, the Steam Team were showing some of the Smurfs who were new to the island the sites on Sodor. And they were really enjoying themselves enormously.<p>

Thomas showed Dreamy and Latino his branch line.

Edward showed Willing his branch line. Handy had already seen it before.

Henry showed Nat and Tracker his favorite spot on Sodor, the forest. And his all-time favorite tree, the Tall Pine Tree.

Gordon showed Tuffy the main line. Hefty had already seen it before.

James showed Grouchy the High Hills of Sodor. And the High Hills of Sodor is home to the Engines of the Sodor Island Narrow-gauge Railway. Vanity had already seen it before. And it was his idea for Grouchy to see it because the former negative Smurf had never been to the High Hills before, and neither he seen the narrow-gauge engines.

Percy showed Harmony the Sodor Island Seaside. Jokey had already seen it before.

And Toby showed Farmer the farms, and the windmills on Sodor.

And on that day, Emily and Smurfette were hanging out with Molly.

And as for the rest of the Engines and Smurfs, they were having a blast spending time together.

When nighttime came, the Engines, along with their Smurf partners, returned to their sheds, and went fast asleep. It had been a very fantastic day on the Island of Sodor. But tomorrow, it will be a very busy one. And everything on Sodor will start hustling and bustling again now that the Steam Team had returned back to the island.

* * *

><p>(Acela Smurf7): Well, this story keeps on getting smurfier and smurfier, don't you think? Don't miss out on the next chapter, 'cause it will be a splendid one.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Engines And Smurfs T F

Chapter 12: Engines And Smurfs Together Forever

For the fifth time, there's nothing much to say from the previous chapter. The Steam Team had returned back to the Island of Sodor. And the good news is, the Smurfs who are partners with the Steam Team came along with them. And some other Smurfs came along as well. And here's the good part; the other Smurfs had gain new partnerships with the other Engines at Sodor. And in the end, everyone had the best time being together. Now, I hate to say this, but this is the final chapter of this sequel. Hope you all enjoyed this story, and happy reading!

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day on the Island of Sodor. And it's going to be a very busy one as well. Some of the Engines were up bright and early to start their usually duties. And they will do their best to keep making the island a wonderful place for people to live in, or to visit in.<p>

At Tidmouth Sheds, the Steam Team were up bright and early to get ready to start their day. And besides the Steam Team, some of the other Engines were all gathered at the roundhouse. Mr. Conductor had done that so that all the Engines, along with their Smurf partners, can be together and wait for their assignments.

And the Smurfs were all very happy to be with each other along with their Engine partners.

**/Thomas\:** "Now isn't this a splendid sight? 16 Engines with our Smurf partners being together?"

**/Dreamy\:** "It sure is, Thomas."

**/Latino\:** "Sí, mucho espléndido."

**/Edward\:** "This is truly a very nice gathering."

**/Handy\:** "And a smurfy one too."

**/Willing\:** "I smurf to that."

**/Henry\:** "And we should do this more often."

**/Tracker\:** "Yeah, I agree with Henry."

**/Nat\:** "Me too."

**/Gordon\:** "So that way we can get our assignments together."

**/Hefty\:** "And smurf to each other while we wait for Sir Topham."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yeah, smurfy that."

**/James\: **"It feels great for some of us Engines to go back to work again."

**/Grouchy\:** "Indeed. You Engines need to smurf up your strength."

**/Vanity\:** "And try to impress Sir Topham."

**/Percy\:** "Trying to impress the Fat Controller is what we Engines do all the time."

**/Harmony\:** "And it's just like us Smurfs smurfing the same thing to Papa Smurf."

**/Jokey\:** "And even smurfing the funniest things to smurf him happy."

**/Toby\:** "And for some of you Smurfs who are new to Sodor, just wait until you see us Engines working our behinds off."

**/Farmer\:** "Indeed. We can't wait to smurf you Engines smurfing in action."

**/Duck\: **"Not to mention keeping each other busy."

**/Clumsy\:** "Yup, and having some fun too."

**/Donald\:** "We will have the grandest day all of us will ever have."

**/Douglas\:** "Aye to that, me brother."

**/Christopher\:** "And the smurfiest also."

**/Marco\:** "I smurf to that, my brother."

**/Oliver\:** "And we better keep ourselves from getting into any trouble."

**/Brainy\:** "Yes, that is the most important thing that we should smurf."

**/Emily\:** "Indeed. And you Smurfs know what happens when we Engines get into trouble."

**/Smurfette\:** "Yes, you all will disappoint Sir Topham."

**/Molly\:** "And not to mention get him cross also."

**/Rosie\:** "Yes, we Engines don't want that at all."

**/Sassette\:** "Just like we Smurfs don't want to upset Pappy Smurf."

**/Billy\:** "But on the bright side, we Engines will still show the Fat Controller how really useful we are."

**/Snappy\:** "Yeah, that is the smurfiest bright side to it."

**/Flora\:** "Let no bad thing happen to us on this busy and most fun day."

**/Slouchy\:** "I smurf to that."

**/Thomas\:** "So all in favor of us Engines going to have a busy but most fun day, blow your whistles and ding your bells!"

**/The Engines\:** "**/Whistling/dinging\**"

**/Dreamy\:** "And all in favor for us Smurfs going to have a very smurfy day, smurf "smurf"!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "Smurf!"

**/Mr. Conductor\:** "Well, isn't that a wonderful sight."

Just then, everyone heard something. "**/Sound of a car approaching\**" It was the Fat Controller. He came to a complete stop. And then he came out of his car. He stood by Mr. Conductor.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Good morning, Mr. Conductor."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Good morning, Sir."

Then the Fat Controller turned to the Engines.

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Well now, isn't this a nice sight. 16 Engines along with their Smurf friends. And it looks like that you all are having a club."

**/Thomas\:** "Well you could puff that, Sir."

**/James\:** "But, it was Mr. C. who gathered the other Engines here, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Well, so he did. Splendid idea, Mr. Conductor."

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Thank you, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And now, here are your assignments for today. Thomas, you'll be working on your branch line."

**/Thomas\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Yes, Sir!"

**/Dreamy & Latino\:** "Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Edward, you'll be working on your branch line."

**/Edward\:** "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Right away, Sir!"

**/Handy & Willing\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Henry, you'll be doing your mixed-traffic work on the main line."

**/Henry\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Yes, Sir!"

**/Tracker\: **"Smurfy!"

**/Nat\: **"Smurf-a-roo!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Gordon, you'll be pulling the express."

**/Gordon\: **"**/POOP! POOP!\ **Right away, Sir!"

**/Hefty & Tuffy\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"James, you'll be doing your mixed-traffic work around the island."

**/James\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Yes, Sir!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Percy, you'll be doing your post train work."

**/Percy\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Right away, Sir!"

**/Harmony & Jokey\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Toby, you'll be working on Thomas' branch line."

**/Toby\: **"**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\ **Yes, Sir!"

**/Farmer\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Duck, you'll be working on the Little Western branch line."

**/Duck\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Right away, Sir!"

**/Clumsy\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Donald and Douglas, you'll both be doing the same job as James."

**/Donald & Douglas\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ /PEEP! PEEP!\ **Aye, Sir!"

**/Christopher & Marco\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Oliver, you'll be helping Duck on the Little Western branch line."

**/Oliver\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Right away, Sir!"

**/Brainy\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Emily, you'll be working on Edward's branch line."

**/Emily\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Yes, Sir!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Molly, you'll be working on Edward's branch line also."

**/Molly\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Right away, Sir!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Double Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Rosie, you'll be working on Thomas' branch line."

**/Rosie\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Yes, Sir!"

**/Sassette\: **"Smurf-a-roo!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Billy, you'll be doing the same job as Percy."

**/Billy\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Right away, Sir!"

**/Snappy\: **"Smurf-a-roo!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And Flora, you'll be doing your touring duties around the island."

**/Flora\: **"**/DING-DING-DING!\** Yes, Sir!"

**/Slouchy\: **"Smurf-a-roo!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"Alright then, that'll be all for today, and I'll see you all later."

**/The Engines\:** "Later, Sir."

**/The Smurfs\:** "Later, Sir Topham."

And with that, the Fat Controller went to his car, and he drove away.

**/Mr. Conductor\: **"Now I better get going to my job. Later, Engines, Smurfs."

**/The Engines & The Smurfs\: **"Later, Mr. C.."

And with a blow from his whistle, "**/TWEET!\**" Mr. Conductor magically disappeared.

Just then, James had an idea.

**/James\:** "Thomas?"

**/Thomas\: **"Yes, James?"

**/James\: **"Is it alright for Latino to come along with me, Grouchy, and Vanity? That way he can see the other sites on Sodor!"

**/Thomas\:** "Well, that's a splendid idea! What do you think, Latino?"

**/Latino\:** "Oh, si si si! I would love to see the other sites on Sodor! After all, all I did see is just your branch line, Thomas."

**/Thomas\: **"Yes, I know."

**/James\: **"Well then, come on over, Latino!"

**/Latino\:** "Ar-r-riba!"

Latino went up to James, Grouchy, and Vanity.

**/Thomas\:** "Alright my friends, time to get busy! Onwards on our very busy day!"

**/The Engines minus Thomas\:** "HURRAH!"

**/The Smurfs\:** "SMURF-HO!"

One by one, the Engines puffed out of their spots, and they all set off to work.

* * *

><p>And so on, the Engines went on doing their jobs on the Island of Sodor. They kept each other busy throughout the day. And they were all working their hardest. And their Smurf partners were all very impressed with their progress. But most of all, the Engines were all having fun being with their Smurf partners while they were doing their duties.<p>

James in the other hand was having the most fun day of all. And he enjoyed showing Latino the other sites on the island.

Later on, James was at Vicarstown waiting for his next assignment. He, his Smurf partners, and Latino were enjoying their day enormously.

**/James\:** "This sure is a very splendid day. And nothing has gone wrong so far."

**/Grouchy\:** "Indeed. You're making smurfy progress, James."

**/Vanity\:** "And not only that, you kept yourself nice and smurfy too. And I smurf the same thing about myself also."

**/James\:** "Latino, are you enjoying yourself today?"

**/Latino\:** "Si James, I sure am. And the sites on the island is muy maravilloso!"

**/James\: **"Well, glad to hear that."

Just then, James had just received his next assignment.

**/James\: **"Alright, I'm on it."

**/Grouchy\:** "What's your next job, James?"

**/James\: **"My next job is to take some empty open-topped trucks to the coaling plant."

**/Vanity\:** "Ooh, that sure is a fine assignment."

**/Latino\: **"Sí, no problema."

**/James\: **"Indeed. Now let's go!"

And with that, James chuffed away along with his Smurf partners and Latino.

After picking up his train, James, along with Grouchy, Vanity, and Latino, set off on his journey. He cruised smoothly along the main line. Along the way, he passed by some of the other Engines. And he cluttered through Henry's tunnel. And throughout the day, the four friends were having a lovely day being together.

* * *

><p>Just then, James, along with his two Smurf partners and Latino, was approaching Gordon's Hill. He lowered down his speed. And then he came to a halt.<p>

**/James\:** "Oh dear, this is going to be tricky."

**/Vanity\:** "You can smurf that again. Smurfing up Gordon's Hill is very unsmurfy."

**/Grouchy\:** "But we have no other choice. James has to smurf through this."

**/James\:** "Indeed, no choice at all."

**/Latino\:** "Ay smurframba."

Suddenly, the silly trucks began to giggle.

**/The Troublesome Trucks\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/James\: **"Oh, bother!"

**/Vanity\:** "Smurf those trucks!"

**/Grouchy\: **"I just HATE it when they smurf that!"

**/Latino\:** "Do those trucks always do that?"

**/James\: **"Yes! And that spells trouble, for me!"

**/The Troublesome Trucks\:** "**/Giggling\**"

Latino was fed up and he shouted to the trucks.

**/Latino\: **"SILENCIO, AHORA!"

The trucks didn't understand on what Latino was saying and they kept on giggling.

**/The Troublesome Trucks\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/Latino\: **"Que?!"

**/James\: **"Latino, there's one thing that you should know about trucks."

**/Latino\: **"And what's that, James?"

**/James\: **"They don't understand any other languages."

**/Latino\: **"Ay yi yi!"

**/Grouchy\: **"So now what?"

**/James\: **"Well, Wellsworth Station is at the other side of the hill, and I'm sure a bank engine will be there waiting."

**/Grouchy\: **"But it'll take all day for us Smurfs to smurf to the station!"

**/Vanity\:** "And that'll be very tiring and unsmurfy!"

**/James\: **"Don't worry, you Smurfs don't have to do that! There's a telephone line right over there!"

**/Latino\: **"Oh, fantástico!"

**/Grouchy\: **"Smurfy, let's smurf!"

So the three Smurfs got off of James, and they went straight to the telephone line. When they got there, they climbed up on the pole, and they got to the top of it.

At Wellsworth Station, Smurfette was talking to Emily and Molly. They were all having a girl-talk.

**/Smurfette\:** "Isn't this just smurfy for just us girls smurfing out?"

**/Emily\:** "It sure is, Smurfette."

**/Molly\:** "You're very lucky to have Smurfette as your partner, Emily. But it's a shame that I don't have one, and that makes me a little sad."

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh, Molly."

**/Emily\: **"Don't be sad, Molly. I'll share my partner with you. And whenever I'm unavailable, Smurfette can always puff to you. Right, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Yeah, I can smurf that!"

**/Molly\: **"Thank you, you two. That was so sweet."

And the three friends smiled joyfully.

But just then, they heard the telephone ringing. **"/Sound of a telephone ringing\"**

**/Emily\: **"Oh my, the telephones' ringing!"

**/Molly\:** "Too bad we Engines can't answer it."

**/Smurfette\: **"What's a telephone?"

**/Molly\: **"A telephone is an apparatus, system, or process for transmission of sound or speech to a distant point, especially by electric device."

**/Smurfette\: **"Ohh. Hey, it's just like when we used to have a telesmurf back at home."

**/Emily\:** "But you Smurfs don't have an electric system at your time period."

**/Smurfette\: **"I know, but we use smurfmelon vines to communicate to each other."

**/Emily\:** "Ohhh."

**/Molly\:** "Amazing. Weird, but amazing."

"**/Sound of a telephone ringing\"**

**/Emily\: **"Come on, Smurfette, answer the telephone!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Ok, ok, I'm smurfing!"

Smurfette went straight to the telephone.

"**/Sound of a telephone ringing\" **

And then she answered it.

**/Smurfette\: **"Hello?"

**/Grouchy\:** "Hello? Who's this smurfing?"

**/Smurfette\: **"It's Smurfette."

**/Grouchy\: **"Smurfette?! This is Grouchy!"

**/Vanity\:** "And Vanity!"

**/Latino\:** "Y Latino!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh, it's you three! What is it?"

**/Grouchy\: **"James needs some help!"

**/Vanity\: **"He needs a bank engine to smurf up Gordon's Hill!"

**/Latino\:** "Si, y apurarse!"

**/Smurfette\: **"Ok, we're coming!"

And Smurfette hang up the telephone.

**/Emily\:** "What is it, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\: **"It's James, he needs help to smurf up the hill!"

**/Emily\: **"Oh my!"

**/Molly\: **"Alright then, I'll go and help!"

**/Smurfette\:** "You, Molly?"

**/Molly\: **"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

**/Smurfette\: **"Uh, no, not at all."

**/Molly\: **"Alright then, I'm off!"

And with that, Molly chuffed away.

But Smurfette was worried.

**/Smurfette\: **"Emily?"

**/Emily\: **"Yes, Smurfette?"

**/Smurfette\: **"I lied; I do have a problem with Molly. I don't think she's the right Engine to smurf James up the hill."

**/Emily\: **"Oh you have nothing to worry about, Smurfette. Molly would make a great bank engine. Besides, Edward had taught her the ways of being that."

**/Smurfette\: **"You really think so?"

**/Emily\: **"Positive."

**/Smurfette\: **"Oh, ok. And I hope she does a smurfy job."

**/Emily\: **"Trust me, she will."

Smurfette felt much better and she smiled cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Molly was on her way to help James. But when she got to Gordon's Hill, she was puzzled.<p>

**/Molly\: **"That's strange. James is not here."

But then, Molly had a thought.

**/Molly\: **"Oh, maybe he's at the other side of the hill."

So Molly began to ascend up the hill.

At the other side of the hill, James, along with Grouchy, Vanity, and Latino, was waiting patiently for someone to come and help him. And he began to feel a little worried.

**/James\:** "Oh dear, I hope some Engine will come. I don't want to be late."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I HATE it when you're late!"

**/Vanity\:** "And if that happens, things will go unsmurfy!"

**/Latino\:** "And Señor Sir Topham will be muy furioso!"

**/James\: **"And I don't want that at all."

So the four friends went on waiting. But then, they heard a couple of toots.

**/Molly\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

**/Vanity\:** "Hey, I smurf a whistle!"

**/Grouchy\:** "At last!"

**/Latino\:** "Pero quién es?"

James looked up.

**/James\: **"I know who it is! Look!"

The three Smurfs looked up. And there descending down the hill, was Molly.

**/The three Smurfs\:** "It's Molly!"

Molly came up to the four friends.

**/Molly\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Hello, all!"

**/James, Grouchy, and Vanity\:** "Hello, Molly!"

**/Latino\:** "Hola, Molly!"

**/Molly\: **"So, what's the problem?"

**/The Troublesome Trucks\:** "**/Giggling\**"

**/James\:** "That's the problem!"

**/Latino\: **"And they're smurfing us loco!"

**/Grouchy\:** "So can you help smurf James up the hill?"

**/Molly\: **"Of course I will! And we'll get to the top in no time!"

**/James\: **"Thank you, Molly."

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, thanks."

**/Latino\: **"Gracias."

Molly switched tracks and was buffered up to James' train.

Slowly but surely, the two Engines forced the trucks up the hill. They huffed and puffed and chuffed with all their might. And at last, they reached the top of the hill.

James was relieved, and so were the three Smurfs.

And Molly felt proud.

After coming down Gordon's Hill, James, along with the three Smurfs, was standing by at Wellsworth Station.

Molly came up to him.

**/James\: **"Thank you, Molly. You're a dear Engine."

**/Grouchy\:** "And a smurfy one too."

**/Vanity\: **"Yeah, thanks, Molly."

**/Latino\: **"Mucho gracias, Molly."

**/Molly\: **"It was nothing. All in a day's work."

**/James\: **"**/PEEP! PEEP!\** Good-bye, Molly, we're off."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Bye, Molly."

**/Latino\: **"Adiós, Molly."

And James, along with the three Smurfs, chuffed away.

And Molly went back to Emily and Smurfette to tell them that all was well.

* * *

><p>And so, James continued on with his journey. And the three Smurfs went on enjoying themselves with him.<p>

At last, James arrived at the coaling plant. And he had been making good timing.

**/James\:** "Yes, I made it!"

**/Grouchy\:** "Smurfy well done, James!"

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, smurfy job!"

**/Latino\:** "Estupendo!"

James felt pleased with himself.

**/Vanity\: **"Now what's your next job?"

**/James\:** "My next job is to pull a coal train."

**/Grouchy\:** "To where?"

**/James\: **"Oh dear. I had to take it to… to… to…"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "What? What?"

**/James\: **"Brendam Docks!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/GASP\ **Oh no!"

**/Latino\:** "Que pasa? What's wrong?"

**/Grouchy\: **"Well, there's someone who lives at Brendam Docks!"

**/Latino\: **"¿Quién?"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Cranky!"

**/Latino\: **"Who's Cranky?"

**/Vanity\: **"Cranky is a crane that lives in the harbor!"

**/Grouchy\: **"And he's a bigger grouch than me!"

**/Latino\: **"En serio?"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"Yes!"

**/Latino\: **"Oh smurf, that smurfs muy malo. I don't want to meet this Cranky fellow."

**/James\: **"Don't worry. When we get to the harbor, I'll tell you Smurfs to hide in my cab."

**/Grouchy\:** "Oh thank you, James."

**/Vanity\:** "You're a smurfy friend."

**/Latino\:** "Si, muy smurfy."

James just grinned.

After collecting his train, James, along with the three Smurfs, chuffed off to Brendam Docks. The four friends were still enjoying themselves wonderfully. But, they won't enjoy even more once they get to the harbor.

Minutes later, James arrived at Brendam Docks. And he has to take his coal train to the dock where Cranky was. James knew that it was the right time to alert his Smurf friends.

**/James\: **"Alright, we're nearly at Cranky's dock. Now it's the right time for you three to hide in my cab."

**/Grouchy\: **"But can you please stop for a smurf?!"

**/Vanity\:** "Yeah, we can't smurf to your cab while you're smurfing!"

**/Latino\: **"James, pare, por favor!"

**/James\: **"Alright! Alright!"

James came to a halt.

Then, the three Smurfs scrabbled to his cab.

And James chuffed on once more. Soon, he came into Cranky's dock. But then, James stopped and saw something. He could see that Cranky was facing out at the sea. James saw the chance to drop off his train and make a quick getaway.

**/James\: **"Alright, here goes."

James chuffed up right next to Cranky. And then, he uncoupled his train. And he can make his getaway. But just as he was about to chuff away. Cranky spun and swung his hook right in front of James!

**/Cranky\: **"AHA, GOT YOU!"

**/James\:** "BUST MY BUFFERS!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Oh no!"

**/Latino\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Ay no!"

**/Cranky\: **"Where do you think you're going?"

**/James\: **"**/GULP\**"

**/Cranky\: **"Guess what, James? I finally found out!"

**/James\: **"About what?"

**/Cranky\: **"About who was laughing with you a few weeks ago!"

**/James\: **"I already told you that you were just hearing things!"

**/Cranky\: **"But I know who are those "things"!"

**/James\:** "No, you don't!"

**/Cranky\: **"Oh, yes I do! What are those called? Oh that's right… SMURFS!"

**/James\: **"WHAT?!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **What?!"

**/Latino\: **"**/Speaking softly\ **Qué?!"

**/Cranky\: **"You heard me! I know you have some Smurfs with you!"

**/James\: **"How do you know that I have some Smurfs with me?!"

**/Cranky\: **"I found out from Edward, of which he has some Smurfs with him too! And I asked him; "Does James have some Smurfs too?", and he said "Yes, he does."."

**/James\: **"Oh, bother!"

**/Cranky\: **"Oh come now, show me your Smurfs!"

**/James\: **"**/Upsettingly\ **Oh, very well! Grouchy, Vanity, Latino, you can come out now, the jig is up!"

**/Grouchy, Vanity, & Latino\: **"Oh, smurf!"

The three Smurfs came out of James' cab, and they went to the front of him and showed themselves to Cranky.

Cranky was amazed.

**/James\: **"Cranky, these are my friends and partners, Grouchy and Vanity."

**/Grouchy & Vanity\: **"**/Upsettingly\ **Hello."

**/James\: **"And this is Latino, but he's just visiting."

**/Latino\: **"**/SIGH\ **Hola."

**/Cranky\: **"Why the other two Smurfs are your partners?"

**/James\: **"Because they and I have a lot in common, and we are very close friends."

**/Cranky\: **"Awe, how sweet. Does the other Smurfs with Edward are partners with him too?"

**/James\: **"Yes."

**/Cranky\: **"Well besides you and Edward, are there other Engines with Smurfs who are partners with each other too?"

**/James\: **"Yes."

**/Cranky\: **"Who?"

**/James\: **"Thomas, Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald & Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Molly, Rosie, Billy, and Flora."

**/Cranky\: **"Well, I'll be a crane's uncle."

**/James\: **"**/Upsettingly\ **Is there anything else that you want to know, Cranky?"

**/Cranky\: **"Not really. Those are the only things that I want to know."

**/James\: **"Good. Now can you please move your hook so I can go to my next job?"

**/Cranky\: **"Oh of course. Allow me."

Cranky moved his hook out of James' way.

**/James\: **"**/Upsettingly\ **Thank you."

And James began to chuff away.

**/Cranky\: **"Oh, one more thing!"

**/James\: **"What?"

**/Cranky\: **"There's something that I had to say to you!"

**/James\: **"And what's that?"

**/Cranky\: **"Have a nice day, Grouchy James!"

James' face went red than Slouchy's shirt and he chuffed crossly away with the three Smurfs.

Cranky chuckled and began to do his work.

* * *

><p>After finishing from his previous job, James went off to his next one. And he was still very cross.<p>

**/James\: **"Oooh, that Cranky really made my boiler burst!"

**/Grouchy\:** "And I still don't like him!"

**/Vanity\:** "Me too!"

**/Latino\:** "Y yo también!"

But then, they calmed themselves down.

**/James\: **"Oh well, at least that didn't spoil our day."

**/Grouchy\: **"Yeah, you're right."

**/Vanity\: **"This day is just getting smurfier."

**/Latino\: **"Let nothing malo happen on this cheerful day."

**/Grouchy\: **"So what's your next job, James?"

**/James\: **"My next job is to pull a fast special to Knapford."

**/Vanity\: **"Ooh, smurfy."

**/Grouchy\: **"And I know that's the job that you love to do."

**/James\: **"Indeed, Grouchy. Indeed."

**/Latino\: **"Un ayuno especial, what's that?"

**/Grouchy\: **"A fast special is usually a long and heavy train but does not have to stop at every station to pick up and smurf down trucks."

**/Vanity\: **"And it simply just keeps on smurfing like an express train."

**/Latino\: **"Oh. Then what are we smurfing for, onwards to the next trabajo!"

**/James\: **"You got it, Latino!"

And James, along with the three Smurfs, chuffed off to collect his next train.

After picking up his train, James, with the three Smurfs on board him, was chuffing along Edward's branch line. And along the way to Knapford, they were still enjoying themselves splendidly.

One and a half hours later, the four friends arrived at Knapford. James dropped off his train at the yard. And then, he set off for his next job.

**/Vanity\:** "What's your next job, James?"

**/James\:** "My next job is to pull a passenger train."

**/Grouchy\:** "And I know that's the job that you love to do also."

**/James\: **"Right you are, Grouchy."

**/Vanity\: **"What's your destination for that job?"

**/James\: **"Great Waterton."

**/Vanity\: **"Ooh, smurfy."

**/Latino\:** "¿Dónde está Great Waterton?"

**/Grouchy\: **"It's at the northeast of the island."

**/Latino\: **"Oh. Well, I can't wait to smurf that pueblo."

**/James\:** "But first, I had to pick up some coaches, and some passengers."

**/Latino\: **"Ok, take your time."

**/James\: **"Alright. To Great Waterton we go!"

**/Grouchy & Vanity\:** "Smurf-ho!"

**/Latino\: **"¡Ándale!"

And James, with the three Smurfs on board him, chuffed off to collect his train.

After picking up some coaches, James and the three Smurfs arrived at Knapford Station. The passengers then began to board the train. At last, all the passengers were on board James' train. And after collecting his passengers, James, along with the three Smurfs, chuffed off on his journey to Great Waterton.

Throughout the day, the Island of Sodor has been busy with a lot of hustling and bustling. The Engines on the Fat Controller's railway had been working very hard to make the island a wonderful place for people to come and visit, or to live in. And the Fat Controller was very impressed with the Engines' performance. And the Smurfs were having a splendid time being with their Engine partners, especially James, Grouchy, and Vanity.

* * *

><p>Evening came, and everything on the island had been settled down for the day.<p>

At Tidmouth Sheds, the 16 Engines, along with their Smurf partners and Latino, were all gathered at the roundhouse. They all want to talk about their busy day. And they were very exhausted after having a very busy day.

**/Thomas\:** "Bubbling boilers, what a day."

**/Dreamy\:** "And we sure did have a very smurfy day."

**/Edward\:** "I sure did had a very busy day."

**/Handy\:** "But we also had a smurfy time being together."

**/Willing\:** "I know. And we really smurfed ourselves throughout the day."

**/Nat\:** "Me, Tracker, and Henry had the most smurfiest day of all."

**/Tracker\:** "Yes, and we had a very busy day too."

**/Henry\:** "But we also had fun."

**/Hefty\:** "We had fun too."

**/Tuffy\:** "Yes, and we love the way that Gordon was smurfing on with the express."

**/Gordon\:** "And that kept me busy all day long."

**/James\:** "I had the most splendid day ever."

**/Grouchy\:** "And we love smurfing James getting busy with his work."

**/Vanity\:** "He really smurfed his wheels off on this busy day."

**/Percy\:** "I've been busy with the post train all day."

**/Harmony\:** "Yeah, Percy smurfed smurfy timing delivering the mail around the island."

**/Jokey\:** "And he delivered some parcels and packages too."

**/Toby\:** "I sure did had a very busy day working on Thomas' branch line."

**/Farmer\:** "But we also had fun throughout the day today."

**/Clumsy\:** "Me and Duck had some fun too."

**/Duck\:** "But I've been a busy body today also."

**/Donald\:** "We had a very busy day too."

**/Douglas\:** "Aye, we've been doing our mixed-traffic work around the island all day long."

**/Christopher\:** "And we also had a very smurfy time being together."

**/Marco\:** "Yes, the very smurfy one ever."

**/Brainy\:** "Me and Oliver had a very busy and fun day today."

**/Oliver\:** "Indeed we did."

**/Smurfette\:** "I had a fun day with my two girlfriends."

**/Emily\:** "Indeed, but we've also been busy on Edward's branch line."

**/Molly\:** "And we worked our hardest too."

**/Rosie\:** "I've been busy on Thomas' branch line, but I sure had fun with Sassette."

**/Sassette\:** "Bustling buffalos, it was the most fun ever."

**/Snappy\:** "Billy and I had fun today."

**/Billy\:** "But I also been busy helping Percy with the mail."

**/Flora\:** "I've been busy with my touring job for the visitors."

**/Slouchy\:** "But we sure had some fun during that time."

**/Thomas\:** "Latino, did you enjoy your time with James?"

**/Latino\:** "Oh si, and he showed me all the sites around this isla."

**/Thomas\: **"Well, glad to hear that."

**/James\:** "Edward, I need to talk to you about something."

**/Edward\:** "What is it, James?"

**/James\: **"How did Cranky found out that we had some Smurfs with some of us?"

**/Edward\: **"Oh dear, I knew you might puff that. Well, Cranky heard Handy and Willing laughing with me while we were at the docks chatting."

**/James\: **"Oh bother! Now that cranky crane will be a nuisance to me!"

**/Edward\: **"**/Giggling\** Sorry, James."

James said nothing else.

Just then, the Fat Controller arrived.

**/The Fat Controller\:** "Good evening."

**/The 16 Engines\:** "Good evening, Sir."

**/The Smurfs\:** "Good evening, Sir Topham."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"And I had to say, that you Engines had done splendid work today, and I'm very impressed with that. You all are really useful Engines."

**/The 16 Engines\: **"Thank you, Sir."

**/The Fat Controller\: **"In fact, you all deserve a reward. You Engines will have a sleepover here tonight."

**/The 16 Engines\: **"Oh, thank you, Sir."

**/The Smurfs\: **"Smurfy!"

**/The Fat Controller\: **"That will be all for tonight, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

**/The 16 Engines\: **"Goodbye, Sir."

**/The Smurfs\: **"Bye, Sir Topham."

And the Fat Controller left.

**/Thomas\:** "Well this is nice, the 16 of us having a sleepover."

**/Dreamy\:** "Yeah, and for all of us Smurfs too."

**/James\:** "That way we can be together."

**/Grouchy\:** "And be forever partners."

**/Vanity\:** "I smurf to that."

**/Latino\:** "Engines y Smurfs, juntos para siempre, y para siempre mejores amigos!"

**/The 16 Engines & the Smurfs minus Latino\:** "Here, here!"

One by one, the Engines and the Smurfs closed their eyes, and they all went happily to sleep. And the Island of Sodor went silent after having a very busy but fun day, as the stars twinkled up in the nighttime sky.

* * *

><p>Months had passed, and everything on the Island of Sodor was the same as it should be. The same thing goes to the Smurf village in the medieval times. And with Gargamel gone, the Smurfs can now get the freedom, harmony, and peace that they all want. And as for the Engines, they were still living their lives on the island. And yes, the Engines and the Smurfs still visit each other from the two different time periods. And luckily, some of the Engines from Sodor had got the chance to visit the 16th century, and some of the Smurfs had got the chance to visit the island. And they had been doing that ever since Papa resumed time-traveling and bringing the two worlds linked together. They all have been doing the fun stuff from both of their worlds, and they even celebrate the holidays together.<p>

And as for Grouchy and James, their friendship grew stronger and much more powerful, and they have been inseparable ever since the two special friends came back together again. And also, the other Engines and the other Smurfs had gained each other's friendships as well, especially Vanity to James.

And whatever journeys they take, and challenges they face, the Engines and the Smurfs will do those things together. And they will, and forever be, an alliance to the very end. Engines and Smurfs, together forever, and forever be, the most splendid and smurfiest of friends.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas, you're the leader - Smurf version\ **

**/Performed by Chris Madin\**

**/Chris\:**

IT'S THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER

THEY'RE TWO, THEY'RE FOUR, THEY'RE SIX, THEY'RE EIGHT  
>SHUNTING TRUCKS AND HAULING FREIGHT<p>

RED AND GREEN AND BROWN AND BLUE  
>THEY'RE THE REALLY USEFUL CREW – THAT'S WHO.<p>

ALL WITH DIFFERENT ROLES TO PLAY  
>'ROUND TIDMOUTH SHEDS AND FAR AWAY<p>

NOW THE SMURFS JOINED THIS FRIENDLY PACK  
>BUT WHO'S THIS COMING DOWN THE TRACK?<p>

**/Chorus\:**

THOMAS, HE'S MY NUMBER ONE  
>SHINING IN THE MORNING SUN<br>WORKING HARD BUT HAVING FUN  
>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER<br>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER

**/Chris\:**

THOMAS HAS SO MANY FRIENDS  
>THE LIST IS LONG, IT NEVER ENDS<p>

JAMES AND PERCY HUFF AND PUFF  
>AND EMILY, SHE KNOWS HER STUFF<p>

HENRY, EDWARD, WHAT A PAIR  
>TOBY, LIKE I SAY HE'S SQUARE<p>

GORDON THUNDERS DOWN THE LINE  
>EVERYONE'S A FRIEND OF MINE – THAT'S RIGHT<p>

**/Chorus\:**

THOMAS, HE'S MY NUMBER ONE  
>SHINING IN THE MORNING SUN<br>WORKING HARD BUT HAVING FUN  
>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER<br>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER

**/Chris\:**

NOW THERE'S THE SMURFS FROM THE PAST  
>THEIR FRIENDSHIP WILL ALWAYS EVER LAST<p>

THEY'RE SMALL AND BLUE AND THREE APPLES HIGH  
>AND NO, THEY DIDN'T REACH TO THE SKY<p>

FROM A VILLAGE IN A FOREST  
>WHERE THEY ALSO WORK THEIR HARDEST<p>

WITH PAPA SMURF THE LEADER IN CHARGE  
>NO WORK'S TOO HARD, NO JOB'S TOO LARGE<p>

**/Chorus\:**

THOMAS, HE'S MY NUMBER ONE  
>SHINING IN THE MORNING SUN<br>WORKING HARD BUT HAVING FUN  
>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER<br>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER

**/Chris\:**

VANITY AND HANDY, WILLING, TRACKER TOO  
>HEFTY, TUFFY, DREAMY, THE REALLY SMURFY CREW<p>

GROUCHY, HARMONY, JOKEY, OH DEAR!  
>SMURFETTE AND FARMER, THEY SHOUT AND CHEER<p>

BRAINY, CLUMSY, THEY'RE QUITE A PAIR  
>CHRISTOPHER, MARCO, THEY LOVE TO SHARE<p>

THE SMURFLINGS COMING FROM THEIR TURF  
>AND LET'S NOT FORGET LITTLE BABY SMURF<p>

EVERYTHING IS TICKETY BOO  
>'COZ OUT IN FRONT IS YOU-KNOW-WHO<p>

**/Chorus\:**

THOMAS, HE'S MY NUMBER ONE  
>SHINING IN THE MORNING SUN<br>WORKING HARD BUT HAVING FUN  
>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER<br>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER

THOMAS, HE'S MY NUMBER ONE  
>SHINING IN THE MORNING SUN<br>WORKING HARD BUT HAVING FUN  
>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER<br>THOMAS, YOU'RE THE LEADER

* * *

><p>Fun facts: When Smurfette remembered that the Smurfs used to have the telesmurf back at the village, it was from the Season 3 episode: The First Telesmurf. (And you can see this episode on Watchcartoononline or on any other video websites)<p>

* * *

><p>So, what do you readers think about my second story? What part do you like, and who are your favorite character(s)? Click on the review button below, please and thank you.<p>

**Note: Go to my profile to watch some video clips that goes along from this sequel.**


End file.
